Joya Invernal
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Continuación de "Amor Frío". Nankyoku ya ha crecido y es la joya mas preciada para Den y Noru, aunque esta joven unicornio anhela algo mas que el ser princesa no le da: Libertad.
1. Felices 18

_**Ciao! Qué onda gente yo de nuevo dando lata, jajajaja**_

_**Pues como ven, según yo ya había acabado todo con "Amor frio" y "El viaje de Is" peroooooo, un día en que los pajaritos cantaban y las abejas zumbaban….(?) ok no.**_

_**La cosa es que cuando te llega una buena idea sería un crimen dejarla en el olvido, así que me dije a mi misma: "hazlo con una chingada antes de que se te olvide!" o algo por el estilo xD**_

_**Entonces les traigo este nuevo fic, que un muy agradable chico (Fun Night) me ayudo a plasmar las ideas que ahí estaban pero no querían salir las desgraciadas xD también le doy mil gracias a un amigo muy especial que ya tuve el gusto de conocer en persona (Iv Anhell) quien me dio en empujón inicial :D**_

_**Bueno ya basta de parloteo! Vamos a la historia!**_

* * *

La Zona Helada está de fiesta, todos en el castillo central están muy ocupados corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando y preparando todo para la mayor celebración que se llevara a cabo, ¿Cuál es la gran ocasión? Ni más ni menos que el cumpleaños 18 de la princesa Nankyoku.

Noru supervisaba la decoración del gran salón, no quería que nada saliera mal en el cumpleaños de su única hija. Después de asegurarse de que los meseros tuvieran sus ordenes fue a buscar a Anky para preguntarle qué era lo que quería ponerse, la busco por todo el castillo, recorrió cada cuarto pero no la veía, llego hasta la cocina, encontró a su esposo pero no había rastro de la princesa.

-Den! ¿Has visto a Anky?-

El rey se estaba atiborrando con los bocadillos que iban hacer para la fiesta –Creí que estaría contigo Noru- traga el montón de comida –Como veras me di a la importante tarea de probar todo lo que se va a servir en la fiesta-

Noru vio al pegaso con fastidio antes de sacarlo del lugar jalándolo de las alas –AAAY! AAAY! Noru! ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué pasa?! Que tu hija no aparece eso pasa!-

El pegaso toma a su esposa por los hombros –Noru…yo se que te preocupas por Anky mas que nadie en este mundo, pero debemos aceptar que ya no es nuestra bebe, y que ella también quiere explorar el mundo, seguramente estará por el pueblo-

-OOOH! Si Den tienes razón- sus palabras claramente denotaban sarcasmo, al menos la mayoría lo notaria- Seguramente Anky estará rondando algún pueblo cercano, y para que preocuparme, seguramente algún semental la vera y querrá hacerle compañía- Den se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y lentamente soltó a Noru.

-GUARDIAS!- grito el pegaso a todo pulmón

-Si su majestad- cinco ponys guardias aparecieron al instante saludando militarmente.

-Quiero que vayan a todas las aldeas y busquen a la princesa con carácter de urgente, y a cualquier tipo sospechoso cerca de ella lo arrestan de inmediato!-

-A la orden su majestad!- los guardias salieron corriendo del castillo para dar con la princesa lo antes posible, Noru se quedo viendo a su esposo con una sonrisa triunfal, tal vez el le daba más libertad a su hija pero conocía muy bien lo celoso que era con ella.

(…)

Mientras tanto por las calles del pueblo que esta al norte del castillo de hielo, trotaba tranquilamente una unicornio, su crin rubia estaba atada por una cola alta, su pelaje de color lila, sus ojos azules como el cielo, iba cubierta por una capa negra para que nadie supiera que ella era la hija de los reyes de la Zona Helada, la princesa Nankyoku.

Anky había adquirido un hábito que les ocultaba a sus padres, especialmente a su sobreprotectora madre, desde hace unos años salía al pueblo disfrazada iba hasta la plaza y junto con algunos ponys gitanos que tocaban instrumentos ahí se ponía a deleitar a todos con su melodiosa voz. Ahí fue donde encontró su talento y su cutie mark, que consistía en un corazón y sobre este la clave de sol.

Noru, no la dejaba salir mucho del castillo, y las pocas veces que se lo permite tiene que llevar varios escoltas, claro que ansiaba libertad y conocer el mundo.

Como ese día era su cumpleaños quería compartir su alegría con los pueblerinos, llego a su lugar de siempre junto a la fuente, varias ya la conocían sin saber quién era verdaderamente, muchos la llamaban la cantante de la fuente.

Anky empezó a entonar su fina voz cuando los ponys gitanos la vieron y comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, no tardo mucho antes de que el lugar se llenara de espectadores.

Ese día en especial sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, y lo iba a dejar salir con su voz.

(…..)

En la entrada del pueblo se veía un pony bastante alto para ser terrestre, además de robusto, era de pelaje oscuro y de crin gris, ojos color lila, traía una bufanda blanca en el cuello y su cutie mark consistía en una llave de tuercas atravesada por un rayo.

Mientras caminaba todos salían de su camino, era una presencia imponente y aterradora, entro a un callejón oscuro donde se encontró con un unicornio de dudosa procedencia, este lo examino con cuidado.

-Tú debes ser el bandido de la nieve- hablo el pony misterioso al recién llegado

-Da! Espero que pague por adelantado camarada, mis trabajos son garantizados- el pony negro tenía un acento muy marcado.

-Espero que sea eso cierto – le entrego una bolsa llena de bist –Esta noche habrá una fiesta en el castillo, estarán lo suficientemente distraídos para que entres y traigas lo que te pido-

-Debo preguntar ¿Para qué quiere esa joya en específico si tiene tanto dinero para pagar?-

-Dicen que la reina es una hechicera muy poderosa y esa joya la creo para aumentar la magia de quien lo porte, y yo la quiero para volverme el ser más poderoso de este congelador y cumplir con mis sueños más oscuros-

-No necesito que me cuentes tu vida ¿Da?, me aburres- dijo con una sonrisa que más que otra cosa daba miedo –Para mañana tendrás tu joya- el pony negro salió del callejón rumbo a la plaza con esa sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

(…..)

El atardecer llego en la Zona Helada, la oscuridad empezaba a reinar y fue bien aprovechada por un corcel negro, este subía por una de las paredes del palacio, sin preocupación ya que noqueo a dos guardias que vigilaban la parte norte del palacio con mucha facilidad. El pony se cuelga con solo su pata delantera de la pared incrustando su fuerte casco en esta con mucha facilidad. Con el otro saca un mapa un poco mal dibujado, que intenta leer.

-¿A esto le llaman hacer mapas? En la madre patria si los saben hacer Da~ –Se dijo el pony muy molesto -Según esta estupidez debo estar por llegar a la habitación de la servidumbre –El corcel entra por una de las ventanas del palacio.

De repente abre los ojos como platos al encontrarse con una habitación totalmente afeminada y con el estilo único de la realeza. Volvió a sacar el mapa de su bufanda con una cara de total ira.

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamo el pony -Esto está mal, la torre norte es la de servidumbre, esta es la torre de la princesa….alguien pagara por esto Da~- parecía que al pony jamás le desaparecía esa sonrisa que en lugar de alegre, era siniestra.

De repente siente unos pasos acercarse y este se esconde en un pequeño armario que yacía ahí. Se abre la puerta y de esta entra la princesa Nankyoku con su madre, al parecer muy molesta con su hija.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento mamá! –Exclamo Nankyoku.

-¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Te desapareces y no le avisas a nadie! Tu padre también está muy molesto jovencita! –Le reprocho su madre Noru.

-¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña! – Nankyoku se tiro a su cama para poner su almohada contra su rostro -¡¿Cuando vas a dejar de tratarme como una niña pequeña?!-

-¡Cuando te dejes de comportar como una! –Noru iba a proseguir con el reproche a su hija, pero sintió un pequeño llanto proveniente de Anky que ocultaba con su almohada, a culpa invadió a la reina de hielo y se acerco cariñosamente a abrazar a su hija mientras con su casco le acariciaba la crin.

-Lo siento –Se disculpo Noru -Solo que… Te quiero demasiado pues eres mi gran tesoro, y… bueno tú sabes… que, quizás… de alguna forma… exista la posibilidad de que… yo exagere un poquito a veces-

Nankyoku se saca la almohada de su rostro -¿A veces? Mamá exageras todo el tiempo. A penas puedo ir sola a un lugar de vez en cuando y la mayoría de las veces mis guardias me acompañan-

-Mira… es tu fiesta, luego hablaremos sobre esto -Noru se levanto de la cama-Ahora mi querida hija, arréglate que muchos te están esperando-

-Sí, si… Ya lo sé, ese ejército de viejos debe estar deseoso de verme el plot y si con eso no bastara seguro ya esos príncipes antipáticos están practicando sus corrientes cortejos – Nankyoku cruzo sus cascos.

-Bueno quieras o no, ese ejército de viejos tiene el dinero para las fundaciones de caridad y están aquí por ti y esos de esos príncipes antipáticos como les llamas debes ser cortes pues tal vez alguno llegue hacer tu pareja-

-Prefiero que me corten el cuerno antes de eso- chisto muy molesta la princesa

-Anky…Solo será unos momentos, es el protocolo real, luego podrás divertirte en tu fiesta todo lo que quieras, por favor ¿Por mi? –Le suplico Noru ya que sabía que la única forma de llegar a su hija era a través de su corazón.

-Está bien –Dijo derrotada Nankyoku.

-Gracias hija– la reina le dio un beso en la frente, luego se dispuso a irse pero no sin antes dirigirle una cálida sonrisa a su hija.

Nankyoku suspiro y se dirigió a su armario para empezar con la decidía de que usar, esta lo abrió y de repente un semental salió de adentro tomándola de las pesuñas azotándola contra la cama bruscamente.

-Sera mejor que no grites o te muevas, de lo contrario dislocare tu pata ¿Da?–Le amenazo el semental.

-AAAAAY! ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! Eso me duele!- La princesa voltea su rostro para ver al corcel y se encuentra con los ojos violeta de este.

El corcel también se queda viendo fijo a los brillantes ojos azules de Anky, unos segundos pasaron y no despegaron la mirada del otro, de repente se escucho como alguien se acercaba, el pony negro soltó de inmediato a la princesa para ir a la ventana, pero antes de salir por esta la miro una última vez. Nankyoku corrió a la ventana para ver como el corcel saltaba por el tejado para perderse en la oscuridad.

Tocaron la puerta para luego abrirse revelando a rey del lugar –Princesita, ¿Estas lista hija?- hablo Den entrando feliz al lugar, pero al ver a su hija perdida viendo por la ventana la acompaño -¿Qué estás viendo?-

Anky se sorprendió y pego un pequeño brinco –Pa..papá! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-JAJAJ! Llevo aquí un rato ¿Qué es tan interesante a fuera que te distrajo?- el pegaso abrazo a su hija con el ala –Na…nada papá! Mejor vete que tengo que arreglarme, mamá se enojara….otra vez…. si me retraso más-

-Tienes razón, te esperamos en el gran salón, pero antes… – Den saca algo de su traje –Hija, este es el regalo de cumpleaños para ti de parte de tu madre y mío- le da un beso en la frente y le entrega una cajita –Feliz cumpleaños hija-

La princesa toma el regalo y lo abre con su magia, revelando un hermoso collar con una enorme gema colgando, esta era un corazón azul y dentro flotando una piedra brillante roja mas pequeña, el rey la toma y se la coloca en el cuello.

-Esta gema la creo tu madre después de que naciste, es una piedra mágica, ambos acordamos que cuando llegaras a esta edad tú la poseyeras-

-Es…hermosa papá…gracias…-

Den sonrió complacido –Bueno mejor me apuro o no podre seguir probando los bocadillos antes de que tu madre me regañe JAJAJA!- el pegaso salió con su típica sonrisa de bobo de la habitación de la princesa.

Nankyoku decidió por fin arreglarse, no se atrevía a decirle a su padre de su pequeño encuentro con aquel pony, todo había pasado tan rápido, pero, al ver esos ojos sintió algo extraño dentro de ella.

Se puso un fino vestido, peino su crin de un modo distinto, se puso algo de maquillaje ligero y para rematar la hermosa joya que ahora le pertenecía, solo debía aguantar el saludar a los invitados como el protocolo lo manda para luego poder divertirse como lo había planeado, aunque para ser franca con ella misma, no podía evitar recordar esos ojos violetas.

(…)

La fiesta comenzó, el salón estaba repleto de ponys de la alta sociedad, y algunos jóvenes que le habían permitido a Anky invitar para no aburrirse.

Los reyes fueron los que hicieron primero su aperción, vistiendo elegantemente como se esperaría de ellos, tomaron su lugar en el trono. Luego una voz empezó llamo la atención de todos.

-Yeguas y Corceles, con ustedes la princesa Nankyoku – una luz ilumino la parte de arriba de la escalinata principal donde estaba la unicornio luciendo espectacularmente a la vista de todos –Quien este día cumple sus 18 primaveras, por favor junten sus cascos para una gran ovación-

Mientras la princesa bajaba las escaleras, todos aplaudían, Anky se sentía soñada, feliz, pero algo faltaba, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

Cuando llego a la parte de debajo de la escalera, la orquesta empezó a sonar dando inicio al vals real, en ese momento solo deseaba que la tragara la tierra, para ella eso era tan aburrido, rápidamente se vio rodeada de príncipes y alguno que otro viejo verde.

-¿Me permite esta pieza princesa?- un pony príncipe del reino vecino le ofreció su casco

-Pues ya que…- Nankyoku solo tenía que aguantar un rato, luego pondría en marcha su plan para animar las cosas, después de todo es su cumpleaños.

(…)

Afuera del castillo seguían llegando los invitados, quienes entraban solo con invitación. De entre los arbusto un pony negro seguía reprochándose mentalmente por ser tan idiota, se supone que era un profesional y dejo que un par de ojos bonitos lo distrajeran.

-Tengo que arreglar esto Da~, ya perdí mucho tiempo con ese mapa mal hecho y esa yegua contestona-

Se quedo viendo como entraban los ponys de sociedad y rápidamente le vino una idea a su perversa mente. Por detrás noqueo a un potro con un movimiento de su pata y lo llevo hasta los arbustos, luego le quito las finas prendas que llevaba puestas, para vestirlas él. Arreglo su alborotada crin en el largo peinándola hacia atrás, su bufanda la amarro de tal modo que se viera elegante, tomo la invitación del pony noqueado y se dirigió a la entrada.

Un pony guardia reviso la invitación –Ah! Conde buenas noches, adelante disfrute la fiesta-

Éxito! Una vez más sus habilidades lo pusieron en el juego, una vez adentro solo tenía que dar con la joya y salir de nuevo, nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

Al entrar se topo con mas ponys de los que pensó, todos bailaban lentamente al compas de una melosa música, solo rodo los ojos y se puso a buscar un acceso al interior del castillo, varias yeguas se le insinuaban para bailar, pero el solo las ignoraba olímpicamente, ya tenía un objetivo y nada del mundo lo iba a distraer, era un ladrón profesional después de todo.

Iba pasando por la pista central cuando por obra del destino volteo hacia esta y la vio, era la misma pony respondona de hace un momento, detuvo su andar para poder observarla, hace solo unos minutos parecía una yegua de muy mal genio pero de bellos ojos y ahora era como una princesa de bellos ojos azules.

Se dio una bofetada -¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que tengo que terminar este trabajo y luego largarme a otro lugar para gastar mis bits Da~, no tengo tiempo para contemplar…yeguas…de…bellos ojos…que…- se dio cuenta que de nuevo divagaba –проклятие!- maldijo en su lengua natal dando una fuerte pisada en el piso.

De nuevo retomo su caminar, pero por andar reprochándose a sí mismo no se dio cuenta del mesero que estaba enfrente de él, todo paso como si el destino quisiera burlarse de el pony negro, al momento que choco con el mesero, por ahí iban bailando Nankyoku con un príncipe, el mesero derribo al príncipe y Anky termino entre las patas del ladrón.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando por un rato, sus ojos chocaron de nuevo.

-Tu…tu eres…- el semental le tapo la boca a la princesa

-Si dices algo tendré que hacerle daño a ese bello rostro ¿Da?- la tomo de la cintura con una pata y con la otra del casco, luego le susurro al odio –Solo baila como si no pasara nada, necesito llegar a la salida, si haces o dices algo puede que este sea lo último que hagas..-

-No te atrevas a amenazarme bruto!- chisto la princesa pero no se soltaba del agarre

-Pues entonces mantente cayada niña Da~- la abrazo mas fuerte para empezar a bailar pues no quería levantar sospecha.

Nankyoku lo miraba furiosa, el pony solo le sonreía siniestramente como acostumbraba, y a pesar de eso ambos despedían una buena atmosfera.

Desde el trono de los reyes, Noru y Den contemplaban extrañados la escena.

-Den…¿Quién es el que baila con Anky? Jamás lo había visto-

-No lo sé querida, pero no te preocupes, seguro lo aleja en un segundo, sabes que ella no tolera bailar con nadie más que una pieza-

Tres valses después esos dos seguían bailando por alguna razón, el ladrón había tenido más de 100 oportunidades para irse de ahí y no las aprovechó, lo más curioso de todo es que no dejaban de insultarse el uno al otro mientras se movían al compas de la música.

-Bruto desaliñado-

-Niñata malcriada-

-Pony asqueroso!-

-Yegua loca!-

-Loca tu abuela! Tu bruto!-

-Da~ ¿Quieres dejar de decirme bruto? Yo tengo un nombre potrilla mimada-

-¿Así? Dudo que puedas deletrearlo-

-R.O.S.H.I.A mi nombre es Roshia ¿Da?, a ver si puedes decirlo niñita-

-Deja de decirme así! Yo tengo mi nombre y será un honor para ti conocerlo- se aclaro la garganta altanera –Soy la princesa Nankyoku!-

-Da~ ya lo sabía…-

-EEEEH! ¿Y todo este tiempo no pudiste referiste a mi apropiadamente?-

-Niet….es más divertido así-

La música paro un momento para descansar, la princesa y el bandido lejos de separarse se fueron a un rincón a conversar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deduzco por la forma que me atacaste hace rato es que eres un ladrón o algo así...-

-Da! Estas en lo correcto, y si sabes que lo soy ¿por qué no me temes?-

-¿Bromeas?...mi madre me ha enseñado sus mejores hechizos, si quisiera podría desintegrarte ahora mismo-

-JAJA! Si claro Da! No tienes tanto poder princesita-

-Claro que lo tengo! Y más ahora que mis padres me regalaron esto!- Nankyoku le enseño a Roshia la joya que le dio su padre hace pocas horas.

El semental negro empezó a sudar frio, era justo esa joya por la que le habían pagado para llevarla ¿Por qué la tenia ella? Eso no podía ponerse peor, momento…¿Por qué le afectaba que ella tuviera eso? Simplemente debía arrancárselo y salir de ahí ¿no era nada difícil….o sí?

Sea lo que sea debía planear algo y hacerlo pronto, cuanto más se quedara en la fiesta más se arriesgaba a llamar la atención y peor aún, esa yegua mimada le hacía sentir inquieto y más cuando la veía a los ojos. Debía buscar un lugar relajado y sin muchos ponys para planear su próximo movimiento.

-Creo que voy al baño –Roshia se dispuso a irse al baño pero algo se lo impidió, Nankyoku le había intervenido el paso posicionándose frente a él.

-¿Te ocurre algo niña? –Le pregunto el corcel extrañado.

-Tú no iras a ninguna parte –Le dijo secamente la princesa.

-JAJAJA! Y porque piensas que puedes detenerme, estás loca Da~ -

-Basta una alerta mía y toda la guardia estará aquí. No escaparas hasta que termine la fiesta – Nankyoku tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro algo raro en ella, aunque hacia que se pareciera más a su madre.

Roshia se vio acorralado, por unos momentos sintió unas ganas enormes de romperle el cuello a la unicornio, tomar la joya, saltar por una de las ventanas, matar a quien fuera que cruzara en su camino y escapar exitosamente. Pero esa idea se desvaneció al instante al recordar que la Reina Noruu~e si no lo mata en al instante, lo encarcelaría para aplicarle las más horribles torturas imaginadas.

-_Me tiene entre la espada y la pared ¡Maldita sea!_ –Pensó para sus adentro Roshia.

-¿Y bien, prometes no huir hasta que acabe la fiesta? –Le pregunto Nankyoku muy segura de sí misma.

-Está bien niña, me quedare, pero solo con una condición-

-¿Condiciones? No creo que estés en posición de exigir condiciones-

-Solo que me atrajo mucho ese collar. ¿Al final de la fiesta me lo permitirías verlo mejor?- la imborrable sonrisa vacía del pony negro se torció un poco, estaba molesto y de él un aura negra salió al mismo tiempo que de su boca provenía un sonido raro –Kolkolkolkol- Roshia estaba bastante enojado aunque no lo pareciera, ya había perdido mucho tiempo ahí.

-¿Mi collar? Está bien, supongo… -Nankyoku se llevó su casco a su collar no muy convencida, pero ya había aceptado. Además ¿Qué tantas posibilidad tenia de escapar? Lo tenía justo donde quería.

-Da~ me quedare entonces-

(…..)

Nankyoku trajo a Roshia arriba abajo por toda la fiesta, a veces bailando y otras comiendo los bocadillos, ningún otro príncipe se le había acercado en todo ese tiempo, debido a la imponente presencia que despedía el potro.

La media noche llego, Anky había esperado esa hora todo el día, era momento de subir el volumen de la fiesta y enseñarle a esos vejestorios como se celebra.

-Roshia, espérame aquí-

-Da!...¿tengo opción?-

-Sabes que no, lo prometiste, además ahora veras algo que seguro te sorprenderá-

-No hay nada que a mí me…..-

El pony no pudo terminar de hablar pues la princesa se había ido donde sus padres. Los reyes se pusieron de pie para anunciar algo a los invitados.

-Como evento especial por el cumpleaños de nuestra amada hija, ella nos deleitara con su bella voz acompañada por la orquesta- Den hablo con orgullo de padre mientras Anky ocupada su lugar donde la orquesta.

Todos aplaudieron, incluso Roshia que lo hacía más que nada por compromiso, si esa era la sorpresa que le menciono, no estaba nada sorprendido.

Nankyoku estaba en posición y una única luz la ilumino, de repente empezó a sonar un piano delicadamente.

_-What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by?_

_Now it's only me-_

Empezó a cantar la princesa calmadamente con su dulce voz, pero de repente hizo una señal a unos guardias, estos sacaron unos instrumentos musicales y el ambiente dejo de ser tranquilo. Las luces se volvieron de colores y al aumentar el ritmo de la música Anky arranco su fino vestido para dar paso a uno más provocador. Este era negro y azul, consistía en una medias largas que se apretaban en su blanco, en sus patas delanteras también llevaba medias un poco más cortas, en su lomo un atuendo ceñido abierto de los lados, su collar que le dio su padre era el complemento final.

De nuevo empezó a cantar pero esta vez con energía e ímpetu.

_-Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversations,_

_Shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber?_

_Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone_

_Who really cares cuz it's your life_

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cuz you might grow_

_Oh... oh ohhh_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for!?-_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, los que eran pegasos no pudieron evitar expandir sus alas ante la belleza que ofrecía la princesa. Roshia quería articular palabra pero ni un Da le salía. Noru y Den casi se van para atrás ¿en qué momento su hijita había preparado todo eso? ¿Cómo convenció a los guardias? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué usaba esa vestimenta tan lujuriosa? A la reina le iban a salir canas pronto con una hija así.

Nankyoku se paseaba por el lugar cantando y moviéndose al ritmo de su música, los más jóvenes se habían puesto locos de emoción, los viejos sentían que les daba el soponcio. La princesa se sentía en las estrellas y sobre todo cuando se percato que Roshia no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

Cuando acabo el lugar se lleno de humo y explosiones, ya no se podía ver a la princesa pero los ánimos seguían álgidos. Roshia buscaba a la princesa con la mirada, pero alguien le susurro a la oreja.

–Te veré en el balcón de mi habitación, se que sabes cómo llegar- Era Nankyoku quien se había escabullido hasta donde estaba el potro, después de decir eso se teletransporto.

Obviamente para el ladrón eso era lo último que quería, pero solo tenía que resistir ya estaba a un paso del mentado collar y acabar con ese trabajo de mierda, la princesa lo fastidiaba pero debía admitir que tenía un carácter decidido. Se escabullo entre los invitados y salió del lugar, se dirigió al único camino que sabia para llegar donde lo había citado la princesa, se deshizo del ridículo traje que ya lo estaba ahogando, se acomodo su bufando y subió por la pared ágilmente como la primera vez, luego entro por la ventana junto a la habitación de Nankyoku, no quería llevarse más sorpresa, estaba llegando a su límite. Se asomo por el pasillo para asegurarse que no había nadie al rededor antes de salir.

Nankyoku en su habitación se había quitado ese atuendo tan extravagante, había amarrado su crin con su cola alta como le gustaba, solo conservaba puesto su collar y su corona, no necesitaba más para estar cómoda. Estaba en el balcón de su habitación recargada en el barandal viendo hacia afuera esperando al ladrón, era extraño porque a pesar de que podía herirla algo le gustaba en él, cerró los ojos para aprovechar la brisa helada de la noche.

De repente tocan a la puerta y Anky rápidamente la abre, al hacerlo Roshia entra bruscamente cerrando la puerta al instante para que nadie lo viera entrar a la habitación de la princesa, eso sería mal interpretado por cualquiera, pero su objetivo verdadero era el collar y no la princesa.

-¡Roshia! –Saludo Anky bastante animada-¿Te gusto el espectáculo?-

-Si… Si muy bonito niña, le diste un paro cardíaco a todos Da~ –Dijo Roshia rodando los ojos –Y casi a mi también- eso ultimo lo dijo mas para sí mismo.

Nankyoku se voltea hacia su balcón donde mira las estrellas con un brillo singular en sus ojos, como deseando o esperanzando algo. Esto llama la atención de Roshia que se le acerca.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Le pregunta con una pisca de interés.

La princesa continúa mirando el cielo.

-Nada… Solo que. Por primera vez me divertí tanto en una fiesta… Es todo –Le contesta ya estando ambos en el balcón, Nankyoku se había puesto su cabeza sobre sus cascos mirando el cielo soñadoramente.

-¿Qué no te diviertes en tus fiestas? Eres de la realeza-

-Lo sé… pero no soy feliz siendo de la realeza…..hay muchas reglas y prohibiciones, esta ha sido la mejor fiesta que he tenido en años, y no puedo creer que la haya pasado con un semental que no conozco y además que es un ladrón-

Una vez más se oye que tocan la puerta.

-¡Roshia rápido escóndete! –Antes que Anky lo pudiera notar el corcel a su lado había desaparecido -¿Roshia? –Lo busco con la mirada.

-Estoy aquí –Se sintió una voz proveniente de la orilla del balcón era Roshia que se estaba colgando con sus cascos.

-¿Estarás bien ahí?-

-Claro, no me subestimes ¿Da?… Yo soy el mejor en mi oficio…-

La princesa le sonrió dulcemente, estaba tranquila y confiada, se acerco rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla. De repente toda su confianza se apago como una vela al ver a su madre Noru literalmente con la cara roja de la furia, su mirada era tan acusadora y penetrante que asusto a Nankyoku haciéndola retroceder mientras su madre se le acercaba muy enojada. Pero luego el semblante duro de la reina cambio a uno de calma.

-Anky, tenemos que hablar –Le dijo Noru a su hija que ya estaba cubriéndose el rostro con sus pesuñas.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundida Anky.

Noru la rodea y se sienta sobre la cama de Nankyoku invitándola a sentarse al lado de ella. Anky sin cuestionar mucho a su madre se sentó, al menos esto era mejor que ser regañada.

-Escucha hija…. llego el momento de hablar de algo muy importante, sobre lo que hiciste… -fue interrumpida.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada! Por primera vez hice lo que siempre quise hacer en mi propia fiesta – Nankyoku se cruzo de cascos.

-Lo sé… pero… tienes que entender que tu cuerpo ya se desarrollo al de una yegua madura, y cuando una pony ya tiene la edad suficiente los potros ya la empiezan a mirar con otros ojos, además…-

-¡MAMÁ! –Anky se levanto de la cama algo ruborizada -Por favor no me des el discurso de "tu cuerpo está cambiando", enserio es muy aburrido y vergonzoso-

-Está bien, quería ser amable y comprensiva esta vez- El tono de voz cambio drásticamente a uno más severo -Pero veo que no funciona –Noru se levanta de la cama también para confrontar a su hija -¡Como mierda se te ocurre vestir como una cualquiera y mostrarte así ante todos! –Le grito dejando salir toda esa furia que había reprimido con anterioridad.

Nankyoku se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de su madre.

-E…Es… mi cuerpo, no tienes derecho a decirme como vestir o que hacer… Ya tengo 18 años –le respondió Anky tratando de sacar valor.

Mientras madre e hija discutían, Roshia colgado del balcón, escuchaba todo lo que hablaban sin emitir ningún sonido.

-_Valla carácter tienen las dos, que problemáticas…- _Pensó mientras seguía atento de la discusión.

-¡Sigues siendo una niña! ¡No lo entiendes! –Noru camina alrededor de Nankyoku mientras le gritaba -¡Ahora todos los nobles y príncipes van a creer que la princesa de la Zona Helada es una pony cualquiera que regala como una puta! ¡¿Estas feliz Anky?! –Noru se posiciona frente a su hija frente a frente -¡Nos avergonzaste a tu padre y a mí!-

Con esas últimas palabras Nankyoku se echo a llorar a su cama con todas sus fuerzas, en realidad esa no era su intensión, ella solo quería divertirse, pasarla bien por una vez en su vida en su propia fiesta. Lamentablemente para sus deseos, su madre no estaba de acuerdo, si bien ella siempre ha querido a sus padres más que nada, a veces sentía un miedo hacia su madre que no lograba comprender.

Noru camino hacia la puerta de la habitación –No saldrás de tu habitación en los siguientes 3 días- sentía que el corazón se le congelaba como cuando era joven –A partir de este momento tienes estrictamente prohibidas todas las salidas del castillo- con cada palabra que le decía a su hija sin verla, sentía como si mil agujas se clavaran en su alma.

-¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!- Anky alzó su mirada aun llorosa –Eso es lo más injusto que me puedes hacer, a duras penas me dejas salir del castillo y ahora esto!-

-Es por tu bien hija, algún día me lo agradecerás- Noru no podía ver a su hija a la cara, sentía que si lo hacia se iba a desmoronar, y para mantenerla a salvo y bien a veces ella tenía que ser la villana.

-No….no…- la princesa negó incrédula –NOOO! Jamás voy agradecer algo así! Yo…yo…TE ODIO!-

La reina sintió como si un pedazo de su corazón colapsara, esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que aparentaba, salió de la habitación en silencio y con su rostro sin expresión. Nankyoku lloro con mas intensidad deseando que las lagrimas lavaran el dolor que sentía.

Una vez afuera de la habitación de su hija, la reina vio a su esposo esperando ansioso –Y bien ¿Qué paso?...- Noru no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, Den se espanto y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Noru! Querida ¿Qué paso? Dime por lo que más quieras..-

La reina seguía llorando en el pecho de su esposo.

-Anky…Anky me odia….he fracasado como madre!….- hablo entre sollozos.

Den la abrazo con más fuerza con sus patas y sus alas.

-Si dices que fracasaste como madre, yo lo he hecho como padre entonces….-

-Den tú no….-

-Anky ha crecido, y por más que queramos no podremos tenerla bajo nuestra protección por siempre, a mí también me duele esa verdad, más de lo que te imaginas-

Noru se abrazo más fuerte del pegaso.

-Yo….solo quiero evitar que pase de nuevo algo como cuando era niña…..no podría soportarlo…no de nuevo….verla casi morir frente a mis ojos yo…-

El pegaso la cayó con un tierno beso, para pegarla más a su abrazo protector –Eso no va a volver a pasar jamás, yo no lo permitiré. Ahora es mejor que ambas se calmen y por la mañana trataremos de resolver esto como familia-

-Has madurado mucho Den, ya no eres tan idiota como cuando te conocí-

-Las ventajas de estar casado con una yegua de carácter-

Los reyes se fueron a sus aposentos, Noru sentía que el mundo se le había caído encima y necesitaba descansar.

(…..)

Nankyoku seguía llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación, su almohada esta húmeda de tristeza, pero una voz la trajo a la realidad.

-Oye niña, deja ese drama no es digno de la realeza ¿Da?-

-Roshia!- la joven princesa había olvidado por un momento la presencia del ladrón, este la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos violetas parado a un lado de la cama. Nankyoku se paró de la cama limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de no verse más patética.

-No paso nada….-

-Da~ lo que digas…. Ven al balcón-

A Anky le pareció extraña la petición, la verdad ahora su cabeza y sentimientos estaban hechos una mezcolanza. Lo que ella ignoraba era que el potro negro ya iba a jugar su última carta para acabar con su misión, ya su paciencia se había ido al carajo.

Roshia ya estaba en el balcón cuando la princesa se decidió acompañarlo.

-As de cuenta que nada paso y concéntrate en mi ¿Da?- hablo el ladrón con su típica sonrisa enigmática. Ante esas palabras Anky se estremeció, su corazón retumbo en su pecho, la verdad era que ahora estaba nerviosa.

-Roshia…¿Qué estás?...-

Él le tapo la boca con un casco, luego lo puso en el collar que traía en el cuello ella.

-Este collar brilla como tus ojos, es hermoso Da!-

-Roshia….- Anky se había ruborizado

Este no dijo nada, solo la observaba detenidamente con sus profundos ojos violetas, su casco libre lo empezó alzar hacia el rostro de la princesa, ella se puso como tomate mientras lo veía sin decir nada.

-Tengo que aceptar que eres linda Da~ y esta noche no fue nada de lo que planee…- hablo el ladrón con voz tranquila.

Nankyoku sonrió mientras su corazón casi se le salía.

-Pero este juego se acabo!-

-¿Qué?!- Anky abrió los ojos como platos.

Roshia apretó el collar con su casco, mientras el otro que subía por la cara de Anky termino por usarlo para golpear el cuerno de ella para que no usara magia. La princesa se quejo por el dolor producido.

Luego jalo el collar para arrancarlo de su cuello mientras la empujaba, ella termino por golpearse el lomo con el borde de la cama y cayó al suelo sin remedio. El potro sintió algo raro al verla lastimada en el piso, sacudió su cabeza y se giro para saltar por el balcón.

Roshia bajaba a toda prisa la pared del palacio, Nankyoku seguía llorando en el piso, en el momento de más necesidad de cariño, de consuelo, lo único que recibió a cambio fue que le robaran el collar que con tanto esfuerzo hizo su madre para ella. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se sentía devastada, por unos momentos considero al ladrón como su amigo. El primer semental con el que se había divertido en su cumpleaños le terminar robando, no quería creer que pasaría, no al menos de ese modo tan cruel. La princesa de hielo se arrastra hasta el balcón aun adolorida por el golpe y aun soltando lágrimas, por unos breves instantes pensó en alertarle a la guardia, pero por un fuerte dolor en su corazón no podía soltar ninguna palabra. Miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con el corcel que estaba a punto de saltar la cerca del jardín y así poder irse.

Roshia miro a la princesa que lo miraba con ojos sollozantes y un corazón lastimado tanto por su madre y por él, nunca antes había sentido la culpa de robarle a alguien. Esquivando cualquier emoción salto para salir de la vista de la princesa dejándola ya totalmente sola.

Nankyoku se tiro a su cama para mojar las almohadas con sus lagrimas, este sufrimiento le resultaba familiar, un fuerte dolor en su pecho y en su corazón, lo que iba a ser un gran día fue arruinado, y sin poder hacer nada se dedico a seguir llorando toda la noche. Por su madre, por Roshia y por ella misma.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora, si les gusto no se contengan a dejar review y si no tienen galletas también se aceptan donas, muffins y pastelitos.**_

_**Nos leemos a la próxima :D**_

_**P.D: Pueden pasar a mi DA (DeaviantArt) a ver las imágenes de los personajes de esta trama ;) el link está en mi profile.**_

_**P.D2: La canción que canta Nankyoku es la de Gwen Stefani - what you waiting for**_


	2. Busqueda

_**Ciao! Perdón por la demora, pero así son las buenas historias ajajajaja**_

_**Fun Night y yo esperamos que adoren esta deliciosa trama.**_

* * *

Una vez más los tenues rayos del sol llegaron a la zona helada, pero no por eso comenzaba a calentarse el ambiente, muy por el contrario, dentro de la habitación de la princesa parecía descender la temperatura más de lo que era normal en ese congelador.

Nankyoku apenas si había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, y solo lo logro porque su cuerpo no lo pudo tolerar más y se desvaneció sin darse cuenta. La princesa abrió los ojos para percatarse de que otro día había llegado, pero no le importo mucho, su almohada estaba totalmente húmeda, su rostro se demacro de tristeza pues el maquillaje se le había escurrido por las lágrimas.

Se levanto mas por inercia que por ganas, se dirigió a su baño arrastrando las patas, y en el espejo pudo contemplar su dolor. No podía estar así, fuera lo que fuera tenía su vanidad, y aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, no era propio reflejarlo en su exterior.

Quiso abrir el grifo del agua para bañarse pero al momento que quiso usar su magia le dolió mucho la cabeza, aun no pasaba el efecto del golpe que le bloque su cuerno, el solo recordar a Roshia frente de ella le hacía soltar las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

Llamo a una criada discretamente para que nadie supiera de su estado, la pony de servicio le dejo listo el baño, luego la ayudo a maquillarse y le dejo unos vestidos listos junto con algunas capas, después dejo a la princesa sola sin hacer preguntas.

Una vez que la princesa de hielo quedo sola de nuevo, se dirigió al balcón con la mirada perdida por donde había saltado el bandido, le dolía el alma pero no podía despegar la vista del lugar en cuestión.

(…)

Roshia aun se encontraba en la Zona Helada, pues aun no llegaba la hora acordada para entregar el collar, cuando huyo del castillo se fue a ocultar al bosque para dormir, aunque esto no lo logro debido a que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se encontraba con la mirada dolida de esos ojos azules, lo estremecían y lo hacían maldecir, no concilió el sueño nada en toda la noche, una vez que llego la mañana busco alimento, se sentía extrañamente vacio por dentro, su conclusión era que tenía hambre, y el cansancio no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Había acabado en un bar de mala muerte, bebía botella tras botella de vodka tratando de borra ese horrible sentimiento que sentía en el pecho, pero no parecía funcionar, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Había hecho trabajos peores por muchos años y ninguno lo había afectado como ese.

-Oye amigo….¿no has bebido mucho ya?- pregunto el cantinero mientras veía al ladro con un aura de pesar

-Niet!...sigue trayendo esas botellas camarada ¿Da?- Puso una bolsa llena de bits sobre la barra mientras se acababa otra botella de vodka

El cantinero no pregunto mas y le dio otra botella –Sabes…no eres el primer pony que veo que toma de ese modo….sin temor a equivocarme casi estoy seguro que tiene que ver con una yegua-

-Solo sigue trayendo mi bebida y no te metas en lo que no te importa ¿Da?….kolkolkolkolkol….- Roshia le había sonreído al cantinero siniestramente mientras su aura maligna hacia su aparición, evidentemente después de eso no lo volvieron a molestar.

(….)

No importa realmente cuantas horas habían pasado pero Anky no se había movido de su lugar en el balcón. Su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano , solo de ese modo podía liberarse un poco de su dolor, desgraciadamente el llamado de la puerta la trajo de regreso a la horrible realidad.

-Anky…hija ¿puedo entrar?... te traigo algo de comer…- Den hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo jamás recibió respuesta -…Debes de comer, no desayunaste…hija- el pegaso suspiro sabía que no podía presionar a su hija –Tu madre solo lo hace porque te ama, ambos te amamos- siguió el silencio, el pegaso dejo la bandeja en el suelo –Cuando quieras hablar ahí estaremos para ti hija, sé que no te gusta estar aquí pero podemos hacer el castillo más divertido si eso ayuda- se fue del lugar un poco indeciso.

La princesa no aguantaba las palabras de su padre ¿acaso el también estaba de acuerdo con tenerla encerrada para siempre? Ya no podía contar con ninguno de los dos, tendría que tomas medidas desesperadas.

Primero iría por ese desgraciado ladrón a recuperar lo que le pertenecía, y luego se largaría lejos de la Zona Helada a buscar su propia vida. Dio media vuelta dejando el balcón, jalo con furia las sabanas y cortinas de su habitación, al no poder usar magia se le hizo difícil; las amarro para hacer una larga cuerda que la llevara hasta el suelo.

Una vez que se aseguro de que estuviera bien atada el extremo de la sabana se preparo, no sabía que tan lejos se había escapado el ladrón pero daría con el tarde o temprano, se puso una capa morada con bordes de peluche blanco que era su favorita, preparo una pequeña alforja con algunas cosas que pudiera necesitar y por ultimo sobre su almohada dejo su corona, no quería ser princesa si significaba ser prisionera en su propio castillo.

Se agarro de su cuerda improvisada y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

-Esto no es tan difícil-

Se victorio a sí misma, pero le duro poco el gusto, su peso fue más del que pensó y una de las corinas empezó a rasgarse.

-Con una chin…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

Se precipito al piso cayendo sobre su plot –AYAYAYAYA! Ok, sabía que habría dificultades pero puedo con eso- se levanta algo adolorida para dirigirse hacia el muro del castillo, que de cerca era más grande de lo que podía verse desde su balcón ¿Cómo lo había atravesado Roshia de un salto?. Eso ya no importaba, debía darse prisa o en cualquier momento sabrían que no estaba en su habitación.

Recorrió un poco del muro hasta que por obra del destino o un milagro entre las enredaderas de cristal vio un agujero, no era muy grande pero podría pasar por ahí. La princesa arrojo su alforja al otro lado del muro.

(Del otro lado)

Un pony campesino iba pasando por ahí lamentándose de su mala suerte, su cosecha se había echado a perder por una plaga y ahora no tenía nada que darle de comer a su familia. De pronto algo cayó en su cabeza.

-AAHG! Es lo único que me faltaba!-

Miro a todos lados donde con lo que le había golpeado, se encontró con una alforja abierta en el suelo, se fijo mejor y sus ojos brillaron, dentro había montones de bits y artículos que se veían de lo más costosos.

-Gracias al cielo! Mi familia se salvo!- tomo la alforja y se fue corriendo para comprar comida.

(Aun dentro del castillo)

-Bien! Es ahora o nunca!- se animaba a sí misma la princesa ahora que había dejado al descubierto el agujero. Empezó a meterse por él, medio cuerpo ya había pasado y se sentía con la adrenalina al tope ya estaba casi del otro lado cuando.

-¿Pero qué?...-

Su flanco no pasaba –Esto debe ser una maldita broma! Con una %!·&!&!·%- empezó a jalarse lo más que podía, o tenía el plot muy grande o el agujero era muy chico, opto por lo segundo. Lucho un rato hasta que el mucho se quebró y Nankyoku salió disparada al otro lado hasta choca con un árbol y quedar de cabeza.

-Al menos ya me libere…- puso sus patas en el suelo, se acomodo el abrigo y se sacudió la nieve, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo -¿Y mi alforja?- la busco por todos lados pero simplemente se la había tragado la tierra (o algo así xD).

Eso era el colmo, no llevaba 5 minutos afuera y ya la habían robado, pero aun asi no iba a volver al castillo como una potrilla llorona, tenía un objetivo muy claro y una venganza en progreso. Se adentro en el pueblo, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía dónde iba a comenzar a buscar a Roshia, además de que no tenía dinero y su magia aun se reusaba a volver.

(….)

Ya llevaba un rato caminando por el pueblo, nadie parecía reparar en su presencia o no les importaba, eso ayudaba. Termino por sentarse en la fuente de la plaza donde luego cantaba, estaba aun abatida, todo había pasado tan rápido.

Estaba muy enojada con sus padres, los amaba pero ya no podía soportar lo que le hacían, luego su mente llego hasta Roshia en ese momento lo odiaba con todas sus ganas entonces, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tanto al recordarlo?, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

No se dio cuenta de que un par de ponys terrestres iban corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ella, por supuesto que estos tampoco veían por donde corrían. Todo termino en un gran SPLASH!.

-AAHG! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No ven por donde van o qué? Idiotas!-

La princesa estaba empapada de crin a cola, su abrigo se había arruinado por completo debido al agua. Frente a Nankyoku estaban los dos ponys que chocaron con ella también empapados, ambos eran de un pelaje anaranjado claro, la crin de los dos era café solo que uno lo tenia de un tono más oscuro que el otro, sus ojos verde oliva y un rulo les colgaba a un lado de la cabeza solo que en lados contrarios, uno tenía la cutie mark de un plato de pasta y el otro de un tomate.

-CHE! Tu tonta que para que estas sentada ahí!- le grito uno de los ponys y este parecía muy mal humorado

-¿Yo soy la tonta? Estúpido animal ¿Quién es el que corre sin ver dónde va?- contesto Anky también ya malhumorada.

-Fratello, no la insultes, fue nuestra culpa!- el otro pony trataba de calmar a su iracundo hermano.

-Calla fratello idiota!- el pony malhumorado se da cuenta de algo y toma a su hermano de los hombros y lo sacude -¿Y la bolsa?...¿Donde está la bolsa con bits?!-

Un pony zangoloteaba a otro sin descanso mientras Anky los veía sin entender nada, de repente se oye la guardia real corriendo -Deben estar por aquí, sigan buscando!-

Los hermanos se encogieron en hombros, los guardias le estaban pisando los cascos y ahora habían perdido su botín. La princesa se dio cuenta de quienes eran y una gran idea se le vino a la cabeza, que mejor que un ladrón para encontrar a otro ladón, tenía que actuar rápido o perdería su único chance de recuperar su collar.

-Escuchen idiotas! Los esconderé pero a cambio me tienen que hacer un favor- hablo decidida la unicornio.

-JA! Si claro…como si yo fuera ha!- el pony de crin más oscura fue cayado por su hermano quien le puso el casco en la boca

-Aceptamos! Pero ayúdanos, Per favore!-

Así lo hicieron, la yegua los escondió tras unas cajas mientras ella semi-disfraza para que no la reconocieran, despistaba a los guardias. Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron, se fueron a un callejón para hablar.

-Grazie! Mille grazie!- el pony de crin más clara abrazaba a la unicornio y le agradecía sin descanso.

-Bueno! No hay de que! Tenemos un trato- Anky trataba de despegarse al efusivo potro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dudo que no sepas que somos ladrones- hablo el otro pony cruzado de patas.

-Tienes razón y por eso mismo requiero su ayuda, mi nombre es Nankyoku-

-Veeee~ yo soy Veneciano! Un gusto – la abraza de nuevo cortándole el aire

-Tsk! Ya deja eso fratello idiota!- gruño el otro pony –Yo soy Romano, dinos de una vez que quieres de ayuda para poder seguir con lo nuestro-

-Estoy buscando a un bandido en particular y sospecho que ustedes se mueven por los mismos círculos, necesito que me guíen y luego los dejare en paz-

-Supongo que podemos hacer eso….-

-Veeee~ -

Los tres ponys se pusieron en marcha, los hermanos llevaron a su acompañante a los barrios pobres, la yegua preguntaba por el corcel dando su descripción pero no recibía más que negativas, pasó lo mismo a llegar a la plaza de nuevo. Para Anky eso ya era como recorrer todo el reino.

-Necesito un descanso y algo de beber- hablo la princesa mientras se adentraban a un callejón solitario.

-No sales mucho ¿verdad?- comento Romano medio burlón

-HUM! No es eso!- se defendió la yegua –Necesito organizar ideas-

-Veeee~ ¿Por qué no entramos a ese bar? Podemos tomar algo ahí!- Veneciano señalo con su pata un bar de muy mala pinta al final del callejón.

Nankyoku observo el lugar, no se veía como un lugar para una dama sofisticada y de la nobleza. Era exactamente lo que quería! Una vez que entraron pudo ver a varios sementales jugando, bebiendo y uno que otro con una yegua para divertirse luego, su vista viajo hasta una de las mesas del rincón cerca de una pianola, se encontraba un corcel con la mitad de todo su cuerpo tirado sobre la mesa babeando alcohol sobre esta. Se trataba justamente de Roshia.

Al verlo tuvo una mezcla de emociones sin descifrar, al final solo se llevo un casco a la cara _-¿Por qué no pensé en un lugar como este primero_? –Pensó para sus adentros la unicornio, un poco nerviosa empezó acercarse al corcel moribundo, ganándose las miradas de algunos sementales mientras lo hacía, producto de su joven y esbelto cuerpo.

Los hermanos se dieron cuenta por el actuar de la yegua que había encontrado a su objetivo, fueron a la barra a pedir algo, aun así aun no le quitaban la mirada de encima, Romano sentía que se iba a meter en problemas en cualquier segundo, algo no cuadraba con su modo de ser.

Nankyoku primero acerco su casco para moverlo un poco a ver si reaccionaba, pero nada. Intento por segunda vez sin éxito alguno, estaba completamente ebrio, la princesa se mordió el labio nerviosa, pues se le había ocurrido otra cosa para tratar despertarlo, le acerco al oído.

-Roshia…. –Le susurro dulcemente haciéndolo reaccionar de golpe.

-¡Camarada, vamos por esos tigres! –Exclamo el corcel muy confundido y despidiendo un fuerte olor a vodka.

-¿Roshia? ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta Anky al ver el estado de Roshia.

-Da ¿Nankyoku? ¿Qué haces sobre esa pantera?-

La princesa casi se abofetea ella misma ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Ese malnacido ladrón tenía algo suyo –Escucha basura!, no tengo tiempo para esto. Vine por el collar –Anky poso sus cascos sobre la pequeña mesa -¡Lo quiero de regreso en este maldito instante! –Le exigió la princesa con un rostro serio.

-Eso no va a poder ser Da~, aun están en el frente y mis camaradas necesitamos acabarlos Da –Le dijo Roshia moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto bebiste idiota?- contesto Anky tapándose un poco a nariz por el fuerte olor a borrachera que despedía el corcel negro.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Da~, no le daré nada al enemigo Da~-

La princesa se poso frente a él con una mirada acusante.

-Bien entonces… ¡Te lo quitare a la fuerza como hiciste conmigo! –Anky intento tomar la joya que estaba segura que se encontraría en su bufanda, pero Roshia la tomo de los cascos y la empujo ligeramente de la mesa.

-Lo siento preciosa Da... Pero mi pago ante todo-

Nankyoku miro enojada a Roshia quien tomo un tarro de cerveza a su lado y se lo bebió de un trago. Anky estaba que le hervía la sangre de coraje, intento usar su magia para quitárselo pero el efecto del bloqueo en su cuerno aun no pasaba provocándole un ligero dolor. Aun así ella no se iba a largar de ahí hasta recuperar su collar, esta vez sería menos sutil, salto la mesa y tomo la bufanda de Roshia jalándola hacia atrás, pero este lejos de moverse solo dio un tirón a su prenda y la princesa se soltó violentamente cayendo hacia atrás.

Al caer de espaldas, un corcel con una mascada roja y un sombrero negro fue empujado por la unicornio haciendo que este botara una bandeja con cervezas que llevaba para sus compañeros en la mesa a la derecha de Anky, que la miraron enojados.

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamo el corcel de la mascada roja -¡Tu! Estúpida unicornio ¿Ves lo que me hiciste hacer? –El semental era más alto que ella y la miraba amenazantemente.

-¡¿Qué?! Fue tu culpa por haberte cruzado en mi camino-

De repente los demás sementales la rodearon igual con miradas amenazantes y pervertidas en sus rostros.

-Bueno, parece que nos vas a tener que pagar los tragos preciosa –Dijo un pegaso blanco de sombrero gris.

-¿Pagar? – Era cierto que tenía mucho dinero, pero decir que era princesa en ese lugar la pondrían en aun más peligro del que ya estaba –No…No tengo dinero-

-Bueno. Entonces vas a tener que pagar… -El corcel de mascada roja miro fijamente a Anky -De otra forma –Completo la frase.

Los sementales se le empezaron a acercar conforme ella se asustaba e intentaba hallar una salida entre tanto corcel, sin ningún éxito. Cuando el gran pony de la mascada roja estaba por colocar un casco sobre ella, alguien lo tacleo fuertemente haciendo que este se estrelle contra una mesa llena de corceles que jugaban póker y bebían cerveza, los cuales se pusieron de pie amenazantemente contra el otro grupo de sementales que aun rodeaba a Nankyoku. El que había tacleado a su jefe se trataba de Roshia que seguía en estado de total ebriedad.

-No le vas a poner un casco encima camarada ¿Da?-

El pony de la mascada roja se levanta de entre la mesa que había hecho pedazos con su cuerpo -¡Hijo de…! –No termina la frase al recibir un golpe de uno de los corceles que jugaban póker.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena sorprendidos y por unos breves segundos reino el silencio en el bar, hasta que basto que un vaso se cayera de una mesa rompiéndose, para que todos los sementales se abalanzasen contra el otro, olvidando por completo a Anky que estaba en medio de esta pelea.

Todos se peleaban, se rompían botellas en la cabeza, se lanzaban sillas y rompían mesas incluso los hermanos que ayudaron a la unicornio ya estaban repartiendo golpes al por mayor, además de los del piso superior que trataban de llevarse a todas las prostitutas posibles fuera del bar para que no les pasara nada. Roshia golpeaba a un corcel se pelaje marrón que lo golpeo con una botella en la cabeza sin haberle hecho ningún daño.

-¿Por qué te golpeas camarada? –Roshia tomaba el casco del pony golpeándolo con su propio caso.

-¡Por favor detente! –Le suplico el semental ya con el rostro todo lastimado por su propio casco.

-Me detendré cuando me digas porque te golpeas Da~-

De repente sintió una pequeña pesuña que le tocaba el costado, era Anky que estaba agachada para que no la golpearan las botellas voladoras.

-Roshia, vámonos por favor ¿Si? –Le dijo Nankyoku con un dulce tono de voz a ver si así lograba persuadir al semental, después de todo aun tenía algo que le pertenecía.

El corcel la miro con cara de extrañado unos momentos.

-¡Tengo que sacarte antes que llegue el enemigo Da! –Exclamo Roshia tomándola posicionándola sobre su fuerte lomo.

-¡Oye que estás haciendo! ¡No me toques! –Se quejo Anky hasta que sintió el fuerte lomo del corcel –Pensándolo bien… ¡Sácame de aquí!-

Roshia galopo rápidamente esquivando a cualquier semental que se cruzara en su camino para luego saltar sobre una mesa y salir rompiendo una de las ventanas del bar.

Al estar fuera del bar, Roshia galopaba a toda prisa con Nankyoku en su lomo, para el semental no le representaba ninguna dificultad llevar a la unicornio sobre él, su bien definida musculatura era señal de sus arduos entrenamientos. Anky para no caerse del lomo de Roshia se aferraba fuertemente del cuello del semental pudiendo sentir su alcoholizado aliento y su grueso cuello. Ya se sentía a salvo, si él no hubiera reaccionado quizás cuantas horribles cosas le habrían hecho esos sementales. Ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de quitarle su joya para ¿no volverlo a ver? Esa idea por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho.

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Ellos ocasionaron la pelea! –Se escucharon a unos ponys que los venían persiguiendo desde el bar.

-¡Esos invasores quieren quedarse con mi costal de papas, Da! –Exclamo Roshia aun muy ebrio.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo que costal de papas? –Le reprocho Anky.

-Nadie se quedara con mi costal Da. ¡Es mi costal! ¡Solo mío! –Grito Roshia como si hablara de algo de gran valor para él, aunque se tratara de un costal de papas que representaba a Anky en su confundida cabeza inundada de vodka.

Nankyoku se sonrojo ante esto. Pero luego recordó que estaba ebrio y no debía hacerle mucho caso en lo que decía, pero por otro lado dicen que semental borracho es semental honesto.

Entraron rápidamente a un callejón sin salida y los corceles que los venían persiguiendo se apresuraron a acorralarlos, para así vencer a quien tacleo a su jefe y quien evito que pudieran aprovecharse de la yegua que se llevo. Una vez que entraron al callejón no encontraron rastro ni de Roshia, ni de Anky, habían desaparecido en aquel lugar sin dejar rastro alguno. Todos se miraron confundidos por lo extraño de la situación.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡No deben estar muy lejos, busquémoslos! –Ordeno un pony blanco de sombrero café.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir buscándolo, sin saber que tan solo a unos metros sobre sus cabezas se encontraba Roshia escalando una pared incrustando sus fuertes cascos en la pared. Anky se sostenía fuertemente de su cuello para no caerse varios metros hacia el suelo, pues cuando miraba hacia abajo se mareaba, por lo tanto solo permanecía su vista hacia arriba, ósea a Roshia ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? Si su collar era lo que quería, entonces ya era misión cumplida, no tenía sentido. Pero ese algo sin sentido era lo que le permitía estar cerca del semental en estos momentos y así tener una oportunidad de quitarle su joya.

Habían llegado al tejado de una casa, la altura era enorme y aunque estuvieran sobre ya algo firme, Anky no quería soltarse de Roshia por la gran altura donde se encontraban.

-Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro antes de que anochezca Da… No es muy seguro cuando anochece –Dijo Roshia mirando el cielo.

-¿Ya no estás ebrio idiota? –Le pregunto Nankyoku con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas hermoso costal de papas-

-Solo… Vallamos a un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos ¿Quieres?-

Roshia fijo su vista en el horizonte en dirección a un bosque congelado.

-¡Ya sé donde ir! No te preocupes Nankyoku, no dejare que nada malo te pase Da!-

En eso a la unicornio se le abren los ojos como platos y un rubor se nota en sus mejillas.

-¿T-Tu me llamaste por mi nombre? ¿Y quieres protegerme? –Le pregunto Anky -_Irónico porque me golpeo bloqueando mi magia_ –Pensó.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar respuesta Roshia sorpresivamente galopo a toda velocidad cortándole la respiración a Nankyoku de la impresión. El semental empezó a correr en dirección al borde del tejado a toda prisa sin detenerse ni con intención de hacerlo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Nos vas a matar! –Le grito Anky pataleando sobre el lomo de Roshia.

-Disfruta del paseo Da…- hablo con voz infantil.

Roshia pego un enorme salto impulsándose con sus patas traseras mientras Anky gritaba a todo pulmón muerta del miedo, cerraba sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía un cosquilleo enorme en su estomago y en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Por unos instantes parecía que el tiempo se había detenido al momento en que el corcel y la unicornio permanecieron unos segundos en el aire, para luego caer en el siguiente tejado que estaba frente al que estaban anteriormente. Nankyoku abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaba en una pieza.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso idiota! –Le grito Anky para que luego agarrarse rápidamente del cuello del semental, cuando este comenzó a correr de nuevo a toda velocidad -¡No, No otra vez! Nooooooooooooooo!-

Roshia pego otro salto al tejado siguiente impulsándose con sus fuertes patas traseras hacia adelante y arriba. Esto lo repitió una y otra vez con Anky no soltándose por nada del mundo, estaba muerta de miedo, aun así algo en su interior chillaba de felicidad. Luego de muchos saltos sobre tejados finalmente habían llegado a un bosque congelado, subieron una pequeña colina de nieve que los llevo a una casa muy maltratada.

-Ya puedes bajarte –Le dijo Roshia.

-N-No puedo –Le respondió Anky muy asustada.

-Da, ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto Roshia al parecer ya más lucido.

-¡Mis patas quedaron entumidas! –Exclamo Nankyoku.

Roshia suspiro y se dirigió a la casa, esta se veía demacrada y abandonada, tenia madera salida y vieja, ventanas rotas y la puerta apenas se sostenía en sus bisagras. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de caerse por fuera, pero al abrir la puerta no se veía tan mal por dentro que por fuera. Roshia subió las escaleras las cuales pegaban un enorme rechinido, hasta una habitación donde había una cama muy vieja con frazadas polvorientas, un armario, una pequeña repisa donde había plantas muertas y una hielera en una esquina. Roshia se acerco a la polvorienta cama y con una pesuña basto para que Anky callera de golpe en la cama al empujarla un poco.

-¡AAAY! Eso me dolió bruto!…-la unicornio se sobaba su cabeza hasta que vio a Roshia abrir la hielera -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?¡-

Roshia saco una botella de vodka de la hielera y abrió la tapa golpeándola contra la repisa de plantas muertas.

-Necesito mas jugo de poder Da… -Roshia tenía su típica sonrisa infantil y estaba a punto de llevarse toda la botella de Vodka a la boca pero Nankyoku detuvo su casco antes de que la helada botella pudiera llegar a tocar sus labios.

-No tomes mas, ya has tenido suficiente-

-¡Déjame Da! Yo hago lo que quiero –Roshia la miraba amenazantemente y un poco mareado, pues aunque ya estaba algo menos borracho aun no estaba sobrio.

-¡No vas a tomar más! ¿No te basto con la borrachera del bar?-

-¿Te crees mi madre Da? –En eso Roshia abrió los ojos como platos y un sentimiento de ira invadió su cuerpo.

Al tener uno de sus cascos ocupados con la botella de vodka, empujo a Anky con todo su cuerpo hacia la cama dejándolos a ambos en ella y provocando que medio contenido de vodka callera sobre la cama. Anky estaba asustada, el enorme semental estaba encima de ella y aun ebrio, sus entrepiernas se tocaban subiéndoles la temperatura a ambos, el corcel respiraba agitadamente mientras olfateaba un poco. Ciertamente Nankyoku desprendía una fragancia a perfume muy embriagadora, Anky se sonrojo y miro aquellos ojos los cuales habían quedado gravados en su mente. Roshia se empezó a acercar lentamente a la unicornio, aunque hiciera mucho frio el ambiente era cálido, pero Roshia se separo bruscamente de Anky dejándola confundida ya que por unos instantes creyó que intentaría algo, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, el corcel se sentó en el borde de la polvorienta cama.

Nankyoku suspiro algo aliviada, pero se asusto al escuchar como la botella que tenía Roshia se rompió en mil pedazos, ya que el corcel la tiro con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

-Roshia…- la princesa tenía sus ideas revueltas, en ese momento su collar junto con su venganza quedo en segundo plano. Sentía un pulsar en su pecho al ver al corcel en esa depresión tan repentina. Ignorando todas las alarmas de su cabeza se sentó junto a él

–Roshia….será mejor que descanses ahora no piensas bien…tómalo como...mi agradecimiento por salvarme de esos ponys-

-Da…- el pony negro estaba abatido, su corazón dolía y su sangre hervía, "ese" recuerdo volvió a él. Un poco torpe se hecho en la cama.

-Bueno….yo…estaré abajo, aun no puedo dejarte idiota tienes mi collar….- la unicornio debía pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante, su mundo se puso de cabeza en el momento que vio esos violetas. Esta por levantarse e irse cuando una musculosa pata la atrapo y la regreso a la cama.

Roshia la tenia atrapada en un abrazo con el cual la había pegado a su cuerpo, aunque este parecía ya dormido, murmuraba algo en su idioma - Мама, не оставляй меня-

Nankyoku no entendía ni una palabra pero sentía en dolor en ellas, tuvo que quedarse con el potro por dos razones, una no podía liberarse, pesaba más que ella y su agarre era muy fuerte, la otra razón es que sentía tristeza por él, y tal vez algo más.

(….)

En el castillo de hielo Noru se sentía inquieta, había estado practicando todo el día y la tarde como hablar con su hija para solucionar la discusión. Fue hasta los aposentos de ella esperando que por lo menos la escuchara.

-Anky…¿hija puedo pasar?- hablo la reina tocando la puerta, pero en ningún momento hubo respuesta –Anky…por favor debemos hablar como madre e hija…- Noru se estaba desesperando de no tener ninguna respuesta, abrió la puerta sin esperar más.

-Escucha Anky ya basta de…..- Noru paseo su vista por el lugar y su sangre se congelo, en la ventana aun había rastros de la soga improvisada, el cuarto era un desorden y se veía que faltaban cosas, lo que remato fue ver la coronita en la almohada, la reina temió lo peor.

-DEEEEEEN! DEEEEN!-

La reina de la Zona Helada salió corriendo por el castillo buscando a su esposo, su corazón se partía, lo que mas temían había pasado.

(…..)

En una refinada casa demasiado para estar en el barrio bajo donde se encontraba. Un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rubia con unos profundos y vacios ojos cafés y una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla, comía espagueti con salsa de tomate y sobre el platillo una gran cantidad de queso parmesano. El unicornio estaba sentado en un escritorio donde solo lo iluminaba una pequeña lámpara, detrás de él había unas grandes ventanas con cortinas de terciopelo y a su derecha había un escritorio con una gran cantidad de libros y a su izquierda un gran sofá rojo.

El unicornio blanco comía tranquilamente su comida llevándose delicadamente el tenedor donde enrollaba el espagueti a su boca. Tocan a su puerta y este la abre con su magia haciendo pasar a un pegaso.

-Valla… Por fin regresaste, te esperaba hace horas… Sabes que no es bueno hacerme esperar, ¿cierto, my friend? –El unicornio tenía una tenebrosa voz que intimidaba al pegaso y lo hacía retroceder un poco por lo que le tenía que decir.

-Mr. Scar… Vera, tuve un problemita en el bar donde me mando a buscar el collar-

El unicornio bajo su tenedor -¿y qué "problemita" es ese? Espero que no sea un "problemita" muy "grandecito", porque si no alguien la puede pagar "carito" –El unicornio se bajo de su asiento, se veía más grande de pie y empezó a acercarse al pegaso.

-Vera usted Mr. Lo que sucedió es que, hubo una pelea en el bar… Y ves –El pegaso trago fuerte –Y…quien iba a entregarnos la joya….se escapo-

El gran unicornio blanco hizo brillar su cuerno rodeando con su magia al pegaso y golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared estirando sus cuatro extremidades dejando todo su torso descubierto. El unicornio blanco sonríe y de detrás del librero hace flotar una espada corta y la hace rosar por el torso del pegaso hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Qué pena… que me hayas fallado, una tarea tan Easy –Profundiza la punta de la espada en su cuello -Sera mejor que me des una buena razón para no manchar mi oficina de Blood-

El pegaso volvió a tragar saliva -Mr. Scar… por favor no me mate, se donde esta… Se llevo a una prostituta del bar, lo seguí ya que sabía que no podría solo con él. El ocasiono la pelea o al menos eso oí-

El unicornio abre los ojos como platos y suelta al pegaso haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Good… Entonces my friend, me llevaras hasta Roshia. Y manda a buscar a mi guardia personal porsiacaso-

-¡Si señor! –Exclamo el pegaso que estaba que se hacía pipi encima, saliendo volando rápidamente de la oficina.

(….CONTINUARA….)

* * *

_**Jujuju hasta aquí el capítulo de momento, no se contengan con los reviews que quiero saber sus opiniones ;)**_

_**Nos leemos a la siguiente.**_


	3. Secuestro

_**Ciao!**_

_**Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero ya saben cómo es esta vida con sus giros inesperados, pero no se preocupen que esta historia continua :D**_

_**Gracias a Fun Night que sigue trabajando conmigo y tenemos malvadas ideas para la trama jajaja! **_

_**Y también de doy un agradecimiento a ninllot que me ayudo en una de las escenas.**_

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraban por las rotas ventanas de una vieja y abandonada casa, pero lo que tenia de especial esta casa es que dentro de ella se escondía la mismísima princesa de la Zona Helada y un ladrón profesional, ambos durmiendo en la misma cama y si eso no fuera poco, dormían cálidamente abrazados, uno del otro, claro que esto termino siendo inconscientemente.

Se escuchaba un pequeño reloj en la habitación lo que era raro considerando que no había ningún solo reloj en toda la casa. El sonido de este por muy pequeño que fuera despertó a Nankyoku que era abrazada por Roshia. La unicornio levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un unicornio blanco de crin rubia elegantemente peinada, ojos cafés y una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla. El unicornio hacia levitar un reloj de bolsillo con su magia que observaba con el aprecio de una elegante joya, mientras dos pegasos uno de pelaje azul con crin negra y otro de pelaje rojo con crin de igual negro, yacían detrás de él.

-Tic… Tic… Tic… El tiempo corre, my beautiful pony- Le dijo el unicornio mirando el reloj.

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú quien eres? –Le pregunto Nankyoku extrañada y por estar aun algo dormida no captaba del todo lo que pasaba -Oye Roshia hay un extraño aquí….despierta ebrio perezoso...–Anky movía al corcel de un lado para otro en la cama para ver si despertaba.

-Mmmmm… Que delicia…Da~…. Aaaaammm… ¿Quieres más?- Murmuraba Roshia entre sueños.

Anky se sonrojo por aquellas raras palabras que salían de la boca del corcel, trataba de no imaginar que estaba soñando el semental. La unicornio se incorporo y tomo un masetero con una planta muerta y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza del durmiente corcel, pero sin resultado alguno y haciendo que Anky se lleve un casco a la cara de la vergüenza.

-Que tipo más duro, hace valer su reputación- Dijo el unicornio mirando su reflejo en el reloj de bolsillo.

-¿Reputación?- Le pregunto Anky curiosa.

-No me hables prostituta. No le debo explicaciones a una Bitch como tu-

-¡Oye mal nacido! ¡¿No sabes con quien estás hablando?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna…!-

-Ciertamente me importa un bledo quien eres. Lo que quiero es mi collar- Fue interrumpida por el unicornio blanco, luego este se dirigió a los dos ponys a sus lados -Levántenlo de la cama-

-¡Si señor!- Exclamaron ambos al unisonó.

Ambos pegasos tomaron a Anky y la tiraron de la cama, provocando que esta dejara escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor al impactar con el suelo. De repente Roshia abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a todas direcciones.

-¿Nankyoku? ¿Por qué chillas de esa manera? …..es muy temprano Da~- Le pregunto Roshia sin aun percatarse de la presencia de sus tres invitados.

-Idiota…. Por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos solo….y ellos me tiraron de la cama!- miro a los pegasos que estaban parados muy cerca suyo.

Roshia los miro confundido hasta que su mirada llego hasta el unicornio sentado en la silla frente la cama. El unicornio cierra la tapa de su reloj de bolsillo y lo guarda en su traje negro, para luego dirigir su mirada a Roshia.

-Sabes… Pensé que serias más profesional my friend y que luego de haber recibido tu paga, buscarías a alguien con quien divertirte. En cambio lo hiciste al revés-

-Yo hago lo que quiero, tú no me mandas ¿Da? Además te lo iba a entregar mañana- Roshia se levanto de la cama -Quería celebrar primero un trabajo bien hecho antes de entregártelo, yo jamás fallo…-

-Roshia… ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?- El unicornio se levanto de la silla -Tú querías quedarte con mi joya, ¿Alguien te ofreció más? ¿No es así?- Le pregunto amenazadoramente.

Roshia se enfado de inmediato, mientras Anky se preocupaba de que se arme una posible pelea entre ambos sementales.

-Déjame dejarte algo bien claro Da… Tú no eres mi jefe. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que me quedare con la joya, estoy seguro que puedo conseguir más por ella lejos de aquí- No es que hubiera pensado en eso de verdad, pero algo en su ser le decía "quédate con la joya y ella estará cerca de ti" aun no entendía ni su propio interior, pero vive para sí mismo, así que hará lo que se le venga en gana.

El unicornio puso una macabra expresión de enfado, pero Roshia no se inmuto ante esto.

-Tu basura asquerosa de cloaca… ¿Cómo te atreves a fallarme de esta manera? Tu y esta Bitch van a…-

-¡Oye maldito no me toques!- Exclamo Anky interrumpiendo al unicornio blanco.

Uno de los pegasos guardaespaldas de Scar intentaba propasarse con Nankyoku mientras su jefe estaba ocupado. El pegaso de pelaje azul la tenia sostenida contra la pared mientras el pegaso de pelaje rojo solo avivaba a su compañero.

-¿Qué están haciendo par de idiotas? Son parte de mi guardia personal. Compórtense como se debe- Les ordeno Scar, pero al instante noto la expresión de Roshia frente a esta situación.

-Lo siento Mr. Scar, solo queríamos aprovechar de que… -De repente el pegaso azul recibe un fuerte golpe en su rostro de parte de Roshia, provocando que este salga disparado por la ventana de la habitación.

-¡No la toques!-Excl amo Roshia, pero al instante recibió un golpe de las patas traseras del pegaso rojo, lanzándolo por arriba de la cama y haciendo que se estrelle fuertemente contra el estante de plantas muertas.

Roshia se reincorporo rápidamente mientras una macabra sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Este sujeto es muy extraño- Murmuro el pegaso rojo.

-Interesante –Murmuro Scar al ver lo sucedido.

Roshia pego un enorme salto, pasando por arriba de la cama vieja y al instante impactarse contra el pegaso de pelaje rojo, que no esperaba tan rápida respuesta. El impacto contra el pegaso rojo fue tan fuerte que lo llevo a atravesar una de las paredes de la vieja casa, dejando su cuerpo lleno de escombros. Anky no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, de verdad Roshia era más fuerte de lo que ya aparentaba, pero lo que realmente la impresiono, fue la devoción con que la defendió.

-R..Roshia… -Musito Anky ganándose la fija mirada del pony de tierra.

Se escucharon unos aplausos de cascos, se trataba del unicornio que los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bravo… Magnifico… Sublime… -Scar hizo brillar su cuerno y un aura mágica envolvió a Roshia, haciéndolo levitar en el aire.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Nankyoku preocupada.

-Nada… Es muy pesado para que le pueda hacer algo-

Anky sintió un chispazo en su cabeza, finalmente su magia había regresado y lista para usarse.

-Jajajaja… ¡Eres un idiota! –Se burlo Anky mientras un aura mágica la rodeaba -Finalmente mi magia a regresado y yo la princesa de hielo te sepultare bajo la nie… -De repente Anky recibe un fuerte zarpazo en su cuerno de parte del unicornio.

-¿Princesa de Hielo?- Inquirió Scar.

-¿Por qué estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mi?- Maldijo Anky su suerte ya en el suelo y con su magia bloqueada nuevamente.

-¡Maldito! Me las vas a pagar Da!… Esta no te la perdonare tu мудак!… -Dijo Roshia moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse del aura mágica.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del unicornio blanco- Valla…valla… Ahí Love, aquí… que interesante JAJAJAJAJAJ!-

-¿Que significa love?- Le pregunto Anky al no estar familiarizada con el idioma del unicornio.

-No me hables princesita de Hielo! Al parecer este debe ser mi día de suerte ya que si tu amante quiere volver a verte de nuevo, será mejor que me entregue el collar de aquí a media noche en la Plaza Fiord …. de lo contrario…-

-¡¿De lo contario que, Da?!- Exclamo Roshia enfadado, el unicornio pego su rostro al de ella, para luego dirigir su mirada a Roshia.

-Se que en tu trabajo más de alguna ocasión abras visto a alguien con sus entrañas por fuera… ¿O me equivoco? Jaja…- El unicornio sonrió burlonamente.

De los escombros de la pared rota, salió el pegaso rojo y de la ventana rota entro el pegaso azul, ambos muy adoloridos y furiosos. Rápidamente se acercaron a Roshia para vengarse por los golpes que les propino, pero se detuvieron al instante al oír a su jefe.

-¡Alto!- Exclamo Scar -Nos vamos, y nos llevamos a esta yegua –Les ordeno.

-Pero Mr… Este estúpido nos… -Fue interrumpido el pegaso azul.

-Dije que nos vamos… Tengo asuntos que atender- Scar tomo Anky y la arrojo contra sus dos pegasos los cuales la atraparon y la sostuvieron de sus dos patas delanteras en el aire.

-Déjenme! Suéltenme brutos!- Anky trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero no era tarea fácil y mas que no heredo la fuerza descomunal de su madre y tampoco ha entrenado para tenerla.

Es lo malo de ser una hija sobreprotegida, solo que ni ella lo sabía.

Roshia seguía intentando librarse del hechizo sin éxito alguno, con una expresión de total ira en su rostro al ver como los dos pegasos de llevaban a Nankyoku y el unicornio seguía con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Maldito! Da… Me las vas a pagar Da…-

-Goodbye! My friend Roshia- salió del lugar riendo siniestramente mientras el corcel aun se retorcía por liberarse de la magia.

(…)

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de hielo, los guardias daban el informe de avance sobre la búsqueda de la princesa, había pasado un día entero y simplemente no había rastros de ella.

-Su majestad, hemos recorrido los pueblos cercanos y nada- hablo unos de los guardias mientras trataba de disimular que no le temblaban las patas.

-Se nos informo de un avistamientos en el pueblo del norte, el mas cercano de aquí pero aun no se confirma nada-

Uno de los guardias dio un paso al frente a los reyes y deposito la alforja de Anky en el suelo –Esto es lo único que hemos encontrado, estaba en posesión de un campesino, pero él no sabía nada, alego que le cayó del cielo mientras caminaba por ahí…..-

Los tres guardias no pudieron más y se escuchaba como temblaban dentro de sus armaduras mientras la reina los miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Así que en 24 horas no has dado con el rastro de mi hija- cuando Noru hablo, en la habitación bajo la temperatura dramáticamente, los guardias se pegaron unos a otros al ver como la reina se ponía de pie con una mirada por demás peligrosa.

-Noru, estoy tan angustiado como tu pero esto no ayudara en na…- el rey cerro la boca de inmediato cuando se vio observado por los ojos de su esposa. Se paro del trono y fue hasta los soldados que temblaban como gelatina.

-¿Están seguros que no hay nada! Ni una pequeña pista de mi hija?!- volvió a preguntar el pegaso. La monarca se levanto de su trono y camino lentamente hacia los otros.

-Bueno….su majestad….hay rumor que la vieron con un par de bandidos que perseguían la tarde de ayer….pero…no es posible-

-¿Bandidos?- Se extraño Den ante la mención, cuando estaba a punto de pensar en algo sintió algo frio en el cuello.

Se giro para ver y al igual que los guardias puso una cara de susto monumental, Noru estaba parada frente a ellos con los ojos en blanco y su crin se elevaba por el aire mientras un aura peligrosa la rodeaba. Den y los guardias cayeron al suelo del susto

–Su…su majestad….haga algo…nos…nos va a matar!- Chillo uno de los ponys de hielo

-Ustedes son los guardias!- Se volteo el pegaso rojo a verlos indignado

-Pero solo usted sabe calmar a la reina señor- contesto otro de los ponys casi llorando.

Antes de que pudieran seguir las protestas, la reina abrió la boca para hablar con una voz de ultratumba –Si ustedes inútiles no pueden encontrar a mi hija…..yo misma pondré de cabeza este maldito reino…-

Un circulo de magia apareció en una de las paredes del castillo el cual se desintegro por completo, la monarca de la Zona Helada camino con pasos decididos hacia la aventura para colocarse en la orilla y ver todo su reino. Cuando estaba por conjurar algo mas Den apareció delante de ella volando.

-Noru! No hagas esto….no sabemos si realmente está en peligro, que tal….que tal y solo escapo por un berrinche…-

Ella no contesto nada, su crin volvió a su lugar mientras veía a den aun con los ojos brillándole, este suspiro y la tomo de la cara.

-Estoy muy preocupado por ella, sabes que tampoco he dormido desde ayer….necesitamos estar seguros antes de movernos- el pegaso abraza a su esposa protectoramente –Yo saldré a buscarla, no me importa el protocolo real…..volare por toda la Zona Helada hasta encontrar a nuestra hija…-

Noru volvió a la normalidad mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amado pegaso, cuando lo abrazo dejo escapar el llanto que reprimía –Encuéntrala Den…..por favor….no quiero que le pase nada-

-Jamás permitiré que le pase nada ni a ti, ni a mi princesa- Den beso los labios de la unicornio antes de salir volando a buscar a Nankyoku por todo el reino de ser necesario.

(…..)

Desde el oeste por unos de los bosques congelados, se ve a un par de ponys adultos caminando entre la naturaleza, pero a pesar del hermoso paisaje, el par de unicornios discutían sin cansancio, al menos uno de ellos lo hacía.

-Siempre haces lo mismo! Nunca te gusta ir por el camino, siempre tienes que tomar atajos que solo nos pierden! Es el colmo Xiang! Es la última vez que te hago caso!-

Era ni más ni menos que Is, el junto con el pony oriental iban cada año a la Zona Helada para darle un regalo a su sobrina por su cumpleaños y cada año el unicornio marrón tomaba extraños atajos que los perdían por el lugar.

-Siempre dices eso o algo así, igual me acompañas donde sea-

El unicornio de hielo le hizo un desprecio a su compañero, más que nada porque tenía razón, siempre lo seguía a todos lados al final.

-JAJAJA jamás cambiaras o algo así, siempre pones esa cara de molestia cuando tengo razón o algo así- rio el oriental mientras seguían caminando por los arboles.

-¡Ya cállate solo sigamos! -Exclamo Is algo molesto.

Xiang nota esto y se le acerca pícaramente con una sonrisa maliciosa -Me gusta cuando te molestas, te hace ver más sexy o algo así- Xiang se le acerca al rostro y le pega una lamida a la mejilla de Is.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- Se aparto Is sonrojado y con el casco en la mejilla.

-Tu pelaje sabe mejor cuando estas frio, o algo así…- El orienta se le acerco y le dio una nalgada al plot de Is –Tantos años y siguen muy firmes!- Exclamo gustoso.

-¡Ya déjame!- Volvió a decir molesto el príncipe de hielo alejándose aun mas del oriental y caminando delante de él, pero no pudiendo ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tengo una agradable vista desde aquí- Xiang se encontraba mirando pícaramente a Is.

A pesar de que su relación empezó hace años ese testarudo príncipe jamás daba su pata a torcer y es lo el oriental amaba, cuando este estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Is por detrás, ambos escucharon unas fuertes maldiciones desde el cielo.

-Xiang….¿oíste eso?-

-Si….parece alguien en problemas…o algo así..-

Ambos unicornios fijaron su vista al cielo y ahí fue cuando vieron a un par de pegasos llevar a una yegua entre sus patas, esta se retorcía y gritaba maldiciones a más no poder.

-No puede ser…- hablo Is con los ojos muy abiertos

-ANKY!- gritaron ambos príncipes al darse cuenta de quién era la cautiva.

(…)

Cuando el corcel negro se había quedado solo, después de que esos pegasos se llevaran a la princesa y que Scar desapareciera. No había dejado ni un segundo de tratar de liberarse de la magia que lo rodeaba.

-Ese mal nacido….que salga de esta Da~ y le clavare una picota en la cabeza Da~-

Roshia no podía dejar de pensar en que le harían a Nankyoku si no salía pronto de esa y entregar la joya no era una opción, fue cuando se dio cuenta ¿Por qué le interesa lo que le pase a esa yegua? ¿Qué tiene de especial que no tengan las demás que a conocido por todo el mundo? No es la primera princesa con la que se topa, pero si es la primera con un terrible temperamento, tanto como para enfrentarlo. Y luego tiene esos ojos, esos increíbles ojos azules como el cielo que cuando los vio…

-Pero que estoy pensando!- sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza –Necesito salir de esta YA!-

Empezó a moverse con más ánimo, mientras lo hacía, de uno de los pliegues de la bufanda empezó a salirse el collar de Anky, este disolvió el campo mágico cuando lo atravesó para caer al suelo. El ladrón quedo libre, tomo la joya con su casco examinándolo detenidamente

-Parece que esta cosa en verdad es algo valioso Da~-

Se volvió a guardar la joya en la bufanda y salió a todo galope a buscar a esos pegasos y para romperle la cara a Scar, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero le hervía la sangre por hacerlo. Por la experiencia de su profesión olfateo el aire en busca de la pista de los pegasos.

No espero que lo primero que captara fuera el perfume de Anky, siguió el rastro a todo galope para dar pronto con ella. Corrió a través del bosque helado esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos, nada podía detener su avance.

Delante del imponente corcel se encontraban unos arbustos, nada que con un salto no solucionara, podía saltar por los tejados, esas cosas no eran problema para él. Y así lo hizo, despego sus fuertes patas del suelo y atravesó el obstáculo, pero cuando estaba por caer del otro lado se topo con un par de unicornios que veían el cielo asombrados. Fue inevitable que cayera sobre los dos.

-¡AAAHH!- Grito Is al sentir como un gran peso lo aplastaba, al contrario de Xiang que lo esquivo casi por acto reflejo.

-Pero que rayos, ¡¿Acaso estás loco, o algo así?!- Exclamo Xiang molesto.

Roshia se reincorporo rápidamente no tenía tiempo que perder, menos para perderlo con unos desconocidos.

-Se interpusieron en mi camino Da~ No tengo tiempo para esto, así que apártense Da!…- Roshia se apresuro a irse pero algo lo detuvo, fue Xiang que se interpuso en su paso.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, te vas a disculpar con mi semental- Dijo Xiang chocando sus cascos -Si no lo haces te pasara algo malo, o algo así-

Is se reincorporo rápidamente para ver quién fue el que lo aplasto, se trataba de un enorme corcel de pelaje oscuro con crin gris con una bufanda en su cuello. Roshia dio vuelta su cabeza para ver al unicornio que había aplastado.

-¡Oye no me mires de ese modo!- Exclamo el ladron al creer que le estaban mirando sus flancos.

-¡Yo no te estaba mirando nada!- Le respondió Is enfadado e indignado.

-¿Así que te le insinúas a mi semental?!- Dijo Xiang con una cara de celos contenidos -Tendré que castigarte, o algo así-

-Eres bastante raro…- Roshia se aparto del unicornio marrón que tenía frente de él.

-¡Espera un momento!- Exclamo Is para luego olfatear a Roshia -¿Por qué hueles tanto a Anky?- Se pregunto a sí mismo y a Roshia.

-¿Anky?...NANKYOKU! ¿La conocen?- Pregunto el corcel sorprendido.

-Claro que si ella es mi sobrina… ¡Rayos!- Exclamo Is al recordar algo importante -¡Oye bobo acabamos de perder de vista a Anky!- Le dijo a Xiang.

-Ohu…- Fue lo único que pudo modular el oriental.

Is se volteo para volver hablar con el corcel de acento marcado y pelaje oscuro, pero este ya se encontraba galopando lejos de ahí.

-¡Oye regresa!- Le grito Is.

-Quizás debamos seguirlo, nos podría llevar hasta Anky o algo así- Propuso el oriental.

-¡Buen plan!- Lo felicito Is.

-¿Y qué me gane?- Le pregunto Xiang entusiasta.

Is se le acerco y le planto un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios. Xiang puso una expresión molesta.

-¡Yo quiero un poco más, o algo así!- Exclamo el oriental.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto! Ya vamos antes de que lo perdamos…- Dijo Is con una expresión nada sorprendida del comportamiento de su pareja.

Ambos unicornios salieron galopando para darle alcance al desconocido, ya les llevaba bastante ventaja.

(…..)

-Déjenme mal nacidos! Cuando me libere de esta ustedes van a quedar vaporizados!- Gritaba la princesa de hielo a sus captores

-Esta princesilla me va dejar sordo….- se quejo el pegaso azul

-¿Y si la dejamos caer y decimos que fue un accidente?- argumento el pegaso rojo

-Cuando mi madre se entere de todo esto, Roshia será el menor de sus problemas!

Los pegasos ya no aguantaban por llegar a donde la iba a tener encerrada, ya hasta se les había quitado las ganas de propasarse con ella, que yegua tan bocona y testaruda.

La princesa de hielo estaba cansada de pelear, tal vez y si le hubiera hecho caso a su madre no estaría en ese enredo….NO! si le hubiera hecho caso jamás abría conocido a Roshia, pero, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz por eso? ¿Qué era Roshia para ella? ¿Por qué había estado esperando tanto que el la rescatara? ¿Por qué esperaba por él y solo por él?.

Ya le dolía la cabeza de pensar en tantas preguntas sin respuestas, bajo la cabeza resignada y fue cuando vio un manchón negro que corría por la nieve. Sus ojos se abrieron y en su cara se formo una gran sonrisa.

-KOLKOLKOL! Suéltenla y tal vez no los mate DA~!-

Roshia iba galopando debajo de los pegasos y la unicornio con un aura de puro enojo y esa sonrisa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento pronto. Detrás el corcel oscuro e iban los otros unicornios.

-IS! Ahí está Anky!- dijo el oriental

-Tenemos que derribar a esos mal nacidos!- el príncipe de hielo estaba más que enojado, era su única sobrina y obviamente la cuidaba mucho también cuando estaba de visita.

-Le arrojare mis petardos eso hará que la suelten o algo así- Xiang ya había sacado sus amados explosivos y listos para prenderlos

-No idiota! La puedes lastimar! Cualquier tipo de magia que usemos la podemos lastimar-

-Láncenme a mi Da~- Hablo Roshia volteando hacia los unicornios que galopaban tras de él.

-Pero que estas….- Is estaba a punto de reclamar algo cuando su pareja lo interrumpió.

-Este no es el momento Is! Si no hacemos algo escaparan con ella, parece que sabe lo que hace o algo así!-

-Bien….cuando te digamos salta!-

El príncipe de hielo conjuro un círculo mágico en el aire –AHORA SALTA!- grito el unicornio y el corcel lo hizo, usando sus fuertes patas se impulso y cuando toco el circulo salió disparado al cielo.

-Están a punto de ser golpeados….- dijo la princesa cuando su rostro se ilumino al ver al ladrón acercarse rápidamente por los cielos.

-¿De qué habla latosa?-

En ese mismo instante el casco de Roshia se incrusto contra uno de los pegasos que tenia sujeto a la princesa, de inmediato la soltó y el corcel la tomo entre sus patas. La yegua no lo pensó dos veces para abrazarse del cuello del corcel.

-Te tardaste ladrón tonto-

-Que princesa tan quejosa Da~

Ambos ponys iban cayendo de nuevo al suelo después de un rescate exitoso, por suerte Is y Xiang ya tenían algo preparado para recibirlos. Cuando vieron que el corcel y la princesa casi estaban en el suelo los unicornios usaron su magia a toda potencia para crear una malla protectora donde cayeron los ponys, casi se van para abajo por el peso de Roshia, pero lograron poner a salvo a la unicornio.

-Anky! Por todo el hielo de aquí! ¿Estás bien?- Is abrazo a su sobrina muy preocupado

-Tío Is….Tío Xiang…¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la pony que era estrujada por el unicornio, para que luego el otro unicornio también se uniera al abrazo

-Veníamos a darte tu regalo o algo así, cuando te vimos y aun no sabemos qué está pasando o algo así…nos preocupaste- contesto el príncipe de fuego

Roshia solo se quedo mirando la escena seriamente, al menos ya sabía que esos raros eran de la familia de la yegua si no se hubiera molestado mucho…momento…¿Por qué se iba a molestar que otro corcel abrazara a Nankyoku?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en los enredos de su cabeza un par de pegasos aterrizaron frente a ellos muy mal humorados.

-Esta vez no se van a salvar, tengo cuentas contigo maldito ladrón de segunda- dijo el pegaso rojo viendo a Roshia y tronando sus cascos

-Cuando quieras Da~!-

El otro pegaso azul se puso atrás del corcel, Is puso a su sobrina raya para que no se metiera, al parecer aun no había pasado el peligro, Xiang estaba por meterse también en la pelea pero Roshia no se lo permitió.

-No te metas raro, estos idiotas son míos KOLKOLKOLKOL…-

El unicornio miro a los otros pegasos con rabia y retrocedió lentamente hasta donde estaba Is y Anky, mientras los pegasos empezaban a formar un caminar en círculos alrededor del ladron, mirándose siempre a los ojos por cualquier cosa.

El pegaso rojo empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a su compañero terminando por rodear a Roshia el cual se quedo parado en medio con un pegaso a cada lado.

Sin previo aviso ambos socios de Scar se lanzaron contra Roshia a máxima velocidad con sus cascos apuntándole, esté pensando rápido se tiro de espaldas al suelo a lo que el pegaso rojo y el azul solo pudieron cubrirse con los brazos para no dañar al otro terminando por estrellarse entre sí.

Roshia aprovechando la oportunidad con la espalda en el piso puso fuerza en sus patas traseras y le dio una potente patada al pegaso rojo mandándolo a volar por el aire mientras el otro aprovecha para caerle encima golpeándolo en el casco superior justo en la cara, Roshia recibe un par de golpes sin inmutarse, tomo el ala de su contrincante para jalarlo, luego giro en el piso y ahora él era quien dominaba la pelea.

Roshia golpea la cara del pegaso con uno de sus cascos, el pony de debajo suyo le da un fuerte golpe casi en el estomago derribándolo, pero se mantiene en su lugar para darle un fuerte cabezazo asiendo sangrar la frente de ambos. Para terminar le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara tirándole algunos dientes.

Roshia tomo del cuello al muy golpeado pegaso azul, lo vio a los ojos con su típica sonrisa enigmática

-Díganle a su jefe que si vuelve a meterse en mis asuntos…..beberé vodka de su cabeza vacía cuando termine con el ¿Da?...- el ladrón arrojo al pegaso al suelo junto con el otro antes de darse la media vuelta e ir donde los unicornios.

Anky se separo de su tío y fue donde el enorme pony –Roshia….¿estás bien?...-

-Da….¿Con quién crees que….?- el pony terrestre no pudo mas, aunque tenía mucha fuerza no era de piedra, la pelea y la persecución lo había agotado, cayó de bruces al suelo delante de la yegua.

-ROSHIA!- la princesa corrió y tomo la cabeza del exhausto corcel.

-Anky….hay que ir al castillo- Hablo Is acercándose a su sobrina, le pareció muy curioso como reacciono esta.

-Pe…pero tío….yo….mamá y papá…este….No puedo dejar a Roshia aquí en este estado…-

Xiang se acerco también, vio a Is y este a él, después de todo eran adultos y entendían muy bien lo que pasaba ahí o en parte.

-Lo llevaremos al castillo con nosotros, además él fue quien te salvo y estoy seguro que tus padres querrán saber toda la historia- el príncipe de hielo puso su pata en el hombro de su sobrina para darle ánimos

-Mis padres….- Anky no sabía qué hacer, seguramente su madre estaría derritiendo todo con la mirada por el coraje que tenía al haberse ella escapado. No iba a dejarle explicar nada, no podía decirle quien era Roshia en verdad pero tampoco iba a dejarlo.

Is la miro comprensiva, el conocía esa mirada, después de todo el también fue joven y era sobreprotegido por Noru –Xiang y yo nos encargaremos de que Noru no explote demasiado-

Anky suspiro resignada –Supongo que es lo mejor, vamos al castillo….-

Los unicornios mayores se encargaron de llevar a Roshia con su magia, ya que la pequeña princesa les había explicado rápidamente que no podían usar la suya propia. Entonces emprendieron su camino de regreso al castillo de hielo, Anky no dejaba de ver al durmiente corcel, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Qué pasaría al llegar al castillo?

* * *

_**Esto es todo por ahora lentores bonitos :D espero que les gustara hasta ahora y una vez más disculpen la demora.**_

_**Les pido dejen sus reviews, para conocer sus opiniones y que esta historia siga creciendo :D**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Huyendo lejos

_**Ciao! ~**_

_**Este capítulo es una bomba, al menos para mí que buscaba satisfacer mi espíritu de escritora. No diré más de momento, hasta más abajo nos vemos de nuevo.**_

* * *

Por los caminos del bosque helado caminaban los unicornios mayores juntos uno del otro, normalmente hacen esto por ser pareja pero esta vez era porque en su lomo llevaban cargando un muy pesado y aun inconsciente corcel.

-¿Cómo puede pesar tanto…o algo así?- se quejo el oriental que ya no veía la hora de llegar al castillo y aventar al aun desconocido por ahí -¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-Por millonésima vez…..ya falta poco!- a Is ya se le había acabado la paciencia gracias al hiperactivo príncipe de fuego.

Detrás de ellos iba caminando Anky, no se había separado ni un milímetro de Roshia, iba muy cerca de él hablándole esperando que lo escuchara.

-Cabeza hueca, eres un bruto pero….me has salvado-

Como toda joven de su edad, ella sueña mucho y a pesar del castigo que le pudiera dar su madre ya no le importaba mientras el ladrón pudiera quedarse con ella.

-Sabes Roshia….estaba pensado que podrías vivir en el castillo…Si, Si! No es tan mala idea, ya no tendrás que ro….bueno tenerla difícil-

Sin que Anky se percatara el pony oscuro comenzó a volver en sí, pudiendo escuchar todo lo que ella decía.

-Solo tendrías que hacer unos cambios, yo te enseñaría etiqueta, comportamiento, higiene….-

A Roshia se le congelo la sangre ¿De qué estaba hablando esa princesa?¿Cambiar él? ¿Ser un estirado de la alta sociedad? Como que no le gustaba la idea.

-…..seguro a mi padre le gustaría probar tu fuerza, les pediría que fueras mi guarda espaldas personal y así no tendrías que separarte de mi jamás, claro tendrías que obedecerme pero sé que podrías con eso-

Aun pretendiendo estar inocente analizaba cada palabra que salía de ella, ya no empezaba a gustarle nada, pero ¿en verdad era tan malo?

-….solo siento que no tengamos vodka en el castillo, como a mi madre no le gusta esa bebida…-

Era oficial, tenía que acabar con ese jueguito que la princesa creo lo más pronto posible y volver a su vida criminal, aun si eso significaba regresarle la joya.

-Anky….ya veo el castillo- anuncio Is a su sobrina. Y en efecto solo tenían que cruzar un puente y estarían en la puerta principal del castillo de hielo.

Los guardias ya los habían divisado y dieron el aviso por todo el lugar.

(…)

Den no había parado de volar todo el día, sus alas se sentían entumidas pero no le importaba, el solo quería encontrar a su hija.

Estaba por darle otro recorrido completo a los pueblos cuando un par de guardias pegasos le dieron alcance.

-Su majestad! Grandes noticias, la princesa regreso al castillo y va a acompañada por sus majestades el príncipe Aisurando y el príncipe Xiang-

El corazón del rey volvió a latir, saco fuerzas de donde ya no tenia y salió volando al castillo a toda velocidad seguido por los guardias reales.

Mientras tanto en el castillo los guardias le abrían paso a los recién llegados.

-Necesitamos un medico para este pony- Anuncio Is

-No será necesario Da….- el mismo Roshia se incorporo y se bajo de los lomos de los príncipes para ponerse de pie y sacudirse un poco –Da~ no necesito esa cosa medico-

-Roshia! ¿Estás bien?- Anky se acerco presurosa al corcel con todas las ganas de abrazarlo pero este se hizo el desentendido y se movió un poco para alejarse.

-Da…Da…muy bien…-

-Oh….ya veo- la unicornio se quedo un poco extrañada por la acción, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

De pronto de la ventana entro el mismísimo rey de la Zona Helada quien se le fue directamente encima a su hija para abrazarla.

-Anky! Oooooh Anky! Mi princesita me tenias taaaan preocupado- Den prácticamente aplastaba a su hija en el abrazo.

-Pa….papá no me dejas respirar….me ahogo….- la pobre pony ya se estaba poniendo azul, el pegaso la suelta y la toma de los hombros para verla seriamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?...que…¿Qué es lo que paso?...-

-Bueno…papá yo…..-

-Sera mejor que contestes rápido porque es lo mismo que quiero yo saber-

Desde la parte superior de la escalinata principal del castillo apareció la mismísima reina del lugar, todos tragaron fuerte ante su presencia, la imponente uniconio empezó a bajar con lentitud siempre fijando la vista al frente hacia su hija.

La mirada que traía era una combinación de ira, preocupación y decepción, aquellos vacios ojos que podían transmitir emoción, una vez más se habían apagado. Noru se coloco frente a su esposo y a su hija.

-¿Y bien?...¿Me vas a explicar que paso aquí?- la voz de la reina era gélida.

-Mamá….yo…yo…-

Den se puso a un lado de su esposa –Querida, debemos estar agradecidos por que nuestra pequeña está a salvo-

Noru estaba por decir algo cuando fijo su vista en Roshia -¿Tu quien eres?-

El corcel solo levanto la ceja, después de todo había confirmado las historias que había escuchado sobre la gobernante, tenía que tener cuidado o le iba a congelar sus huesos.

Anky tenía que pensar rápido, inventar una escusa, no se podía saber la verdad de Roshia o lo encarcelarían de por vida y ella no quería eso, la única opción era echarse toda la culpa ella.

-Madre….el es Roshia…un habitante de aquí…cuando me escape me salvo de unos bandidos que me atacaban, llego junto con mis tíos y….-

-Así que es verdad…..te escapaste….- la reina interrumpió a su hija.

Noru camino a un lado de su hija para acercarse al pony negro, Nankyoku se había quedado helada, sentía miedo, mucho miedo; su madre no le había gritado, no tenia expresión alguna, eso solo indicaba que la cosa se iba a poner muy fea en cualquier momento. Debía al menos tratar de convencerlos que Roshia se quedara, así si la castigaba, podría sobrellevarlo.

-Súbdito de mi reino, agradezco haber ayudado a la princesa sin que fuera tu deber- la reina se refirió al ladrón –Como agradecimiento puedes quedarte a descansar y comer todo lo que te plazca-

-Gracias señora- Roshia hizo una reverencia forzada con su típica sonrisa psicópata –Le agradezco y acepto, después de eso me retirare-

-¿QUÉ?! ¿No te piensas quedar?!- Anky no creía lo que escuchaba, no había tenido ni oportunidad de hacer nada.

-Nankyoku…..- hablo la reina

-Si….¿si madre?-

Noru se giro a su hija, de repente las luces se empezaron aprender y apagar, la temperatura bajo aun mas de golpe y de las paredes empezó a formarse escarcha. Se acerco de nuevo a la princesa aun más imponente de lo que ya era, la pequeña solo pudo encogerse mientras veía a su madre en ese estado.

-Es la última vez que me desobedeces, quise hacerlo por las buenas pero veo que no puedo razonar contigo, como te gusta buscar el peligro voy a tomar medidas radicales contigo-

-Ma…¿mamá?...-

-NORU!- Den se puso entre su esposa y su hija -¿No crees que ya es demasiado? Anky cometió un error, todos lo hacemos pero está bien, está con nosotros-

La reina movió un poco a su esposo con su casco para apartarlo, el pegaso termino estrellado en una de las paredes.

-Nankyouku, no vas a volver a salí de este castillo jamás, yo te voy a tener a salvo de todo peligro te guste o no, no vas a poner una pata fuera de estas paredes nunca más-

Los ojos de Noru estaban completamente apagados mientras hablaba, los de Anky se llenaban de horror y tristeza.

-No puedes hacer eso! No me puedes encerrar aquí para siempre! Yo no hice nada malo-

-Te escapaste, te pusiste en peligro….no me has dejado de otra…- se acerca más a su hija viéndola a sus ojos –Si no me vas hacer caso como tu madre, entonces me obedecerás como tu reina-

Is y Xiang habían ido ayudar a Den a ponerse de pie, los tres querían intervenir, abogar por la pequeña, pero tratar de hacer algo solo avivara la ira de Noru. Den entendía porque quería proteger tanto a su hija, el también la quiere proteger por siempre pero no de ese modo.

-¿Por qué me haces eso?!- la joven princesa ya no podía contenerse más y dejo escapar sus lagrimas -¿Por qué siempre quieres mantenerme encerada? ¿Acaso adoras tener bajo tu poder a tu propia hija? Todos en el reino tienen razón, eres una bruja sin corazón!-

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, lo único que se logro a escuchar fue una bofetada, Noru le había pegado por primera vez a su hija. Todos los presentes estaban en shock, desde hace rato los guardias había huido, Den ya no podía entrometerse, él sabía que Noru lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, pero también sabía que era capaz de matarlo y más si es por proteger a Nankyoku.

Anky puso su caco en la mejilla roja, de sus ojos no caían lágrimas pero había algo más. En su corazón un fragmento de hielo se formo. Como última esperanza busco a Roshia, sus ojos se cruzaron, con la mirada le suplico ayuda, le suplico que la apoyara, que interviniera, pero solo obtuvo silencio.

El corcel había entendido a la perfección, pero ese no era su asunto ,y el bueno, la quiere solo para él, pero no de ese modo, su corazón no se presta para eso. Desvió la mirada y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Un fragmento mas de hielo se formo en el corazón de Anky, aquel que pensó que sería el primer pony en amar, la había dejado sola, ni siquiera había intervenido para nada. Como lo hizo la primera vez que robo su collar, la dejo sola y herida, debió darse cuenta desde ese instante, pero chiquilla enamorada, se dejo llevar por el flechazo.

-Te lo diré porque debes estar a salvo ya que al parecer aun no tienes la capacidad de comprender lo que te digo-

La mirada de Anky aun estaba pérdida por donde se había marchado Roshia, su alma le pedía llorar pero su corazón estaba congelando las lágrimas. Sin percatarse de eso, Noru siguió hablando.

-Cuando tenias 8 años salimos de paseo los tres juntos, nada fuera de lo común, Den y yo siempre tratamos de complacerte, pues nos habías pedido ir a pasear al bosque, así lo hicimos. Este reino es inestable y nunca sabes cuándo va azotar una tormenta de nieve, eras muy pequeña y no pudimos hacer nada, te alejaste de nosotros.

Pasamos 5 días con sus noches buscándote, no dormimos ni comimos en ese tiempo, Den termino usando sus influencias cuando era un cazarecompensas para localizarte. En el sexto día fue que dimos contigo muy lejos de aquí, te tenían cautiva unos bandidos, estabas débil y muy golpeada-

El pegaso y los unicornios escuchaban atentos la historia que conocían muy bien.

Den en especial no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que entro a esa guarida y vio a su hija en el suelo a punto de ser violada. Después de eso lo último que recuerda es el lugar lleno de sangre y a Noru abrazando a Anky mientras lloraba desconsolada y repetía una y otra vez que jamás le iba a pasar algo así de nuevo.

-A ti no te va a pasar nada malo nunca mas, así te tenga que encerrar para siempre- Con esas palabras concluyo la monarca del hielo antes de disponerse a salir de la habitación, Den como pudo se puso de pie y fue tras su esposa.

Nankyoku se dejo caer en el piso, su mirada estaba perdida, una vez mas se puso a llorar mientras temblaba, de pronto siente un abrazo protector.

-Lo siento Anky, soy tu tío y no pude hacer nada….- el unicornio abrazo a su única sobrina mientras ponía la cabeza de esta bajo su mentón.

Xiang se acerco a la escena, aunque no fue tío de sangre, el también quería mucho a la pequeña –Sabes, nos quedaremos aquí mas días o algo así, lo que sea para animarte- Is le regalo una sonrisa a su pareja, había dicho buenas palabras después de todo.

-No tiene caso….ya nada tiene caso….siempre estaré atrapada aquí…parece…que ese es mi destino-

Los unicornios mayores se quedas perplejos antes las palabras de la pequeña, antes de que pudieran decir algo, Anky deshace el abrazo de Is y se va del lugar.

Roshia no se había ido del todo, había escuchado toda la historia, bajo la mirada pensativo y se fue definitivamente de la habitación, algo en su interior le dolía pero no sabía que era, se le ocurrió hacer algo por la princesa, sentía que de algún modo se lo debía.

(…)

La princesa Nankyoku estaba en su habitación, desde que entro se había sentado en su cama y veía por la ventana, ¿Cuántas horas había pasado en esa posición? No sabía y ni le importaba, al menos su mente podía estar lejos de ahí.

Ya no sabía si la historia que le conto su madre era verdadera o falsa, ella no recordaba casi nada de esas edad, lo que mas temía es que solo la inventara para justificarle el porqué la mantenía cautiva en su propio castillo.

Mientras su mente trataba de alejarse más de ese congelador, un ruido la trajo de vuelta a su triste realidad, el ruido venia del balcón, sin mucho ánimo fue hasta ese lugar.

-¿Ahora qué pasa…..que no puede una estar en su miseria sin que la molesten?-

-Eso depende si te vas a cruzar de patas sin hacer nada Da~-

Roshia había aparecido por el balcón, como la primera vez había subido por la pared. Para Anky esta visita sorpresa no le cayó muy bien que digamos.

-¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí, que no se supone que te ibas a largar?!- la unicornio sentía mucha ira hacia el potro, mas porque la dejo sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Da~ ….me voy a ir de aquí al anochecer…..y esta será tu ultimo chance para salir de aquí…-

-¿De…de que hablas imbécil?-

-Ya…veras niña…..siento que te has confundido un poco, el que seas una princesa atractiva no quiere decir que deje mi mundo solo para quedarme contigo ¿Da?-

La yegua bufo y le dio la espalda –Claro! Golpéame cuando estoy en el suelo-

-Yo no puedo sentir amor por otros seres, a duras penas empatía...Da~...si te quiero para mí no es precisamente para vivir en un cuento de hadas…-

-Llegas al punto de una vez o lárgate de mi habitación- bufo molesta la yegua aun dándole la espalda al ladron

-Esta noche te sacare del castillo si así lo deseas, volveré antes de la media noche y me dirás tu respuesta Da~….no esperare ni un minuto más, el cambio de guardia es la clave Da~- Roshia salto por la ventana de nuevo y desapareció entre la espesura del jardín.

No pudo ver como Anky se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía búho, ¿Acaso era eso una especia de milagro? Debía pensarlo con cuidado, ya había escapado y en ese momento su corazón sufría por la consecuencia, la unicornio se dio cuenta, las oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida.

Ama a su padre, a sus tíos y a pesar de todo ama a su madre, pero su corazón anhela por ser libre, por ver el mundo, por ser ella. La unicornio se dirigió al balcón y vio al cielo, esa vez lo aria bien, no solo se iría del castillo, si no que se iría de la Zona Helada para siempre.

Salió de su habitación con mucho cuidado, y fue directo a una habitación en lo más profundo del castillo que usaban como bodega, en el lugar había muchas cajas y baúles llenos de polvo, uso su cuerno para iluminar el lugar y poderme mover sin tropezar.

-Espero encontrar aquí lo que necesito-

Camino despacio a lo más profundo de la bodega, había una caja que parecía estar oculta de todo lo demás.

-Veamos, esta parece interesante- la princesa jalo la caja llevándose consigo una nube de polvo lo que le causo toser un poco, una vez paso eso abrió las tapas para ver el contenido.

Solo había cartas y cosas sin importancia –TSK! Esto no me sirve- pero al fondo algo llamo su atención, lo tomo entre sus cascos y lo saco quitándole el polvo -¿Una boina azul?...¿qué hace esta cosa aquí?- se puso a revisar más abajo en la misma caja y encontró una gabardina negra -¿De quién habrá sido esta ropa-

Le resto importancia y siguió buscando, reviso caja tras caja hasta que dio con todo lo que necesitaba –Bueno, cascos a la obra!- había reunido telas, listones, botones y cinturones que estaban ahí guardados, después de más de una hora su trabajo quedo completo. Regresa a su habitación para alistar el resto de sus cosas, tomo otra alforja donde puso una bolsa llena de bits, una bufanda, suéter y un libro en blanco para relatar su viaje.

(…..)

La noche llego a la Zona Helada, el castillo de hielo parecía como si no habitara nadie, todos estaban en silencia creando una pesada atmosfera, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Y a la reina no la habían visto desde la tarde, ni siquiera al rey.

Como lo prometió, un poco antes de la media noche Roshia hizo su aparición de nuevo en la habitación de la princesa de hielo.

-Bien niña ya regrese y espero una respuesta aho…Daaaa…..-

El ladrón se quedo mucho al ver a la joven unicornio, iba vestida con una especia de gabardina azul oscuro, del cuello y las mangas eran blancas, traía unos botones dorados, y dos cinturones, uno en su cintura y otro en su pata trasera, de sus flancos caía graciosamente la tela.

-Espero no quedara mal, lo hice esta tarde con las cosas de la bodega-

Roshia agito su cabeza para despejar su mente, el ya iba a caer en ese juego –Da~ Da~ muy lindo ahora dime ¿Qué decidiste?-

Anky dejo una nota en su cama con algo muy breve "_Fui por mi libertad_", después de eso arrojo su corona contra la pared rompiéndola. Roshia vio toda la escena sin inmutarse o decir algo, la yegua se coloca su pequeña alforja en el lomo –Llévame hasta el muelle, me largo de aquí-

-Da..-

Fue lo único que el oscuro corcel contesto, se acerco hasta la unicornio y se le quedo viendo muy de cerca, esta se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué….qué te pasa?-

-Sera mejor que te agarres fuerte Da~-

-¿Qué me qué?...AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Roshia tomo a Anky y se la hecho al lomo, tomo carrera y salto por el balcón, la pobre pony no pudo hacer más que agarrarse del cuello del ladrón. El corcel corría rápido por el jardín del castillo, el cambio de guardia no duraría mucho y con el peso extra era unos segundos más lento. Se acercaba a la muralla y sin frenar su carrera se impulso con sus fuertes patas para saltarla por completo. Anky se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar y que los descubrieran, como era de esperarse el ladrón aterrizo del otro lado sin problema y siguió corriendo con dirección a los muelles.

Un par de horas más tarde ya estaban en los muelles y algunos barcos estaban listos para salir de la Zona Helada.

-Bien, esta es tu parada Da~…¿me oyes niña?-

Anky trago fuerte como si estuviera a punto de vomitar –Bonita despedida me das, casi me quedo sin estomago….bruto animal…- la unicornio se soltó del cuello del ladrón para bajar de su lomo un poco torpe y casi besar el suelo de gusto.

-Ese barco es de contrabandistas Da~, ahí no harán preguntas no te preocupes me asegurare que no te hagan nada, podrás bajar en su próximo destino Da~-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Roshia?...- hablo Anky un poco más calmada respecto al ladrón.

Roshia tomo el mentón de la princesa y la vio directo a esos ojos azules que ahora se veían con menos brillo pero no dejaban de ser hermosos –Porque todos merecen su libertad Da~….para bien o para mal todos la merecen…-

La unicornio se quedo asombrada ante las palabras del corcel oscuro.

-Por eso no puedes estar conmigo, no puedo ser tu libertad porque yo puedo cambiar Da~…soy un ladrón, un asesino, lo peor del mundo….y así me gusta ser- Roshia no sonreía, lo que quería decir que sus palabras iban en serio -Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar del todo estrujaste mi ser-

Anky quería decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, Roshia la tomo del rostro y se lo giro para que viera el barco -Sube a ese barco Da~ ve por tu libertad y no mires atrás…..jamás mires atrás-

La princesa bajo la mirada, entendía un poco las palabras del corcel, se sentía triste pero a la vez conmovida, lo vio a sus ojos violetas una vez más y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para subir al barco, pero Roshia la detuvo antes.

-Olvidaba una cosa Da~- de su bufanda saco el collar con la gema y se lo puso a Anky en su casco –Esto te pertenece, Scar va a seguir buscándome y mejor se lo regreso a su dueño-

-No puedo creerlo Roshia! ¿Qué no eres un ladrón profesional?-

-Aquí entre nos, eres mi primer fracaso Da~ así que mejor lo mantenemos en secreto- el potro rio como pocas veces lo hace –Además ya me gaste el dinero que pago Scar así que no hay problema Da~-

Ese comentario relajo el ambiente entre los dos, Anky le pudo sonreí a Roshia una vez más. De pronto la yegua deja caer la joya al piso y la pisa rompiéndola, las piezas se congelaron y se desintegraron bajo la mirada asombrada del ladrón.

-¿Qué hiciste niña? ¿Qué no se supone que era una joya valiosa Da~?-

-Esa joya me la hizo mi madre para que pudiera hacer magia igual a ella, pero no pienso ser igual a ella jamás….- si vista se fijo al horizonte –Además esa cosa ya causo demasiados conflictos….-

-Al final no eres tan niña como lo aparentas Da~-

-Ash! Te la pasas diciéndome niña como si tú fueras muy grande…eres un bruto-

-Tengo 26 Da~…-

-Uh….etto….-

En ese momento un pony grita a los que están cerca que ya están listos para zarpar, Anky ve a Roshia con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Ese es tu llamado niña…Da~ -

Anky sonrió y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso a Roshia en la mejilla –Gracias, bruto ladrón- mientras se alejaba el corcel se despidió –Suerte princesilla mimada! La vas a necesitar!-

Así el barco de alejo por el horizonte mientras amanecía con la princesa del hielo entre su tripulación, donde quiera que fuera, al menos en ese momento ya se sentía más libre.

(…..)

En el castillo de hielo, en una de las torres más altas se encontraba Noru, en dicha torre solo había un cuarto sin ventanas, lo único que había era una puerta. Ese lugar estaba lleno de velas y libros mágicos, en el centro se encontraba un círculo de magia hecho de tal modo que pareciera que el hielo se hubiera quemado. Dentro del círculo estaba la reina meditando, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por alguien que entraba a esa habitación.

-Noru…tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué quieres Is?...¿No ves que estoy ocupada?...-

El medio hermano de la reina estaba parado en la puerta del lugar y en su pata llevaba aquella nota que dejo Nankyoku antes de irse con Roshia de castillo.

-Noru….Anky….se fue-

* * *

_**Chan~Chan~Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**_

_**Jajajaja que les parece el giro en la trama? Sean sinceros la vieron venir?**_

_**Bueno Roshia y Anky se han separado pero ¿será para siempre? Eso solo el fic lo dirá en su momento.**_

_**Si leyeron "Amor Frio" saben que no me gusta hacer la felicidad fácil para nadie jejejeje que mala soy (LOL)**_

_**Si esta vez no me tarde es porque tuve tiempo libre en la facultad y aproveché mi BOOM! De inspiración.**_

_**De verdad les agradezco a los que dejan reviews y espero que esta ocasión también me dejen alguno, ya que me gusta conocer sus opiniones o sugerencias.**_

_**P.D: para ver la ropa que lleva Anky puesta de aquí en adelante pasen a ver mi DA (DeviantArt) el link está en mi profile.**_


	5. Nueva oportunidad

_**Ciao! ~ llegue con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos leemos mas abajo**_

* * *

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Ha pasado un mes desde que me embarqué fuera de la Zona Helada, he visto tantos pueblos, tantos ponys diferentes que siento que el mundo no tiene límite._

_Por ahora aun he podido mantenerme lejos de los problemas, unos cuantos hechizos me han ayudado escapar cuando la cosa se pone fea, aun recuerdo cuando entre por accidente a un bosque lleno de criaturas que nunca antes había visto, fue una fortuna escapar de ahí sin que me pasara nada. Aunque logre salvarme aun así siento que pronto necesitare saber más cosas para defenderme._

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Estoy empezando a preocuparme, mis provisiones descienden rápidamente y el dinero está a punto de escasear, mi último viaje me llevo a un muelle de piratas, tuve que salir corriendo de ahí, no sé qué les pasa a los corceles del mar pero parece que no ven yeguas muy seguido, solo había pasado por el costado de su barco y todos se me quedaron mirando, algunos babeaban y fue esa mi señal para huir de ahí._

_Luego de ese desastre llegue a una aldea más tranquila, use mi agradaciada voz para cantar en la plaza y conseguir bits para encontrar un lugar donde dormir. No sé cuantas veces pueda seguir con esta técnica pero al menos aun me da de comer, no puedo quedarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo, estoy segura que "ELLA" me está buscando, puede que tenga a todo el reino de cabeza buscándome, pero yo no pienso regresar, prefiero una y mil veces esto antes de vivir mi juventud en total encierro._

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Hoy no fue un día tan penumbroso como los demás, una amable pareja de ancianos me escucho cuando cantaba en la plaza, la señora quedo tan encantada con mi voz que me dio una bolsa de bits con los que me pude comprar provisiones para unos días más. Mi madre quería protegerme de los ponys malos que ahí haya afuera, obviamente olvido mencionar a los buenos ponys que también se encuentran aquí afuera. Solo espero encontrar una forma más estable de conseguir mi sustento diario, cantar a diario me lastima la garganta. Antes cantaba por diversión, ahora para comer. _

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Hoy escuche rumores muy extraños, mientras caminaba a través de una aldea llena de mercados, oí a unos viejas yeguas nombrar mi hogar. Lo que pude captar era que la reina se había encerrado en una torre, decían que se había vuelto loca y por ahora el rey era quien llevaba las riendas, lo más curioso que escuche fue que no había dejado de nevar ni un día desde hace más de un mes._

_La verdad no sé si tenga que ver conmigo, pero pase lo que pase no volveré a poner una pata en ese lugar. No quiero volver al encierro para volverme una vieja amargada como ella, no quiero volver a ver a mi madre._

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Esto es grave, muy grave, solo me quedan a lo mucho 5 bits, hace tiempo que no puedo cantar ni hacer nada para conseguir más dinero, no he encontrado poblado desde hace una semana. Por suerte mi tío Is me enseño a acampar cuando era niña por eso no he tenido problemas por un lugar a donde dormir, pero no puedo hacer eso para siempre. Necesito provisiones quiera o no, y de verdad que quiero._

_Me siento sucia, no me he podido bañar desde hace mucho, mi crin esta suelta y desordenada, lo que daría ahora por una tina de agua tibia para poder limpiar mi pelaje y mi desordenada crin._

_Solo pido encontrar una solución para mi precaria situación, aun así algo es seguro, esta yegua no se va dar por vencida._

(…)

Esas fueron las ultimas anotaciones que la unicornio hizo en su libro de viaje, era verdad que se sentía mejor consigo misma, pero jamás pensó en los problemas que pasaría al ser independiente, pero como buena hija de Noru que es, la terquedad y la rudeza es su motor para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

Cuando estaba pensando cosas radicales para poder comer, los dioses del hielo le sonrieron y pudo llegar a un pequeño poblado. Era un lugar muy rustico y bastante polvoso, eso no era problema.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de ese lugar se pudo dar cuenta porque estaba tan oculto y desolado el lugar, era un paradero de bandidos, tuvo que disimular y seguir adelante como si nada, lo último que quería en su condición era un problema.

De repente su estomago empezó a gruñir, desde ayer no probaba bocado y ya no podía aguantar más, troto un par de metros cuando encontró una maltrecha fonda.

-Bueno estomago aprovechemos la última comida, no sé cuando volveré a comer….- hablo la pony para sí misma.

Cuando entro a la fonda se fue a sentar a la barra tratando de no llamar la atención. Entre los muchos ponys que comían y bebían le llamo la atención un encapuchado en una esquina cubierto totalmente por una capa negra, decidió no prestarle atención y solo se concentro en que podía comer con lo poco que tenia.

Unos ponys a su espalda estaban murmurando algo respecto a ella, lo supo porque los alcanzó a ver reflejados en el espejo de delante de la barra, Anky tratando de mantener la calma pido un emparedado de margaritas que era lo único que podía pagar con lo que le quedaba, aun así no perdía de vista a los ponys detrás de ella, desde que su magia regreso había decidido no volverse a medir si estaba en peligro, mucho menos iba a volver a esperar a su príncipe azul o ladrón fuera el caso, que llegara a su rescate.

Los dos ponys detrás de ella fueron hasta su lugar en la barra, uno se sentó a su derecha y el otro a la izquierda de su asiento.

-Hola muñeca- dice uno de los ponys tratando de aparentar ser un rompe corazones.

-Dime, ¿no sabes que es peligroso ir por ahí tu sola?- dice el otro pony.

-Supongo- Anky no les dirigió la mirada y mordió su comida con fastidio, de repente el pony de su izquierda empieza a acariciarle la pierna -¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a pasar un buen rato?-

A la unicornio le da ataque de asco que ese desgraciado la tocaran así, sin pesarlo un segundo más le estrella un bloque de hielo en la cara que había creado con su cuerdo -No me toques maldito asqueroso...- dijo con voz sombría.

El pony cayó al suelo noqueado por tremendo bloque de hielo que se estrello contra su cabeza. Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar cosas, mientras el dueño de la capa levantaba la mirada interesado por el conjuro que hizo la yegua,

Enseguida el otro pony al lado de la princesa de hielo se puso de pie con mirada desafiante al mismo tiempo muchos corceles de la taberna lo imitaron -No sabes en la que te acabas de meter perra!- dice el pony con muchos detrás de él. Cuando los comensales se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pasar se escondieron detrás de las mesas y el tabernero detrás de la barra.

-Prepáreseme para que baje la temperatura idiotas...- hablo entre dientes Anky lo más amenazante que se pudo oír, abre su boca de la cual sale su aliento frio, hacer brillar su cuerno lista para lo que sea, o al menos en parte ya que esa sería la primera pelea en que ella se defienda de toda su joven vida.

Los ponys que estaban en la primera fila se mueven dejando ver a lo que estaban atrás, estos ya estaban a apuntándole a la yegua con ballestas, la unicornio abre grande los ojos espantada y ya no tan confiada, de inmediato levanta un muro de hielo entre ella y los ponys para tratar de escapar, aun no está lista para ese tipo de combates.

Las flechas se disparan de las ballestas y atraviesan el muro, pero ninguna le da a la unicornio, el muro termina siendo roto por las patas traseras de los ponys en primera fila, el pony que molestaba a la yegua en primer lugar avanzaba sonriendo con malicia a ella.

Justo en ese momento es tirado al piso por el dueño de la capa negra, que era una medida y media más grande que el pony dejándolo apretado contra el piso con una de sus patas blancas con dedos y garras, el extraño dio un gran rugido a los ponys quienes quisieron cargar las ballestas, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera apuntar el extraño movió sus patas a ellos terminando con cuchillos clavados en la frente.

Uno de los ponys bandido se tira sobre él colgándose sobre su cuello, pero este dobla su cabeza mostrando unos enormes colmillos y un pelaje blanco mientras tomaba al pony del cuello para tirarlo al piso ya muerto. A pesar de esto el extraño pone una pata sobre el cadáver del pony y le arranca la garganta con los colmillos para terminar rugiéndoles a los demás contrincantes quienes escaparon por las ventanas aterrados.

El extraño ve que su capa estaba manchada de sangre, suspira frustrado y se la quita mostrando a un joven lobo blanco de ojos grises vestido con una chaqueta color café y una coraza de hierro en el pecho con una gran cruz en ella, avanza a su mesa para tomar un sombrero vaquero que estaba sobre ella, se lo pone y camina a la salida arrojando unos bits sobre la barra y saliendo de la fonda.

Anky se quedo estática en el suelo todo el tiempo, jamás había visto sangre en su vida ni mucho menos morir al alguien frente a sus ojos, pero por alguna razón no se sentía asustada era como si supiera que en su interior podía hacer lo mismo.

Ese tipo era un demonio peleando y tal vez era lo que ella necesitaba. Un desalmado que le enseñara a defenderse, de ese modo podría sobrevivir mejor por su cuenta, además tal vez ganar bits siendo una caza recompensas como lo fue su padre en esas historias que le contaba. Sacudió de su mente el recuerdo de sus padres para salir en busca del extraño.

-Oye tu!- lo llamo la yegua al ver que no estaba muy lejos del lugar -El sanguinario! Te hablo a ti-

Ya cerca de él el lobo se dio cuenta que le sacaba algo de altura, este saco un cuchillo de quien sabe donde sosteniéndolo con dos dedos de la punta -¿Qué quieres?- pregunta con una clara voz juvenil sin mirar a la pony por el sombrero tapándole los ojos.

-De tus servicios- suspiro cansada después de todo no puedo comer su emparedado -Seré directa, necesito saber pelear, poder defenderme y alguien tan sanguinario es el perfecto maestro- trato de verlo a la cara sin éxito -Mira no tengo dinero, acabo de quedarme en banca rota pero podremos llegar a un arreglo para que te pague-

El lobo guardo el cuchillo en su manga aun tapando sus ojos con el sombrero -¿Eres de la Zona Helada no es así?-

La yegua se puso nerviosa ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de eso? debía conservar la calma y no delatarse sola -¿Qué...que te hace pensar eso?...- disimular no era precisamente el fuerte de la princesa.

-El hecho de que haces magia con hielo- dijo como si fuera muy obvio, lo cual era sobre todo con su pobre intento de disimular -Y por el hecho que no te llama la atención de mi apariencia a diferencia de los ponys de aquí en el norte-

-¿Qué no es normal que haya seres como tu aquí?- Anky se dio un face palm, otra vez se estaba poniendo al descubierto, se supone que todo eso lo hacía para alejarse de su verdad -Bueno no creo ser la única unicornio que hace magia de hielo- se notaba a leguas que jamás había salido de la Zona Helada

-En fin...- mueve inclina su cabeza a un lado -¿Quería un trato no?- vuelve a nivelar su cabeza -Tu quieres aprender a pelear, yo quiero ir donde no me encuentren... muéstrame el camino a la Zona Helada y te enseñare a pelear lo mejor que pueda-

-¿Quieres ir a la Zona Helada? ¿A ese maldito cubo de hielo donde solo viven los que se atreven a estar en los confines del mundo?¿Ese horrible lugar alejado de todos donde su monarca es una bruja loca?-

El lobo mira a otro lado -Es mejor que estar en un lugar donde sabes qué cosa eres...- sacude su cabeza y la mira -Ósea digo que si, si quiero, pero si no quieres aprender a pelear por mi bien- se da media vuelta y camina pero de repente la yegua aparece frente de él lo que lo sorprende un poco

-Tu enséñame a pelear y te llevare lo más cerca que pueda de la Zona Helada- suspira y mira a otro lado -Yo...no puedo volver a ese lugar...-

El lobo calla unos segundos y estira la para abriéndola en señal de saludo -Trato hecho- la yegua estira su casco y la estrecha con la del lobo -Trato!- Dijo un poco más animada -Bien ¿por dónde empezamos?- el lobo mira que a la fonda de mala muerte, empezaban a entrar y salir mas bandoleros buscando con la mirada al responsable -Largándonos de aquí- dice antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Oye espera!- la pony sale tras el lobo, corría lo mas que podía pues este le llevaba mucha ventaja y era mas rápido -Te dije que me esperes animal descerebrado!- le grito cansada y que su estomago aun tenía hambre.

-Pfff mujer tenias que ser- dice antes de voltearse y correr a ella pasando debajo de sus patas desde atrás, volvió a su camino con la princesa en su lomo.

Anky sintió una presión en su pecho, Roshia le hacía exactamente lo mismo de algún modo, era verdad a pesar del tiempo aun seguía pensando en el ladrón aunque lo negara, aunque la hubiera rechazado ella aun estaba flechada por el corcel. Pensando en lo dolida que estaba olvido que estaba sobre el lobo, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que de verdad era dirigido a otro.

Ante el golpe el lobo se desequilibra y cae al piso rodando por este al igual que la pony por la alta velocidad a la que iban, este levanta la cabeza adolorido por el golpe y la caída -¿¡Oye que pasa contigo!?-

Anky también se incorpora sobándose la cabeza, para ese momento ya había vuelto a la realidad -Nada! cállate! ¿qué te importa?!- se puso de pie para salir del camino, pero mientras lo hacía iba cojeando de una de sus patas -Menudo problema, tanto que había estado evitando estas situaciones- la yegua maldecía su suerte a cada paso.

-Maldita sea- dice entre colmillos el lobo antes de correr una vez más entre las patas de la pony y llevarla cargando sobre su lomo mientras esta rebotaba por el galope de este -Si vuelves a golpearme te como-

-AAU!..AAU!- se queja la unicornio por el movimiento brusco que llevaba el lobo -Al menos podrías ir de mejor modo tu bruto vándalo?- se abraza del cuello del lobo para no caer -A todo esto ¿dónde me llevas? seguro ya perdimos aquellos ponys...-

-Créeme, estaremos lejos para cuando empiecen a buscarnos, lo cual estoy seguro que harán al amanecer- dice el lobo justo antes de terminar de subir una cuesta y saltar una roca mientras empezaba el descenso.

-Podrías *glup* no hacer eso *glup*- la yegua aun se mareaba con esos movimientos, no había podido superar el vértigo desde que el ladrón la llevaba por los tejados del reino, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo ¿porque ahora recordaba de Roshia? solo pudo abrazar mas el cuello del lobo y ocultar su rostro tras su desordenada crin.

El lobo con la unicornio acuestas llego hasta un rio donde lo cruzo nadando como perrito, cuando llegaron al otro lado la dejo caer pesadamente sobre el piso -Aquí estará bien- le hablo a la pony en el suelo.

-Bruto...- dijo secamente la yegua, se incorporo sacudiéndose el agua y mojando intencionalmente la cara del lobo con su crin, este da mala cara y se sacude mojándola una vez más completamente -Buen intento- camina viendo la planicie que tenia adelante solo con pasto seco y montañas al horizonte -Descansa, mañana empezaremos la jornada, pero no creas que te entrenare el mismo día-

La pony maldecía entre dientes mientras secaba su crin de nuevo -¿De qué hablas?-

-HABLO- se voltea a ella -Que si quieres que te entrene primero debo aprender como entrenarte, y para eso debo conocerte-

-TSK! Amargado- la yegua le da la espalda y se acerca de nuevo al rio quedándose en la orilla viendo su reflejo -Solo porque necesito defenderme si no lo mandaba a volar al bruto-

-¡Escuche eso!-

Ella lo arremeda moviendo su casco y sacando la lengua, deja su alforja en el suelo y busca algo, saca un cepillo muy sencillo que había comprado en uno de sus viajes y comenzó a cepillar su crin viendo el reflejo en el rio -Con esto se arreglara un poco- decidió ignorar al lobo un rato por el zangoloteo que le metió mientras corría.

Mientras la princesa seguía con su crin escucha como el lobo se quita el abrigo mojado y luego que una gran cantidad de cuchillos caen al piso, cuando volteo a ver el lobo estaba detrás de una roca estrujando el abrigo para ponérselo de nuevo y luego paso a recoger los cuchillos poniéndoselos en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Anky lo observa aun cepillando su crin con su magia, toco su ropa comprobando que sigue mojada, decide imitar al lobo y sacarse las prendas como si nada -¿Cómo puedes cargar todos esos cuchillos?- pregunta mientras estruja su traje para sacarle el agua

El lobo sale de detrás de la roca con la ropa aun mojada y con la coraza de metal sobre esta para que escurriera el agua -Me enseño mi padre, él podía cargar hasta 20 cuchillos sin problema al pelear-

-Ya veo- contesta Anky por inercia ya que no le estaba poniendo verdadera atención al lobo por estar secando su ropa, con su magia lleva el abrigo hasta el árbol mas cercano donde lo cuelga, deja su alforja en la base del mismo árbol, saca un libro muy extraño y se acuesta en el piso con la cabeza en alto para leer lo que saco.

-(suspiro) Hare una fogata- dicho esto junta muchas ramas y piedras dejándolas sobre el suelo en un círculo, saca uno de sus cuchillos y rasguña una piedra hasta que se encienden un par de ramas empezando la fogata -Si tenemos suerte podre conseguir algo que comer-

-Ajam...- Anky de nuevo lo ignora muy concentrada en su lectura.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunta extrañado

-Un libro...que tonto eres...- contesta sin despegar la vista y con cierto toque de ironía.

El lobo frunce el ceño, se da la media vuelta y baja la cabeza para luego salir corriendo por el pasto que era más largo que él perdiéndose de vista en la espesura. Debió al silencio que se formo Anky levanta la vista para darse cuenta que el lobo había desaparecido -¿Pero qué?!- se pone de pie buscando al bandido de pelo blanco con la mirada -Oye bruto! ¿Donde estas?-

De repente el lobo sale de entre el pasto con un conejo desnucado en sus colmillos caminando hacia la fogata, cuando llego dejo su presa un lado de esta -Tranquila estoy bien-

-No estaba preocupada ni nada por el estilo- la princesa se da la media vuelta haciéndole un desprecio y vuelve acomodarse en el suelo con su lectura.

El lobo saca un cuchillo y corta la piel de la espalda del conejo para luego tomarla con ambas patas en la herida y desollarlo de un solo tirón -Cuando termines puedes comer... pero no creo que quieras-

-Y yo que creí que no pensabas- dijo sarcástica mientras cambiaba la hoja -Ya he pasado unos cuantos días sin comer, uno mas no me hará daño- comento la pony como si hablara del clima, pero la realidad era muy deferente, estaba a punto de desfallecer por falta de alimento, su terquedad la mantenía entera, el libro solo era su diario, lo usaba para distraerse y no pensar en el hambre.

El lobo la ve unos segundos antes de desaparecer una vez más del lugar, rato después llega con varias manzanas dejándolas frente a la pony -Cuando quieras más me dices-

En el momento que la unicornio ve las manzanas le brillan los ojos pero recobra la compostura a tiempo antes de empezar a babear, mira al lobo entrecerrando los ojos -No necesito tu lastima- este solo la ignora y se voltea a la fogata donde se cocinaba su conejo.

Anky se queda viendo la espalda del lobo un momento, ve las manzanas y toma una, mientras la mordía ve de nuevo al lobo, tal vez no era tan malo como se veía, de repente algo llamo su atención, el lobo tenía en la parte de arriba de su pierna algo que no se veía bien por el abrigo, se le quedo observando un rato mientras devoraba las manzanas -"_Seguro es un tatuaje, los bandidos normalmente los tienen_"- fue lo primero que pensó la yegua, luego le resto importancia, de momento se concentraba en otra manzana, sabían a gloria después de tanto sin comer.

Horas después el lobo tenía el abrigo ya seco, se encontraba enrollado sobre si mismo durmiendo plácidamente a un lado de las brazas, sin embargo la unicornio no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, se sentía inquieta, el frio de la noche solo le hacía pensar en su hogar y sobre todo en u madre, la ira la invadió. Se puso de pie y se alejo de la fogata tenía algo atorado en el pecho y necesitaba sacarlo.

Cuando considero que estaba bastante lejos del lobo miro al cielo y aspirando aire dejo salir aquello que marca su cutie mark como su talento. Canto de un modo tan triste, tan llena de resentimiento que su alma lloraba con ella.

_Siento no tratarte como diosa,_

_Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga._

_Pienso que no eres tan perfecta,_

_Como todos tus súbditos._

_Lo siento no soy de azúcar,_

_Y no soy dulce para tí._

_Por eso siempre me regañas,_

_Debo ser muy inconveniente para tí._

_Soy tu problema._

_Sé lo que piensas,_

_Que no soy una pony feliz._

_Soy tu problema, bien_

_Nooo debería justificarme, lo sé._

_Nooo, jamás lo haré._

_Siento ser una carga Yo sé que es así._

_Pero yooo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie, noo_

_¿Qué debo hacer yo?_

_¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

A pesar de la distancia, gracias a su buen oído el lobo escucho el cantar de la unicornio en unos cortos tiempos de estar despierto antes de caer una vez más sobre sus patas y dormirse, no quería interferir donde no podía hacer nada -Mi madre sabría que hacer- dice para sí mismo antes de dormirse una vez mas mientras la unicornio volvía.

Anky regreso una hora después, ya no podía llorar mas, se le habían congelado las lagrimas, vio al lobo aun dormido y suspiro aliviada, luego fue hasta el otro lado del fuego para poner su cabeza sobre su alforja y poder dormir, no tranquilamente pero al menos es como había aprendido a dormir.

(…)

-Pagaran muy bien- Una voz ronca se escucho acompañada de un gran eco.

Un frio arrasador inundaba el ambiente, un aroma repugnante sofocaba la respiración, la luz no existía, solo había oscuridad, dolor en cada extremidad del cuerpo. Ruidos por todas partes cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes, discusiones entre cuatro o más sementales que no paraban de discutir sobre que hacer respecto a un problema, el cual no se podía escuchar con claridad.

-Mami ayúdame… Por favor ayúdame, ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor ven! ¡No quiero seguir aquí! ¡Mami!- Llanto, lagrimas y miedo era lo que reinaba en ese pequeño armario.

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hace presente.

-¡Cállate mocosa!- Dijo la voz ronca.

Solo en el mundo de los sueños podía ser libre, esperando silenciosamente lo que anhelaba, su libertad. El ver a su madre, sentir su abrazo, sentir su amor, sentir su protección.

(…)

-AAAAAAH!- La princesa de hielo despierta bruscamente, mira a su alrededor y aun esta en aquella pradera, seguía siendo de noche y el lobo continuaba durmiendo. Suspira pesadamente, había sido un sueño después de todo, ¿pero qué clase de sueño era ese? ¿Por qué era ella de niña? Acaso….¿era un recuerdo?

Por alguna razón no quiso pensar tanto en eso y volvió acostarse para dormir una vez más, después de todo al amanecer iba a molestar al bandido de pelaje blanco para que le diera sus primeras lecciones.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí terminamos otro capítulo de momento, las cosas van a ir cambiando y se ponen buenas, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con sus críticas ya sean buenas o malas.**_

_**Un gran agradecimiento a **__**ninllot y a **__**Fun Night que están contribuyendo a este fic que poco a poco va cobrando fuerza.**_


	6. Parte del secreto

_**Ciao!~ **_

_**Espero les guste y un agradecimiento a ninllot y a Fun Night que aportan su ayuda y demás :D**_

_**Vamos al Fic y nos leemos más abajo.**_

* * *

La princesa del hielo dormía plácidamente en el suave pasto hasta que alguien deja caer algo delante suyo, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con otras 3 manzanas y al lobo alejándose de ella -Despierta y come- dice secamente hasta sentarse a comer un pez asado en la fogata

Anky lo ve con el ceño fruncido mientras se estira para despertar por completo, toma la manzana de mala gana y la come, maldecía su suerte, se suponía que ella se iba a despertar antes para hacerle alguna maldad y luego empezar el entrenamiento, bueno lo dejaría pasar por esa ocasión, aun quedaban muchos días por delante. Bosteza constantemente la noche anterior no había sido de las mejores.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- pregunta el lobo terminándose su pez

-¿De qué hablas bobo?- contesto la unicornio buscando algo con que amarrar su crin sin éxito.

-Lo que hablo es que escuchaba tu estomago anoche como si no comieras hace mucho-

-Ah...eso...- la unicornio desvió la vista avergonzada y molesta por su estomago delator -Si estoy bien...- contesto secamente y rindiéndose con su crin, fue hasta donde el lobo -Bueno basta de tonterías...¿vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento o qué?-

-Te dije que no lo haríamos hasta que supiera como entrenarte- la mira a los ojos y se pone de pie -Te daré la introducción, primero para saber tu fortaleza primero tengo que conocer tu debilidad- se pone en guardia de golpe listo para atacar -¡Estas contra un enemigo! ¡¿QUÉ HACES PIENSA RÁPIDO?!- grita mientras empieza a babear y mostrar los colmillos.

Ella lo ve seria y fastidiada no comprendía a que llevaba todo eso, creía que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había pedido, así que molesta le da un golpe en la nariz por la cercanía que tenía a su cara-Eres un asqueroso eres no me babees!- dice inflando sus mejillas y aun quieta en su lugar.

El lobo resistió el golpe y se le quedo mirando unos segundos -Buen intento- se arroja sobre la yegua derribándola mientras tenía sus colmillos en su cuello sosteniéndole el cuerno con una pata haciéndola levantar la cabeza.

-Me duele! Idiota!- la pony trata de quitárselo de encima, realmente no quería hacerle daño -Suéltame ya! Esto no es entrenamiento es bestialidad tuya!-

El lobo suelta su cuerno y su cuello para rodearla debajo de él -Si quieres aprender a pelear NO... SUBESTIMES... AL OPONENTE- dice frunciendo el seño -Si creías que podías hacerme algo con ese golpe en la nariz a mi o a cualquier otro, te aseguro ganara el que golpees-

Anky lo empuja con sus patas para alejarlo de su espacio personal, se alejo unos pasos antes de verlo aun enojada -De haber querido te hubiera hecho daño...-

Este la ve dos segundos y antes que la yegua se diera cuanta, el lobo ya la estaba levantando del cuerno con un cuchillo en su pata apuntándole al cuello -Todavía queda un largo camino si no partes por admitir en qué nivel estas-

Por el susto que le provocó eso, la magia de la princesa salió disparada y congelo toda la pata del lobo provocando que la soltara de inmediato, ella se alejo arrastrándose hacia atrás por el pasto viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos -Eres una bestia...- lo vio ahora con la mirada acusadora.

Este ve su pata y la muerde rompiendo el hielo -Es por eso que falta para entrenarte- guarda el cuchillo en su abrigo para sentarse en el piso -Cuando tengas cierto principio de humildad entonces y solo entonces...- arroja un cuchillo quedando incrustado en una serpiente que estaba justo a un lado de Anky -Podrás aprender a usar un cuchillo-

La pony se pone pálida al ver la serpiente y se aleja rápida del lugar, ya una vez que se vio a salvo volví a ver al lobo con su aire de princesa mimada -Yo jamás usaría tus sucios cuchillos-

-Pues claro que no... nunca te los prestaría- contesto el lobo igual que un niño mimado -¡Consigue los tuyos!-

-HUM! Yo podría conseguir mejores además!- le respondió con la misma actitud de hija mimada, al menos Den la consentía mucho cuando Noru no se daba cuenta.

-TSK! por favor- se acerca a su rostro y saca un cuchillo entre ambos -Estos cuchillos los hizo mi pa...- se calla y mira a otro lado guardando el cuchillo -Ya es hora de irnos-

Ella se pone de pie empujando al lobo -¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunto tomando su alforja y colocándosela.

-Al sur…..- contesta simplemente caminando -Me guiaras por los pueblos que conozcas de camino y te enseñare a combatir como me lo enseñaron a mi-

Anky se puso nerviosa, realmente no quería llegar tan rápido al reino de hielo, aun era peligroso siquiera para ella poner una pata en ese lugar, debería pensar una estrategia para retrasar el viaje ¿pero qué? Se pone frente del lobo evitando que avance más

-Ah...aun no...podemos ir al sur...-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Bueno eso es porque...- la pony se maldecía mentalmente no tenía una buena escusa -Porque...necesitamos reabastecernos para el viaje! Si eso! Veras, no creo que aguantes el frio de ese lugar jejeje además yo necesito cosas para subsistir...- fue lo primero que se le vino a la yegua

-Emmm... si bueno las ponys necesitan más cosas para vivir- dice el lobo tragándose todo el cuento -Pero dime ¿A dónde y cómo lo hacemos? no tenemos un solo bit entre los dos-

La pony lo vio con superioridad -Vamos al primer pueblo que encontremos al norte y te lo mostrare como yo puedo conseguir algunos bits- le contesto guiñándole un ojo y caminando pasando por su lado, el lobo entrecierra los ojos mirando adelante -Esto será un viaje largo- se voltea y la sigue.

Iban caminando uno al lado del otro por un camino de tierra esperando pronto encontrar algún poblado, Anky ya se había aburrido del silencio creado desde hace una hora cuando empezaron a caminar por lo que decidió poner fin a eso -Umm...sabes no se tu nombre...y si vamos a viajar juntos por un rato creo que sería bueno saber cómo te llamas-

El lobo se volteo a mirarla mientras camina -¿Cómo crees que podría llamarme?- sonríe después de preguntar

-Veamos…..- la yegua ve al cielo pensativa -Vándalo peludo que le apesta el hocico- rio un poco después de decir eso.

-JA, JA…. piensa de nuevo- dice con los ojos entrecerrados

-Bueno…a ver...ummm- se vuelve a reír mientras le saca le lengua -Lobo cabeza dura!-

-¿Por qué no te devoro?- se pregunta en voz baja -Susurro Entre los Arboles es como me llamo -dice ya fastidiado

-Susurro Entre los Arboles?!- dice algo sorprendida -Que nombre tan raro...y largo…creo que te diré Sea para acortar y recordarlo-

-Como quieras…..pero es conocido entre los lobos blancos nombres tan extraños para los demás po, ¡digo los ponys!-

-Pues los lobos que conocí tenían nombres un poco mejores- dijo con simpleza la yegua.

-¿Qué has conocido? Espera….. ¿qué edad tienes a todo esto y desde cuando los conoces?- pregunta el lobo algo extrañado por la familiaridad que tenia con su especie

-Pues desde que nací los he visto...algunos viven en la Zona Helada...- la unicornio no se daba cuenta de la sorpresa del chico, para ella era normal tener contacto con lobos -Tengo 18 años- lo ve de reojo un poco enojada -Eres un mal educado no me has preguntado mi nombre siquiera, pff pero que podía esperar de un vándalo...- volvió a su pose de princesa consentida.

-¡VA!... ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunta entre dientes mirando el camino.

-JJAJAJAJA- ríe divertida la pony -Al menos te estoy enseñando modales, yo soy la prin...digo ...soy Nankyoku pero la mayoría me dice Anky para más fácil..- a la yegua le gustaba el ambiente más relajado que se estaba creando -Bien...ya sabes mi edad ahora dime la tuya-

Este sonríe con orgullo mirando adelante -Tengo 16 años cumplidos hace un par de semanas-

-¿QUÉ?!- la yegua se para de golpe y lo toma del cuello agitándolo un poco -¿Cómo puedes tener 16? eso no es posible! Eres más alto que yo! Y yo soy más grande!- Anky estaba encaprichada por el tamaño más que por cosas que de verdad importaban con la edad del lobo.

-Soy, un, lobo, ¡SOY GRANDE!- dice antes de ponerse delante de la pony -¿Cuando has visto a un lobo del tamaño de un pony?- sigue caminando -En fin a mi no me importa mi edad-

-TSK!- la pony vuelve a caminar aun encaprichada por una tontería -*Klosset...-

-¿Crees que eres la única que habla en otra lengua *anus capillis flavis?- dice aun mirando adelante.

Anky aun caminando atrás de él le saca la lengua -*hjerneløse idiot!-

-TSK! Sigamos adelante de una vez- la mira de reojo -*sed ilia venusta-

-Como sea...*dum ulv...- ella troto pasándolo de largo con aires de grandeza

Ambos llegan finalmente a un pueblo, el lobo se inclina a la pony rubia -Espero si sepas como ganar bits-

-Vamos hacerlo interesante, apuesto que puedo conseguir comida gratis para los 2 este día- dijo sonriendo con malicia la unicornio.

El lobo se le queda mirando con una ceja alzada -Si eres capaz de hacer eso te llevare sobre mi espalda hasta el atardecer-

-JAJAJJA! Trato hecho Sea!- la yegua empieza a caminar buscando algo con la mirada.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunta mientras la seguía por todos lados.

La princesa se detuvo y señalo un lugar -Justo eso!- delante había un letrero en el lugar que indicaba que era un bar -Vamos que nos espera el almuerzo- trota más aprisa hacia su objetivo.

-Esto no me lo pierdo- dice caminando tras de ella entrando en el bar mientras bajaba la visera de su sombrero.

Al entrar la yegua al lugar los corceles y demás machos se le quedan viendo muy interesados, esta ya estaba acostumbrada por eso los ignoraba, se sentó en una mesa que estaba en centro del bar; el lobo la seguía llamando de igual manera la atención, solo que a él lo veían con curiosidad a diferencia que a ella que con admiración. Se sentó en la misma mesa que la unicornio bajando mas la visera de su sombrero -Espero tengas algo planeado Anky-

-Solo trata de que no se te caiga el sombrero- dijo divertida mientras se ponía de pie -Pon atención ¿tienes idea que simboliza mi cutie mark?- movió un poco su abrigo mostrando la marca en su flanco.

El lobo se le queda mirando aun ocultando su cara con su sombrero -Una de mis tías tiene una igual, solo haz lo que sabes o prepárate para correr-

-Tsk! Después de esto te tragaras tus palabras- la pony se retira caminando por el lugar, va hacia un corcel que tocaba el piano de un modo muy apagado, esta le dice algunas cosas al oído y se ve que la actitud del pony cambia de inmediato, luego la princesa se sube a la barra de un salto, llamando aun más la atención de todos -Dale Jonny- señala al pianista de la esquina.

El piano empezó a sonar tranquilamente mientras ella empezaba a cantar delicadamente, todos se quedaron embobados.

_-Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver...-_

De pronto el ritmo de la música aumento, la yegua cantaba con tal energía que contagiaba a cualquiera, todos empezaron animarse levantándose de sus asientos silbando y aplaudiendo mientras la pony cantaba al mismo tiempo que bailaba moviendo su rubia crin con sensualidad.

_-Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Algunos con envidia pero al final,_

_Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...-_

El lobo se quedo con la boca abierta viendo a la yegua que bailaba con gran pasión provocando que todos se emocionaran, se levantarán y la pasaran bien. Pero más que todo, le llamaba la atención lo hermosa que se veía la yegua agitando su crin de esa forma tan sensual.

Cuando la unicornio acabo ya estaba rodeada de sementales que gritaban por ella, de pronto un viejo la llama desde atrás de la barra y la ayuda a bajar.

-Señorita no había visto tanta vida en este lugar desde la fiebre del oro, no tengo como agradecerte...ya sé! El almuerzo va por cuenta de la casa-

Anky sonrió complacida -Pueden ser dos almuerzo, el pobre vago que va conmigo también tiene hambre-

-Claro que si señorita lo que sea por usted y la hermosa voz que trajo la vida a este lugar-

-Muchas gracias señor!- la unicornio regreso a la mesa con el lobo sonriendo maliciosa, un momento después dejaron un montón de comida en la mesa -¿Y bien?- le pregunta al lobo

Este mira la comida y luego la mira a ella -Digo que no caminaras hasta el atardecer- luego de eso empieza a comer con la boca en el pato.

-JA! Y tú que no confiabas en mi talento especial- ella también empieza a comer pero de modo más educado -Claro no uso mucho este método, mi garganta no es de acero...- el lobo mientras comía le pregunta despegando un poco su hocico del plato -¿Ósea que la has usado muy seguido?-

-Pues...si- contesta algo triste entre bocados -Antes lo hacía para alegrar los corazones de la gente en la Zona Helada...ahora lo hago para comer de vez en cuando...-

Se calla al sentir algo tibio y suave en su casco -Tranquila, ahora contaras con mas que eso- mira y era la pata del can sobre su casco y este la miraba sin su sombrero sonriéndole por primera vez -Cuando termine tu entrenamiento podrás ser cazarecompensas, soldada, o lo que quieras- la suelta y sigue comiendo

Anky levando la mirada al enorme lobo frente a ella, miro su rostro y sobre todos sus ojos, su presencia no era fría, era cálida al igual que su mirada. Un leve rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas, y el frio dejaba su cuerpo, provocando que las grietas de hielo en su corazón le dolieran, pero este dolor era diferente a los que ya había sentido antes, este dolor era agradable. Parpadeo y no tardo en volver a la realidad -No necesitas sentir lástima por mi- dijo fríamente para luego dar otro bocado -Mi talento no es suficiente para vivir aun así no me daré por vencida, solo por eso te pedí ayuda con el entrenamiento...-

-Lo sé- responde aun sonriendo -Por eso te digo que puedes contar con que aprenderás- toma con la punta de una garra una manzana poniéndola delante de su cara mirándola un momento -Pero claro demorara tiempo... cinco meses para ser especifico si entrenamos a diario- dicho esto se come la manzana de un mordisco.

-No tengo problema con eso, en cinco meses te llevare a la Zona Helada...- continua comiendo aun sin animarse.

-Y aprenderás a comer de la naturaleza ¿esa cuite mark te ha servido de mucho en este tiempo no? jajajajaa- su voz denoto mucho sarcasmo

-Claro búrlate lo que quieras- dice con desprecio en sus palabras -Tu jamás sabrás lo que implica llevar una y tener un solo talento...- dice venenosamente viéndolo a los ojos.

La mirada del joven lobo pasa a una de poker, antes de que cualquiera pudiera escupir palabra, se puso el sombrero y salió corriendo del bar a una velocidad tan grande que sus patas quedaron marcadas en todo el camino fuera de este.

-¿Pero qué?- la pony apenas si parpadeó cuando el lobo desapareció corriendo dejándola ahí sola -Esto es un fastidio- dio un último bocado luego guardo algunas cosas en su alforja antes de salir del bar para buscar al lobo, llego a la calle y se detuvo tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada algo enojada.

Lejos de ahí una cabaña abandonada en el bosque se veían las huellas del lobo fuera de esta, dentro el joven lobo ya desnudo se veía a sí mismo en un gran espejo frente a él. Toco el espejo con su pata delantera sintiendo el frio de este, luego coloco su otra pata y apoyo su hocico en el espejo. Se miro a sí mismo, por alguna razón sentía un gran dolor con solo mirarse. Llegan recuerdos a su mente, ruidos horribles, gritos, insultos, imágenes de fuego, de sombras, de tridentes, de flechas. Su pelaje solo se podía comparar al de un erizo, sentía miedo, un miedo que solo pueden sentir los que han estado en las profundidades del Tartaro con el solo deseo de nunca regresar. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco caía en un gran abismo de oscuridad y pena. Frunce el ceño con rabia para luego dar un fuerte puñetazo al espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Pero un trozo había sobrevivido para mostrarse la horrible verdad que oculta su mirada.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo la unicornio aun buscaba al lobo.

-Esto es el colmo! ¿Donde se pudo meter? No creo que se lo tragara la tierra- maldecía Anky al haber recorrido el pequeño pueblo varias veces sin encontrar al lobo, no sabía a qué se había debido el extraño comportamiento que tuvo, decidió olvidar el asunto por completo, si de verdad le interesaba llegar a la ZH la buscaría, la unicornio salió del puedo por el mismo camino que llegaron y se adentro en el bosque.

Dentro de este logro ver lo que eran unas ramas rotas al nivel del suelo y unas huellas caninas, a lo lejos, alcanzo a ver el sombrero del lobo colgando de una ramita de un árbol, lo tomo con su magia y lo examino -Esto...es de Sea!- empezó a buscar por todos lados con la mirada, no podía estar lejos, se coloco el sombrero y siguió las huellas, no era muy buena con eso pero estas se veían muy marcadas en el terreno, camino lentamente hasta toparse con una cabaña abandonada, vio la puerta abierta se acerco asomándose un poco -Sea...¿estás aquí?...- dijo con algo de miedo -Si estas y me asustas te corto la cola...- entro temblorosa en el lugar.

En la entrada de una habitación estaba tirada la chaqueta del lobo, la unicornio la paso de largo entrando, al hacerlo vio la coraza del lobo sobre la cama, cuando volteo lo encontró desnudo durmiendo en el piso delante de un espejo roto mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Aaay por todos los dioses, Sea!- la unicornio corrió al lado del lobo asustada, cuando estaba por tocarlo para ver si estaba bien se quedo estática, se fijo mejor en su pelaje, en su cuerpo había una extraña marca que era un tomahawk cruzada con una espada, se parecía mucho a una cutie mark, ella no podía estar equivocada con eso, pues también tenía una, eso significaba que lo que creyó ver la noche anterior no era un tatuaje, llena de dudas por lo que estaba viendo puso su casco en el hombro del lobo -Sea...- lo movió un poco.

Este no contesto, aun en sueño se giro al otro lado mostrando que la marca que tenía en un flanco la tenia también en la otra rebelando la insólita verdad, ese lobo tenía una cuite mark sin lugar a dudas, Nankyoku se puso un casco en la boca y camino hacia atrás resbalando con la chaqueta cayendo al suelo, estaba en shock mientras veía al pobre can sufrir en sueños.

Se quedo ida en sus pensamientos un momento ¿porque el tenia algo así? El no era normal, el no era...se dio cuenta de horrible que se estaba comportando, su padre y madre le enseñaron acerca de aceptar a todos como son, sin importar nada, como una vez le dijo su padre, las rarezas es lo que hace especial a uno.

Se puso de pie y se acerco de nuevo al lobo que aun derramaba lagrimas, tomo un pedazo del vidrio roto para dibujar algo en el suelo de la cabaña -Yo no soy tan buena con la magia como ella...pero tratare de aliviar tus sueños…solo espero que me perdones por ver dentro de ellos- se pone en el circulo haciendo brillar su cuerno, después lo pone en la frente del lobo acostándose junto a él -Me debes una Sea….- susurro para sí misma.

Nankyoku abrió los ojos encontrándose en un pueblo completamente de tonos rojos, vio la sombra del lobo que era proyectada en las casas, sombras de ponys aparecieron delante de ella mientras señalaban y gritaban horrorizados. Se gira al lado contrario viendo mas sombras de ponys con trinches y antorchas a lo que el lobo solo les ladro y corrió tratando de escapar de ellas aterrorizado.

A medida que la sombra corría por las casas estas se iban trasformando en carpas indias, la sombra del lobo empezó acercarse tímidamente a otras sombras más grandes que él pero estos olfatearon el aire y se voltearon a la sombra del joven mostrando los colmillos al tiempo que rugían, ante esto la sombra corre hasta que los tipis se transforman en montañas, de montañas en mar y de mar en arboles para detenerse lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso, mirando a todos lados quedando completamente solo en un abismo de oscuridad, los días soleados nunca no lo bañaban con su calor, las noches de Luna llena solo aulló con dolor. La bondad, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad y risa parecieran como sin nunca hubieran llegado a tocar al lobo. Levanta la cabeza mirando el cielo con tristeza y rabia y con todas sus fuerzas, suelta un ruido que era la mescla entre un aullido y un relincho.

Anky siente el dolor que se proyecta y por primera vez desearía tener una mínima parte de la magia de su madre para entonces entrar en el sueño e intervenir y no solo quedarse como observadora, empieza a forzar su magia a todo lo que puede, en el mundo real el circulo que dibujo empieza a brillar, aquel lugar rojo empieza a tornarse blanco por a poco, de repente frente a la sombra de el lobo empiezan a caer pequeños copos de nieve al tiempo que le muestra un hermoso paisaje nevado, la princesa no puede más con su magia y deja de ver el sueño del can -Siento no poder hacer mas, solo espero que haya servido- pone su cabeza sobre el lomo del lobo exhausta.

Sea deja de derramar lagrimas para quedar durmiendo relajadamente con la pony sobre él, la unicornio sonríe al sentir como se relajaba la respiración del lobo, justo para quedar dormida sobre de él.

Inconscientemente durante todas las horas que durmieron la yegua termino siendo abrazada por las patas del lobo, quien la apegaba a su cuerpo poniendo su mentón sobre la cabeza de la unicornio a un lado de su cuerno.

(…..)

Unas horas más tarde la unicornio abre los ojos, pudo sentir aun la luz del sol, lo que le indicaba que seguía siendo de día, movió un poco su cabeza para despejarse el sueño, ahí fue cuando su mejilla choco con algo tibio y peludo, empezó a mover su casco sintiendo lo mismo, estaba junto a algo grande y con mucho pelo. Retira un poco su cabeza para encontrarse a sí misma en el pecho del lobo siendo abrazada, ella no recuerda eso, lo último que recuerda es que cayó rendida pero sobre su lomo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Anky se puso toda roja hasta las orejas y le pego una patada al lobo en el estomago con las patas traseras.

Este perdió el aliento con la patada despertando de inmediato y por instinto se puso sobre lo que lo había golpeado a punto de darle una gran mordida en la cara, pero por suerte alcanza a reaccionar viendo a la unicornio debajo de él –Dah…. ¿que... que haces aquí?- pregunta confundido.

La unicornio seguía toda roja mientras veía al lobo sobre de ella -Me...me dejaste sola en el bar torpe!...yo...yo luego me fui y al final...te encontré aquí...-

-Ah, si... lo... lo siento...- se da cuenta que no tenía su abrigo puesto, abrió los ojos como platos para busca con el olfato la prenda, después corre a la puerta donde estaba tirado y se lo pone rápidamente, al terminar se voltea a ver a la pony -¡¿Cuánto viste?!-

Nankyoku se sienta viendo al lobo -Mucho...- dice bajando la cabeza refiriéndose también a lo que logro ver en el sueño del can, este le queda mirando unos segundos antes de voltearse a otro lado con tristeza -De seguro tienes muchas preguntas-

Ella se le acerca lo mas que puede -Solo si tu quieres contarme te escuchare, era algo privado tuyo y no tenía derecho a saberlo-

El lobo baja la cabeza -(suspiro) si vamos a viajar juntos es mejor que lo sepas- levanta la cabeza mirándola a los ojos -Mi padre era un apache luna llena y mi madre...- cierra los ojos y respira profundamente -Es una pony-

-¿Una Pony?- eso de verdad había asombrado a la princesa

-Así es... me crie entre ellos durante toda mi vida, hasta que me salió esto en el flanco- dice moviendo su chaqueta mostrando su cutie mark y bajando la cabeza en otra dirección -Cuando paso los aldeanos que me consideraban una abominación me trataron de linchar... escape para buscar a los lobos, pero cuando llegue con solo olfatearme supieron que no era como ellos, me trataron como un extraño en sus tierras… desde entonces busco un lugar donde estar solo conmigo mismo... donde nadie me juzgue-

De pronto el joven siente algo en su hombro, era el casco de la pony -Yo no te juzgo, solo eres diferente y eso está bien- le regala una pequeña sonrisa -Papá una vez me dijo que las rarezas de uno es lo que nos hace especiales y tu Sea tienes algo único que jamás había visto en ningún lobo que eh conocido, eres más especial que ellos-

-Porque no soy como ellos...- dice con tristeza bajando la cabeza -Soy un hibrido, el único del mundo y por eso viviré solo el resto de mi vida- con una pata toma la parte de abajo del abrigo y cubre su cutie mark.

-Eres único, todos somos únicos en algún aspecto y no debes estar triste por eso- la unicornio trataba de animarlo sin mucho éxito, decidió distraerlo mejor con otra cosa ya que lo veía muy abatido -Sabes se puede decir que yo también soy hibrida, mi madre es unicornio pero mi padre es un pegaso-

El lobo levanta una ceja mirándola y dice con sarcasmo –Siiii… eso es casi lo mismo-

-JEJEJE! al menos logre que cambiaras el semblante- saca la lengua divertida por su torpe intento de animarlo -Creo que debería decirte porque estoy tan lejos de la Zona Helada, así estaríamos a iguales- dice bajando la vista

Sea le pone una pata en el hombro -Si no quieres no lo hagas- ella le sonríe -Esta bien, ya se un poco mas de ti y seria grosero de mi parte no hacer lo mismo...veras- aunque estaba a punto de contarle algunas cosas aun dejaría otras en secreto por el bien de ella y en parte por la de él.

-Vivía con mis padres en la Zona Helada hasta hace poco, mi madre...creo que ha enloquecido, me tenia cautiva en mi propio hogar diciendo que me protegía, yo solo quería ser como los demás y disfrutar el mundo pero...ella cree que el mundo es malo, estaba a punto de mantenerme encerrada para siempre- suspiro pesadamente –pero un ladrón que conocí me ayudo a escapar...- eso ultimo la había puesto muy triste recordando al ser de quien seguía flechada.

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunta el lobo aun con el miedo de hacerlo.

-Eh viajado sin rumbo por todo este tiempo, alejándome lo mas que pueda del sur y tal vez...solo tal vez en algún momento verlo a ver a él y darle las gracias...- hablo poniendo su casco donde alguna vez colgó aquel collar, luego alzo su vista al lobo –Pero no te preocupes cumpliré mi parte del trato y te guiare hasta el límite del territorio helado, desde ahí ya no podre seguir-

Sea la mira pensativo -Entiendo, no te hare llegar más allá de la frontera- toma la coraza de metal de la cama y se la pone en el pecho -Pues empecemos de una vez el entrenamiento- dice sonriente -Dije que lo haría cuando te conociera mas así que adelante-

Anky se puso de pie de un salto, su semblante cambio de inmediato -Oooh si! Adelante!- la pony arranco un pedazo de tela por ahí y lo uso para amarar su crin con una coleta alta como le gustaba llevarlo.

-Estoy lista- exclamo animada.

-Estupendo-

Ya en el patio de la cabaña estaban parados uno al lado del otro -Crea una imagen de hielo de un pony-

-Bien...dame un segundo- Nankyoku dibuja en el suelo un circulo con símbolos luego hace brillar su cuerno y en medio de este aparece un pony de hielo perfectamente hecho, tan brillante que parecía de cristal.

-Bien- el lobo camina al señuelo junto con Anky -Mira, tienes que cortar aquí- señala a la garganta - Y apuñalar aquí- señala al centro del pecho -Le cortaras la garganta después estocaras el corazón, muerte rápida y gentil- saca un cuchillo para hacerle una demostración sumamente rápida varias veces, luego le ofrece un cuchillo a la pony -Ahora tu-

Anky lo ve entrecerrando los ojos, unos segundos después una bola de nieve golpea al lobo en la cara -Yo quiero saber pelear, no matar lobo atolondrado!-

El lobo la mira con los ojos entrecerrados quitándose la nieve de la cara -Ok...- se voltea dando un corte en ambas patas del pony de hielo para girar su espalda contra la de la escultura y enterrar el cuchillo en el flanco del hielo. Se acerca a la yegua rubia y le muestra otro cuchillo -¿Con eso estas feliz?-

-Mejor...- dice altanera antes de tomar el cuchillo con su magia

-Con el casco!- dice antes de golpear el cuerno de la pony con un dedo.

-AAAUH!- la pony gruñe molesta -Porque todos los machos tienen esa maldita manía! Él también lo hizo mismo cuando se metió a mi habitación!- Anky se mordió la lengua, por el enojo no había pensado sus palabras -Como sea...- toma el cuchillo con el casco tratando de disimular que no pasa nada.

El lobo se voltea dándole la espalda -Muy bien adelante- escucha como el metal choca contra el hielo y de repente siente un fuerte dolor cerca de su cutie mark –AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- los pájaros a lo lejos despegan de los arboles ante el grito del lobo.

-Aay dioses! Perdón, perdón!- la unicornio va a un lado del lobo, al haber lanzado el cuchillo con rabia y enojo este término revotando en el hielo para luego incrustarse en la piel del lobo.

Un poco más tarde, Anky una vez mas estaba frente a la estatua de hielo pero con un cuchillo amarado al casco mientras el lobo sacaba otro cuchillo de una fogata ya al rojo vivo poniéndoselo sobre la herida cauterizándola -Lo tendrás que tener amarrado al casco por un tiempo-

-¿Y servirá?- pregunta dudosa y aun culpable por la herida que le causo al can

-Sí, ahora sigue- dice atento a lo que hacia la yegua.

Esta traga duro antes de acercarse a la estatua de hielo, se para sobre sus patas traseras algo temblorosa y trata de imitar los movimientos que le enseño el lobo, aunque con un 1/4 de la fuerza que usaba el.

La pony hacia los movimientos torpes -Bien- dice el lobo al ver que termino la secuencia de cortar las patas delanteras y tratar de saltar sobre el lomo de la escultora, terminando por rodearla al no lograrlo, para cortar las traseras -Concéntrate solo las patas delanteras y hazlo de nuevo-

-Está bien...- suspiro un poco abatida repitiendo los pasos una y otra vez, después de algunas horas cayo de sentón en el suelo cansada -Esto es muy pesado...- respiraba agitadamente

-Muy bien, fue suficiente por hoy, mañana seguiremos- la pony voltea para ver que el lobo estaba con dos arcos delante suyo, uno grande y otro más pequeño –Entra y duerme un poco, mañana partiremos a los bosques-

-¿Para qué son esas cosas?- pregunta poniéndose de pie para ir a la cabaña

-Aprenderás a usarlos mañana, ahora descansa adentro hay mas manzanas, espera y las cocinare-

La pony solo suelta una risita mientras camina a la cabaña y antes de entrar se voltea al lobo una vez más -Sabes me tratas demasiado bien para ser un bandido- abre la puerta entrando al destruido pero por el momento cómodo lugar.

Sea entra a la cabaña con ambos arcos en la espalda, después deja unos ingredientes que sostenía en su boca sobre una mesa -No soy un bandido, soy un proscrito- dice antes de dejar ambos barcos recargados contra la muralla, así dejar sus patas libres para tomar implementos de cocina empezando a preparar algo.

-Si bueno...ambos somos fugitivos valla novedad- la pony lo ve sonriendo mientras este cocina, no se daba cuenta que se le había quedando viendo todo el rato. Finalmente de la chimenea el joven lobo saca un gran recipiente de metal sosteniéndolo con un paño de cocina entre sus dientes, lo deja en la mesa para abrirlo saliendo gran cantidad de vapor, de a dentro saca un gran pay de de manzana dejándolo en la meza -Espero te guste, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar los ingredientes en el bosque.

La yegua queda muy impresionada con el postre frente de ella –Nunca me imagine que sabias cocinar! Es asombroso- le sonríe antes de tomar un pedazo del pay para empezarlo a comer muy gustosa, entre bocado habla -Yo no sé hacerlo- otro bocado -Normalmente cocinaban para mi...entre otras cosas-

Sea se saca los guantes de cocina sonriendo -Me crie entre manzanas, se cocinarlas de muchas formas y ten por seguro que mis pays no son los mejores que podrías comer en tu vida, ni hablemos de la sidra, esa es lo mejor que puedas probar- se sienta y empieza a comer también.

-Serie bueno probarlo, en la Zona Helada jamás vas a encontrar algo así- ella ve su plato vacio triste -¿Estás seguro de que quieres perderte de todo esto solo por estar en un lugar donde...puedas estar solo?-

El lobo borra su sonrisa, toma el plato de la unicornio y le sirve mas -Tal vez el lugar donde yo me alejo es donde tú debes ir y viceversa- le deja el plato con otro trozo de pay -Y es mejor el estar solo que en un lugar donde no te dejan de apuntar con el casco- apoya su cabeza contra sus patas poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa -¿Me pregunto qué harán mis padres?-

-Supongo que es una buena opción, cada uno encontrara lo que busca al final en el lugar de donde viene el otro- Anky comía pay pero aun se sentía algo abatida -Yo también me pregunto que harán mis padres...- termino su segunda ración de pay y se levanto de la mesa -Gracias por la comida Sea...será mejor que...me vaya a dormir- se va a la única habitación del lugar

-No lo agradezcas….- dice antes de levantarse y salir de la cabaña para acostarse delante de la puerta abierta

Anky se recuesta en la vieja cama que estaba ahí, pero no se duerme empieza a escribir cosas en su diario.

Mientras tanto el lobo mira a su cuite mark debajo de su gabardina café y se dice a sí mismo -Las armas que nunca volveré a levantar- se cubre su vergüenza para acostarse sobre sus patas y dormirse

* * *

_**Llegamos al final de otro capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas en los reviews, así que dejen muchos porfa **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

*Traducción de lo que se dijeron

_Sea:_

(¿Crees que eres la única que habla otras lenguas anciana de cabello rubio?)

(Pero tienes un lindo flanco)

_Nankyoku habla el antiguo lenguaje de la Zona Helada al igual que Noru, ósea noruego:_

(Tonto)

(Idiota sin cerebro)

(Lobo estúpido)

*La canción que canta Nankyoku es: Todos me miran - Gloria Trevi


	7. En el Reino de Fuego

_**Ciao! **_

_**Llego un nuevo capítulo, mucho drama en proceso a ver qué les parece ;) nos leemos más abajo.**_

_**Espero les guste y un agradecimiento a ninllot y a Fun Night.**_

* * *

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Ya hace 2 semanas que estoy con el lobo, he estado entrenando arduamente todo este tiempo, Sea es un buen maestro, incluso no se enfada tanto cuando por accidente lo lastimo. Aun así no deja de ser un tonto. Ayer me encontraba muy sudada y sucia, sinceramente me di asco a mí misma, no podía soportar mi propio aroma corporal, por suerte encontré un rio cerca de donde entrenábamos. Ese estúpido lobo olía aun peor que yo así que le dije que se fuera a dar un baño rio arriba, no iba a dejar que ese tonto se aseara cerca de mí, me costó convencerlo pero lo hizo al menos. Para mi mala fortuna, los pelos de Sea iban rio abajo directo hacia mí, era asqueroso y no quería terminar oliendo a perro mojado. Fui rio arriba enojada a decirle a ese lobo tonto que salga del rio hasta que termine yo de asearme, tuve que pasar por unos arbustos, ahí tuve la mala idea de hacerle una broma a Sea, me escabullí entre los arbustos para esconderle sus cuchillos, pero cuando llegue a mi destino pude ver el cuerpo del lobo. Con el pelaje mojado pude ver más detenidamente su musculatura, su cutie mark y como se podía mantener parado en dos patas. Pero cuando mi mirada llego a cierto lugar el cual prefiero olvidar, me arrepentí y volví rio abajo… Nunca volveré a espiar a Sea mientras se baña… Nunca. _

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Seguimos en el bosque, Sea dice que es el mejor lugar para practicar….sin que lastime a nadie en el intento, porque ya lo lastime mucho a él. Yo no tengo la culpa que su flanco parezca atraer a los cuchillos. Aunque a veces es muy divertido, porque de verdad aguanta el dolor con una sonrisa bastante forzada. Pero gracias a Sea voy mejorando poco a poco, ayer mi cuchillo solo estuvo a dos centímetros de no darle a Sea, obviamente eso es una gran mejoría. _

_A pesar de que no nos soportemos del todo y el problema de los chuchillos, estamos tomando un poco más de confianza, de eso no me quejo, después de todo si vas a viajar con alguien ¿Por qué no llevarte bien con él? Las pocas veces que nos quedamos a dormir bajo las estrellas, dormimos con menos metros de distancia uno de otro. A veces quisiera dormir sobre su pelaje, se ve suave y cómodo, afortunadamente nadie va leer eso ultimo o moriría de vergüenza._

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Otra vez tuve ese extraño sueño, sigo en ese lugar oscuro pidiendo por mis padres, es de verdad horrible, siento tanto miedo, me siento tan sola en esos sueños, no estoy segura como poder describir cómo se siente. Es como estar en un abismo de desesperación, esperando que me rescaten, esperando ver algo que no sea oscuridad. No quiero seguir soñando eso, pero no se detiene….._

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_La otra noche Sea y yo estábamos calentándonos frente a una fogata. Yo estaba bien, ver el fuego me hace sentir que estoy lejos de la Zona Helada, pero por el contrario cuando mire a Sea, se veía muy extraño. Su mirada estaba plantada en el fuego, casi hipnotizado por las llamas, era algo casi aterrador. Me acerque con mi casco y le toque el hombro, me miro con esa mirada extraña y le pregunte si se encontraba bien. Me dijo que sí, pero yo no le creí. A veces se puede ver tan seguro de sí mismo y otras tan frágil e indefenso como un pequeño. Quisiera ayudarlo, pero no puedo. No estoy seguro como reaccionaria si se entera de que lo estoy retrasando hacia la Zona Helada. _

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Por suerte eh logrado desviar a Sea más al norte, sigo inventando escusas, se que en algún momento se me acabaran, pero no importa, para ese momento habrá pasado más tiempo y no habrá problemas que lo lleve a la frontera de la Zona Helada. Luego seré una profesional y ya nada detendrá a la gran Nankyoku. Una vez que eso pase me alejare aun mas de la Zona  
Helada, ya no habrá posibilidades de que vuelva a ver a mi madre, pero aun así a veces extraño a mi padre, pero se con quien esta su lealtad y me entregara a mi madre a la primera oportunidad. _

_He estado en muchos lugares, pero sinceramente el camino por el que vamos se me hace muy familiar, como si ya hubiera pasado por aquí alguna vez, el día anterior pasamos un letrero raro que decía *__在位火__no sé que signifique pero no puede ser tan malo. Primero Roshia con su idioma raro, luego esos ponys que me ayudaron a encontrarlo y después ese unicornio blanco de quien sabe dónde, y ahora este letrero. Tengo que conseguirme un libro sobre otros idiomas, presiento que no será la última vez que me encuentre con un lenguaje que no conozca. _

(….)

Sin saberlo Anky y Sea se habían metido en terrenos peligrosos, al menos para la yegua, pues donde estaban era ni más ni menos que en el territorio del Emperador Yao, con el peligro de que la princesa de hielo se topara con sus singulares tíos.

Ambos chicos habían llegado a un pueblo, este se veía bastante animado y alborotado, lleno de comerciantes y ponys que no dejaban de trabajar ni un segundo, Anky seguía sintiendo que ya había estado en ese lugar pero no lograba recordar nada en su mente.

-Sea...tengo un extraño presentimiento de este lugar...será mejor que nos apresuremos y nos vallamos...-

El lobo baja la visera de su sombrero y habla entre dientes mordiendo una espiga de paja -Tú fuiste quien nos trajo linda, tomemos lo que necesitemos y larguémonos si crees que este no es un lugar seguro-

-No es que no sea seguro...- mira a todos lados -Algo me inquieta...- la yegua trata de olvidar esa rara sensación y decide ir a buscar donde conseguir provisiones con los pocos bits que les queda.

(…..)

En el palacio del emperador se llevaba una disputa de parejas -Es la quinta vez que lo intentamos o algo así! Jamás lo vamos a lograr o algo así!-

Dos unicornios estaban en una sala oscura llena de velas y libros de magia, en sus patas un círculo de magia pintado.

-Yo no me voy a rendir...no lo voy hacer….- habla el unicornio de hielo con la voz seria mientras borra del piso unas marcas y hace otras -Necesito mas cuarzos...voy al pueblo...- Xiang vio salir a su pareja ambos habían estado muy tensos tratando de lograr su deseo más profundo, el oriental odiaba ver triste a su Is, pero tenía que ser realista en esa situación, aunque le doliera, se le estaban acabando las opciones.

Is llego al pueblo con la cabeza baja, malas cosas estaban pasando últimamente en su vida, primero desaparece su sobrina y ahora sus intentos de magia solo salen mal...al menos los del pueblo lo conocían bien, aunque era príncipe y llevaba su corona, era tratado como un pueblerino mas y eso le gustaba.

(…)

En el pueblo el lobo veía como la unicornio gastaba los pocos bists que les quedaban, se sentía mal por no poder aportar ni un solo bit al grupo, de repente una idea se le prendió en la cabeza -Oye Anky!- le habla muy apegado a su oído -Tengo una idea de cómo hacer más dinero-

-¿Eh?! ¿Tu tuviste una idea? jajajaja- dijo divertida mientras guardaba lo que compro en su alforja

-JA, JA…muy graciosa- contesto el lobo aun susurrando -Ya verás de lo que soy capaz- rápidamente se separa de ella y se para en medio de un espacio entre la plaza que no era ocupado por los comerciantes -ATENCIÓN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!- todos voltean a él llamados por la buena vibra y el tono de alegría del lobo -PONGAN MUCHA ATENCIÓN PARA EL ESPECTÁCULO DE QUE ESTA POR COMENZAR, DE LOS APACHES LUNA LLENA DEL NORTE, ENTRE LOS BOSQUES SE ENTRENAN Y VIVEN LOS MEJORES PELEADORES CON CUCHILLO DEL MUNDO Y AHORA ENTRE USTEDES ESTÁ EL EJEMPLO!- en menos de un segundo arroja un cuchillo cortando una manzana de un árbol que cayó hasta las patas de un potrillo que estaba en la alforja de su madre.

-¿Pero qué?...- Anky sonrió ampliamente y se acerco al lobo al igual que muchos pony curiosos hasta formar un círculo alrededor del can, algunos empezaron aplaudir pero no estaban lo suficientemente impresionados.

Sea cambio el tono a uno de misterio mientras caminaba cerca de los rostros de todos -SE DICE QUE ENTRE LOS BOSQUES DEL NORTE LAS FLECHAS SALEN DE ENTRE LOS ARBOLES SIMPLEMENTE SI DABAS UN PASO EN SUS TIERRAS, QUE PODÍAS PELEAR CONTRA UN APACHE TODO EL DÍA PERO JAMÁS LO VERÍAS…..- de debajo de su abrigo saca una bolsa de bits, el pony de delante de él se revisa y se da cuenta que esa era suya, el lobo la deja caer delante suyo para luego volver al centro del circulo -PARA UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE MI HABILIDAD Y LA DE LOS LUNA LLENA NECESITO UN VOLUNTARIO!-

El ánimo entre los pueblerinos estaba creciendo rápidamente a tal grado de que cierto príncipe con apatía se sintió curioso por lo que ocurría, se metió entre los súbditos hasta la parte adelante, fue cuando vio al lobo, de inicio no le parecía extraño, después de todo un lobo fue su padre adoptivo, pero el chico tenía algo peculiar y lo podía sentir. Ahí escucho que pedía un voluntario, de repente sintió como unas patas lo aventaban hacia adelante, los aldeanos creyeren que sería divertido ver a uno de los príncipes en esa situación.

-A UN VOLUNTARIO!- dice el lobo volteando a verlo.

Is se puso nervioso, lo último que quería era tener una situación rara -No..no...no...yo no puedo ser voluntario...- decía fingiendo una sonrisa

Fue cuando Anky lo vio y se le helo la sangre, era su tío quien estaba junto al lobo, ahora sabia porque ese lugar le resultaba tan familiar, empezó a tratar de escabullirse entre la multitud para que no la viera y salir volando de ahí, claro que era difícil con el mar de ponys y mas llegando curiosos al ver el espectáculo con el príncipe.

-NO SE PREOCUPE, SOY UN PROFESIONAL- Sea camina a él y lo toma con los colmillos de la piel de la espalda hasta dejarlo delante de un poste de madera que estaba en el circulo -DÍGAME ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?- antes de que Is pudiera contestar un cuchillo se clavo debajo de su mentón y otro sobre su cabeza evitándole el movimiento

-AAhh!...ahh...niño esto...es muy peligroso...- decía el pobre unicornio sudando frio.

Anky estaba por salir de la multitud cuando vio a otra figura familiar acercándose, era su tío Xiang que parecía muy preocupado buscando algo, así que esta no pudo escapar y tuvo que perderse entre los ponys de nuevo.

-¿Donde se habrá ido Is?, ya tardo en volver o algo así...- el oriental se dio cuenta de la multitud y se acerco a ver también, casi se le cae al mandíbula a ver a su "esposa" entre cuchillos.

El lobo estaba delante de una pony que sostenía un pequeño espejo con su boca viéndose reflejado en este -ESTOS PEQUEÑOS ESPEJOS NO DEJAN VER MUY BIEN LO QUE ESTÁ DETRÁS DE UNO- dispara tres cuchillos a su espalada quedando incrustados alrededor del unicornio.

Claro que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el oriental estaba muy molesto, se metió en la multitud hasta llegar al centro -SE ACABO LA FUNCIÓN, TODOS LARGO A SUS ASUNTOS O ALGO ASÍ!- en menos de un parpadeo el lugar quedo desierto, solo se encontraba Anky escondida tras un arbusto, Xiang se acerco a su pareja y saco los cuchillos con su magia derritiéndolos con su poder por lo enojado que estaba.

-OYE ASUSTASTE A MIS CLIENTES Y ESOS CUCHILLOS ESTABAN HECHOS A MANO!- dice enojado el lobo.

Is jadeaba de susto mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del oriental -SILENCIO! Lo que has hecho es una falta grave o algo así, atentar contra la vida de un príncipe de las tierras de fuego merece una condena de por vida o algo así!- Desde su escondite Anky escuchaba atenta lo que pasaba entre el lobo y sus tíos.

Los ojos de Sea se abren como platos -Oh diablos… pe... pero él se ofreció voluntario, yo no tuve nada que ver-

Xiang gruñía contra el lobo no iba tener piedad con el por casi lastimar a su pareja, de pronto Is se calmo -Xiang por todos los témpanos! Deja al pobre chico, no ves que es un forastero y no creo que su intención fuera lastimarme...-

El oriental abraza a su "esposa" todo dramático -Pero si te hubiera pasado algo no podría vivir sin ti o algo así! ¿Quién me la XXXX por las noches?! ¿Quién me haría XXXX los días de lluvia? ¿Y quién me?...- Is lo empujo ya todo rojo y avergonzado -Bueno! Bueno! basta! Ya entendí, diablos...- Anky también estaba súper roja desde su escondite y a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

El lobo los ve con una ceja alzada y algo repugnado, pero su padre le enseño a ser tolerante -Ya... ya que todo está bien ¿me puedo ir?-

-Claro forastero ya vete o algo así, no quiero ver más de tus tonterías en mi reino- Gruño el oriental mientras trataba de abrazar a Is quien no se dejaba.

-Muchas gracias- el lobo camino hacia los unicornios mostrando la diferencia en tamaños, que era la misma de un lobo de madera, se inclino con espeto -Sus majestades- luego camino pasando a un lado del arbusto donde estaba Anky para hablarle con solo un lado de su boca -Cuando se vallan sales y nos vemos en la salida de la ciudad- continua su camino disimuladamente.

Anky se queda fría ¿cómo se dio cuenta que estaba ahí? oh claro el olfato, bueno al menos no sabía porque estaba oculta. Después de un rato se asomo un poco y vio que el lobo no estaba, salió con mucho cuidado y con la cabeza baja yendo de puntitas, cuando de repente alguien le pisa la cola deteniéndola.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de ti o algo así?, recuerda que mis sentidos son diferentes a los de Is...- Xiang veía a la unicornio con una ceja alzada -Perdón pequeña pero tienes que venir conmigo- el oriental no espero respuesta cuando la envolvió en su magia y se fueron al palacio.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al palacio, que era un gran edificio como una torre, mientras la princesa era llevada por su tío por su magia, entre la oscuridad arriba de un tejado se veía la silueta del lobo con su abrigo siendo movido por el viento mientras sus ojos grises eran reflejados por la luz de la luna mirando a su compañera de viajes y aprendiz siendo llevada adentro del edificio.

-Tío por favor por favor! déjame ir...te lo explico todo pero no hagas esto...- seguía suplicando la yegua ya estando dentro del palacio, Xiang la dejo en una habitación -Espera aquí...volveré con Is, ante los dos debes explicarte muy bien o algo así...no sabes cómo está tu madre- después de eso el oriental desapareció.

Anky entro en cólera, estaba casi segura que la iban a entregar a sus padres y no podía permitir eso, golpeo paredes uso magia, pero el lugar simplemente no cedía, era obvio que ahí vivían muchos unicornios y el ser más poderoso de las tierras de fuego, se dejo caer en medio de la habitación totalmente abatida pero contenía sus ganas de llorar, no iba a solucionar nada con eso, a su mente llego la imagen de Sea, lo que más le dolía es que no había podido verlo al menos por ultima vez.

Fuera de la habitación se escucharon las voces de los guardias -¿Oye que es eso?- después se escucharon muchos golpes y el sonido del metal chocando, silencio durante unos segundos al final una llave abriendo la puerta. Detrás de esta entro el lobo -Creo que algo quieren contigo- dice indiferentemente mirando a la pony.

-Sea!- sin esperarlo el lobo ya tenía a la yegua abrazándolo de su cuello -No pensé que vinieras por mi…. pero que gusto verte!-

Este se quedo como piedra con el abrazo de la pony, pero lentamente lo correspondió -Claro que vendría por ti, eres importante para mí- se quedan ambos abrazados un momento sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo fue.

-¿Soy importante?...- susurro ella sin separarse del abrazo con los ojos muy abiertos y algo sonrojada.

-Lo eres- responde en un suspiro apegándose más a ella, pero de repente la puerta se cierra de detrás de ellos. Ambos se voltean y se escucha la voz adolorido del guardia -Que suerte que se quedó ahí en vez de escapar-

Sea y Anky se miraron, luego a la puerta y una vez mas ellos -Como que el rescate no salió bien- dijo la yegua con ironía ya separada del lobo.

-Espera, espera…. ¿qué no lo mate?-

-No…. no me mataste- responde el guardia detrás de la puerta ya cerrada

Anky le da un zape al lobo -¿Ahora qué vamos hacer bobo?! Mis ti...esos unicornios nos tienen a su merced!- se puso frente al lobo muy enojada.

-¿En primer lugar porque te trajeron?-

-Ah...- la yegua no sabía que contestar sin delatarse -No lo sé...- mintió y se alejo al otro lado de la habitación, ahora ella solo podía pensar en el momento que la entregaran a su madre y dejara de ver la luz del día para siempre y lo peor, no volver a ver a Sea.

El lobo se acerco a la puerta y saco una garra -Nunca he hecho esto pero espero funcione- mete la garra en la rendija y esta empieza a sonar -Vamos, vamos, vamos…..- se escucha como se abre -Ya esta!- se abre la puerta pero del otro lado estaba el emperador del reino de fuego con la llave metida en la otra rendija –JEJE…. hola- sonreía el lobo disimuladamente.

-Aiyaaaa!- el emperador se asombra por el lobo -No sé qué quien eres tu aru~ pero no es tu asunto, Yong Soo, Kiku! Vigilen al lobo mientras llevo a la pony de hielo a otro lugar aru~-

Un unicornio azul y uno blanco entraron a la habitación, ambos con coronas y ropa, mientras el emperador se llevaba a la princesa.

El lobo se pone en guardia mientras les gruñía a los unicornios y perdía de vista a la unicornio quien era llevada por la magia del emperador fuera de la habitación –ANKY!- grita el lobo saltando hacia emperador, pero un escudo color azul detrás de uno blanco aparecen frente a él deteniéndolo, al atacar a uno de los unicornios ocurre lo mismo dejándolo atrapado entre ambos ponys.

-Le pido que se calme, o me hará tomar las medidas necesarias- habla el unicornio blanco con su voz monótona

-Claro que si peludo! wuju! Haces mucho escándalo y no le van hacer nada a ella- el pony azul vas vivaracho reía mientras le hablaba el lobo.

Mientras tanto el emperador Yao entra a una habitación con la yegua -Princesa no está bien lo que hace aru~ sus tíos están preocupada por usted aru~ hablen con calma y le diré a los guardias que traigan aperitivos más tarde aru~-

A pesar de las palabras el emperador la yegua estaba muy enojada pero antes de arremeter contra algo una voz calmada llamo a la joven.

-Nankyoku...ya deja los berrinches, nos tenias muy preocupados- El unicornio de hielo avanza para abrazar a su sobrina y esta aun molesta le corresponde -Tío por favor no me entregues a mi madre...por favor te lo suplico...-

Is abrazo más a la unicornio teniendo un conflicto interno, él sabía bien por lo que pasaba, pues el mismo salió de la Zona Helada en busca de su vida, aun así le debía mucho a su hermana.

Fuera de la habitación se escucharon unos pasos, de pronto entro el lobo con los dos unicornios noqueados llevados por los colmillos, este los escupe y camina lentamente al príncipe -Majestad, con todo respeto desearía saber a qué viene tanto interés con mi amiga- su porte y voz ahora parecía la de un abogado y alguien mayor, muy contrastante con su edad.

Anky que aun estaba en los brazos de su tío lo jala de la oreja y le susurra -Esta bien haré lo que quieras pero no le digas a él quien soy por favor tío...no quiero que...se aleje de mi...-

Is se asombra y ve a lobo por unos segundos luego a su sobrina, también le susurra -Bien no le diré al lobo quien eres pero tu harás algo por mi y no le diré a tu madre nada- Is pensaba cumplir su palaba de no decirle nada a Noru pero jamás dijo de no avisarle a Den sobre el estado de su hija.

-Tranquilo chico no seas tan impulsivo- habla Is calmado sin soltar a su sobrina

-Deberías hacer caso a tus mayores- Xiang llego a la habitación con guardias que se llevaban a los otros príncipes inconscientes.

-No lo soy- dice estirando el cuello y hablando con arrogancia -Solo es que si un individuo, ya sea potro o yegua, tiene derecho a saber porque es retenida por las autoridades locales y al yo ser el único conocido de ella en toda la ciudad tengo derecho a saber para poder aportar todo dato legal para la rápida solución del problema y para estar al tanto de lo que pasara con mi amiga- claramente sabia las leyes

Is y Xiang se comunicaron con la mirada al ser una pareja tan unida podían hacer eso, el oriental termino con una mirada maliciosa, paso su pata por el hombro del lobo

-Bien te diremos para que la necesitamos o algo así, ya te abras dado cuenta que es una pony con habilidades únicas o algo así- ahora es el príncipe de hielo quien habla -Xiang y yo hace mucho queremos tener descendencia pero por cuestiones de naturaleza no podemos- el oriental miro malicioso al lobo mientras aun lo tenía sujeto con su pata, Is continuo -Por eso la necesitamos para que nos ayude a tener un hijo...- el unicornio hablo con calma, Anky se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su tío, así que ese era el favor que quería. La verdad no estaba sorprendida. Claro que las palabras se podrían mal interpretar

El lobo se les quedo mirando unos segundos con cara de poker por lo que acababa de escuchar, tomo el casco del oriental y comenzó a apretarlo mientras le clavaba las garras -¿Anky estás de acuerdo con eso?- pregunta sosteniendo un cuchillo con la otra pata listo para dispararlo contra Is

La unicornio mira a su tío y luego al lobo con una sonrisa -Claro, no tengo problemas con eso- ella sabía bien lo que quería el unicornio, pero no sabía que el lobo había mal interpretado todo.

Xiang hacia muecas por el agarre del lobo y tuvo que usar su magia de fuego para zafarse, tiro una bola de fuego contra el can, pero este abrió la boca mordiendo el hechizo para luego escupir humo, miro al unicornio y lo soltó -Anky... supongo que estas bromeando- se voltea a ella mirándola -Se que tienes problemas con la economía…. pero esto ya es exagerado ¿no crees?-

Xiang se sobaba la pata mientras Is revolvía el cabello de su sobrina sonriente, luego la yegua vio al lobo -Pero Sea...no me van a pagar por esto...es un favor…- se paro y saco de su alforja un libro donde empezó anotar cosas.

-Chico cálmate, pueden quedarse esta noche mientras terminamos con esto- el príncipe de hielo hablo con calma y tratando de no reírse, como adulto se había dado cuenta de la confusión del lobo, pero era un castigo por lo de los cuchillos.

Sea se le queda mirando a todos indignado -¿Es una broma? ¿Qué también planean grabarlo?-

-No sería mala idea o algo así...- habla Xiang vendándose la pata, mientras la yegua arranca una hoja de su libro y se lo muestra a su tío -Esto necesitaremos para esta noche, aun recuerdo muy bien como se debe hacer, lo leí mil veces...claro jamás lo he hecho, aun así se que no fallare- dijo animada.

El lobo estaba más confundido que nunca, pero al escuchar las palabras de la yegua al fin reacciona mirándola con una sega alzada -¿Nunca lo has hecho? JA! yo lo experimente con mi hermana a los 14 años-

Los tres unicornios miraron al lobo con los ojos muy abiertos, la yegua fue la única que se le acerco -¿Tu hermana sabe sobre el hechizo de creación?- Anky no lo creía, esos conocimientos solo los tenía su madre, además de que no había entendido la broma que le estaban gastando sus tíos al can.

Luego Xiang lo vio divertido -No creo que hable de eso pequeña, creo que al chico le gusta divertirse dentro de su familia o algo así- dijo con malicia

El lobo le sonríe a la pony y luego se voltea a Xiang sonriéndole con malicia -O tal vez que ya me di cuenta que juegan conmigo... su alteza- se voltea a la yegua una vez más -Y supongo que me has ocultado algo ¿no es así?-

-Tsk! Que aburrido eres chico- se quejo el oriental por ser descubierto, tomo la lista y salió del lugar, Is se acerco a su sobrina para besar su frente -Regresamos con todo lo que necesitas y gracias...de verdad gracias- el príncipe de hielo salió dejando solo a los dos jóvenes.

Anky se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta del lobo así decidió ignorarlo mientras despejaba el piso para empezar a dibujar un enorme circulo donde empezó a llenarlo con varios símbolos

-No me has respondido- dice el lobo detrás de ella -Supongo que eres...- le queda mirando -Una noble-

-No lo soy...- Anky trata de mentir mientras seguía dibujando con un gis en el piso sin mirar al lobo -Que sepa magia no me hace noble...-

Sea levantaba un jarrón viéndolo con cuidado -¿Eso explica el hecho de que ellos te hablaban con tanta naturalidad?-

-Bueno supongo que lo hacen por el favor que les hare- dice con simpleza, odiaba pensar que por el amor que le tienen sus tíos resultara descubierta -No crees que estas siendo muy paranoico?-

El lobo la mira a los ojos parado justo a su lado -¿Lo soy?- Anky se sorprendió tanto por la cercanía que se le cayó el gis -Si...si lo eres...-Sea entrecierra los ojos y retrocede lentamente -Como sea, ¿cuánto tardaras con...? ¡Espera, ese sujeto me debe muchos cuchillos!-

Anky suspira aliviada por poder seguir quedando en el anonimato frente al lobo, claro que se sentía culpable por mentirle quien era pero ¿el lo entendería? además tarde o temprano se separarían, ella está muy consciente de eso, con la mirada apagada le contesto al can.

-Esta noche quedara concluido, no sé lo que pase así que puedes ver o ir por ahí..-

Sea se volteo a mirarla -Me quedo...- dice serio, vuelve mira sobre su hombro hacia la puerta -No confió en esos tipos- muestra los colmillos y gruñe un poco.

-¿Porque no?- dice ella poniéndose frente del lobo, tal vez trataba de disimularlo pero no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su familia.

El vuelve a verla, pero sus narices quedan pegadas al estar tan cerca uno del otro -¿Porque confiarías en alguien que apenas conoces?-

-Uh...bueno este...no parecen malos tipos...- trata de justificarlos sin delatarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba con el lobo, se quedo perdida en los ojos de este.

Sea se da cuenta de la actitud de la pony, a lo que levanta las orejas -¿Pasa algo?- inclina la cabeza a un lado haciendo que ambas narices se rosen como los ponys enamorados.

-Se...Sea...- dice la yegua poniéndose muy roja con el contacto, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo una voz burlona inunda el lugar.

-Cuando romance hay en esta habitación o algo así, el lugar perfecto para crear magia o algo así- el oriental entraba con su pajera levitando varias cosas mientras ambos venían enternecidos la imagen, Is no puedo evitar pensar en su hermana y el salvaje, bien dicen que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol -Si necesitan un poco de privacidad solo pídanla- hablo el pony de hielo divertido también con la escena.

Sea levanta la cabeza separándose de la nariz de Anky viendo a los unicornios adultos -¿De qué hablan?-

La princesa se queda como piedra mientras Xiang se pone a un lado del can y le da codazos -Oooh vamos, vamos…. ambos somos machos aquí...¿no me digas que no le dabas sus cariñitos a ella o algo así?-

La yegua se moría de vergüenza, Is paso junto a su sobrina y la llamo para preparar todo dejando a los otros dos hablando a solas.

El lobo se puso rojo pero una pequeña risa salió de su boca antes de contestarle al príncipe de fuego -Si fuera así... ella sería mucho peor vista que tú y tu... compañero, ¿Qué es peor, encontrar el amor en tu mismo armario o encontrarlo en el de los estudiantes de kinder?-

-Bueno a mi no me importo lo que dijeron cuando lo hice mi "esposa" o algo así- dice muy serio el oriental viendo a su pareja y a su sobrina -Para mí lo peor hubiera sido no encontrar el amor jamás-

Sea queda conmovido por esas palabas, también se voltea a ver a la pony quien preparaba todo para lo que harían ellos -Al menos encontraste a alguien como tú... al menos hay alguien como tu- mira detrás suyo una antorcha encendida quedando hipnotizado por el fuego -al menos solo te dijeron (suspiro) y nada mas-

Alguien toca el hombro del lobo y para sorpresa de este era la yegua y no el semental -Sea...¿estás bien?- este la ve unos segundos y sacude su cabeza para volver al tono serio -Si lo estoy ¿ya van a empezar?-

-Así es...será mejor que te quedes en un lugar seguro...no sé que salga de esto...-

El lobo retrocede un par de pasos, luego se acuesta en el piso con las patas delanteras cruzadas viendo atentamente lo que pasaría y sobre todo viendo atentamente a la yegua.

Is y Xiang se ponen a cada lado del círculo que dibujo la menor, esta coloca unos cuarzos y velas en lugares muy específicos, luego pone un tazón de plata en medio del lugar, el cual contenía varias cosas extrañas.

Los unicornios mayores se concentran encendiendo su magia, el círculo empieza a brillar con intensidad, a este punto la yegua retrocede hasta donde está el lobo y se queda parada junto a él.

Los mayores se hacen un corte en sus patas con los dientes, se acercan al tazón y dejar caer una gotas de sangre dentro de este, después juntan sus cuernos en medio y el lugar queda tan iluminado que ciega a los jóvenes, luego de eso salen disparados por una ráfaga de energía mágica, se levanta una cortina de humo donde estaba el circulo de magia.

El lobo rápidamente cubrió a la yegua con su cuerpo en la explosión para luego toser entre tanto humo -¿Qué paso Anky?-

-Cof...cof...no lo sé...-

Ambos jóvenes fijaron la vista hacia el frente mientras se disipaba el humo, Anky se puso de pie y camino cautelosa hacia el lugar, al primero que vio fue a Is tirado en el piso -Nooo! ay nooo!- la yegua corrió hacia su tío para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Anky...¿resulto?...esta hec...- Is no pudo seguir hablando porque comenzó a vomitar sangre violentamente sobre su sobrina.

Del otro lado del lugar se empezaron a oír gritos de dolor, era Xiang quien gruñía de agonía, debajo de él se encontraba un enorme charco de sangre, la razón, al semental le faltaban dos patas, una delantera y una trasera, tuvo que usar su magia de fuego para hacer que dejara de sangrar -IS!...IS!- gritaba el oriental tratando de moverse.

El lobo da un salto hacia al pony oriental y lo acuesta en el piso con una de sus patas -Tranquilo ambos estarán bien, Is solo... tu estas peor….así que trata de no mover- levanta la cabeza para que los otros unicornios lo oyeran -ANKY, ÉL ESTÁ BIEN PERO NECESITAMOS AYUDA MÉDICA RÁPIDO-

-NO!- el oriental grita con su crin cubriéndole casi toda la cara -Tengo que verlo!- Xiang trato de incorporarse una vez más.

Mientras tanto Anky trataba de calmar a su tío -Resiste! Vamos por ayuda no te muevas- Is tenía la boca llena de sangre pero no dejo ir a su sobrina –No!...dime...¿funcionó?...necesito saber si funciono...no quiero saber que el sacrificio fue en vano...-

-Tío yo...-

De repente un llanto llena el lugar, era el llanto de un infante. En medio del circulo de magia había una bebe unicornio, de pelaje plateado y crin negra, sus ojos tan violetas como el príncipe de hielo.

Todos enmudecieron por ese llanto, el lobo camino hasta el centro del circulo viendo a la pequeña potrilla fijamente, como pensando en algo, ante esto la bebe se queda cayada mirando a esos ojos grises que la observaban. Una lagrima escurrió por la cara del lobo hasta caer a un lado de la cabeza de la bebe.

Ambos ponys de la Zona Helada veían la niebla que aun persistía en donde estaba el circulo, pero de esta empieza a dibujarse la sombra de algo deforme y enorme, Is se aterro pensando que habían fracasado horriblemente, la figura al avanzar más hacia ellos vieron al lobo que tenia sobre su lomo al príncipe del fuego y en sus colmillos a la potrilla, Sea la deja con cuidado delante de Is y baja con aun mas delicadeza al oriental -Felicidades... esta sana y es normal- dicho esto se acomoda el sombrero y camina a la salida.

Cuando el lobo salió la sala se lleno de guardias y de la familia real para darle asistencia a los príncipes y a la recién "nacida", a los nuevos padres no les importaba estar casi muertos porque habían cumplido su sueño, Is tenía entre sus patas a la pequeña mientras Xiang descansaba a un lado recargado sobre su pareja viendo a su creación.

Anky se quedo perdida viendo la imagen de la nueva familia y unos recuerdos llegaron a ella, cuando su familia estaba unida y su madre sonreía todo el tiempo, termino sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de olvidarlo.

***Flashback***

_Era una soleada mañana para la Zona Helada, los ponys se disponían a empezar sus labores diarias al servicio de la corona. En el palacio una animada Nankyoku daba brincos de felicidad como cualquier potrilla a la cual se le cumplen sus deseos. Su padre Den se encontraba llenando un canasto con bocadillos y demás objetos para tener un buen picnic con su amada hija y esposa. La reina Noru__llevaba en su lomo una pequeña mochila mientras se alistaba para el picnic que su hija tanto había esperado. _

_-¡Yay! ¡Yay! ¡Yay!... ¿Pero que esperan? ¡Vámonos!- Exigió la pequeña. _

_Un aura mágica la rodeo y la llevo flotando hasta ser posicionada en el lomo de su padre._

_-Ya, ya Anky. No te preocupes, que ya nos vamos. Tenemos todo listo mi pequeña- Le dijo su madre acercándose a Den y viéndolo con cariño._

_-Hagamos un picnic todas las semanas, poooorfaaa…- Pidió Nankyoku con una mirada de cachorrito._

_Den volteo y miro a su reina esperando una respuesta. Porque la última vez que prometió algo sin consultar a Noru, su hija lloro una semana entera de la desilusión y el lloro por el regaño que recibió. La reina de hielo se llevo un casco al mentón haciendo una expresión pensativa._

_-No lo sé… Pero, cuando se pueda, te lo prometo- Se acerco froto su nariz con la de su hija cariñosamente._

_Nankyoku se escabullo hasta queda sobre la cabeza de su padre._

_-¡¿Qué hora es Papá?!- Exclamo muy contenta._

_-¡Hora de la aventura mi princesita!- Le respondió Den._

_La potrilla se volvió a posicionar sobre el lomo del pegaso y con uno de sus cascos abrazo a su madre y con el otro a su padre juntando así sus rostros. Los tres sonreían con autentica felicidad, Noru hizo lo que pocas veces hacia, darle un beso a su esposo por iniciativa propia._

_La princesa se puso aun más feliz, le gustaba ver a sus padres amándose, luego ambos plantaron un beso en cada mejilla de ella -Los amo- Les dijo Nankyoku._

_-Y nosotros a ti Anky- contestaron los reyes al mismo tiempo_

***Fin Flashback***

Después de asegurarse de que sus tíos estuvieran bien Nankyoku corrió para alcanzar al lobo -Sea!- grito para que este se detuviera y la esperara.

El lobo se detuvo aun mirando al frente, alcanzó a ver a ambos padres mirando a su potrilla trayéndole recuerdos de sus padres el día en que nació su hermana, cuando la pony llego a su lado este siguió caminando mirando al frente con la mejor cara de poker que podría existir.

-¿Porque te fuiste así?- dijo preocupada la yegua -Se que pudo ser raro todo esto pero...se supone que pasaría y estuvieron de acuerdo, es un sacrificio que hicieron por darle vida a su hija...Is dio parte de sus órganos y Xiang…parte de su cuerpo…Ellos estarán bien no tienes porque ponerte así...-

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo sin expresión y aun caminando al frente -Ya que no tenemos un solo bit tendremos que ir a otro pueblo si quieres comer algo que no sea del bosque, a mi me da igual-

Anky se puso delante del can parando su caminar -¿Qué pasa contigo? nos ofrecieron quedarnos esta noche...- la pony lo examino detenidamente con la mirada -Dime que te molesta-

El lobo la mira aun con esa cara sin expresión -No es que me moleste algo... es solo que no me importa, ¿quieres que nos quedemos?-

-¿No te importa?!- dice con gran incredulidad -Después del show que armaste antes de esto ¿crees que te voy a creer? Tú eres el que estaba preocupado por ellos y...por mi- Sea asiente lentamente –Si, pero no es sobre la seguridad de alguien ahora... es solo sobre su felicidad- aun la miraba con esos ojos inexpresivos y su cara como la de una estatua -No me respondiste…¿quieres que nos quedemos?-

-Claro que nos quedaremos- responde de inmediato -Y no deberías preocuparte por su felicidad, después de lo que vi hoy, no dudo que sigan juntos como lo han hecho durante años...y ahora tienen un motivo más grande- a ella también le duele sus palabras el pensar en su madre, su semblante cambia y se da media vuelta para volver al palacio.

Sea la ve alejándose para bajar el rostro cambiando su cara a una de muchísima tristeza al recordar lo que abandono, recordarlo por esa bella escena, levantó la mirada secándose las lagrimas con una pata y siguió a la pony con la mirada baja llena de melancolía.

El emperador Yao esperaba a ambos jóvenes en la entrada -Ahiyaaa! no se vallan así niños aru~ mi hermano me dijo que pasarían aquí la noche aru~ -

-Gracias su alteza- hablo la pony por ambos ya que no estaban en las mejores condiciones

-Pueden usar lo que sea de mi palacio aru~ baño, cocina lo que necesiten aru~ es una muestra de gratitud aru~ luego escojan la habitación que mejor les acomode, para que descansen y puedan seguir con su viaje aru~ el joven Is ya me explico sobre ustedes aru~-

El lobo se dirijo al emperador -Le agradecería que me dejara usar su herrería para reemplazar los cuchillos que el príncipe Xiang destruyó en…..un mal entendido…-

-Adelante chico aru~ uno de mis guardias te escoltara hasta ahí aru~- con eso el emperador se va dejando a los jóvenes y aun par de guardias.

-Por aquí- dijo uno de los guardias al lobo quien lo siguió hasta la herrería del palacio, donde había grandes hornos y herramientas artesanales además de eléctricas -Ten libertad de usar lo que quieras-

Sea se trono el cuello y los dedos antes de tomar una sierra eléctrica y ver una plancha de acero -A trabajar!-

El otro guardia condujo a la yegua a una habitación -La habitación cuenta con baño privado para su comodidad señorita-

-Se lo agradezco- el guardia hizo una reverencia antes de dejar a la joven sola en el lugar, esta de inmediato se metió al baño para entrar en la tina, había mucho en su cabeza y necesitaba relajarse, aparte de que tenía que quitar de su pelaje la sangre de su tío.

Al terminar aun con la crin mojada se arrojo en la cama para tratar de dormir cosa que logro de inmediato, se sentía muy agotada mentalmente.

El guardia que vigilaba al lobo ya se caía del sueño por la monotonía de Sea que solo cortaba, pulía, templaba, lijaba y perforaba los cuchillos que hacía para luego atornillar las empuñaduras de madera a los mangos de estos, al tener ya una docena más de los que le derritió el príncipe oriental le movió un hombro con delicadeza al guardia que ya estaba durmiendo

-AAH!... ¿qué pasa?!-

-¿Me puede llevar ya a mi habitación?-

-Ah... claro, sígame señor- ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del lugar donde dormiría el lobo-Bien señor esta es su habitación y la de... su chica, espero disfruten esta noche- el lobo lo vio indiferente y entro al lugar como si nada, el guardia se quedo sonriendo hasta recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de su compañero.

-No seas metiche! Son invitados de los príncipes y si saben que los molestamos nos mandaran de un golpe al volcán!-

Dentro con lo primero que se encontró Sea fue con una durmiente pony, Anky estaba en medio de la cama durmiendo con su larga crin extendida por todo el colchón.

El lobo apoyó ambas patas superiores sobre el barandal inferior de la cama viendo a la hermosa yegua -Nunca podre tener a alguien como tu- dicho esto se acuesta en el piso delante de la cama enrollado sobre si mismo

(….)

En la Zona Helada, las cosas se habían puesto mas frías de lo normal desde que Noru supo que su hija se fue, estallo en cólera y tuvo un shock emocional, estaba convencida de que alguien había raptado a su hija y de ese pensamiento nadie la saco. Todo esto provoco que su mente se desquiciara y su corazón se congelara.

Desde ese entonces la unicornio se había encerrada a ella misma en su torre, la cual estaba recubierta casi en su totalidad por una gruesa capa de hielo y nieve, impidiendo el paso a casi todos.

El rey Denmaku era quien ahora llevaba las riendas del reino, el también había perdido su sonrisa y buena vibra, ahora parecía un semental maduro y amargado, todo era seriedad con el pegaso, como ya no le importaba nada ni la barba se cortaba.

Den sentía que su vida había acabado, con su hija desaparecida y su esposa sumida en la depresión ya no le quedaba nada, solo mantenía de pie el reino por ser su deber, y su padre le enseño jamás faltar a eso.

Un día cuando Den creía que iba ser como los otros, un rayo de luz llego a su triste existencia.

El rey estaba sentado en la sala del trono solo como todos los días cuando un guardia de hielo llego con un pergamino y un sobre.

-Su alteza- el pony de hielo hizo una reverencia –Llego correspondencia para usted con carácter de urgente-

El pony le entrego al pegaso el pergamino y el sobre, luego se retiro. Den desenrolló el pergamino sin ánimo para leer lo que creía eran noticias aburridas sobre algún otro reino, jamás espero encontrarse con una carta de Is.

"_Bobalicón, se que han sido tiempos difíciles para ti y para mi hermana. Por eso te mando este pergamino para apagar un poco el dolor de sus corazones. _

_Eh visto a Nankyoku, tu pequeña esta radiante de vida, incluso más que cuando vivía en el castillo de hielo, me atrevo a decir que se ha puesto aun más hermosa._

_Desgraciadamente no te puedo decir donde se encuentra ahora, fue una promesa que le hice y jamás fallo a mis promesa, lo que sí puedo decir es que esta muy saludable y por quien la acompaña de momento se ve que está bien cuidada._

_Por el momento no puedo contarte más de ella, pero te dejo una foto que Mei la hermana de Xiang le saco a tu hija cuando caminaba por el palacio antes de irse._

_Atte: Aisurando Príncipe del Reino de Fuego_

_P.D: pronto iré a ver a mi hermana, tengo que hablar con ella y mostrarle algo muy importante"_

Cuando Den término de leer el pergamino, tomo el sobre de donde saco la foto, mientras la veía su casco temblaba al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su pequeña había crecido un poco, se veía radiante y feliz, observo que iba junto a alguien pero no pudo saber quien porque salía desenfocado, eso no le importaba ahora, Anky estaba bien y el pegaso sentía como parte de su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

De inmediato se puso de pie para ver a su amada, ella tenía que saber sobre Anky más que nadie. Tomo la espada que estaba entre su abrigo y de un movimiento corto su barba, quería verse más presentable, luego salió volando del castillo, pues la única forma de entrar a la torre cubierta de hielo era por una ventana en la cima de esta.

Cuando llego a su destino se quedo parado en la ventana viendo hacia adentro, solo había oscuridad, era difícil ver algo entre las penumbras.

-Noru….querida vine a verte…- Den iba todos los días a ver a su esposa, aunque esta ni lo mirara ni le hablara. El pegaso entro y encendió una vela para iluminar un poco el lugar, logro ver la silueta de la unicornio en el centro sentada con la cabeza agachada, su larga crin estaba opaca y cubría toda su cara.

-Querida….tienes que ver esto…- el pegaso le mostro la foto –Es nuestra princesita….nuestra Anky está bien….-

-….Anky…..- fue lo único que articulo la reina levantando un poco la cabeza pero aun su crin cubría su cara-

-Así querida es Anky…..- fue cuando el pegaso se dio cuenta de que a la monarca le faltaba algo –Noru….¿y tu corona? Sabes que debemos tenerlas siempre puestas….o el reino…bueno tu sabes….-

-….Anky…- la yegua ya no tenía conciencia de la realidad, Den vio la corona en el suelo y la levanto, cuando estaba por ponérsela a la reina esta lo golpeo y le arrebato la foto.

Se quedo viendo la foto con detenimiento -Anky…..Anky…..- es todo lo que susurraba la reina, una y otra vez. Den se incorporo sobándose el golpe, ya no dolía tanto como antes pero su esposa aun tenía mucha fuerza, aprovechó la distracción de ella para colocarle la corona delicadamente, una vez que lo logro Noru lo tomo por el cuello y le pego la foto a la cara.

-¿Ves esto?! ¿Lo ves?!-

-¿Qué….que es querida?...- Den sintió un poco de miedo por la reacción

-Este! ¿Quién es este junto a mi niña?!- gritaba la unicornio fuera de control

-No….no lo sé mi amor….so...solo es un tipo que iba junto a Anky….-

Noru se quedo viendo la foto muy detenidamente –El…..el rapto a mi bebe! El se la llevo!- la yegua estaba fuera de sus cabales, gritaba como poseída mientras fuera de la torre había una tormenta de granizo.

-Noru! Estas mal….eso no…-

-CALLATE! El pagara por llevarse a MI HIJA!-

Den tuvo que usar algo que le dejo Is y esperaba no usarlo, una pócima del sueño, costo someter a su esposa y valla que lo golpeo pero al final esta quedo dormida antes de hacer una tontería. Tenía que averiguar quién era el de la foto para solucionar el nuevo problema generado, en lugar de ayudar a su esposa a salir de la depresión ahora esta estaba iracunda. Den se sentía tan inútil, se quedo toda la noche junto a su durmiente reina.

* * *

*Reino de Fuego

_**Muuuucho drama de por medio xD y voy a tratar de que se ponga mejor con cada capítulo, aun queda mucho por descubrir y ahora con el corazón de Noru de nuevo congelado ni yo sé lo que pasara.**_

_**Bueno espero que sean tan amables de dejarme review, así se sus opiniones del fic.**_

_**Nos leemos a la próxima :D**_


	8. Recuerdos y el inicio de algo

_**Ciao! **_

_**Perdón si tarde un poquis en actualizar! Pero ya ando de vacaciones así que podre seguir con mis fics un poco más rápido, ojala les guste este capítulo y nos vemos más abajo.**_

_**Espero les guste y un agradecimiento a ninllot y a Fun Night.**_

* * *

_En los jardines privados del palacio de hielo, se puede ver una potrilla de no más de 7 años que está bajo un árbol de cristal leyendo un enorme libro, un libro que era tres veces el tamaño de ella, por eso estaba en el piso abierto y la pequeña sobre de este._

_La unicornio era la princesa de la Zona Helada, la razón por la que estaba ahí era que ese día recibirían la visita de otros nobles en el castillo y eso a ella le aburría sobre manera, así que prefería ocultarse entre los arbustos donde los adultos no podían llegar._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se volteo a esa voz de niño que le hablo detrás suyo, pero no encontró a nadie_

_-Eh...¿quién habla?- la pony se puso de pie sobre el libro viendo a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie a los alrededores._

_-Estoy aquí- ahora la voz venia en frente suyo, pero de nuevo no había nadie, se encogió de hombros resignada. Cuando se giro esta termino pegando su nariz a la de un cachorro de lobo más pequeño que ella _

_-Hola!-_

_-AAH!- la potrilla se asusto cayendo de espaldas al suelo -¿Qué...qué haces aquí...?- dijo desde el suelo inflando las mejillas en forma de berrinche _

_Pero el cachorro solo se movía de un lado al otro agitando la cola bajando la cabeza casi al piso mirando a la pony de modo juguetón -¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Por qué estás sola aquí?-_

_La unicornio se giro para ponerse de pie mientras se sacudía el polvo y acomodaba su corona -Es un libro de magia...- se voltea ver al cachorro mientras se acerca y se coloca de nuevo sobre el libro -Y no estoy sola! Este es mi refugio secreto ¿cómo lo encontraste?-_

_El cachorro olfatea el aire -Olí a otro niño por aquí y quería jugar y... espera ¿dijiste refugio secreto? yyyyyyyiiiiiiiijjjjjjaaaaaaaa, me encantan los refugios secretos- empieza a saltar de un lado al otro alrededor de la pony -¿Quieres jugar?- _

_La pony le para los saltos al pequeño lobo poniendo sus patas sobre los hombros de este ya que aun no podía usar su magia -Este es mi refugio secreto MIO! y los niños no pueden entrar, es solo de niñas...- le dijo sacándole la lengua -Además yo no juego...esto es de niñas grandes estoy aprendiéndome este libro para ser una gran hechicera como mi mamá- _

_El lobito rápidamente cambio su actitud a una más tímida, veía el piso y movía su pata en este haciendo círculos en la tierra –Esta….bien….- con la cabeza y las orejas bajas comenzó a caminar fuera del jardín._

_La potrilla lo vio y se sintió culpable, no le eran indiferentes los lobos pero jamás había visto un cachorro, no debía ser tan malo aunque fuera un niño –Oye! Está bien puedes quedarte...¿qué tal si me ayudas con mi magia?...-_

_En un segundo aparece el lobo pegando su nariz a la de la potranca todo emocionado -Estupendo! ¿qué tengo que hacer?-_

_La pony lo separa de inmediato con su pata pensando que le va a pegar los piojos de niño -Bueno veamos...quiero intentar este- señala una página del libro y lee moviendo su casco -Es para cambiar de forma...ah de ser muy interesante- las imágenes del libro mostraba un pony adulto y a lado una criatura rara parada en dos patas -Primero hay que dibujar esto- le enseña al lobo un raro símbolo._

_-¡Listo!, solo espera un segundo- dicho esto corre alejándose de ella y entrando en unos arbustos._

_-Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- la potra vio los arbustos donde había desaparecido el cachorro muy confundida_

_-Aquí estoy- dijo el cachorro ya delante de ella con varias ardillas, conejos y aves a su alrededor._

_La potrilla lo ve parpadeando varias veces los ojos -¿Y todos ellos como para qué?-_

_El cachorrito le sonrió, luego vio el dibujo más grande que él -Miren ese dibujo, necesito que lo hagan en el piso si no les molesta claro- los animalitos vieron el dibujo, se vieron entre sí asintiéndose entre sí, de inmediato empezaron a dibujar a la perfección en la nieve ese extraño símbolo_

_-¿Hablas con los animales?- la pony lo vio raro pero feliz por el excelente trabajo que habían hecho las criaturitas._

_-Eso me lo enseñó mi...- antes de terminar los animales ya estaban delate suyo -Muchas gracias pequeñitos- estos se despidieron felices y se fueron, el cachorro se volteo para ver el gran libro de la potrilla -Ese libro es más grande que los que lee mi tía Twilight, ¿no te aburren? mi tía Dash dice que es aburrido leer para estudiar-_

_-Este no me aburre! Es único...lo escribió mi mamá...- pasa la pagina con dificultad para leer lo que sigue -Me costó traerlo hasta aquí, si me descubre que lo tome me castigara hasta que sea vieja...jejeje-_

_El cachorro pone ambas patas sobre el libro viéndolo de cerca -¿Y ahora qué?-_

_La potra se pone a leer en voz alta las siguientes indicaciones -Aquí dice que para activar la magia nórdica necesito mi fuerza vital...esta se consigue desde el alma del hechicero o...- la pequeña parpadea confundida para releer el párrafo varias veces._

_-¿O qué, O qué?- pregunta saltando en su lugar el pequeño lobo._

_-Bueno...aquí dice que hay otro modo pero es extraño...no sé que tenga que ver... ¿te puedes acercar?- habla seria la pequeña unicornio mientras ve al lobito._

_El cachorro inocentemente obedece de inmediato caminando a ella sobre el libro para terminar sentándose sobre este mostrando que era un casco más pequeño que la pony -Listo, ¿ya terminamos?- pregunta todo sonriente dando una imagen sumamente tierna._

_La potrilla no dice nada, simplemente lo toma de la cara y le planta un casto beso que no duro más de 3 segundos, cuando lo soltó se quedo viendo al círculo dibujado -Qué raro...no paso nada...-_

_El cachorro se quedo congelado ahí mirando a la nada, después de unos segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo al palacio -MMMMMMAAAAAAAMMMMMMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- gritaba el pequeño cachorro mientras lloraba y era seguido por las aves de los arboles._

(…..)

La princesa de hielo abrió los ojos de golpe, vio un techo decorado con dragones de oro, se incorporo y se encontró en una habitación estilo oriental -¿Fue un sueño?...no...me acuerdo de eso...¿Quién era ese niño llorón?...- habla para sí misma sentada en la cama.

-Ya despertaste- delante de la cama estaba el lobo sentado en el piso afilando un chillo y dejándolo junto a muchos otros para luego sacar otro de su abrigo -¿Estás bien?-

-Sea...- la yegua se quita unos mechones de la cara viendo atenta al lobo, su crin seguía alborotada -Si estoy bien...¿por qué preguntas?...-

-Te escuche hablando dormida- deja el cuchillo y toma otro -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-No...no fue una pesadilla...fue un sueño...un recuerdo- Anky se pone de pie y va al tocador donde toma un cepillo con su magia y arregla su crin.

Sea deja de afilar su cuchillo de golpe, lo deja en el piso para sacarse el sombrero mientras lo mira un segundo –Así que… no soy el único que sueña recuerdos-

Anky gira su cabeza para ver al can -Tal parece que no...- se pone de pie y va donde estaba el -Si me cuentas te cuento- dice sonriente

Sea también sonríe y se voltea poniéndole el sombrero a la pony -Solo digamos que recuerdo cuando un cachorro corría entre un gran huerto de manzanas en mi pueblo natal-

Ella se acomoda el sombrero modelándole al lobo -Bueno yo soñé con mi primer beso...-

-¿Y con quien fue?- habla entre diente el lobo, no sabe porque algo le molesto.

-No lo recuerdo...era muy chica- dice sacándole la lengua al lobo y le pone el sombrero en la cabeza tapándole los ojos

-Ni yo el mío, solo recuero el día bese a una pony llamada Pumpkin Cake cuando estaba en primaria... y cuando mi tía Pinkie me organizo una fiesta al enterarse-

-¿Y qué paso?- la yegua empezaba aguantarse la risa

Sea se ajusta el sombrero sonriendo -Que ella fue mi primara novia, pero terminamos por el hecho de que no me gusto el pastel que me hiso para mi cumpleaños número 10-

Anky se siente raro al saber eso y prefiere irse a poner su gabardina mientras le da la espalda al lobo habla -¿Qué tiene que ver el pastel con eso?- dice ajustando sus cinturones

-Que estaba hecho con sal y al criarse en una pastelería eso es un insulto grande- Sea se estira para luego bostezar mostrando los colmillos -Pero creo hubiera sido peor al crecer, me dijo eso sin querer hacerlo- se saca el sombrero y lo mira unos segundos -No todas son como mi madre-

-¿Como es tu madre?- pregunto muy curiosa la pony terminando de arreglarse

Sea se pone el sombrero y saca una brizna de heno comenzando a morderlo -Alguien a quien no le importa de qué especia sea el que ama, solo le importaba que lo amaba-

-Ya veo...- la unicornio voltea ver al lobo desde donde esta -Yo no sé de eso...mis padres son ponys...pero por lo que se mi padre tiene un pasado turbio...aun así mi madre lo ama...- cuando la pony se refirió a Noru se noto como apretaba los dientes -Como sea...será mejor que vaya a ver como están mis...digo como están los príncipes...-

-¿Como yo?, ¿Por qué como yo?-

-¿De qué hablas bobo?- Anky lo vio con la ceja alzada, se había puesto de mal humor

-Lo siento era una broma- se pone de pie viéndola -Creo que realmente tenias un problema con tu madre... creo que no podrás escapar de ese odio solo ignorándolo-

-YO NO ESTOY IGNORANDO NADA!-

-Corrijo, alejándote de esa persona-

-Tú no sabes nada, lobo tonto...- la cara de la pony se pone sombría y sus ojos están tapados por su fleco -Tu tienes a tu madre lejos pero...al menos sabes que ella de ama de verdad...-

-(suspiro) Y eso es lo que más me dolió al dejarla- mastica mas el heno en su boca -¿En verdad crees que no te ame tu madre?-

-Yo sé que no...Ah una hija que amas no le haces lo que ella me hizo...- se gira hacia la puerta y toma el picaporte para abrirla -Deberías contactar a tu mamá...-la pony cerró la puerta detrás de sí, quedando el lobo solo pensativo.

-Tal vez debería- se voltea a una mesa que estaba en la habitación con una pluma y tintero sobre esta -…Quizás debería...- se saca el sombrero y se le queda mirando, se lo pone de nuevo caminando a la mesa

Anky iba caminando por los pasillos pensativa, ha ese punto de su vida estaba segura que su madre no la amaba, solo era una reina egoísta que quería todo bajo su poder, no se puede llamar amor a eso ¿en qué momento se volvió así? ¿Acaso su madre siempre fue así?...entonces que es ese extraño recuerdo que tiene de sus padres sonriendo. Se había detenido en una ventana viendo hacia el jardín para pensar cuando un grito le puso el pelaje de punta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gāisǐ de! AAAAAAAH! tā shānghài!-

Al lobo se le cayó la tinta en todo el papel cuando escucho el grito -¿Qué tienen los de este castillo al gritar tanto?- dicho esto sale corriendo de la habitación. Mientras corre ve a la yegua pasar por uno de los pasillos corriendo muy asustada mientras sigue los gritos que no cesaban, además del idioma raro que inundaba el lugar, le dio alcanza, ahora ambos corren uno a un lado del otro

-¿Qué rallos pasa?-pregunta el lobo

-No se pero se oyen muy mal los gritos- contesta Anky con la mirada al frente

De nuevo se escucharon los gritos pero con más fuerza -AAAAAAAAAAAAAHU! Wǒ huì shāle!-

-Debe ser en esa puerta!- dice Anky viendo una gran entrada delante de ellos.

Justamente cuando llegaron a la puerta de donde parecían venir los gritos, un pegaso sale de esta, su crin estaba chamuscada, además que expedía un olor a quemado, llevaba una bata de médico, tosió un poco de humo antes de ver a los jóvenes -Yo que ustedes no entro...- luego de decir eso el pegaso se retira.

El lobo se ajusta el sombrero y grita -NO LLEGUE HASTA AQUÍ NO ENTRANDO DONDE NO DEBO!- dicho esto entre rompiendo la puerta con el hombro y con un cuchillo en la pata.

Dentro había una sala llena de medios, todos voltearon a ver al lobo con su ruidosa entrada, una enfermera se le acerco y lo regaño -Pero que ruido haces! ¿Qué no ves que están en medio de una operación delicada?!- Detrás de la pony enfermera había una cortina blanca, detrás se veían varias siluetas de ponys, por todo el suelo había material quirúrgico, herramientas, tornillos, cables y piezas de metal -Hazme el favor de sacar tu pelaje de aquí antes de que contamines el área!- la pony enfermera seguía regañando al lobo mientras los gritos de agonía seguían detrás de la cortina.

De repente la pony calla por los nudillos del lobo que sostenían el cuchillo en su cuello -Dime que pasa o te abro otra boca-

-CHICO! Baja esa cosa...te estas comportando con un salvaje-

El lobo voltea, era Is quien lo había regañado, estaba del otro lado de la sala médica en una cama, vendado de varias partes del cuerpo, entre sus patas estaba un bulto envuelto en una frazada rosa.

-Ti...Digo... majestad!- Nankyoku entro rápido a la sala para ver a su tío, fue directo a sentarse a un lado de la cama donde estaba.

El lobo bajo lentamente el cuchillo del cuello de la pony viendo al príncipe -¿Podría decirme majestad que pasa?-

La pobre enfermera se fue corriendo espantada, Is solo rodo los ojos, parecía que todo los lobos eran iguales -Como te dijeron...un procedimiento quirúrgico...para Xiang...-

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! Tā shānghài!- se oye otro grito detrás de la cortina.

-Ya no han de tardar en acabar- sonríe cansado mientras ve a su bultito, lo destapa y es la bebe unicornio que había despertado.

-OOOOH! Es tan linda- Anky se moría de felicidad por ver a la potrilla, ya que esta técnicamente era su prima.

-Acércate chico, te explicare lo que le hacen...- Is ve al lobo calmadamente, le habla como a todo joven, con mucha paciencia, cosa que aprendió de su padre Gerónimo -Estará bien, grita más de lo que es- ríe divertido -¿Tu viste lo que le paso ayer verdad? pues lo están ayudando a recuperar sus extremidades perdidas...-

-Entiendo- termino de escuchar el lobo al pony -Solo espero que el príncipe este bien- no sabía porque, pero Is se parecía mucho a su padre al hablar

-¿Y tú?...¿ya no vomitas sangre?- pregunto Anky preocupada

-No...A mi...me reorganizaron los órganos que me quedan...no viviré tanto como ustedes...pero si lo suficiente para ver a mi hija crecer...- alza a la potrilla con su magia mientras pega su nariz con la de ella, la potrilla sonríe tiernamente como cualquier bebe.

Anky siente su corazón estrujado, como su madre no pudo ser así con ella, sintió muchas ganas de llorar en el momento, pero logro disimularlo con su cabello

-Créame su majestad- dice el lobo con melancolía poniéndose una pata en el estomago -Sé lo que es tener... ciertas anormalidades interiores, se acostumbrara-

-Bueno, pueda ser que me vean raro...o a Xiang...pero siempre hemos sido diferentes como te diste cuenta... sabes- pone a la pequeña sobre la cabeza del lobo -Mientras tu familia y los que aman te aceptan, lo demás no importa-

Anky queda impresionada por las palabras de su tío, se recuesta sobre la cama para que este le revuelva el cabello como cuando era niña, es el único que siempre le mostro cariño incondicional -¿Ya sabes que nombre va a llevar su hija?- pregunta Anky mientras Is le acaricia su crin.

-Si...lo hable con Xiang anoche...se va llamar...Kasai-

El lobo estaba nervioso por la potrilla sobre su sombrero y por las palabras del pony que le parecieron tan hermosas y profundas -Pero a veces eres odiado por el mundo- se sienta y toma a la potrilla con ambas patas para dársela al pony, pero en cuanto la vio y esta a él le sonrió estirando los cascos en un intento de abrazarlo -... Ojala encuentre mi lugar como usted su majestad- dice completamente enternecido por la criatura antes de dejarla sobre su brazo y acariciarla con un dedo mientras la arrullaba -Y alguien que me vea sin odiarme-

Anky contempla a Sea mientras carga a su prima, para sus ojos era una imagen muy tierna, no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura al lobo. Eso no paso desapercibido para Is, quien sonrió tranquilo antes de hablar -Seguro esta mas cerca de lo que crees...como decía mi padre, ve donde el viento te lleve y encuentra tu felicidad-

El bello momento es interrumpido por los chillidos de Xiang, Is solo suspira pesado mientras rueda los ojos.

Un doctor se acerca para hablar con el príncipe de hielo -Su majestad, la operación resulto un éxito, solo pídale a su majestad que no se ponga de pie en dos días...-

-¿Que no se ponga de pie quien o algo así?- Xiang ya estaba parado junto a la cama de su amante, este traía patas hechas de metal donde había perdido las anteriores, aun escurría sangre de la reciente operación.

El doctor se dio un faceplam viendo al unicornio ya parado ahí. El lobo devuelve a la potrilla a los brazos de... uno de sus padres -Tranquilo, yo me encargo- camina al príncipe lentamente.

-¿Qué pa..?- alcanza a decir el pony de fuego antes de recibir un puñetazo del lobo que lo noquea.

-Así dormirá bien... ¿no tenían anestesia cierto?-

Los doctores se llevaban de nuevo al noqueado príncipe -No le hacía efecto ninguna anestesia, le dimos para dormir a un elefante y seguía luchando….- se rasca la nuca el cansado doctor -Solo que no se pare en dos días para que los conectores de sus nuevas piernas queden bien sujetas a sus nervios...-

El equipo de médicos abandona la sala ya solo quedan los ponys y el lobo -Sea...¿no crees que fuiste un poco...brusco con él?- Anky habla mientras le pone una sabana a su tío que está durmiendo

-Nop... no lo creo- detrás de el lobo camina un doctor bostezando.

-Llevo dos días sin poder dormir, maldito insomnio-

-Yo te ayudo- dice el lobo volteándose y noqueándolo de un puñetazo al pobre doctor, se voltea a ver otra vez a la unicornio -De nada por cierto- dice mientras otros doctores se llevan arrastrando a su compañero.

-SEA!- la unicornio lo regaña

-Tranquila Anky- habla Is -Es la naturaleza del chico, mejor ayúdenme a ir al jardín- el príncipe trata de incorporarse, pero el lobo lo toma del hombro y estira su puño a un lado de su cara listo para soltarlo contra el príncipe -No usted duérmase….-

-SEA! Deja de golpearlos con una...- Anky le dio un zape al lobo para que no golpeara a su tío, luego tomo a su prima y se la coloco en el lomo -Eres un lobo bruto- gruño entre dientes la pony mientras salía de la sala con la potrilla.

El lobo la quedo mirando mientras se iba -(suspiro) Yeguas... no puedes vivir con ellas, no puedes comértelas ¿qué debe hacer un lobo?- se voltea a Is -Creo que le pregunto a alguien incorrecto-

Is lo ve con una ceja alzada -Te sorprendería cuantas yeguas tuve cuando era joven- volteo a ver a Xiang dormido en la otra cama -Queremos a los ponys por lo que son por dentro...no por su exterior...- luego voltio a ver al lobo sonriendo divertido -¿Problemas con una yegua en particular?-

-Así es... esa para ser especifico, no sé qué le pasa pero es bastante delicada cuándo trata de mi conducta... (Suspiro) y lo peor es que no sé como ayudara con el problema con su madre-

Is está bastante sorprendido, primero porque no pensó que Sea aceptara tan rápido que tenía problemas con Anky y menos que le importara tanto para ayudarla, tenía que cuidar sus palabras para no delatar a su sobrina como lo prometió -¿Por qué te interesa ayudarla con eso? por lo que se solo es tu aprendiz..- iba empezando tratando de tantear terreno.

-De hecho es por cómo me enseño mi padre, decía "¿qué clase de hombre es aquel que no trata de mejorar al mundo"?... y por eso trato de hacer lo mejor por cualquiera y ella me... agrada-

Is suspira feliz, al parecer no se había equivocado, su sobrina estaba bien cuidada por el lobo, pero el tema de Noru era muy complicado hasta para el -Se ve que ella está sufriendo, lo veo en su mirada- el príncipe baja la cabeza recordando el día que su sobrina dejo el castillo por completo y su hermana colapso- El único consejo que te puedo dar es que hables con ella directamente, así te abrirá su corazón y confianza, entonces le permitirá que le ayudes-

Sea suspira y asiente -Gracias su majestad... por cierto, me recuerda a mi padre en cierto sentido-dicho esto camina a la puerta

-Bueno mi padre fue un lobo- habla sin esperar que el can lo escucha, luego sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la fiesta de ronquidos que tiene su "esposo" solo suspira antes de acomodarse para tratar de dormir, necesita recuperar energía rápido, planeaba darle un regalo a su sobrina pronto.

El lobo siguió el olor de la pony por el corredor hasta donde se hacía más fuerte.

Anky estaba en el jardín del palacio ahí jugaba alegre con su prima y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie pues esta quería tocar todo, era un nuevo mundo a su alrededor, claro que ya yegua no se percato de la presencia del lobo. Por un momento esta se veía tan en calma consigo misma.

El lobo sonrió levemente al verla, esta daba un aura de paz que nunca la vio antes... Aquella que el mismo perdía hace no mucho -Hola Anky- dice entrando al jardín.

Ella volteo y de inmediato volvió a su seriedad tomo a la pequeña quien gateaba tras una mariposa, llamo a un guardia, este iba escoltando a otro de los príncipes, ellos se llevaron a la bebe para regresarsela a sus padres, cuando Anky vio que estaban solos hablo con el lobo -Mas te vale que no hayas golpeado a nadie más-

-No a nadie- dice caminando a ella -Dime... ¿quieres saber a que me refería cuando dije que huías?-

-NO!- Anky le dio la espalda y se fue a recostar a la orilla del estanque que había ahí, se puso a contemplar los peces para ignorar al lobo, pero este se reflejo en el estanque que miraba ella

-Está bien, no lo dije de la mejor forma- se acuesta a su lado mirando el cielo -Sé que hay algo que te agobia y quiero ayudarte con eso- se gira a verla -Te escucho en las noches, se que algo te perturba-

-En las noches ambos dormimos...¿que podrías escuchar en tal caso?- era obvio que aunque lo negara ella era la vida copia de Noru, terca y necia para abrir su corazón a los demás.

-Dime que es lo que te agobia, yo te dije el motivo por el cual me veían mal- mira al piso -Y me verán por el resto de mi vida- sacude la cabeza recordando de quien se trataba el problema -Pero ahora me interesa el tuyo-

-¿Por qué te interesa?- la princesa voltea a ver a Sea con la mirada triste, el azul cocha con el gris contemplándose un momento.

-Porque tú me interesas- responde en un suspiro

Anky también suspira y decide dejar a un lado su orgullo por un momento, vuelve ver su reflejo en el estanque -Deje mi hogar en busca de libertad, todo lo que puedo recordar de mi vida es que mi madre me tuvo bajo estricta vigilancia, ella decidía cada aspecto de mi vida, como vestir, como actuar con los demás, todo...nunca podía salir de...mi casa...ella decía que el mundo era malo, cuando quise explorarlo por mí misma...ella me encerró, ella simplemente no me escuchaba, solo ella podía tener razón...y claro, mi padre la apoyo...yo no era su hija, era su prisionera- de sus azules orbes empiezan a correr lagrimas recordando su cumpleaños y teniendo muy presente la bofetada de su madre.

El lobo escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, al ver la lagrima este delicadamente la lamio con la punta de su lengua -No te pediré que olvides eso...- pone su pata sobre el casco de ella -Solo que sepas que ahora estas a salvo-

Anky sacude su cabeza negativamente aun llorando -No lo estoy...Por eso no me quedo tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, sé que me va buscar y no descansara hasta tenerme de nuevo encerrada, según ella solo así estaré a salvo-

-Estas recorriendo el mundo aprendiendo combate con un lobo de 16 años, no creo que allá un lugar más peligroso en la Zona Helada que sea la mitad de lo que lo fue el lugar donde nos conocimos-

Anky pensó en mil lugares y en todos estaba su madre, pero claro que eso no se lo iba a decir al lobo, a pesar de todo las palabras de aliento de Sea la hicieron sentir mejor -Creo que tienes algo de razón- se acerco mas al lobo mientras este aun le sostenía la pata -Cuando termines de entrenarme creo que hasta podría enfrentarme a ella jajajajaja- eso era imposible pero no le hacía mal soñar -Pero puede que ya no estemos juntos para que lo veas...-

El sonríe y apoya sus patas superiores sobre el lomo de la unicornio -Si quieres... me le enfrento yo-

-JAJAJA ¿y tu porque lo harías? si el problema es mío- Anky hecha su cabeza atrás sintiéndose bastante a gusto pegada a ese pelaje blanco

El lobo baja del lomo de la pony y pasa su cabeza por el cuello de esta misma -Para que pudieras estar en paz- acaricia con energía su cabeza contra la de ella -Todos merecemos estar en paz-

Esas palabras al llegar a los oídos de la unicornio, sintió un deseo en su interior, este deseo la quemaba por dentro, nublaba su mente no dejándola pensar con claridad. De repente sus narices se tocan y el solo tacto hace a sus pelajes erizar y sus bocas derretir. Se formaba un calor entre sus cuerpos haciendo que se acercaran cada vez más el uno al otro. La yegua estaba tan embelesada con las caricias del can, dejando de lado la realidad misma, y solo importándole aquel que tenia pegado a su nariz. Ambos se miran, aprisionando al otro con su mirada -Sea...yo...-

Un rubor que quema sus rostros se hace presente en ambos, y sus labios se acercan más al otro -Lo... lo siento Anky- dice aun apegado a ella, siente el frio aliento de la pony entrar en su boca, dándole la oportunidad de saborearlo como a un dulce caramelo y provocando que su corazón le diera un fuerte martillazo.

Pero lo que siente a continuación el lobo es algo diferente, a ambos le llega el olor a quemado y sale humo de la retaguardia del can, se le estaba quemando la cola, todo a causa de una pequeña potrilla de fuego que se había escapado de sus niñeros y llegado a los jardines gateando.

El lobo da un gran grito de susto y corre por todo el jardín antes de arrojarse al agua que estaba en medio de este -¡¿POR QUÉ LOS UNICORNIOS ME TRAEN TAN MALA SUERTE?!-

-¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Así que los unicornios te damos mala suerte?! Pues bien quédate solo lobo bobo!- le grita Anky desde la orilla del estanque ofendida por el comentario, va hasta donde estaba su prima Kasai jugando con una flor en llamas que ella misma incendio, la toma con su magia para ponerla en su lomo, luego se va del jardín con la cabeza en alto muy soberbia y molesta

-¡¿Debo recordarte cuantas veces uno de los cuchillos que usas terminaba en mi flanco?!- le grita saliendo del estanque -Si eso no es mala suerte no sé que es- se sacude como un perro para terminar bien seco. Luego toma el camino al lado contrario que la princesa.

Ambos estaban en su berrinche de jóvenes.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo por ahora, de hecho era más largo pero tuve que recortarlo, así que el siguiente saldrá rápido :D**_

_**No olviden dejar los reviews, sus criticas y opiniones ayudan mucho al fic.**_

_**P.D: Pasen a mi DA para ver los nuevos dibujos que hice sobre este fic, el link está en mi profile**_


	9. La verdad

_**Ciao!**_

_**Qué bueno es estar de vacaciones, así puedo actualizar un poco más rápido. Ya saben cómo me gustan los capítulos largos, así que aquí les va uno. Disfrútenlo que nos leemos más abajo.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a ninllot y a Fun Night, que siempre me ayudan.**_

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Anky se enojo con el lobo, no le dirigía la palabra y sobre todo lo evitaba, se la pasaba con sus tíos, cuidando a su prima, en otras ocasiones se la pasaba con la princesa Mei, la cual al parecer se había vuelto su amiga en ese lugar, hacía de todo con tal de no toparse con el lobo.

Para ese entonces los príncipes de fuego ya estaban mejor, Xiang ya podía caminar, Is seguía débil pero podía estar de pie por un rato, sin esforzarse mucho claro.

Xiang llevaba a su hija en el lomo, caminaba junto con Is, ambos buscaban a la joven yegua pero no daban con ella, vieron al lobo sentado en el jardín tallando una rama, así que se acercaron a preguntarle.

-Joven Sea, ¿has visto a Anky? necesito hablar con ella, ahora que estoy mejor necesito enseñarle algo- hablo Is pues era con quien mejor se llevaba el lobo

-No la he visto su majestad- levanta la cabeza olfateando el aire -Está en la cocina-

-Ya veo...- Is se pone un casco en el mentón de modo pensativo, el sabia que los jóvenes habían tenido una discusión reciente y ambos tan tercos no se negaban a disculparse con el otro, como adulto era su deber darles un empujón -¿Te molestaría ir a buscarla? Yo no puedo caminar mucho aun, y Xiang está cuidando a Kasai, sabes que si la perdemos de vista podría incendiar medio palacio- el pony oriental traía a la pequeña potrilla en una cangurera amarrada a su pecho, cuando el lobo y el unicornio vieron a la pequeña esta destornudo sacando fuego de su boca, al ser creada por magia adquirió ciertas particularidades, por ejemplo si se ponía a llorar o armaba un gran berrinche su cuerpo se prendía en llamas, y particularmente cuando se escabullía le prendía fuego a la cola del lobo, por eso sus padres la tenían muy vigilada.

-Está bien majestad, lo haré- Se le apunta a la potra con la pata -Solo alejen esa cosa de mi- la bebe se chupa el casco -Claro hazte la inocente- se fue caminando hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña potranca.

Mientras tanto Nankyoku estaba en la cocina del palacio con la princesa Mei, esta le había prestado a la pony de hielo alguna de su ropa que usaba de joven, incluso la había peinado con flores para que su vestido oriental hiciera mejor juego.

Ambas preparaban un pastel de fresas, Anky aprendía rápido y desde hace dos días que practicaba.

-Muy bien Anky...ahora coloca los trozos de fresas sobre el merengue-

-Ahh...de acuerdo...no me quedo tan mal-

-Eres una cocinera muy buena, solo debes practicar mas-

-Eso creo...-

Ambas seguían en su plática de mujeres sin percatarse de otra cosa. El lobo estaba en la puerta de la cocina, pero al escucharlas hablar tan alegres y con la discusión que tuvo con pony de hielo, prefirió recargar su espalda contra la puerta y esperar el momento adecuado para entrar.

-Ya quedo señorita Mei!- se victoria la pony de hielo viendo su creación

-Quedo hermoso Anky!- Mei no pudo evitar abrazar a la menor -Con esto yo diría que ya te puedes buscar un buen novio-

A la unicornio se le subieron los colores de inmediato -No...no diga eso...yo no...no...-

-JIJIJI! No seas tan penosa pequeña, a todas nos llega el momento, mírame a mí, jamás pensé que alguien se fijara en mi pero ahora...me casare en unos días!- la princesa de fuego comenzó a saltar por el lugar

-Usted y su novio son afortunados, muchas felicidades majestad-

De pronto la yegua mayor se queda viendo picara a la pony -Dime Anky...¿no hay nadie especial en tu corazón?...ya sabes...alguien que te guste-

El lobo saca su espalda de la puerta y apega su oído a esta escuchando con mucha atención lo que Anky iba a decir.

-Bueno...yo...- la pony de hielo empieza a jugar con sus cascos nerviosas -Pues si hay alguien...- se pone roja al decir esas cosas, pero entre chicas se pueden contar todo ¿no? Aunque aun no estaba segura si lo que sentía era correcto, después de todo ya se había equivocado antes con el ladrón.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?- la princesa Mei se recargo en el mesón viendo a la pony menor muy emocionada

-Bueno es...es...el se llama...-

Sea tenia la oreja más que pegada a la puerta, tenía que saber quién era ese tipo que le gustaba a Anky ¿porque le interesaba tanto? no lo sabía, pero el tenia que enterarse.

Desde el pasillo con dirección a la cocina, iba otra de las princesas de fuego, la princesa Liem, esta pony verde de crin negra se quedo viendo al lobo, quien estaba muy concentrado escuchando. Para una pony tan malhumorada como ella, eso no le agrado. Tomo el remo que cargaba en su lobo, le dio vuelo y lo azoto contra las posaderas del lobo.

Dentro de la cocina, Anky seguia sonrojada por tan delicado tema ya que tiene un corazón frágil por ser lastimado tantas veces, de repente se escucha el gemido de dolor de un perro para después escuchar un rugido de este mismo, ambas yeguas se ven entre si y salen de la cocina para encontrarse con Sea rodeando con sus patas a la princesa Liem que estaba con la espalda e n el piso.

Anky se queda viéndolos con los ojos muy abiertos, tan sugestiva pose le hizo mal interpretar todo, bajo la mirada ensombreciéndola –Ah...disculpe señorita Mei...tengo que hacer algo...- la yegua salió galopando del lugar. Mei parpadeo un par de veces sin entender nada para luego dirigir la mirada a su hermana quien le estaba dando un golpe al lobo en la cabeza con su remo por haberla tirado al piso.

-Plebeyo salvaje! No sé en qué diablos pensaba Xiang al dejarte entrar aquí!- se quejo Liem poniéndose de pie

El lobo retrocede y espera a que ella se ponga de pie, se le quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados -En mi tierra y en esta existe un término llamado- toma el remo con que la princesa lo golpeo –JUSTICIA!- la golpea en el flanco a la pony con malicia y una sonrisa picara.

Liem lo ve roja por coraje y vergüenza para luego gruñir enojada -¿Justicia?! ¿Cuál justicia? si tú estabas espiando a mi hermana y a la niña bocona!- le grita muy cerca de la cara del lobo

El lobo de inmediato borra su sonrisa y pone una cara de gran ira, apega su rostros al de la princesa -No menciones a Anky en tu boca, solo el hecho que te refieras a ella suena sucio saliendo de ti, si lo vuelve a hacer...- muestra los colmillos -Te voy a comer-

Mei se llevo los cascos a la boca, ella había entendido todo lo que paso, casi podía dar saltitos de gusto, pero ese no era el momento, tenía que calmar a su temperamental hermana y al lobo. Mientras Liem y Sea se gruñían, Mei hablo alto para llamar su atención fingiendo que hablaba consigo misma.

-OOOH! Que contrariedad! Anky se fue corriendo y no pude probarle más de mis vestidos ¿A dónde se habrá ido con tanta prisa? Creo se veía triste- Mei miro de reojo maliciosa al lobo

Sea la veía con rabia a la pony mostrando los colmillos, arrugando la nariz y moviendo las orejas para atrás. Pero al escuchar lo de Anky quito la cara de ira y levantando las orejas con atención volitándose a buscar a Anky con la mirada y el oído -¿Anky se fue?- se va caminando ignorando a las dos ponéis siguiendo con el olfato el rastro de la princesa del hielo.

-Mei….¿qué acaba de pasar?- Liem veía a su hermana con una ceja alzada

-El amor mi hermana…..amor de jóvenes...¿Quieres pastel?-

-Si como sea….-

Anky iba con la cabeza agachada por los pasillos, ¿por qué le había dolido ver a Sea sobre la princesa Liem? No tenia razón para hacerlo, aun así no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, de repente oyó que la llamaban.

-Anky! Anky!- Era Is quien se acercaba despacio a ella -Anky te estábamos esperando ¿Y sea?-

Cuando la unicornio oyó que lo nombraban agacho las orejas enojada -No lo sé….- dijo secamente, Is vio el cambio de ánimo en su sobrina, pero ya sabía que estaba peleada con el lobo así que pensó que era lo mismo.

-Bueno no importa eso, tengo algo importante que decirte-

Is conduce a Anky donde estaba Xiang y la pequeña Kasai –Veras Anky…eh notado que no usas tu magia y que necesitas hacer a fuerzas los círculos magios para activarla…- Is hablaba con calma -¿Noru jamás te enseño verdad?-

La joven yegua bajo las orejas y vio a otro lado molesta –No…dijo que no necesitaba saber algo tan peligroso, que de igual modo como jamás saldría del castillo estaría a salvo y no lo necesitaba…-

El príncipe suspiro con pesadez, su hermana de verdad había cambiado desde ese tormentoso día de nieve, pero por lo que sabía, su sobrina no lo recordaba y el no iba hacer que lo hiciera –Entiendo…¿Qué te parece si yo te digo como liberar tu magia? Tienes la teoría, sabes los hechizos, solo te falta poder usarlos con tu propia fuerza vital-

-¿De verdad?! Ooooh Tío gracias! Gracias!- Anky abrazo a su tío efusivamente, este hizo un gesto de dolor, aun su cuerpo estaba débil, la separo de inmediato pero con delicadeza

-Eres mi sobrina y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- el unicornio camino hacia su pareja –Debes tomar la energía de otro para liberar la tuya, pon atención como lo harás-

Nankyoku asintió enérgicamente mientras observaba con detenimiento a sus tíos, Is se puso en frente de Xiang, este le sonrió sabía bien lo que iba a pasar, el pony de hielo tomo el rostro del oriental y junto delicadamente sus labios con los de él mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

Kasai queda en medio de sus padres viendo atenta lo que hacían, para solo reír inocentemente. Is empieza a separarse de Xiang y al hacerlo saca de la boca del oriental una luz marrón la cual traga.

-Eso Anky…es como mostros los ponys de hielo tomamos la energía vital de otros- Is habla como un sabio mientras Xiang tiene cara de bobo por el beso.

La joven princesa ahora lo entendía, no era un beso en sí, era robar energía de otro, si lograba hacerlo ella podría usar magia como su tío, ya no tendría que dibujar círculos mágicos, solo conjurarlos con su magia.

-Bueno Anky es tu turno de intentarlo-

La yegua estaba muy entusiasmada por liberar su magia ¿pero con quien lo aria? No podía hacerlo con Is, era su tío, giro su vista y vio a Xiang con su prima, el tampoco era una opción también era su tío ¿entonces a quien le robaría un poco de energía vital para liberar la suya?

Mientras meditaba sobre eso, la pared era rota por un cuerpo que entro rodeado por una tela color café, al ponerse de pie se vio que era Sea haciendo un ademan con el puño al agujero de la pared -¡TE CREES DEMASIADO, A LA PRÓXIMA HAZLO SIN EL KUNG FU!-

Los unicornios se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos viendo al lobo -Niño! ¿Qué estás haciendo? porque destruyes el palacio o algo así?- lo regaño Xiang mientras la pequeña que llevaba cargando solo se reía.

El lobo bajo la cabeza y las orejas con solemnidad -Lo lamento su majestad, ¡SOLO QUERÍA ACLARAR UNA DISCUSIÓN CON UN GUARDIA!-

Xiang vio al guardia y le hizo una señal para que se retirara -¿Qué discusión?- el oriental se acerco al can con la ceja alzada mientras la potrilla trataba de alcanzar la cola del lobo. Is y Anky se quedaron a distancia viendo que pasaba. A le yegua le empezó a pasar una idea por la mente que le hacía enojarse y ponerse algo roja

-Pues que si en el ajedrez el rey puede arrinconar a otro- se voltea con el puño por donde se fue el guardia -¡Y NO PUEDE!-

Los unicornios mayores se da un facepalm, Anky solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, se estaba regañando mentalmente por lo que iba hacer.

-Bueno chico, ya no hagas mas destrozos en mi palacio o te voy a empezar a cobrar o algo así, vete de una vez, Is está con Anky en algo importante-

El lobo mira de lado a lado algo nervioso, en el pasillo por donde llego estaban paredes y puertas rotas, pero luego se voltea hacia Anky recordando el cómo se fue de la escena de la cocina -¿Anky estas bien?- esta lo vio pero su mirada era muy seria, suspiro pesadamente y le susurro algo a su tío.

-Si crees que puedes adelante, sabes que yo no diré nada...- le respondió el unicornio mayor

Anky asiente y va donde está el can parado -Estoy perfecta, pero...eso no es de tu incumbencia..- la unicornio aun se sentía rara, medio se le había pasado el comentario sobre los unicornios y la mala suerte, ahora ese era ese raro picor que sentía al recordar al lobo sobre la hermana de Mei.

Sea se sienta y se pasa una pata por la nuca -Mira... lamento lo que dije, bueno que quise decir era que por lo general algo malo me pasa cuando... un unicornio manipula algo peligroso- se soba el flanco con una pata -Tu me entiendes-

La yegua lo ve con los ojos entre cerrados -¿No eres bueno con las disculpas verdad?...- esta suspira y mira a piso -Sea...¿yo te agrado?-

El lobo se sorprende por la pregunta, cierra los ojos sonriéndole ladeando la cabeza -Tranquila...- abre los ojos viéndola tranquilo -Somos amigos, claro que me agradas-

-Y...como somos amigos...no te enojaras por lo que haga ¿verdad?- Anky se le acerca un poco más al rostro, el lobo borra su sonrisa viéndola tan cerca de él -¿Qué cosa vendría a ser?-

-Necesito de ti...- dice casi en un susurro

Sea este se queda callado al tiempo que se sonrojaba viendo como se le acerca mas y mas la pony. De repente esta lo toma bruscamente del rostro para juntar sus labios con los del lobo aun con los ojos abiertos viéndolo. Anky empieza hacer brillar su cuerno mientras hace eso.

Los ojos del lobo se abren como platos con el brusco beso, pero lentamente cierra los cierra tomándola de la cintura con sus patas mientras el cuerno de la unicornio brilla con mucha más fuerza.

El corazón de Anky empezó a latir como loca, jamás pensó que el lobo hiciera eso, tenía que concentrarse, ese no era un beso, no debía tomarlo como uno, a pesar de que se sintiera tan bien. La yegua se separo de los labios del lobo, mientras lo hacia una orbe de luz gris salía de la boca del lobo para entrar a la de la pony. -Se...Sea...pu...puedes soltarme ya...- dijo completamente roja.

Sea abre los ojos lentamente mirando a la pony sonriéndole mientras aun la tenía entre sus patas, pero este sacude su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, de inmediato suelta a la princesa dejándola caer al piso –Lo….lo siento- se aclara la garganta -¿Pero qué fue eso?-

-AAHU! Lobo bobo!- se queja la yegua en el suelo, se pone de pie de nuevo y camina hacia su tío con mala cara por el golpe -Estoy lista-

-Adelante Anky- Is se aleja para ponerse al lado de su pajera y su hija

Anky cierra los ojos e hizo brillas su cuerno, la temperatura empezó a bajar, el lago se lleno de escarcha. Cuando abre de nuevos los ojos estos brillan en un tono lila y en sus patas aparece un círculo de magia. Del cuerpo de la unicornio empieza a surgir un humo lila que toma forma, se parece mucho a la criatura que Noru invoco alguna vez durante la guerra (Amor frío Cap 17) Tenía una forma humanoide pero con garrar enormes.

-Lo hizo...- Is se quedo impresionado, su sobrina libero su magia de hielo, pero por lo que vio, podía llegar a ser tan peligrosa como la de Noru.

El lobo también se quedo asombrado mirando a la pony para luego retroceder en puntitas hasta ponerse a un lado del principe de hielo -¿Qué rallos está pasando?-

-Oh disculpa tanto misterio Sea...veras ¿sabes que Anky es una pony de hielo no? pero ella no podía hacer magia como se debía, yo solo la ayude a liberar su magia...- Is mira a su sobrina con orgullo y algo de preocupación -Por eso tomo algo de energía vital de ti...-

De repente la aparición regresa al interior de la princesa y el círculo de magia desaparece, esta se deja caer al suelo muy agotada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sea se voltea al príncipe de hielo subiendo una ceja -¿Significa que me estaba usando?- dicho eso camina a la pony agachando la cabeza hasta la de de ella -Espero valiera la pena-

-Sea...- ella alzo su vista para verlo, le extraño la actitud con la que se le acerco, con esfuerzo se pone de pie -Para mí...valió más de lo que crees...- el lobo la toma de la gabardina con los colmillos ayudándola a ponerse de pie -Eso espero... eso espero-

-Sea...hablare con el príncipe...creo que llego la hora de irnos de aquí...ya pasamos muchos días...- a Anky le dolía dejar ya a sus tíos, pero no podía arriesgarse a que su madre apareciera

-¡AL FIN!.. Digo, si creo que es lo mejor-

Ella se giro dándole la espalda -Tonto...- se fue de ahí para alcanzar a los unicornios adultos

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, justo afuera de la ciudad estaban los príncipes Is y Xiang acompañados por su hija que no paraba de morderle la cola al lobo, estaban despidiendo a los jóvenes.

-Es una pena que no se puedan quedar mas- habla Is mientras con su magia toma a la potrilla para jalarla y despegarla de la cola del lobo, luego se la pone a Xiang en la cabeza

-Pueden volver cuando quieran o algo así- contesta el oriental mientras la pequeña le muerde la oreja.

Como siempre el lobo se inclinaba con solemnidad -Muchísimas gracias sus majestades, en el reino de fuego deben ser muy felices si tratan tan bien a dos simples plebeyos-

Is y xiang solo se lanzan miradas de complicidad mientras ríen por el comentario tan inocente del lobo, el pony de hielo se acerca a su sobrina y la abraza, para poderle decir algo a la oreja -Deberías arreglar lo que siente tu corazón, recuerda esto...aunque lo niegues...ella vive en ti...-

Is se separo del abrazo dejando a la pony inquieta por el comentario, no lo había entendido del todo pero sabía bien a quien se refería, ambos jóvenes se despidieron gustosos de los príncipes antes de ponerse en camino.

(…)

Un rato después ya estaban de nuevo en el camino de tierra al próximo pueblo, Anky no había hablado nada, seguía pensando en las palabras de su tío

El lobo olfateaba el aire con olor a frutas y mientras caminaba se notaba como se le caía su pelaje debajo de su chaqueta -Fue un muy bonito viaje-

-Si...no lo puedo negar...fue algo diferente...- trata de no parecer triste, de repente un poco del pelaje del lobo le cae en la nariz haciendo que destornude fuerte -ACHUU! Sea...eso es...¿se te cae el pelaje?-

Este se detiene y con una pata toma un mechón de entre sus cabellos blancos, este se le sale de inmediato, lo deja ir en el viento oliendo de nuevo el aire -Cambio pelaje por la primavera... significa que me tengo que aparear-

Anky lo ve con los ojos muy abiertos, ya toda roja se aleja de el varios pasos rápidamente hacia atrás –Si…si…lo tendré en cuenta….-

Esa misma noche una vez más durmieron a la interperie intemperie, pero en un hermoso y gran pastizal. A pesar de que disfrutaron los lujos del castillo del reino de fuego, el volver a la naturaleza era dulce, como tomar aire una vez mas lo cual les hacía falta.

Sea, desnudo, se revolcaba sobre su espalda en el piso a un lado de la fogata -¿Extrañabas esto Anky?-

-Sí...nada como ver las estrellas- Anky estaba varios metros lejos del lobo, no lo había perdido de vista ni un momento por si intentaba algo raro -Ahora supongo que seguiremos con el entrenamiento...ya te retrase mucho para llevarte a la frontera de la Zona Helada-

Sea se acuesta en el piso viéndola -¡Tienes razón!- se pone de pie y se sacude una gran cantidad de pelos de encima -¡Sigamos con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo!-

-ACHU! Deja de tirar pelo y...- se pone de nuevo roja hasta la punta de las orejas -No voy hacer eso contigo! Y menos con lo que me dijiste!- con su nuevo poder la yegua conjura un circulo de magia debajo de las patas del lobo y a este le cae un montón de agua fría

-ACHU!... ¿me dices porque fue eso?- dice el lobo con los ojos tapados por el pelo mojado -¿Y a que te refieres?-

-¿Co...como que por qué?! Fue para que te calmes!- Anky aun seguía muy roja -Di...dijiste que estás en tu época de apareamiento...- lo dice con voz baja por la vergüenza

El lobo escupe un montón de agua -Lo estoy, pero puedo seguir peleando y entrenándote, tranquila no te voy a violar ni nada por el estilo- se quita cabellos de la cara, los cuales caen al piso -Si te sientes incomoda pasemos a los cuchillos-

-Si es mejor...- Anky saca de su gabardina unos cuchillo y empieza afilarlos como le enseño el lobo -Y...supongo que vas a buscar una loba por ahí ¿no?- hablo sin mirarle

Sea saca un cuchillo y lo gira con dos dedos -¿Qué crees que he estado buscando todo el día con el olfato?- golpea al piso -PERO MALDITA SEA MI SER HIBRIDO, solo olfateo yeguas en celo a kilómetros pero ni una sola loba-

Un cuchillo congelado pasa justo delante de la cara del lobo y se incrusta en el árbol próximo, luego Anky se pone de pie y se va de ahí con el seño fruncido mientras sus pisadas dejan el pasto congelado.

Sea miraba el cuchillo en el árbol impresionado -¡OH DIABLOS!- se voltea a ver a la yegua emocionado -¡Así se hace Anky!- pero se da cuenta de la actitud en la que estaba la pony -¿Oye qué pasa?- mira de lado a lado confundido -¿Y ahora que hice?-

Anky caminada entre los árboles, estaba muy enojada, pero no sabía porque se había enojado tanto y eso le molestaba mas, bufo y se paro frente de un árbol donde se puso a lanzarle cuchillos, cuando se le acabaron empezó a lanzarle picos de hielo, al final el árbol estaba destrozado pero ella no se sentía mejor, se sentó en el pasto viendo al cielo -¿Qué me está pasando?...-

-Que buena puntería tienes- se escucha una voz masculina detrás suyo, pero esta era madura no podía ser de Sea, al voltease no vio a nadie, solo la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Estaré alucinando?...- se pone de pie viendo a todos lados.

-Claro que no lo estas... princesa-

-¿Eh?!- Anky se empieza asustar, corre al árbol destrozado y toma los cuchillos -Muéstrate seas lo que seas! No te temo!-

Detrás suyo se escucha la voz -No quiero que me temas- Anky por instinto da una apuñalada a la voz con su casco, el cual es detenido por una enorme pata blanca que salía de entre las sombras, lentamente se dejo ver un lobo blanco, era del tamaño de una vaca con tres plumas en la cabeza y con los típicos ojos grises, lo que más llamaba su atención era que le colgaba un crucifijo blanco de un collar de huesos de su cuello -¿Cuál es el problema pequeña?- camina a ella y luego mira al árbol -Creo que tienes un problema con alguien-

La yegua solo lo mira atentamente sin decir una palabra, de verdad sentía miedo su pelaje estaba erizado, no podía de fiarse de un lobo de ese tamaño -No es de su incumbencia- empezó a retroceder buscando donde irse, tenía que advertir a Sea del peligro.

El extraño empieza a caminar alrededor de la pony mientras olfateaba -Déjame adivinar... ¿un corazón helado?, ¿problemas con tu regia madre?... ¿¡un acompañante que te da esperanzas pero es un bobo!?-

Anky abre los ojos a más no poder y deja de tratar de escapar mira al enorme lobo muy curiosa -¿Quién es usted?...-

EL inmenso lobo se detiene y se sienta delante de ella sonriéndole tiernamente, cosa que era muy contradictorio según su tamaño -Solo digamos que estoy de paso y me gusta ayudar a los que encuentro- se acuesta en el piso mirando a la pony a los ojos -¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?, puedes decírmelo, créeme que no se lo diré a nadie-

-No lo se...no debería hablar con extraños...ni siquiera debería estar aquí- se sienta frente al can, aun estaba impresionada por el tamaño pero por alguna razón no sentía estar en peligro con él, despedía una extraña aura familiar

-No es necesario pequeña... se lo que te aflige- el lobo hablaba con una extraña voz paternal – Y lo único que te puedo decir es que abras tu corazón con aquellos que creas son de tu confianza... porque solo ellos pueden conocerte de verdad sin hacerte daño-

-¿Como sabe lo que me aflige?- Anky no puedo evitar pensar en Sea, ella confiaba en él, pero, solo era su amiga y lo que sentía no se lo podía decir.

El extraño pone su enorme pata sobre la pony que recelosa lo dejo hacerlo -Porque te conozco princesa Nankyoku hija de Denmaku de Dragonia- la suelta -Solo deja salir lo que está dentro de ti, y entonces podrás ser tu misma incluso, encontrar lo que tanto has buscado- se pone de pie y camina lentamente hacia la oscuridad de los arboles –Nos vemos cuídate mucho-

Anky sintió que se le iba el aire, ese lobo sabia quien era su padre y de donde venia él, tuvo que poner su casco en su pecho para calmarse -¿Qué...qué acaba de pasar?...- salió a todo galope de regreso al campamento donde estaba Sea, se sentía muy inquieta.

Al llegar al campamento vio a Sea esperándola sentado junto a un montón de manzanas, el lobo al escucharla levanta las orejas y se voltea a verla -Ya volviste, ¿estás bien?-

-SEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la yegua termino derribándolo en un abrazo, estaba muy nerviosa.

De inmediato el lobo se sonrojo con la pony sobre él, su olor corporal lo ponía nervioso, mas por su época de apareamiento -¿Qué... qué pasa Anky?-

Ella no respondía, solo abrazaba al can mas fuerte ocultando su cara en el cuello de este -Me tope a un extraño y sentí miedo...-

Sea se sienta y la abraza firmemente contra su pecho -No te preocupes, cuéntamelo todo- el abrazo del lobo la hacía sentir en calma, muy, muy en paz con todo, Anky se relajo tanto que no se dio cuenta que pasaron varios minutos sonriendo y apegándose al pecho del can mientras este disfrutaba la calidez del pequeño cuerpo que abrazaba.

-Creo que ya no importa, solo fue el susto...y dudo que vuelva a pasar- la princesa se aferro mas al pecho del lobo siento el suave pelaje de este, recordó lo que el extraño le dijo, pero ¿debía decirle a Sea lo que sentía? no estaba segura, una por el hecho que ya había sufrido por querer a quien no debía, otra porque ella no era una loba, solo era su amiga y aprendiz.

(….)

El lobo despertó por la luz del día, noto que estaba acostado en el pasto, se preguntaba en qué momento había caído dormido -¿Anky donde estas?- pregunta abriendo cansado los ojos. Se da cuenta que tiene algo entre sus patas, algo frio pero que le da calidez, era la unicornio que seguía dormida pegada a su pecho.

Sea sonríe al verla tan hermosa, ella también poseía una sonrisa en sus labios, suspiro como chico enamorado -Dulces sueños- dicho esto acerca su cabeza a ella y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego abrazarla contra su pecho aun mas, volvió al mundo de los sueños un poco más feliz que antes.

(….)

Después de ese acercamiento por parte de ambos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, iban caminando por el sendero de tierra sin rumbo fijo, eso se podría considerar normal, lo diferente era el ambiente entre ellos, un ambiente de nerviosismo. Tanto el lobo como la pony se sonrojaban de todo.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto a un pueblo- dijo Anky tratando de alivianar el tenso ambiente, cada que se pegaba mucho a Sea se sonrojaba sobremanera, tanto que casi le salía humo de las orejas.

Por su parte Sea, solo necesito oír la melodiosa voz de la unicornio para sonrojarse, termino girando la vista a otro lado nervioso -Ta... tal vez-

Ambos estaban a punto de un colapso de nervios, Anky sentía que debía decirle a Sea como se sentía, abrirle su corazón, tal vez así pudiera calmar ese fuego que arde dentro de ella ¿pero y si este la rechazaba? debía ser valiente y no darse por vencida sin haberlo intentado, solo necesitaba el lugar y momento adecuado.

El lobo se sonrojo más, listo para decirle lo que sentía -Anky...- la mencionada se voltea a verlo -Yo... yo...- el corazón le latía como loco, ya no podía soportarlo, amaba a esa yegua y se lo diría, pero un olor muy fuerte le hizo decir otra cosa -Yeguas en celo…..-

-¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso es en lo único que piensas?!- la unicornio se puso roja pero de coraje, ¿como podría gustarle ese lobo? -ERES UN BOBO!- empezó a caminar más rápido dejándolo atrás con la mirada a frente, empezaba a cuestionarse si era buena idea confesarse.

-¿Qué?, NO, no espera- corre a ella para caminar a su lado, lo cual era difícil porque ella caminaba cada vez mas rápido -Lo que quería decirte- aprieta mas el paso -Era que olfateé- ya la sigue corriendo -¡Muchas yeguas en celo eso significa...!- se detienen y se queda callado dándose cuenta que estaban a la entrada de un pueblo lleno de música y algarabía -Que estamos cerca de un pueblo….-

-Creo que no sería mala idea divertirnos un rato- hablo Anky aun molesta por lo anterior, ya entendía lo que sentía, amaba a ese torpe can, tanto como para ponerse celosa. Decidió no pensar ya en eso y mejor distraerse en el buen ambiente que había en el pueblo.

-¡PUES VAMOS!- grita el lobo antes de tomar a la yegua de la espada con su hocico y ponérsela encima, una vez que la tuvo en su lomo salió corriendo -¡YYYYIIIIIIIIJJJJAAAAAA QUIERO YA PROBAR TODA LA COMIDA DE AQUÍ!- grita completamente emocionado mostrando que era más inmaduro que su edad indicaba.

-Sea bájame! Que voy a ….*glup*- la unicornio aun se mareaba con los movimientos bruscos como ese, de repente el lobo la deja caer al piso para acercarse a un puesto de donde se tiraban botellas con una pelota -Anky mira a ver esto- un pony vestido de carnavalero lo atendió.

-VAMOS AMIGO! tire las botellas y gane un regalo para linda su novia-

Anky se pone de pie molesta por la caída estaba a punto de insultar al lobo cuando oyó lo que el pony dijo -A...esto yo...yo no soy...- se había puesto tan roja que no supo que contestar, bajo la mirada ocultándola tras su crin -Yo solo soy su amiga-

Sea ante el comentario de Anky también bajo la mirada con tristeza junto con sus orejas, pero las volvió a levantar enseguida decidido mirando a las botellas delante de él, pensó para sí mismo -"_Esta es mi oportunidad de impresionarla, Dios como mi testigo que en este festival le diré lo que siento por ella_"- saca de su bolsa cinco bits y los planta sobre el puesto -¡Deme tres tiros!- habla con decisión.

El dependiente pone tres pelotas delante del lobo -Tres oportunidades, tres pilas de botellas, pero te advierto que muchos han intentado pero pocos...- en ese momento las tres pelotas pasan al rededor de su cara derribando las tres pilas de botellas.

Sea mira a Anky y le dice sonriéndole -Elige lo que quieras de los premios, es un regalo... para ti-

La pony de hielo no puede evitar sonrojarse y mira al lobo con sus enormes ojos azules, este traga duro ante la belleza de la pony, Anky camina al puesto viendo los premios, hasta que su mirada se enfoca en un lindo oso de felpa azul -Ese quiero- dice señalando el juguete.

El pony dueño del local suspira pesadamente antes de tomarlo con una barrilla y pasárselo a la yegua, el lobo la mira a los ojos con una cara de completo enamorado -Es casi tan lindo como tú- Se da un facepalm mental por ser tan obvio, ya ni su sonrojo podía ocultar.

-¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijiste?- ella no lo había escuchado por tanto ruido que había en el lugar, de pronto una música llama su atención, guarda el osito en su alforja, luego se deja guiar por esa melodía que la hipnotiza -Sea ven! Eso se oye genial! Casi tan genial como para cantar!-

Sea suspiro aliviado antes de seguirla, en efecto una banda sonora estaba tocando llamando la atención de todos, tan buena era la música que despertaba el talento dibujado en el flanco de la yegua -Reconozco esa mirada- dice el lobo a un lado de ella -Ve, ve a cantar antes que te mueras de las ansias jajajaaa-

-Gracias Sea!- chilla emocionada antes de correr a la plataforma donde estaba la banda, aparte del hecho de que la música era su pasión, veía la oportunidad de declarase al lobo a través de su talento, hablo con los ponys que tocaban y usando sus encantos los convenció para que tocaran algo especial.

Un momento después Anky se puso a cantar a todo pulmón sobre el escenario, siempre viendo al can tratando de que este se diera cuenta de que lo que cantaba era para él, el chico a quien amaba.

_-…..Solamente tú, acércate a verme_

_Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces_

_Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar_

_Contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada más_

_Solamente tú_

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (Ooh)_

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby_

_Mi gran ilusión es quedarme junto a ti_

_Solo tú, solo tú_

_Tienes mi corazón_

_Desde el día en que te vi, oh, oh_

_Estoy, amor, temblando de emoción_

_Pasión, calor, no me sentí nunca mejor_

_Ven hoy, por favor_

_El destino ya nos unió, escúchame….-_

El lobo se quedo sentado oyéndola con todo el corazón, enamorándose a cada segundo más por lo hermosa que se veía al momento de cantar, ya terminada su presentación todos los presentes aplaudieron con sus cascos en el piso emocionados mientras Sea caminaba a ella -Anky (suspiro) eso fue...- de repente una gran cantidad de sementales se ponen entre el lobo y la princesa del hielo.

-Eso fue formidable, que bella voz tiene…adecuada a una bella dama como usted-

-¿Podrías cantar otra?-

-¿Donde aprendiste a cantar así?-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

Los admiradores hicieron sentir mal al lobo, recordando que ellos si eran ponys mientras él no, era demasiada clara la diferencia de especies.

-Ah...esto...si gracias..- Anky trataba de abrirse paso entre los corceles -Disculpes vengo con alguien….- pero estos eran muy insistentes –OOH! LÁRGUENSE O LES CONGELO EL TRASERO!- la yegua hizo brillar su cuerno para mostrar que no bromeaba, cuando se pudo alejar de los sementales fue hasta donde creía estaba el lobo -Sea...¿te gusto?...- pero no lo vio en ningún lado -¿Sea?...-

El lobo ya no estaba ahí, la pony miro a todos lados pero ni rastro de él. Camino para buscarlo, fue entonces que se escucho un solo de guitarra muy enérgico, Anky se volteo y vio al lobo que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de la visera de su sombrero mientras tocaba la guitarra. Al empezar a cantar todos los otros músicos lo siguieron, el lobo levantó la mirada viendo a Anky, mostrando que era a ella a quien le dedicaba la canción

_-….Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo_

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino_

_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_Y después me despierten tus besos_

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaremos unidos_

_Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino_

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus cascos_

_Así que no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy…. colgando en tus cascos…-_

Anky no podía estar mas embelesada viendo al can, la forma en que este la veía mientras cantaba hacia a su corazón saltar de su pecho, sus mejillas se colorearon mientras avanzaba hacia el lobo -Sea yo...quiero decirte que yo...- antes de dar otro paso, el lobo fue rodeado por un montón de yeguas en celo dejando a la princesa hasta atrás impidiéndole por completo el paso.

-OOOOh que bien cantas! ¿Das clases privadas?-

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar una copa luego?-

-Qué guapo lobo, no se ven muchos como tú por aquí-

Anky estallo en celos y se fue de ahí rechinando los dientes.

-Muchísimas gracias señoritas pero- Sea olfatea el aire dándose cuenta el estado en el que estaban sus "admiradoras" -WOOW! creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro...- una de las tantas yeguas se abraza a él.

-Pero créeme cuando te digo- esta lo mira a los ojos con sensualidad -Que me hace falta un macho como tú en este momento-

El lobo abrió los ojos como platos y apunto al lado contrario -MIREN ESO!- todas las ponys vieron a donde apuntaba el can, pero al voltearlo a ver de nuevo este ya no estaba, la yegua que se le había insinuado ahora abrazaba un barril de manzanas.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo el lobo a si mismo viendo desde un techo -¿Donde está Anky?- suspira viendo al piso -Lo que daría porque ella me hubiera dicho esas palabras…- de un salto bajando del tejado buscando a la pony con la mirada, aun sentía el olor a las yeguas en celo pero sacudía su cabeza quitándose los bajos instintos -CALMATE, ERES SOLO DE UNA! ERES DE ANKY!- se dice a si mismo antes de seguir oliendo para captar el olor de la pony de hielo.

La unicornio color lila caminaba por las calles del pueblo entre el festival, estaba muy enojada, esas yeguas se comían con la mirada a su lobo, se paró en seco ¿suyo? ni siquiera sabía si el sentía lo mismo, se dio cuenta donde había parado su caminar, era una tienda de alta costura -Bueno...es hora de usar mi último chance- decidida entra a la tienda, gasta hasta su ultimo bit en un vestido de lo más hermoso que pudo encontrar, sale de la tienda con el puesto, desata su crin y la deja caer de lado, solo se lo sujeta un poco con una hermosa flor que vio en el balcón de una casa, se fue a una ventana para verse reflejada, se parecía mucho a la princesa que era. Si con eso no caía el lobo, con nada lo iba hacer, camino de regreso al centro del pueblo para buscarlo.

Se pudo escuchar como la orquesta tocaba de nuevo, parecía que había empezado la hora del vals.

El lobo seguía en conflicto consigo mismo, al verla a su aprendiz rodeada de corceles le recordó lo evidente, él no era uno, cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante la verdad, pero luego los abrió con decisión. Si iba a perder a la pony que amaba, que lo hiciera abriendo su corazón y que ella supiera la verdad. Siguió olfateando hasta llegar al lugar del vals, un gran grupo de yeguas y corceles bailaban, todos se alejaron del centro mientras bailaban dejándole ver al a la hermosa gema que era Anky, la cual brillaba con mayor fuerza que nunca, dejándolo embobado al mismo tiempo que le salto al corazón al verla.

Anky no se había dado cuenta del can, estaba buscándolo con la mirada al frente de ella, ya había rechazado muchas peticiones de bailar, pero seguían insistiendo. Fue cuando la unicornio giro su cabeza hacia atrás moviendo graciosamente sus dorados cabellos, ahí vio a Sea, sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de alegría y brillaron con intensidad -Sea...- empezó a caminar hacia el pero un gran semental la intercepto.

-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?-

-Esto yo no...-

No la dejo hablar y la tomo de la cintura para empezar a bailar con ella, pero esta no perdía de vista al lobo.

Sea al percatase de que ella bailaba dio una gran sonrisa viendo su oportunidad, camino entre los ponys que danzaban a su alrededor, cuando fue el momento de cambiar de pareja estiro su pata hacia la unicornio de su corazón, pero una yegua de tierra lo tomo de la mano y la cintura para ponerse a bailar con él mientras alejándolo de Anky, este seguía mirando a la unicornio como tratando de alcanzarla con la cabeza.

La música seguía sonando, cambiando de pareja a cada momento pero cuando el lobo y la unicornio trataban de tomarse alguien más los invitaba a bailar, de un momento a otro mientras Anky giraba con los ojos cerrados termino entre las patas del can, se sonrojo mientras Sea la tomaba por la cintura con dulzura, su agarre era totalmente diferente a la de los sementales con los que bailo, la hacía estremecerse -Sea...-

El can sentía como su corazón le martillaba por dentro, todo a causa del contacto con el fino cuerpo de la pony -Anky...- responde este mientras la música se ponía mas lenta y todos a su alrededor comenzaron a bailar recostando sus cabezas sobre el hombro del otro.

La unicornio le sonrió tiernamente al lobo mientras lo veía a los ojos, puso su cabeza en el pecho de este para empezar a bailar lento al ritmo de la música -Sea...hay...algo que necesito decirte...-

El corazón del lobo se calmo un poco al escuchar la dulce voz de su amada, con una pata acaricio su crin mientras cerraba los ojos -Y yo a ti...- dice en un suspiro, a pesar de tener su coraza entre la pony y su pecho... pera él tenerla tan cerca era suficiente, el saber que estaba ahí recostada en su pecho lo hacía llenarse de dicha y desear que el momento jamás acabara.

Anky levanto la vista para verlo -Tu primero...- dijo en una tierna sonrisa

El miedo ya estaba fuera de lugar al tener una vista tan angelical delante de él, se perdió viendo esos lagos azules que le encantaban -Creo que... Eres maravillosa…..- con la pata en la cintura de ella y la otra en la nuca, comienza a inclinarla en paralelo al piso acercándose a su rostro lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

Ella también cerró los ojos, era el momento que había estado esperando todo el día, su corazón latía con locura, sus mejillas mas rojas no podían estar, soltó un suspiro lleno de amor, cuando los labios de los jóvenes estaba por tocarse una voz masculina les llamo su atención.

-OOOHH!, no esperaba encontrar a su majestad en este lugar, que pase una bella levada Príncipe Knifethrow y Princesa Nankyoku…- era un pony regordete quien los saludaba, conocido en la Zona Helada por ser un político adinerado que hacia negoción en las minas del reino helado, también tenía sus negocios en Ponyville junto con Canterlot

Ambos lo vieron de reojo unos segundos para luego volver a su asunto y seguirse acercando más el uno al otro. De repente se detuvieron de golpe abriendo los ojos a más no poder, quedándose unos segundos callados antes de exclamar al mismo tiempo volteando al pony regordete -¡TU!- el can deja caer al piso a la unicornio quien desde el suelo siguió hablando al unisonó con el lobo -¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-

-Este yo...solo vine al festival, este es mi tierra natal sus majestades….- el regordete pony sudaba frio, no entendía que había hecho mal.

-¿Sea lo conoces?/¿Anky lo conoces?- Se pregunta al mismo tiempo mientras el político se los quedaba mirando.

El pobre pony mejor decidió irse del lugar antes de hacerlos enojar, no le convenía eso para sus tratos en los reinos -Este...su majestad lo siento, pase linda noches- salió a todo galope de ahí, lo que sería un trote rápido considerando su gordura.

La yegua bajo la mirada y se puso de pie, ya ni siquiera le importo el golpe que recibió cuando el can la soltó, trataba de aguantar las lagrimas tras su crin -Si le conozco, hace tiempo...es porque…-

El lobo da un largo suspiro mirando al piso aguantándose las lágrimas -Pues creo que ya todo quedo a la luz... no quería que te enteraras así pero...-

Ambos se miran a los ojos y de un golpe sacan lo que tenían que decir hablando al unisonó -¡SOY UNA PRINCESA/SOY UN PRÍNCIPE!-

Ambos se quedan viéndose parpadeando repetidamente, vuelven hablar al mismo tiempo -¿ERES /UN PRÍNCIPE/UNA PRINCESA? ¿Porque lo ocultaste? ¿Quieres dejar de decir lo mismo que yo?- ambos chicos estaban muy nervioso, ahora que se sabía la verdad, era el fin de lo que tenían y lo peor era que ni siquiera lo habían comenzado.

Sea le tapa la boca a Anky con una pata -Creo que es mejor que tú me expliques primero, las damas primero es cortesía- se notaba la excusa en sus palabras.

Andy se retira la pata de la boca con algo de brusquedad -Si claro! Ahora resulta que te sale lo caballeroso- su enojo se debía al nerviosismo más que nada , pero interiormente estaba muy triste, una porque el sabia quien era y dos porque el también le había ocultado algo tan grande.

-(suspiro) Pues, adelante te escucho- dijo el lobo desanimado al saber que también le debía una explicación.

-(suspiro)...Soy la princesa Nankyoku...hija de la reina helada Noruu-e y del rey vikingo Denmaku, única heredera del trono de la Zona Helada...ahora sabes quién soy y sabes porque escape de mi madre...- hablo con la cabeza agachada, no pudo contener que sus ojos se inundaran de tristeza.

Después, al levantar la mirada vio lo que temía, la cara del lobo mostraba una total sorpresa y casi miedo, pero este en vez de salir corriendo o sentirse engañado, solo bajo la mirada. Ella pensaba que se iba a ir apenas lo supiera o por lo menos le gritaría algo antes de dejarla sola, eso en ningún momento paso.

Sea dejo escapar una lagrima -También te he engañado…- dice el lobo mientras la lagrima se estrellaba contra el piso ya no pudiendo contenerlas.

-Soy Knifethrow... (suspiro) hijo de William "montaña de cadáveres" Díaz rey de Dragonia y de una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía defensoras de Equestria... soy su hijo mayor y heredero al trono de Dragonia-

Termina mirando a la pony con sus ojos grises ya rojos por las lagrimas al pensar que ella nunca lo perdonaría por ocultarle algo así durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo porque ella huía del encierro que le impuso su madre, y en el caso de él, tenía una familia cariñosa que lo esperaba en casa.

(…)

En la Zona Helada, en un lugar muy profundo dentro del castillo de hielo un pegaso rojo abría lentamente los ojos, mientras la sensación de dolor invadía su cuerpo.

-AAAhg…..mi cabeza….- Den se incorporo sobándose la cabeza sintiendo algo húmedo, puso su casco delante de sus ojos y vio sangre -¿Pero qué?...AAAAHG!- cuando el pegaso trato de abrir sus alas sintió un dolor penetrante, miro atrás, las alas estaban totalmente rotas y torcidas, incluso le faltaban varias plumas -¿Pero qué carajo?...- el rey de hielo se estaba asustando no recordaba nada.

-Su majestad! Ah despertado!-

Den vio como un guardia real se le acercaba, de pronto fijo mejor su atención a donde se encontraba, eran las mazmorras del palacio, y no estaba solo en ese lugar, al menos un centenar de guardias lo acompañaban, lo cuales llenaban llenado las celdas del lugar.

-¿Qué alguien me explique qué paso?! AAAAAH!- sus alas lo estaban matando

-Su majestad calma, tenemos que curarlo primero-

Los guardias se quitaron partes de las armaduras y desgarraron sus abrigos para entablillar las alas del pegaso –Señor ¿no recuerda que paso?- pregunto un pony al rey vikingo

-Nada….solo me acuerdo que iba a ver a Noru y…..NORU! ¿Dónde está mi esposa?!-

Los otros ponys se vieron entre sí, bajaron la cabeza temerosos y tristes, solo un valiente se atrevió hablar con Den –Su alteza no sé cómo decir esto pero….la reina….ella nos metió aquí a todos….se apodero del castillo para ella sola-

Den no creía lo que escuchaba, su mente dolía mucho para procesar todo eso

-Cuando vimos que lo estrello contra el techo intervenimos…- continuo el guardia –Hubo muchas bajas y….los que sobrevivimos estamos aquí- el guardia veia por la pequeña ventana con barrotes que había en la celda –La reina….ya no es ella…-

La sala del trono estaba en completa oscuridad, al menos la mayor parte. Sobre el trono estaba sentada una imponente yegua, esta tenía una crin dorada, unos ojos morados que derramaban odio y el pelaje estaba oscurecido.

La reina Noruu-e se había corrompido a lo mas congelado de su corazón, tenía una imagen muy parecida a la de nightmare moon.

-Acércate súbdito….- la voz gélida de la unicornio retumbo las paredes de hielo mientras una sombra negra avanzaba hacia ella –Tu reputación te precede, dicen que haces lo que sea por la suma correcta-

-Da!~ ¿Qué es lo que desea su majestad?...-

Entre la poca luz que había, se pudo apreciar un corcel negro de crin plata, el cual llevaba una bufanda colgando del cuello, era el exótico corcel de acento marcado, Roshia.

La reina le arroja la foto a las patas –Encuentra a esa yegua y a quien quiera que sea que la acompaña….-

Roshia tomo la foto y la examino con cuidado, aunque no lo demostró, se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que era Nankyoku a quien debía encontrar, irónico siendo que él la ayudo escapar, por suerte para su pellejo eso no lo sabía la reina.

-Da!~ Debo preguntar antes ¿su majestad tendrá lo suficiente para pagar? Traer a una princesa y a su captor no es barato Da~….-

Noru golpeo fuerte en el piso, su aura era tan oscura que asusto al mismo Roshia –Tráelos por cualquier medio que sea, NO ME IMPORTA! Si lo logras te llenare de tanto oro que tendrán que sepultarte con el por no poder gastarlo en vida….así que… TRÁELOS ANTE MI!-

-Da! Traeré a su princesa no importa el tiempo que me tome, yo jamás fallo….- el corcel empezó abandonar el lugar, disimulando muy bien su miedo.

Mientras salía del castillo el lugar fue inundado por una desquiciante risa.

-Bueno…será un trabajo fácil Da~- Roshia observo una vez más la foto –Lo siento princesita…tu me gustabas pero… me gusta más mi vida- el corcel tenía esa extraña sonrisa que jamás desaparecía, pero por dentro era tan oscuro como la misma reina.

El corcel abandono el castillo de hielo dejando sus huellas en la nieve, era hora de empezar la casería.

* * *

_**UUUFF! Que capitulo! Ojala les gustara tanto como yo adore escribirlo.**_

_**Para los que me preguntaban por Roshia, espero quedara aclarado una parte jejeje no les iba arruinar la sorpresa adelantando lo que iba a pasar.**_

_**Pasen a mi DA para ver el dibujo de Noru como se ve ahora que esta corrompida por su propio corazón de hielo. El link está en mi profile**_

_**No olviden también dejar reviews! Plis, plis recuerden que son galletitas para el alma :3**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo….**_


	10. Nada es como era

_**Ciao!**_

_**Un nuevo capítulo aquí para ustedes, debo advertirles que puede que se infarten no voy adelantar nada, pero bajo advertencia no hay engaño.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a ninllot y a Fun Night, que siempre me ayudan.**_

* * *

Sea y Anky seguían uno delante del otro, sus ojos no daban tregua a las lagrimas, ambos sabia la verdad del otro pero eso no respondía a toda la verdad, la princesa fue la primera que se atrevió a decir algo

-Sea...¿por qué lo ocultaste?...-

El lobo cierra los ojos de los cuales aun escurrían lagrimas para dar un largo suspiro -Porque eso demuestra lo que soy en realidad... un fenómeno hibrido- abre los ojos preocupado por la recién descubierta princesa -¿Porque lo hiciste tu?-

Esta mira a otro lado, ya no podía sostenerle la mirada al lobo sin sentir que su corazón se estrujaba -Para ocultarme de mi madre...si nadie sabia quien era...ella no me podía encontrar...- Anky sacude la cabeza para tratar de dejar de pensar en cosas que no debía, se pone de pie y limpia un poco sus lagrimas -Pero ya no importa nada! No...no...NO SE SUPONE QUE LO SUPIERAS!-

-¿No confías en mi?- pregunta en un suspiro el lobo -Después de tanto que hemos pasado... ¿creías que no guardaría el secreto para protegerte de algo que te hace daño?-

Anky por lo triste y enojada ignora el hecho de que el lobo se estaba preocupando por ella, más de lo que un amigo haría -Mira quien lo dice "Príncipe de Dragonia"-

Sea ya serio se seca las lagrimas para contestar -Es porque yo tenía aquello que tu no, ¿como sabría que no me entregarías para que tenga la vida con la que tu solo tienes en recuerdo?-

Anky ya también esta seria, sus ojos aun estaban húmedos pero las lagrimas ya no caían -¿Y tú me hablas de confianza?- la yegua estaba dolida, una vez más se había equivocado en lo que sentía su corazón, lo malo era que amaba de verdad al lobo. Tomo la flor que tenía en su crin, se la saco con brusquedad y la tiro al piso -Tu tampoco confías es mi...- dijo severa al momento que pisaba la flor -Creo que está claro que no podemos estar juntos- le dolían esas palabras pero no quería seguir sufriendo.

Al lobo se le rompió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, se ajusto el sombrero ocultando la mirada y sin decir nada camino pasando a un lado de la yegua mientras se veía como una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla.

La unicornio se quedo parada en su lugar mientras el lobo pasaba a su lado, después está oculto sus ojos tras su desarreglada crin mientras de nueva cuenta las lagrimas la invadían, lo había perdido, había perdido a quien ama. Sin decir nada empezó a galopar hacia al frente sin rumbo fijo, de sus ojos volaban las lagrimas que nublaban su camino. Se desvió al bosque perdiéndose en la espesura de este.

El lobo ya estaba lejos del pueblo cuando se detuvo al lado de un árbol solitario en el camino, ya sin poder aguantarlo se cargo sobre este rasguñándolo con sus garras mientras lloraba con fuerza -LA PERDÍ, LA PERDÍ!- se dice a si mismo entre sollozos llegando al piso dejando largos tajos en la corteza del árbol. Cuando creía que por fin podría estar con la pony que amaba, todo su mundo se viene abajo.

Nankyoku se había cansado de correr y llorar, ya solo sollozaba. Estaba sentada en el piso con los cascos sobre su cara y las orejas agachadas, sus cosas estaban regadas en el pasto y su vestido estaba roto, se había tropezado varias veces en su correr sin sentido. -Sea...Sea...te perdí...- la unicornio ve entre sus cosas ese oso de felpa azul que hace apenas unas horas gano el can para ella, lo tomo entre sus patas para abrazarlo mientras lloraba aun mas amargamente -Te perdí...y sin que supieras que...me enamore de ti…-

De repente sobre su cabeza se escuchaban como las ramas crujían, al alzar la vista alcanza a ver al lobo azotando con la espalda contra el piso lleno de ramas y hojas delante de ella -¡ANKY!- exclama poniéndose de pie para hablar en forma acelerada pero nerviosa -Ya sé que me he ganado tu desprecio y que te perdí para siempre...- se agacha delante de ella -Pero antes de que te vayas de mi vida quiero decirte...- cierra los ojos y se pone una pata en el corazón reuniendo fuerzas, después miro aquellos orbes azules que lo habían hechizado y conquistado.

Finalmente estaba listo para decir las palabras que tanto había anhelado decir desde hace mucho. Ya tenía a la pony frente a él y nadie interrumpiría este momento. Convencido que la había perdido para siempre, abrió su corazón – Te… amo….eres una pony maravillosa. Tu eres el viento que sopla en mis días calurosos, las estrellas que alumbran mi camino, tu eres el calor que me reconforta, eres eres generosa y bondadosa, eres inteligente además de bonita- La pony sonrió ante las bellas palabras del lobo -Eres presumida, vanidosa y difícil de tratar- La expresión de Anky cambio a una molesta -Pero te amo como tú eres, para mi eres perfecta tal y como eres y no estoy arrepentido de amarte. Porque sentir esto, es lo mejor que me ha pasado-

Anky estaba en shock, no se movía ni parpadeaba, se había quedado en la misma pose abrazando el osito de felpa, la única diferencia era su rostro súper sonrojado.

Sea baja la cabeza -Solo quería que lo supieras- empieza a caminar al bosque para irse del lugar. Cuando el lobo pasa al lado de la yegua esta pisa fuerte para atraparle la cola -¿A dónde crees que vas?- no se veía el rostro de la yegua pero su voz era seria.

-(suspiro)... Por favor déjame... no creo que mi corazón aguante un rechazo-

Ella se pone de pie dándole la espalda al lobo, de repente este siente como algo golpea su cabeza, era el osito de felpa, Sea se gira un tanto molesto

-Oye! ¿pero que te pa...?-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue acallado por aquellos labios con los cuales solo había soñado.

Con los ojos como platos veía como la pony lo besaba, su corazón y su cabeza estaban enloquecidos, pero lentamente cerró los ojos correspondiendo, no se iba a quedar inmóvil mientras su sueño se hacía realidad. La tomo de la cintura, teniendo la oportunidad de rozar ligeramente sus flancos. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tenerla en sus patas tan íntimamente, podía apreciar mejor su suave pelaje.

Al momento que el lobo le correspondió, Anky también cerró los ojos, abrazo al can por el cuello para besarlo mejor mientras este la seguía tomando de la cintura firmemente, era el primer beso de verdad que se daban, aunque Anky sentía que esos labios tenían algo familiar, no sabía porque pero lo presentía. Dejo de darle importancia a eso y se concentró en quien hacia a su corazón volcarse de alegría. Por primera vez sintió como si el mundo se detuviera, solo con el tacto podía describir los labios del can, aquellos labios que hacían su cuerpo estremecer y su mente nublar.

El can la abrazaba con amor sintiendo la libertad que da un viento refrescante arriba de una montaña en medio del verano, la calidez del lobo compensaba el frio de la yegua mientras ambos juntaban sus cuerpos entrando en el éxtasis por el tacto al momento que disfrutaban del amor verdadero proveniente del otro.

Anky se separo lentamente de los labios del lobo, no lo deseaba pero le faltaba aire, lo vio a los ojos sonrojada sin despegarse del cuerpo de su amado -Sea...pensé que no te volvería a ver...¿cómo fue que volviste?...-

Sea le regala una leve sonrisa, con un dedo limpia la línea mugre que quedo en la cara de la pony al llorar esta en el piso -Digamos que... cierto conocido me convenció de que si dejaba ir a quien amaba...- la abraza poniendo la cabeza de la princesa en su hombro -Debía al menos decir lo que sentía por ella- la princesa sonríe y se acurruca en el hombro del can, pero logra ver como lejos, detrás de Sea, estaba viéndolos el inmenso lobo que encontró la última vez en el bosque, este sonrió dando un suspiro y luego retrocedió desapareciendo entre las sombras de los arboles

Anky vio a la figura desaparecer, pero decidió no comentarlo. Solo se aferro más al cuerpo del can -Sea...yo también siento algo por ti..-

Este la separo del abraso y la vio con su pata en la nuca mientras le sonreirá -Hasta yo me daría cuanta de eso- cierra los ojos y acaricia su nariz con la de ella como lo hacen los ponys enamorados -Eres toda una joya invernal-

La yegua no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, jamás nadie la había llamado de ese modo -Bu…bueno...ahora sabemos un secreto del otro y...y...nos besamos...- ve al lobo a los ojos aun con las narices pegadas -¿Que haremos ahora?-

El lobo se le queda mirando unos segundos a la pony, se pasa la pata por el mentón pensando y se recoge de hombros -No se me ocurre nada- Anky solo rueda los ojos, lo amaba pero eso no le quitaba lo bobo -Sea...yo te gusto, tú me gustas...nos hemos besado y confesado...¿no me quieres preguntar algo?-

Este medita unos segundos y luego contesta -¿No te es perturbador a tus dieciocho besar a un menor de edad?-

Anky se lleva una pata a la frente, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero no era el momento -No...- mira a otro lado -No es la primera vez que me pasa...- ella aun recuerda al lobito de su infancia, se pone de pie y se da cuenta de su sucio estado -Mejor regresemos al pueblo...necesito un buen baño y ropa limpia...-

Rápidamente el can se puso delante de ella y acaricio con cariño su nariz con la de ella -Y yo conozco a cierto dignatario que estará encantado en prestarnos techo-

-¿Te refieres al tipo que interrumpió nuestro momento?- Así es, la yegua aun seguía molesta por ese hecho, aunque luego resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, eso no quita que le interrumpieron un beso con el lobo. Sea acaricia su cabeza contra la de ella –No guardes rencores, eso te hará daño... querida-

La forma en que la llamo la estremeció, pero no iba a caer tan rápido a sus encantos, hasta que él no le hiciera la pregunta ella no iba a ceder a lo que siente, se aparta del can para recoger sus cosas -Bueno volvamos- dice terminando de guardar el osito en su alforja y colocándosela en el lomo

-¿Oye qué pasa?- pregunta confundido el lobo -¿Hice algo malo... o que también quieres preguntarme algo?, si es así adelante soy un libro abierto- Anky lo mira sobre su hombro y sonríe de lado -Las preguntas aquí, las debes hacer tu...- le guiña el ojo mientras empieza a caminar para salir del bosque.

Sea suspiro resignado y sonriendo camino detrás de ella. Al final llegaron a las puertas de una enorme mansión de gran patio con una arquitectura exquisita -Creo que este es el lugar... o nos equivocamos de multimillonario- dice el lobo mirando la casa desde fuera de la reja -Tranquila, tocare la puerta de la única manera que sabrá que soy un apache-

El político y empresario disfrutaba de una deliciosa taza de té acostado en su sofá cuando de repente escucha un golpe en la puerta -Jaime, ¿qué fue eso?- se voltea a la puerta mientras su mayordomo la abre mostrando una flecha encendida clavada en esta.

Desde la reja ambos jóvenes saludaban, claro que Anky tenía una cara de vergüenza que trataba de disimular, mientras seguía saludando le habla al lobo bajito -Sea...hay un timbre justo a un lado tuyo...-

-¿Era un timbre? pensé que era para encender la luz-

Anky le dio un ligero zape en la nuca al can, mientras el mayordomo les abría la reja un poco receloso. Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa del político, este los recibió con las patas abiertas.

-SUS MAJESTADES! Que alegría tenerlos en mi humilde hogar, sé que no se compara a sus reinos pero igual espero que se sientan cómodos- el regordete pony se dio cuenta del estado de la pony -Princesa...¿está bien?-

-Ah...si, solo caí por una zanja que no logre ver. Quiero usar su baño para asearme-

-Sera un placer, una de mis sirvientas la acompañara-

Así la pony se fue, pero mientras lo hacía le lanza un beso al lobo disimuladamente, este sonríe solamente para que el dignatario no se diera cuenta.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí su majestad- dice el pony regordete al lobo -Y por favor siéntanse libres de quedarse esta noche, o las que quieran, espero mencione a su padre mi hospitalidad al momento de elegir una empresa de transporte para el comercio de Dragonia, le recuerdo que tengo también una gran flotilla de barcos mercantes para eso-

El lobo sonríe levemente al político -Lo tendré en cuenta-

(….)

-AAAh eso fue refrescante- dice la yegua saliendo del baño, iba caminando por los pasillos, tenía que buscar quien le dijera dónde estaba su habitación, la princesa se topo con el político

-Su alteza! Buenas noches, espero todo sea de su agrado-

-Si gracias pero ahora solo quiero descansar...-

-Por supuesto, sígame por favor- empiezan a caminar por la gran mansión en búsqueda de la habitación de invitados -Espero que cuente a sus padres mi hospitalidad, y tal vez en el verano me permitan extraer las gemas de la Zona Helada su majestad- dice subiendo las escaleras con dificultad por su gran peso y pansa.

-Mis padres estarán complacidos de saber lo hospitalario que es conmigo- Anky solo seguía el protocolo real, no es que le interesara algo de eso. Al llegar al segundo piso el político le señalo una puerta -Ahí estará cómoda alteza, que pase buena noche, lo que necesite solo tiene que pedirlo-

Después de agradecer, la yegua entro enseguida a la habitación, se desplomo tras la puerta, estaba muy cansada –Aaaaay Odín...que día...- se percato que el lobo ya estaba sobre la inmensa cama de agua -Ni que lo digas- este se estaba revolcando dentro de las sabanas, desnudo con toda su ropa colgada a un lado.

-Sea!…- la pony se puso de pie un tanto nerviosa, ahora veía al can de otro modo -¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-

-Hace unos minutos- dice revolcándose aun en la cama y tratando de dormir.

Anky va hasta donde está el lobo y se queda parada viendo curiosa la cama, jamás había visto algo así, era obvio si lo tuviera en su casa una cama de agua, se abría congelado de inmediato. Toca la cama con su casco viendo como se mueve. -Esto es nuevo...- pone las dos patas arriba -Es raro...-

El can abre los ojos un poco viendo a la pony confundida, sonríe levemente enternecido, pues le parece interesante cuando Anky desconoce cosas del mundo, lentamente la toma de las axilas metiéndola en la cama mientras este se hacía para atrás en ella y termina abrazando a la princesa -Buenas noches linda-

Anky se acomoda sobre el pecho del lobo, se deja llevar por los latidos de este para caer en el mundo de los sueños -Buenas noches Sea...te quiero..- cierra los ojos para descansar

Mientras ambos se abrazaban y dormían en la gran cama de la casa del político después de un día tan emocionantemente duro, afuera entre las sombras desde la ventana los veía el mismo can blanco de hace rato. Este sonríe levemente, se da media vuelta y corre a una gran velocidad.

Siguió y siguió corriendo durante días mientras el suelo bajo sus patas se hacía cada vez mas fría hasta que esta estaba llena de nieve, se detuvo en una tribu de osos polares de patas negras a tomar té... y luego siguió corriendo hasta la entrada del castillo capital de la Zona Helada.

Alrededor del castillo había una permanente nevada, en la entrada del castillo se encontraban unos enormes golems de hielo, el lobo bajo la cabeza al nivel del suelo empezando a rodear a los guardias con intención de escalar a un muro, le parecía muy sospechoso no ver a los guardias ponys habituales, pero luego mira su pata fijándose en su pelaje, entrecierra los ojos y pasa caminando despreocupadamente entre los golems de hielo ya que no podían verlo por el color de su pelaje alvino.

Olfateo el aire hasta encontrarse con un olor conocido -Sangre de pony vikingo- dice en un susurro, rápidamente corrió rodeando el castillo hasta llegar al extremo opuesto de la entrada donde encontró la ventana a una celda llena a reventar con guardias del castillo -¿Oigan están bien?-

Un pegaso rojo alzo las orejas al percibir el primer sonido diferente en días, los guardias también se pusieron en alerta. Den giro a la ventana -GS..¿Eres tú?-

-Si soy yo- contesto en un susurro el enorme lobo -Se supone que irían a una junta en Canterlot y me preocupe por ustedes cuando no llegaron-

-Oh gracias Odín!- un par de guardias ayudaron al rey a llegar a la ventana, se pusieron como apoyo ya que aun no podía usar sus alas, seguían rotas -¿Nadie sabe lo que está pasando aquí verdad?- pegunto el pegaso

-Se supo hasta el reino grifo que perdieron a su hija, pero desde hace tiempo no se sabe nada mas sobre ustedes, ni la más leve noticia del castillo ¿qué está pasando?-

El pegaso suspiro pesadamente -¿No te da una pista que yo esté aquí?...Noru no es la misma desde que...nuestra hija se fugo del castillo- se lleva un casco a la cabeza, aun le duele el golpe -Ella se corrompió y el castillo esta bajo su total poder...(suspiro) menos mal el reino aun sigue ignorante de esto, pero no se por cuánto tiempo..-

-¿Pero qué creer que sea ella capaz de hacer en ese estado?-

-Por lo que me contaron los guardias...matar-

El líder de la guardia real sale de entre las sombras y ve al lobo -Si me permite su majestad, cuando tratamos de ayudar al rey...muchos de mis soldados murieron por intentar detener a la reina...después de eso...aquellos golems nos metieron aquí a todos-

El lobo se le quedo mirando impresionado y algo serio -(suspiro) Ya veo, tranquilo que la muerte de sus hombres no será en vano- se voltea al pegaso -Den...- dice serio

El vikingo también lo ve serio, conocía a esa mirada -GS...se lo que piensas y no lo hagas, no trates de razonar con ella, no trates de calmarla, lo único que lograras es una pelea entre los dos- la mirada del pegaso se vuelve triste -La única que la podría calmar seria mi hija pero...ahora prefiero que no regrese- su cara se llena de frustración -Todo por mostrarle la foto a Noru donde Anky está bien...solo espero que de verdad lo esté...-

A través de los barrotes, pasa la pata del lobo con mucha dificultad para terminar en el hombro del pegaso –Créeme, lo está- cambia su mirada a una sombría y acerca su mirada al pony -Pero dime por favor que tiene la corona puesta-

Den entrecierra los ojos un poco abatido -No lo sé...- luego alza las orejas curioso -¿Sabes algo de mi hija?-

El enorme can suspira -La encontré de camino aquí, está bien tranquilo-

-Si la vez de nuevo no le digas nada de esto...temo lo que le pueda hacer Noru si la encuentra...-

-Está bien- dice asintiendo GS -¿Quieres que lo saque de aquí?-

El rey niega con la cabeza -No hay que darle más motivos a mi esposa, mientras ella se mantenga en el castillo el pueblo estará bien...- el lobo mira a los guardias y estos asienten estando de acuerdo con el rey.

-(suspiro) Entiendo- dice apartándose un poco de los barrotes -Pero el problema es este, si Noru sigue así será capas de muchas cosas más atroces, escucha le daré un tiempo para que se calme, si no (suspiro)... llamare a mi ejercito y tendré que derrocarla-

Den cierra los ojos un poco preocupado -Lo entiendo...veré como arreglarlo...- vuelve a ver al lobo -Antes necesito pedirte una cosa... ve a los pueblos de mi reino y diles que no se acerquen a castillo...solo trata de mantener el secreto-

El lobo suspira y asiente, feliz porque el vikingo entendía que si Noru seguía siendo una amenaza tendría que ser derrocada y triste por tener que hacerlo -Lo haré, diré que está en cuarentena por una enfermedad y nadie puede acercarse- agacha la cabeza como asechando y camina lentamente hacia atrás camuflándose con la nieve -Adiós Den, tus dioses te acompañen-

-ESPERA!- dice Den sacando la pata a través de los barrotes, tenía algo en su pata -Dale esto a mi pequeña….por favor...- el pegaso trataba de aguantar las lagrimas, amaba a su hija tanto como a su esposa y todo lo que estaba pasando le había borrado su gran sonrisa.

Pero nada paso, el pony aun con el casco estirado bajo la mirada dejando caer sus lagrimas pensado que ya era demasiado tarde, de repente de entre lo blanco de la nieve se ve como unas garras envuelven el objeto y sobre el casco del pony , era la pata de GS que tomaba el regalo haciéndolo desaparecer al tomarlo con su puño que se mimetizaba con la nieve.

-Gracias...- es lo único que susurra el pegaso, los guardias se acercan a su rey para ver que podían hacer, ellos también sabían que la reina no era de verdad mala, solo estaba mal. Tenían que buscar el modo de sacarla de la oscuridad.

(…)

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Por fin! Por fin! Me costó mucho trabajo pero por fin Sea a captado. Tiene suerte de ser tan lindo pero que lento es. Hoy durante el atardecer me ah pedido ser su novia, que felicidad. Bueno tardo una semana pero no importa, al menos lo hizo. Me ha dado el beso más dulce que haya recibido hasta ahora, de verdad que estoy enamorada de él._

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Una vez más nos quedamos sin bits, no es tan malo ya que no es la primera vez que nos pasa, aun así deberíamos buscar un trabajo que nos permita viajar y ganar muchos bits._

_Ni Sea ni yo hemos vuelto a mencionar sobre el trato de llevarlo a la frontera de la Zona Helada, supongo que es obvio. El que hiciera eso significaría que termina conmigo._

_Espero pronto encontremos una solución a nuestra falta de dinero, digo ¿Qué podría hacer un lobo maestro del combate con los cuchillos y una pony de hielo con su magia que está aprendiendo combate._

**Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Perdóneme diario sé que he tenido súper abandonado, pero a Sea y a mí se nos presento una gran oportunidad, así que estamos algo ocupados._

_Hace como 6 meses encontramos el trabajo perfecto, nos hemos convertido en caza recompensas, el dinero no ha vuelto a faltar, aun así disfrutamos de pasar las noches bajo las estrellas._

_Con nuestro nuevo trabajo tuve la oportunidad de comprar telas y hacerme un nuevo traje, más acorde a mi nueva vida, incluso me hice de un sombrerito coqueto, es pequeño parece un accesorio de crin. _

_Sea es un chico muy romántico, compensa su falta de caballerosidad a veces. Hay días que después de cazar hidras o bandidos, nos sentamos viendo el atardecer desde un acantilado, para tomar nuestras patas y enredar nuestras colas._

_Somos un dúo increíble, tal vez mi fuerza aun no se compara a la de él, pero mi magia es muy útil y todo lo que me ha enseñado de combate lo complementa._

_Me pregunto que nos estará deparado el destino esta vez, ¿Cuál será nuestra próxima misión?._

(….)

Sea y Anky caminaban por la espesura de un bosque, la yegua iba adelante alumbrando con su cuerno y el can por detrás, este llevaba a rastras algo, más bien alguien.

Ambos habían cumplido otra misión con éxito, habían atrapado un grifo bandido. Este iba amarrado totalmente de patas y alas, además que se encontraba inconsciente. La unicornio y el lobo se habían vuelto muy buenos en su trabajo.

Pronto llegaron a un claro donde decidieron pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente llegarían a su destino para cobrar su recompensa.

Ya estaba el fuego ardiendo en medio de su improvisado campamento, el bandido apoyado en un árbol aun inconsciente y la yegua acomodaba algunas cosas.

-Voy a buscar de cenar- anuncio el lobo poniéndose de pie

Anky se le acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios –No hace falta que te desee suerte- el lobo solo sonrió para perderse en lo negro de la noche.

Un pequeño conejo estaba parado en medio de la espesura del lugar, se paro en dos patas olfateando el aire y volteándose a todas direcciones. Pero desde el lugar contrario al que veía salió Sea de entre las sombras, el conejo corrió a todo lo que daba a través del bosque, siguieron esquivando los arboles y cambiando de dirección en curvas de noventa grados exactos. El lobo de un salto se puso delante del conejo, este se dio media vuelta, pero el lobo salto de nuevo acorralándolo.

De repente una flecha saco al conejo del lugar donde estaba clavándolo al piso. Rápidamente Sea desenfundó un cuchillo poniéndolo frente a su cara mientras veía a todas partes con los ojos entrecerrados debajo de su sombrero.

-Te lo he dicho- sale una voz masculina de entre los arboles -Tu madre te lo ha dicho, todos te lo han dicho- de entre los arboles sale el inmenso lobo blanco -Que no juegues con tu comida-

Sea con los ojos como platos guarda el cuchillo -¿Padre?, ¿qué... qué haces aquí?-

-Lo sé, no nos hemos visto desde que te convencí de decirle a esa unicornio lo que sentías por ella, y lo siento-

-¡¿Y apareces como si nada después de seis meses?!- pregunta histérico el joven lobo antes de tranquilizarse -¿Por qué has venido ahora?-

GS se acerca a su hijo y le pone una pata en el hombro -Porque en casa te extrañan, tu madre te extraña, tu hermana te extraña, tus tías te extrañan y finalmente tu padre te extraña-

Sea se enoja ante la obvia insinuación y contesta entre dientes quitando la pata de su padre de su hombro con brusquedad y apuntándole con el índice -Si crees que puedes convencerme que vuelva...-

-¡No lo haré!- lo interrumpe GS dejando a Sea sin palabras -Si quieres andar por el mundo siendo libre, como yo una vez lo hice, tienes mi bendición...- se agacha a la altura de los ojos de su hijo y dice con un tono gentil -Solo te pido que dejes que tu madre y tu hermana te vean de vez en cuando, atenúa el dolor que sienten en tu ausencia hijo mío-

El joven lobo se queda callado y se voltea a ver su reflejo en el agua -¿Mi madre ha estado muy angustiada?-

-Ya sabes cómo es ella- camina a un lado de él y se refleja también en el agua -No quería que su... "pequeño" saco de alegría se fuera, y tu hermana se siente incompleta sin ti, no le entretiene mucho ir de caza ella sola-

-(suspiro) Cuando tenga mi lugar en el mundo les diré que pueden visitarme- dicho esto camina en dirección de donde estaba Anky.

-Te amo hijo mío- dice Gs a lo que Sea se detiene.

-... Y yo a ti padre- dicho esto sigue avanzando a un lado del rio mientras GS se oculta entre las sombras desapareciendo

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Anky estaba recostada sobre el pasto donde escribía en su diario, de vez en cuando veía al grifo para vigilarlo que siguiera inconsciente.

Se mantenía lejos del fuego, pues no soportaba mucho el calor de este. Ya estaba impaciente por que el joven lobo volviera y poder pasar un rato agradable los dos antes de dormir.

Aun viendo el libro levanta la cabeza y se da cuanta que el inmenso lobo blanco de hace varios meces estaba acostado a un lado suyo viendo como escribía.

-AAAAAAAAAAH!- chillo la unicornio asustada por la reciente aparición, pero no se paro del lugar -¿Qué le pasa, porque siempre hace eso?- dice enojada mientras cierra su diario de golpe.

-Pero si llevo quince minutos aquí- dice el lobo viéndola

-UGH...- la pony entrecierra los ojos ocultando el diario pensando que el lobo lo había leído, se puso un poco roja, ya que ahí había cosas sobre Sea y eran un tanto bochornosas, además de sus oscuros pensamientos sobre su madre -¿Y no pudo al menos saludar en esos 15 min?-

El enorme lobo solo se recoge de hombros -Soy malo saludando-... ¿como estas?-

-¿Que no tiene otros ponys a que asechar?...usted es un viejo raro- dice la unicornio poniéndose de pie para guardar el libro en su alforja.

-Vieja tu abuela- dice con simpleza aun acostado en el piso -¿Donde está el lobo con el que siempre andas?-

-No tengo abuela- Anky le saca la lengua al lobo desde donde esta, pero luego se queda extrañada -¿Como sabe eso...? ¿Cómo sabe que un lobo está conmigo?

-Porque hueles a él- dice sonriendo antes de ponerse en pie -Pero dime, ¿que relación tienes con ese lobo?-

Anky camina hacia atrás un poco nerviosa -Es...eso no es de su incumbencia...- le daba un poco de vergüenza saber que tenía el olor de Sea por todo su pelaje, no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Creo que si incumbe en algún sentido- camina a ella y se para a un metro de la unicornio mostrando todo su gran tamaño -Mírame, dime lo que ves y luego dime quien soy- dice levantando la cabeza en alto

Anky no entiende a lo que se refiere, y el tamaño la intimida un poco. Se concentra, lo observa detenidamente, por alguna razón su memoria no sirve bien y cuando trata de recordar cosas que le pasaron de niña no puede. Pero tiene un presentimiento, se acerca al enorme lobo con dificultad baja la cabeza de este para verlo bien, cuando lo ve a los ojos ve los ojos de su novio -Sus...sus ojos...se parecen mucho a...los de Sea...-

-Así es, recuerda eso- dice en un suspiro mientras se separa de ella y levanta su cabeza lo más alto que podía -Mira mi tamaño y dime quien soy-

-¿Un viejo lobo muy grandote?-

GS levanta una ceja aun con la cabeza en alto -¿Y quién es el lobo mas grandote que se conozca?- trata de seguir sereno ante la pony distraída

-No lo sé- dice entrecerrando los ojos -No salía mucho de mi casa, apenas estoy conociendo el mundo...- no le gustaba eso, pero era la verdad

Ya resignado, el lobo baja su cabeza a la altura de la pony dando un largo suspiro -Dime... ¿que sabes de la familia de ese lobo?-

Anky no debía revelar la identidad de Sea, pero por alguna razón tenia la sospecha de que ese enorme can lo conocía, que sus ojos se parecieran tanto no debía ser coincidencia -Solo sé que sus padres viven muy lejos de aquí, tiene una hermana y su madre es una pony-

-(suspiro) No importa- se voltea y camina al bosque -Creí que tus padres te contarían de mi-

Esta le cierra el camino -Es verdad! Usted conoce a mi padre ¿cómo es eso, de donde lo conoce?-

-El y yo estuvimos en la guerra por la liberación de la Zona Helada- la toma de la ropa de su espalda con los colmillos y la deja a un lado antes de seguir caminando -Era yo el que dirigía a las tropas- habla aun caminando

Anky baja las orejas y abre los ojos muy impresionada, de repente el enorme can siente que algo el cae en el lomo -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Por Odín! Usted es GS! AAAAAAAH! Eso es increíble jamás creí conocerlo...oh que siguiera vivo...como sea AAAAAAAAH! Mi papá me conto como combatían juntos AAAAAAH!- la yegua gritaba emocionada como una fangirl

-JEEJEJEJE… gracias pequeña, ya te demoraste en darte cuanta- dice sonriente el lobo con la pony aun en su espalda.

-Lo siento mucho señor GS...me cuesta recordar cosas...- baja la cabeza un poco deprimida -Una parte de mi infancia no la recuerdo no sé porque- Anky decide sacudir sus malos recuerdos -Pero lo que importa es que usted es súper genial...aunque sea un viejo...mi padre me dijo que es casi tan buen peleador como él-

-¿Casi? JA!- el enorme lobo se rasca el mentón -Bueno tengo que ser humilde- sacude la cabeza saliendo de su reflexión -Pero solo te puedo decir que él es más viejo que yo... enserio, tengo 38-

La yegua se baja del lomo del can de un salto -Viejo...- se voltea a verlo -Ah todo esto ¿qué es lo que quiere aquí?-

-Ah si, lo olvidaba- camina a unos arbustos de dónde saca un paquete con una pata y se lo da a la pony viéndola a los ojos y sonriéndole -Te lo mando tu padre-

-¿De verdad?!- la pony rompe la envoltura muy emocionada, en su casco sostiene un delicado broche de oro en forma de cruz nórdica, no parecía viejo, pero tampoco nuevo. Algo en su interior le decía que ya lo había visto antes ese broche, de inmediato lo coloco en la cinta del sombrerito que llevaba puesto -Muchas gracias señor GS...¿cómo esta mi papá?...-

El lobo borra su sonrisa y trata de disimular su preocupación por el rey de la Zona Helada y por esta misma -El... está bien y te extraña mucho - levanta la cabeza en dirección de donde le viene el olor de Sea -Como yo al lobo que conoces-

-Ah es verdad usted me preguntaba de Sea y...- le yegua se queda con la palabra en la boca, su mente empieza a trabajar uniendo unos pocos recuerdos viejos y las cosas que había descubierto en ese momento -Usted...usted es... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Anky se puso toda roja por lo distraída que era a veces, se había dado cuenta porque el lobo le insistía tanto para que supiera quien era -Es..el papá de Sea...-

Gs se la queda mirando con una ceja alzada -En verdad que eres hija de... ¡pero en fin!- se pone delante de la pony y se acuesta en el piso para estar a su altura -Dime que tienes con mi hijo-

-Bu..bueno..este...- Anky ve a otro lado muy ruborizada, pero ese no era el momento para dudar, ella amada al can y su padre debía saber, como ex princesa del hielo no puede ser cobarde, se para firmemente delante del gran can -Señor..me..me gusta mucho Sea, el es mi novio...-

El lobo se la queda mirando unos segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente -¿Sabes que es menor de edad cierto?-

-Si...pero...no hacemos nada indebido si eso le preocupa..- trataba de que su sonrojo no se note mucho, jamás le había pasado algo así, normalmente su madre le imponía el príncipe con el cual salir -Además...¿no dicen que para el amor...no hay edad?

El can da una leve sonrisa al oír eso -Me alegra escuchar eso... y me sorprende al haber entrado a la primavera mientras ustedes ya viajaban juntos- agacha su cabeza viéndola -¿No tuviste problemas cierto?, este era su primer época de apareamiento y se fue antes de que le dijera como es-

A la unicornio le salió humo por las orejas recordando eso -No...noo para nada- mueve rápido sus cascos negando -De hecho me asusto mucho cuando me lo dijo...fue antes de ser novios...-

-HAAAAAA, ya veo, pues me alegra que todo esté bien- camina siguiendo el olor de Sea -Pero si me disculpas tengo que ver a cierto lobo-

-Ah...si…claro…creo...- Anky se pone de pie y vuelve a su lugar en el campamento lejos del fuego, esa noche había sido demasiada intensa para su gusto, lo tenía que poner en su diario de inmediato

(….)

Mientras tanto en la Zona Helada, el rey se encontraba en su celda, hambriento, sediento y aburrido. La comida y agua se racionaba de tal forma por los golems de hielo que apenas alcanzaba para satisfacer a todos los que se encontraban en el calabozo. Las celdas estaban repletas de todo el personal y guardias del castillo. Para la fortuna del destronado rey, él tenía su propia celda, cortesía de su esposa. El pegaso seguía amando a Noru, seguía queriéndola a pesar de que le rompió las alas y lo encerró en una sucia celda. Miraba por los barrotes que tenía como ventana, mirando el cielo, las estrellas y las puntas de los edificios que se podían ver a lo lejos. Lo único que deseaba era ver nuevamente a su esposa como era antes, si bien Noru siempre ha sido de malgenio, y a veces se le escapaba uno que otro insulto, nunca en ningún momento dejo de amarla. Incluso ahora.

De repente se escucha un ruido de unos pasos fuertes que se dirigían a las celdas, ya todos sabían quiénes eran, los golems de hielo de la reina. Pero la pregunta era ¿Para que estaban ahí? Eran dos golems de hielo, y ambos se acercaron a la celda del rey.

-Rey, llevar, reina- Dijo uno de ellos.

El Golem de la derecha abrió la celda, la idea de intentar escapar abandono hace mucho la cabeza del pegaso, no quería dejar a su esposa y escapar, solo la enfurecería más. Además que tenia las alas rotas y había un ejército de golems de hielo cuidando cada rincón y pasillo del palacio.

- Snus nus, reina- Dijo el Golem de la izquierda.

-¿Qué? ¡Esperen! ¡No suélteme!- Los golems habían tomado a Den de sus cuatro extremidades mientras se lo llevaban al gran salón real de hielo. Todos en las celdas se encontraban con expresiones de terror durante y después de que los golems se llevaran al rey.

En el salón real la reina Noru esperaba paciente que sus fieles sirvientes trajeran a su macho. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron los Golems de hielo con Den, lo tiraron a los pies del trono de la reina a lo que esta esbozo una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

-Retírense- Ordeno Noru a sus golems.

Los Golems dieron media vuelta y dejaron el salón real cerrando la puerta, dejando a su reina y a su ex rey solos. Den observo a su esposa, hace mucho que no la veía y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, tenía el pelaje más oscuro y la melena mas larda, sus ojos eran casi como los de un reptil, pero algo que destacaba era que se había vuelto ligeramente más alta. Incluso se podría decir que tan alta como el mismo Denmaku. Aun en ese estado que no era propio de ella, seguía viéndose igual de hermosa para los ojos del pegaso.

-Noru…. Por Odín! Tu oscuridad te ha corrompido el alma- Den se reincorporo de pie.

Noru se levanto de su trono mirando a Den -Cierto Den, muy cierto. Felicidades idiota JAJAJAJA! ¡SÍ! Es cierto, estoy corrompida por mi propia oscuridad, me resulta muy similar a la corrupción que sufrió la débil hermana de Celestia.…..pero a diferencia de ella, yo sigo teniendo un rastro de mi persona, por esa razón no te he matado- Noru hizo brillar su cuerno y cuatro pilares de hielo se hicieron presentes en el salón real, y de estos salieron cadenas que tomaron cada extremidad del pegaso y dejándolo contra el suelo en forma de "X"-

-¡Noru! Espera… Reacciona por favor-

La reina hizo brillar nuevamente su cuerno y la armadura con capa que traía Den desapareció dejándolo sin nada.

-Es demasiado tarde Den….. Ya mande a alguien que trajera a nuestra niña, pero sabes, ya ha pasado tanto que desde la última vez que me complaciste que no me queda más remedio que recurrir a esto-

-¿Ah?, Noru libérame, espera... ¿Q-Que es eso?-Pregunto el pegaso asustado al notar que la reina había sacado un látigo de detrás de su trono.

-¿Esto? Bueno, será parte de un pequeño juego… Y quien sabe…..Quizás podamos darle un hermanito a Anky cuando regrese-

Den levanto mas la vista mirando a los ojos a la reina.

-¡Noru detén esto ya! ¡Entiendo que tu tristeza y rabia de hayan corrompido, pero mira a tu alrededor ¿No ves lo que has hecho? Mírame a mi ¿No ves lo que me estás haciendo?!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Exclamo la reina dándole con el látigo en su torso a lo que Den emitió un leve quejido -Yo sé lo que hago. Ahora, no te he dado permiso para hablar, además ya conseguí lo que quería-

Den miro confundido a la unicornio, hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Miro sobre su torso y pudo ver a su miembro totalmente erecto frente a su esposa.

-Este… yo… No fue por el latigazo- Le dijo Den.

Noru empezó a rodear a Den con una mirada lujuriosa y seria a la vez.

-Mira nada más. A él idiota le gusta el dolor. No te preocupes, yo me encargare-

Noru levando nuevamente su látigo, esta vez dándole en la entrepierna, provocando que esta vez el pegaso emita un audible quejido de dolor.

-Y yo creí que yo gritaba fuerte cuando hacíamos el amor. Tú eres peor-

-N-Noru, espera… Por favor. Desencadéname y hablemos sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Todo tiene solu ¡Aaaah!- Den recibió otro latigazo en su otro muslo, dejando una marca roja

La reina bufa -No te he dado permiso para hablar-

El palacio estaba tan desolado y callado que los ruidos de los quejidos de Den se escuchaban hasta las mismísimas celdas del palacio. Los guardias y el capitán yacían aterrorizaros imaginado que clase de tortura recibiría su querido rey.

(….)

La reina se posiciona sobre el rostro del pegaso dejando su intimidad sobre los labios de Den, esta esboza una ligera sonrisa.

-Mejor ocupa esos labios para algo que sirva. De lo contrario te castigare-

Den abre los ojos como platos, ¿De verdad esa era su Noru? Bueno solía morderlo y rasguñarlo durante la intimidad entre ambos. Y ahora le pega con un látigo, la única explicación que encuentra es que hace todo esto porque esta corrompida. Obviamente no quería que nuevamente levantara su látigo contra sus muslos, ya que ya tenía todos los muslos con marcas rojas. Rápidamente procedió a lamer la intimidad de su corrompida esposa, esta arqueo la espalda de la sensación, habían pasado muchos meses desde la última noche que había pasado con Den y ni la corrupción rompe el deseo.

-Eso idiota- Noru comenzó a mover su caderas hacia adelante y atrás frotando su intimidad con la lengua de Den -¡Mas rápido, insecto!-

-No-mu epto es impomodo- Musito el pegado al no poder hablar con la intimidad de su esposa sobre su boca.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar?- Noru levanto el látigo y golpeo el torso de su esposo.

Den se aguanto el quejido de dolor y prosiguió con la labor de satisfacer a Noru. Esta emitió audibles gemidos de placer mientras el éxtasis inundaba su cuerpo, la lengua de Den entraba en ella y provocaba que su intimidad se humedeciera conforme pasaban los minutos. La reina sonrió satisfecha y se reincorporo, alejando su intimidad de los labios de Den. El pegaso tenía alrededor de su boca los dulces jugos de placer de su esposa, aunque su lado racional preferiría estar tratando de convencer a Noru de detenerse, su lado más instintivo y macho quería seguir adelante con el complacimiento de su hembra.

-Muy bien Den. Lo hiciste bien. Quizás ya no sea necesario lastimarte- Le dijo Noru rodeándolo.

-Oh, gracias Nor ¡Aaaah!- Den recibió otro latigazo en su muslo -Pero creí-

-Dije quizás- Lo interrumpió Noru -Aun te queda algo por hacer, y creo que tú estás de acuerdo conmigo- Dijo Noru para luego mover ligeramente el miembro erecto de su esposo.

Noru se dio media vuelta y levanto su cola dejando ver sus flancos y intimidad, esto hizo que al pegaso se le levantaran sus heridas alas de golpe. Le dolió, pero el dolor rápidamente fue opacado por su instinto.

-¿Me deseas Den?-

A Den le temblaba el labio inferior mientras veía a su esposa -Debo admitir que. Tus atributos siguen… igual de firmes que siempre- Den estaba sonrojado y ya no podía ocultar el deseo que cobro nuevamente vida en su interior.

Noru se posiciono sobre él, dejando tu intimidad sobre el firme miembro de su esposo. Se acerco a los labios del pegaso y lo beso apasionadamente, luego de tanto sin probar a su esposo, era todo un deleite besarlo y sentirlo íntimamente. Noru hizo brillar su cuerno y las cadenas se estiraron mas, estirando sus extremidades provocándole dolor en los músculos y las alas.

-Noru… Esto me duele- Dijo Den luego del beso.

-Ya lo sé- Respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

Lentamente fue descendiendo, y el recto miembro del pegaso fue entrando en su intimidad. El primer contacto de ambos los hizo estremecer de placer y viejos recuerdos surgieron de sus momentos juntos. Luego fue descendiendo mas hasta que ambas entrepiernas se tocaron dando a entender que finalmente el acto se había concluido para dar paso al proceso de satisfacción, amor y deseo. La reina tomo el rostro de Den con sus cascos delanteros y lo volvió a besar, de repente las cadenas que tenían atrapados los cascos delanteros del pegaso, desaparecieron. Dejando solo las cadenas que sostenían sus patas traseras. Den pudo aprovechar esta oportunidad para cualquier cosa, con sus cascos delanteros libres y tan cerca de su esposa, pudo haberla noqueado. Pero nunca en su vida había pensado en si quiera lastimar a Noru, y su instinto ya lo tenía demasiado sumergido en el éxtasis. El aroma embriagador y estimulador de Noru ya se encontraba impregnado en toda la habitación y era imposible detenerse a estas alturas.

La reina movía su cadera hacia adelante y atrás, cabalgando al pegaso, este no tardo en dirigir sus cascos a los flancos de su esposa donde los acaricio delicadamente como si se tratasen de dos obras maestras de porcelana.

-Qué bueno Aah… que por fin despertarte idiota, Aah…- Dijo Noru.

-¿_Por qué siempre tiene que tener esa deliciosa fragancia? ¡Es irresistible_!- Pensó el pegaso para sus adentros.

Den masajeaba los flancos de Noru haciéndola gemir de placer, se inclino hacia adelante para poder lamer su cuello. El sabor de su pelaje era algo sin igual, y que solo el tenia el privilegio de poder probar. Mientras Den jugaba con el cuerpo de su esposa, esta lo cabalgaba más rápido, sus gemidos aumentaron y soltó el látigo que mantenía flotando en el aire. Lo abrazo con sus cuatro extremidades, dejando que den hiciera en trabajo de envestirla a gran velocidad. De repente las cadenas de sus patas traseras desaparecieron, quedando relativamente libre, libre para poder complacer a su esposa.

-Idiota… Aah… Espero, que así, puedas complacerme mejor, aah…-

-Te amo Noru-

Sin separarse, Den tiro a su esposa al piso, a los pies del trono. La melena de esta abarco un enorme espacio en el suelo, continuaron besándose y Den siguió envistiendo a su esposa. Los gemidos y quejidos de ambos se esparcían por todo el palacio. Los Golems de hielo se miraban confundidos al no saber que estaba ocurriendo en el salón real. Mientras que en las celdas los prisioneros solo podían imaginarse la tortura por la cual debe estar pasando su rey.

-¡Noru! ¡Ya no aguanto más!- Exclamo Den a punto de llegar a su límite.

-¡Aguanta un poco mas idiota!- Noru llevo sus cascos a las alas del pegaso y las apretó haciéndolo quejarse de dolor -¡Aguanta!-

-¡N-no puedo!- Le dijo Den envistiéndola aun mas rápido.

Los jugos femeninos provenientes de la intimidad de Noru solo hacia más fácil el trabajo de envestirla. Den podía introducir y sacar su miembro con tanta facilidad que podía ir a un ritmo muy acelerado sin lastimarse.

-¡Aguanta maldita sea!- Le grito Noru entre sus gemidos de placer.

Cada vez que el pegaso bajaba el ritmo, su esposa le apretaba las alas para que regresara a este. Sus cuerpos se encontraban con un frio sudor, pero su interior había un calor semejante al sol. Ya no pudiendo mas, Den da su última estocada y apretando sus dientes suelta sus fluidos que llevaba meses guardados, dentro de su esposa. Ambos respiran agitadamente y Den se estira en el piso a un lado de Noru. Ambos estaban cansados y satisfechos.

-Eso… Fue estupendo. Te amo Noru- Le dijo Den, pero cuando miro a su lado Noru ya estaba sobre su trono y como nueva.

-¡Guardias!- Exclamo la reina.

De la puerta entraron dos Golems de hielo a la habitación. Den miro confundido a su esposa.

-Llévense a Denmaku a su celda. Y tráiganlo mañana a la misma hora ¿Entendieron?-

Los Golems asintieron y tomaron al pegaso de sus cuatro extremidades.

-¡Espera Noru! ¡Tenemos que hablar!- Le grito Den.

Mas la reina solo se limito a esbozar una ligera sonrisa mientras se llevaban a su esposo a su respectiva celda.

(….)

Una vez que los Golems llegaron a las mazmorras, tiraron a Den a su celda, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse a su puesto de vigilancia. En la celda de al lado, se le acerco el capitán preocupado por su rey. Den se encontraba contra la pared con una sonrisa.

-Su majestad ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Le pregunto el capitán.

-Por primera vez en meses me siento bien- Le respondió el pegaso.

* * *

_**Si siguen vivos después de leer el capitulo les agradeceré los review.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo y pasen a mi DA para ver el nuevo traje de Anky.**_


	11. Reencuentro

_**Hola de nuevos estimados lectores, aquí otro capítulo ha salido a la luz espero que les guste y por ahora no tengo nada más que decir.**_

_**Gracias a a ninllot y a Fun Night, por toda la ayuda brindada.**_

* * *

Anky abría los ojos perezosamente debido a la luz del sol que llegaba a ella, bostezo y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la visita de GS, lo que le recordó a cierto lobo.

-¿Sea...?- lo llamo la unicornio aun adormilada

-(bostezo) ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el lobo enrollado sobre sí mismo a las espaldas de la unicornio.

Anky voltea ante la voz, sonríe al ver que era el lobo -Buenos días- le da un beso en la mejilla -No pasa nada, solo que no sabía dónde estabas...ayer me quede dormida y aun no llegabas-

El lobo abre los ojos como platos al recordar el rostro de su padre -Fu... fue una larga casería-

-Ya veo...- Anky gira sobre su espalda para quedar frente a la cara del lobo y más cerca de él -¿Te fue bien con tu padre?- dijo sonriendo de lado, había aprendido a detectar las mentiras de su novio con algo que él hacía que era muy sutil.

Sea se le queda mirando con ojos como platos, dándose cuanta de que su mentira se fue por el desagüe, da una sonoriza antes de hacerle cosquillas en la cintura con ambas patas -¿No puedo engañarte verdad?- dice sonriendo mientras la hace reír.

Anky empieza a retorcerse de la risa, a pesar de que lo pedía Sea no paraba. El lobo se puso sobre de ella para hacerle más cosquillas ambos riendo por el buen ambiente matutino -Claro que no puedes JAJAJAJA te da un tic en la oreja cuando mientes JAJAJAJA ¿porque no me dices la verdad? JAJAJAJA-

El lobo deja de hacerle cosquillas para rodearla con sus patas en el suelo mientras le sonreía -¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo viste?-

La pony de hielo también lo abraza, lo ve a los ojos con una mirada coqueta -Yo pregunte primero, así que contesta- se le acerca a los labios y se queda a milímetros de estos -Además apenas anoche supe quien es de verdad, no me culpes-

Este responde con voz baja siguiendo mas al momento de romanticismo -De hecho te lo dije...- acaricia la nuca de la pony con una pata -¿Te inclinaste al ver a un rey al menos o no te enseñaron como tratar a la demás realeza?-

-Mira quien lo dice, no me hables de modales que a ti te faltan muchos..- la voz de Anky era calmada y tenía un deje de coquetería, sus ojos brillaban mas al ver al lobo -De hecho me lance a su lomo para abrazarlo...- frota su nariz con la de Sea -¿Me vas a decir que paso anoche?-

-Solo hablamos- dice cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Anky se da cuenta del cambio de humor de su novio y se preocupa, con su casco lo toma del mentón para hacer que este la vea -Parece que no fue una buena platica ¿Estás bien?-

Sea abre los ojos y suelta a la pony sentándose delante de ella, da un largo suspiro mirando a otro lado antes de mirar a la yegua -Quiero volver a Ponyville-

La princesa se sorprende por lo que dijo y se incorpora de inmediato sentándose también -¿Estás seguro?-

El can mira a otro lado contestando -No... no puedo volver a vivir entre ellos pero extraño a mi familia- vuelve a ver a su chica -Después de que entreguemos al prisionero me gustaría ir de visita al menos, claro si no te molesta-

Anky se pone de pie sonriéndole bastante animada -De hecho es justo lo que te iba a sugerir- lo toma de las mejillas y le da un buen beso -Vamos a dejar a este tipo de una vez, mientras antes terminemos antes estaremos en Ponyville- se separa de Sea y recoge sus cosas -Además siempre quise conocerlo, mi padre me dijo que iba mucho ahí a descansar hasta que conoció...bueno no importa realmente...-

El lobo da una gran carcajada de alegría -JAJAJAJAAJAJA es estupendo, te encantara Ponyville- se voltea a donde el grifo estaba atado a un árbol, este dejaba de morder sus cuerdas sonriendo disimuladamente mientras el lobo camina a él -Mi tía Pinkie te hará el mejor postre que probaras en tu vida, y mi tía Twilight te podrá enseñar mucho de magia- suelta las cuerdas que amarraban al árbol al bandido dejándolo solo con las que lo rodeaban luego se lo pone encima de un hombro -Y ni te digo que bien te caerá mi tía Dash, me ayudaba a entrenar cuando vivía ahí-

Anky se ajusta su alforja para empezar a caminar -Bueno vamos en marcha- se voltea a ver al lobo con una gran sonrisa -Tu ya conociste a mis tíos, es justo que yo haga lo mismo- el lobo le da una tierna sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar junto a ella.

Algunas hora después se veía un pueblo a lo lejos donde tenían que entregar al grifo que el lobo llevaba en su lomo -¿Y cuanto nos darán por este Anky?-

La unicornio saca con su magia un cartel de "se busca" y se lo muestra al lobo, este sonríe ante la excelente suma de bits. Otro par de horas después ya estaban aventando al criminal a la cárcel del pueblo. Salieron de la comisaria con una gran bolsa de bits.

-Bueno otro trabajo bien hecho-

-Eso mismo pienso querida... eso mismo pienso... ¡Espera!- dice deteniéndose de golpe.

La pony se va de boca por la repentina parada -¿Qué pasa?!- dice desde el suelo molesta

-... olvidamos sacar otro cartel-

Anky ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose la tierra sin ver al lobo -No lo hice porque vamos a Ponyville ¿lo olvidaste bobo?- se ajusta su sombrerito para ver de mala manera a Sea -(suspiro) mejor vamos por algo de comer...-

-Esa es la pony que amo!- dice emocionado antes de saltarla y quedar detrás de ella -Pues vamos por el mejor festín que allá- apega su cara a la de allá que ya se había voleado -Porque cuando lleguemos a Ponyville tiene que ser con mucha hambre para probar los dulces de mi tía Pinkie-

Anky solo rio divertida, era imposible realmente enojarse con ese lobo, era un bobo pero hacía saltar su corazón de alegría. Ambos se fueron a buscar un lugar donde comer.

Desde lejos alguien los observaba con una gran y siniestra sonrisa, luego desaparece entre los edificios con paso tranquilo, llega hasta la parte trasera de unas casas donde pone hierba seca la cual prender con un encendedor que saca de una bufanda.

-KolkolKol….por fin los encontré Da!...que empiece el juego…-

Se ve como las llamas empiezan a incrementar mientras el pony se va del lugar.

Los jóvenes estaban atiborrándose de la mejor comida que la fonda del pueblo tenía que ofrecer. Jugando, el lobo se pone una papa frita en la nariz para luego arrojarla al aire y comérsela -Esto esta delicioso, ¿no lo crees linda?-

Anky tomaba un pequeño bocado de su pastel con la cuchara que levitaba gracias a su magia, para comerlo con delicadeza -No lo negare, esto es muy rico...y la compañía es lo mejor- dice mientras le sonríe al lobo, ya se había acostumbrado a las rarezas de su novio a la hora de comer.

Mientras seguían en sus asuntos un pegaso entro al lugar muy alarmado -FUEGO! FUEGO! EL PUEBLO ESTA EN LLAMAS!-

El lobo lo mira y olfatea el aire -Claro que no, si hubiera fuego lo hubiera olfateado- dicho esto se mete una gran cantidad de heno frito en la boca, en ese momento el viento cambia de dirección en contra de la pareja, Sea olfatea el aire y escupe todo el heno en la cara del pegaso -¡OH DIABLOS FUEGO!- dicho esto corre en dirección de donde se veía humo y olía el fuego.

En efecto, el pueblo se consumía por el fuego, todos corrían y gritaban, trataban de salvar su casa o algunas pertenencias.

-Sea hay que ayudar a estos ponys!- dice la unicornio antes de salir corriendo entre el fuego, el lobo la sigue de inmediato.

Mientras la unicornio disparaba su magia de hielo contra las casas, que rápidamente se envolvían en llamas, esperaba que Sea saliera de estas viendo si había o no ponys dentro de estas.

Ya después de varios atenuantes minutos el lobo atravesaba la ventana de otra casa mas con una pony adulta en su boca, caía en el piso a un lado de Anky y la dejaba en el piso -Limpio, sigamos al otro- dicho esto atraviesa la puerta de otra casa en llamas

Mientras Anky apoyaba al lobo con su magia esta oye el llanto de un potrillo en la casa justo detrás de ella, fuera una madre desesperada lloraba por su hijo atrapado, el lobo aun no salía de de donde estaba y si esperaba más podía ser muy tarde. Con su poder dejo congelada toda la entrada, no duraría mucho pero si el tiempo suficiente, luego se giro y entro a la casa de atrás rompiendo una ventana.

La yegua corría por toda la casa buscando al pequeño, en el camino congelaba lo que podía sin embargo por lo intenso de las llamas su hielo no duraba mucho, encontró al potrillo llorando en un armario -Vamos amiguito, te sacare de aquí- ella se lo pone en el lomo, pero no se percato de que la estructura cedía justo encima de los dos.

El lobo atravesó la entrada congelada por la princesa del hielo con una pareja de unicornios sobre su lomo -Otra limpia Anky... ¿Anky?- mira de un lado a lado buscándola antes de dejar caer a los unicornios en el piso, luego olfatear el aire encontrando el rastro del olor de la pony que lo conducía a la casa incendiándose -no... ¡ANKY!-

La casa de derrumbo por la estructura dañada, la madre pony era un mar de lágrimas incontrolables. Todos se sentían mal por la yegua y el potrillo que habían quedado atrapados en el fuego.

Sea no podía creerlo, ella no podía estar ahí. Justo cuando creía que su corazón se detenía, una enorme figura salía de entre el humo de la casa derrumbada, se trataba de un enorme corcel oscuro, en su boca tenia al potrillo y sobre su lomo traía a la unicornio

(….)

Nankyoku abrió los ojos viendo un techo de madera que estaba sobre ella, parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que tenía una máscara de oxigeno en su boca.

De repente a su lado alguien le pone un paño húmedo en la frente limpiándole la cara, al voltearse ve que era Sea quien le refrescaba la cabeza -¿Amor estas bien?- pregunta el lobo antes de abrazarla sin despegarla de la cama -No sabes cuánto me preocupe por ti-

-Sea...- ella le correspondió el abrazo cerrando los ojos -¿Qué paso...el...el techo de cayo y yo...y el pequeño...y...y- la yegua se aferro mas al cuerpo de su novio temblando un poco

-Da! la viste cerca princesita...-

Anky abrió los ojos de golpe y se le erizo el pelaje al reconocer esa voz que venía de atrás del lobo, solo un pony tenia ese acento tan marcado, se despego del abrazo y vio por atrás del can -¿Roshia?...-

-DA! Hola Nankyoku- el corcel negro mostro su típica sonrisa, la princesa de hielo se tuvo que quitar la máscara de oxigeno de la impresión, mas aire ya no necesitaba, el ver al ladrón casi le da un infarto. Su mente no asimilaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, entro en pánico.

-¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE PASO?!-

Sea la abrazo de repente, delante de los ojos del pony de tierra mientras la princesa de hielo aun podía verlo a los ojos -Te arriesgaste mucho y este valiente pony te salvo la vida a ti y el potro después que la casa se cayó sobre ustedes- aun abrazándola le da un tierno beso en los labios -Me alegra que estés a salvo- luego la vuelve a abrazar de tal modo que Anky podía ver al pony de tierra. La princesa se sentía feliz y rara con la presencia del ladrón.

El corcel se para y va donde la pareja -Princesita no me vas a presentar a tu amigo Da~-

El lobo se separo del abrazo sentándose a un lado de la cama de Anky y se quedo mirando con una sonrisa infantil al pony de tierra. De repente le sonríe con todos los dientes mostrando los afilados colmillos que ocultaban sus labios, pero no dejaba de parecer un niño

Anky solo suspira cansada y toma a Sea por su pada -Sea...a este pony lo conozco desde la Zona Helada, su nombre es Roshia y...el me ayudo a escapar del castillo-

-Da! Un gusto camarada- le extiende su pata al lobo -Para ser franco jamás creí volver a ver a la princesita mandona, creo que el destino me sonríe-

Sea extiende la pata emocionado -¡UN GUSTO!- el pony queda mirando la pata del can con filosas garras, las cuales de seguro las tendrá en el cuello si el lobo se enteraba de lo que hiso... lo cual podría ser cierto, jugándoselas el pony tomo la pata del lobo con su casco y la agito con cortesía.

La yegua agradeció que no hubiera un mal ambiente, claro el lobo no sabía toda la historia, pero tenia que contarla alguna vez, después de todo era su novio. Pero eso sería en otra ocasión.

-Roshia y ¿qué hacías en este pueblo?-

El corcel retiro su pata lo mas cortésmente que pudo para ver a la yegua -Estoy en medio de un trabajo, alguien me pago mucho oro por encontrar una valiosa joya DA!-

-¿Has tenido suerte con eso?-

-Da! Estoy cerca, muy cerca de mi objetivo- sonrió tranquilo como si nada -Estas muy cambiada princesita, Da~-

Anky no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, tuvo que desviar su mirada a otro lado.

El lobo noto el sonrojo de la unicornio, pero al no saber porque era solo se recogió de hombros y se volteo a Roshia -Bueno fue un placer conocer a un viejo amigo de Anky pero tenemos que seguir- se acerca al oído de la unicornio y le susurra -No es bueno que nos quedemos demasiado tiempo, la noticia del fuego de seguro ya llego a Canterlot que mandara guardias reales y si me descubren nos pondremos en peligro, sin mencionar que estar cerca de alguien más que sabe quién eres también lo es-

Anky también le susurra a su novio -Tienes razón, pero Roshia no es un peligro para mi, ese pony me ha ayudado más veces de las que puedo contar- la yegua hace por ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento Roshia debemos irnos, no sabes la alegría que me dio verte-

El ladrón solo sonríe como siempre -Da! entiendo ¿Y a donde se dirigen?-

Ambos se miran entre si antes de contestar al unisonó -Confederación tribal/Canterlot- se miran antes de volver a responder -Reino grifo/Zebrica... Everfree forest/Reino de los perros diamantes-

-Da...ya veo, es una lástima yo me dirigía a Ponyville, me dijeron que ahí podría estar la joya Da!- el corcel los había estado escuchando por largo rato antes de actuar. Siendo el mejor en su oscuro oficio, tenía todo planeado y a esos jóvenes cayendo en su trampa -Espero verte algún día princesita- cuando Roshia estaba por abandonar el lugar alguien lo detuvo

-Roshia espera!...la verdad también vamos ahí- Anky aun sentía cariño por el primer corcel que le robo el corazón, pero no podía compararse con lo que sentía por Sea, aun así quería estar un poco mas con el pony, se acerca a donde está el lobo -¿Está bien si nos acompaña? solo será hasta ahí, además un pony con sus habilidades nos puede ayudar-

-¡Claro, si crees que un compañero mas servirá para el viaje adelante!- era clara la inocencia del lobo al ser aun bastante joven.

Esa misma noche estaban los tres en un camino de tierra apoyando sus espaldas entre sí siendo rodeados por una pandilla de ponys asaltantes de caminos -Anky, te amo... ¡Pero a veces te equivocas!-

-¿YO?! ¿Quien dijo que fuéramos por este camino? BOBO!- bramo la yegua mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, Roshia solo sonreía ante la situación.

-OOOOOOHHHH claro, hechale la culpa al más joven, ¿quién era la que quiso viajar durante la noche porque "ya durmió mucho estando inconsciente"?-

-Dejen de hablar mocosos irritantes!- hablo uno de los bandidos -Ese tipo de ahí nos debe cuentas- el bandido señalo a Roshia mientras otro bandido se trono los cascos –Seguramente ustedes son sus ayudantes-

-Da! camaradas, pensé que me había desecho de ustedes en Los Pegasos-

Algunos de los bandidos traían lanzas, ballestas, el que le hablo a Roshia tenía una espada y uno llamaba la atención al tener un hacha pequeña complementando en la cuite mark del lobo, al percatarse de esto Sea cierra los ojos y da un largo suspiro -Anky... prométeme que por lo que vas a ver no afectara nuestra relación-

-¿De qué estabas hablando?- la pony lo vio confundida, Roshia miro a lobo de reojo y entrecerró los ojos, este olía algo raro en la sangre del lobo.

Anky y Roshia vieron como lentamente el lobo se paraba en dos patas, al estar completamente erguido con una espalda recta y notaron como los ladrones frente a él abrieron los ojos y la boca entre asombrados y aterrados mientras que Roshia y Anky solo veían como de su nuca aparecía un largo cabello negro.

El jefe de los bandidos ataco dando un corte con su espada, a lo que Sea se movió al mismo lado del brazo donde el corcel sostenía la espada tomándola con la mano derecha del mango y con el codo izquierdo golpeo la magilla del pony para luego golpearlo de frente con este mismo empujándolo atrás haciéndolo soltar la espada, la cual con ambas manos el lobo blandió sobre su cabeza para hacerla descender en un corte cruzado partiendo a la mitad al bandido dejándola incrustada en él.

Rápidamente dos ponys atacaron con dos lanzas, pero Sea tomo en su mano la mas cercana empujándola abajo y avanzando al pony para cortarle el cuello. El segundo pony cargaba con su lanza a lo que el hibrido la empujo hacia abajo con la espada mientras aun caminaba a él para darla vuelta sobre su cabeza y rebanarle la suya al bandido.

El pony con el hacha pequeña la arrojo a la espalda del extraño a lo que este estiro la mano atrás atrapándola como si nada, antes de agacharse esquivando el dardo disparado por uno de los ballesteros que dio en el pony del hacha, aun cercano al piso Sea cruzo ambas armas como en su cutie marck y corto en dos al pony de la ballesta para luego tomar ambas armas en la mano izquierda y disparar un cuchillo con la derecha al ballestero que faltaba.

Nankyoku estaba en shock, una vez su padre le conto sobre seres así, pero jamás creyó verlo en Sea, Roshia tuvo que apartar a la yegua del camino para que esta no resultara lastimada en la pelea.

-Da~ la sangre del camarada no olía normal para ser un lobo, interesante- el ladrón pensaba cobrar extra por el can que tenía que llevar también a ordenes de la reina de la Zona Helada.

Lentamente el "can" se volteo hacia su novia y el ladrón mostrando una cara sin expresión completamente plana, de piel son pelo del color de la madera de los arboles, cabello negro solo en la cabeza y aun con esos ojos grises que lo diferenciaban -Soy en parte dragoniano... ¿qué esperabas?- dice aun sin expresión sosteniendo la espada corta en una mano y el echa pequeña en la otra.

Anky solo puedo negar con la cabeza sorprendida, no sabía ni que decir. El ladrón miro el panorama -Sera mejor que nos movamos de aquí Da!-

La yegua camina hacia quien decía ser su novio, con los ojos muy abiertos lo examinaba, pero no decía palabra alguna.

-Tiene razón- dice el humano viendo a la yegua como si su forma fuera lo más normal del mundo -Vámonos- dice antes de correr por el camino junto con Roshia, este tuvo que jalas a la pony que no salía de la sorpresa. Sea aun llevaba las armas en las manos.

Entraron al bosque donde armaron el campamento. Roshia volvía de traer leña, en su lomo cargaba grandes troncos los cuales dejaba junto al fuego, se giro a ver a la princesa, había estado muy rara desde que vio al lobo convertirse. No era su problema, tenía que pensar un modo para llevarla a la Zona Helada junto con el lobo, debía que analizar todo lo que pasara entre ese par y no dejar nada a la suerte, después de todo era el mejor en su trabajo. No iba negar que realmente le gustaba la princesa pero, en su mundo no había lugar para ella.

Anky estaba bajo un árbol pensativa y Sea estaba mirando ambas armas en sus manos -Jure que nunca las tomaría de nuevo... JA!, de lo que me perdía- gira ambas manos con sus muñecas y nota a la pony, borra su sonrisa para poner ambas manos en el piso antes de caminar a la yegua transformándose otra vez en lobo.

La pony estaba sumida en su mente, murmuraba cosas mientras levitaba una rama con su magia y dibujaba cosas raras en la tierra, nunca se percato de que ya tenía al lobo junto de ella.

-form for bevegelse, hva som var og hva som ikke- murmuraba para sí misma

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el lobo de repente a un lado de ella

La pony dejo caer la rama y miro al lobo -Es solo que...- desvió la mirada nerviosa -Tu apariencia..Bueno yo...trato de recordar algo..-

-Entiendo- baja la cabeza con melancolía -Pero te aseguro que no es nada a lo que le temas, es mas así fue como pude ser creado-

Anky alza una ceja confundida -¿De qué hablas amor?- la yegua pasa su cabeza por el pelaje del lobo -Solo trato de recordar el hechizo para transformarme, hace muchos años lo vi y quiero hacerlo, te veías genial!-

-¡Muchas gracias amor!- dice contento acariciándole la crin con una pata -Pero como te decía, a esa forma le debo el existir porque como sabes los ponys y los lobos no son compatibles para la reproducción, se dice que "los humanos" como se llaman las criaturas que tenían esa forma podían reproducirse con cualquier ser parlante menos ellos. En fin, por eso mi padre tenía forma humana cuando fui concebido, lo que hace que sea posible que exista- termina sonriendo.

La pony lo aleja con su pata -Sea...esa era mucha información para mi...-

A unos metros Roshia trataba de disimular su carcajada, aunque parecía estar en sus asuntos escuchaba bien lo que hablaban los jóvenes, tenía que encontrar como dar el siguiente paso de su plan.

La pony se pone de pie y camina al centro del campamento bajo la mirada atenta de los dos machos -Tengo que ver que tanto poder tengo desde que mi tío me ayudo y que mejor que probando un hechizo de cambio de forma-

El lobo ya estaba parao a un lado del ladron -Suerte Anky, seguro lo haces bien- luego le susurra a Roshia -Te apuesto cinco bits a que si lo logra uno de los dos termina herido-

El ladrón saco unos bits de su bufanda y los pone cerca del lobo -Da! doble si el lastimado eres tu camarada- sonríe mientras ve a la yegua.

Anky cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno, bajo sus patas apareció un circulo de magia de color lila, la yegua se concentro mas y su crin se elevo por los aires, su cuerpo empezó a brillar aun mas intensamente bajo la mirada expectante de los dos machos. Un gran brillo los cegó y luego la fuerza de la magia de Anky hizo que se levantara la tierra.

Sea y Roshia tosían, con dificultad miraron adelante mientras de disipaba el polvo, se alcanzo a ver una silueta.

Donde antes estaba la yegua, ahora había una chica sentada sobre sus piernas, su tés era blanca y un largo cabello rubio. Pero había algo raro en su apariencia, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, en su frente aun persistía el cuerno de unicornio y tras de ella, se movía aun su cola. Anky solo había podido tomar la forma a medias, un semi-humano.

Se puso de pie un poco torpe para verse dándose cuenta que hasta su traje había cambiado para cubrirla bien a ella y a su enorme delantera.

Los ojos del can se abrieron como platos viendo la delantera de la semi-humana mientras sonreía antes de voltearse a Roshia -Al menos no me lastime- debajo de la tierra levantada se ven grietas en el piso, una se extendió a un árbol de ahí cerca a lo que este se empieza a caer proyectando su sombra sobre el lobo quien se voltea al pony a su lado -Me debes diez bits- dice antes de ser aplastado por el tronco.

-KOLKOLKOL claro camarada DA!- Roshia deja 10 bits junto al lobo y se pone de pie para ver a "la pony", le había impresionado el hechizo pero no aprobaba la mediocridad. -Impresionante princesita, bueno no tanto. Si ibas a verte como ese lobo al menos lo hubieras hecho bien, te vez como una monstruosidad mezclada entre dos cosas-

Anky tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras oía cada palabra del ladrón, como la regañaba, como la menospreciaba. Eso le dolía, cuando el corcel dejo de hablar la princesa solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Roshia suspiro -Ya volverá..Da!...debe aprender si no saber hacer las cosas no las haga...- El corcel se acostó de nuevo en el piso junto a la fogata como si nada.

-Ya te escuche- decía el lobo dejando caer el tronco a un lado saliendo del agujero en el que quedo -Valla que eres pesado amigo- de acerca a él con más cara de desaprobación que de ira -¿Acaso tienes algo contra las mezclas de dos cosas?- dicho esto corre en dirección de donde se fue la "pony"-

Roshia sonrió con aun más malicia, ahora sabia la debilidad del lobo solo debía encontrar la de la yegua.

Mientras tanto Anky estaba sentada bajo un árbol abrazando sus piernas y con la cara apoyada en esta, lloraba un poco. ¿Por qué Roshia siempre la lastimaba? ¿Acaso era ella tan tonta? lo peor es que no sabía que tanto duraría el efecto del hechizo, aun así no pensaba volver hasta verse de nuevo como ella.

-¿Anky estas bien?- se volteo y vio al lobo caminando a ella.

Ella levanto la mirada con sus ojos mojados -Si...lo siento...aun soy mala en esto...- se limpia un poco la cara con su mano -Regresa al campamento...yo me quedare aquí...-

Se voltea al lado contrario de donde estaba el lobo aun en su posición fetal, pero de repente siente algo peludo en su cuello y algo metálico en el hombro -Pues me quedare aquí contigo- era Sea con su cabeza sobre el cuello de Anky y su coraza pegada al hombro de esta -Además te vez muy hermosa así-

La princesa se sonroja y le sale una pequeña sonrisa, solo el lobo podía entender mejor que nadie lo que era ser dos cosas y no ser ninguna en sí. Había decidió bien su corazón a quien amar -Sea...crees...¿crees que podrías?...- se sonrojo mas tratando de decir su petición

El hibrido acaricia su mejilla contra la de ella encantado por la apariencia que tenia -Dime lo que quieras mi joya invernal- además de la actitud que lo atrapo gradualmente por todo el tiempo que se habían conocido la apariencia de la pony lo tenía aun mas encandilado.

-Crees que podrías verte así- se señalo a ella misma -¿Mientras pasa el efecto?- La princesa había pensado algo y tenía ganas de probarlo con el lobo.

Sea dio una lave sonrisa y abrazaba a la pony por el cuello, los huesos de sus dedos se estiraban mientras sus garras eran reemplazadas por uñas terminando en dos segundos en forma del joven humano de tez oscura.

Las orbes azules de la chica brillaban con amor, correspondió el abrazo antes de juntar su cara con la del moreno para darle un dulce beso, Anky quería saber cómo se sentía con ese cuerpo. Su cola se movía feliz mientras besaba al chico.

Gradualmente el beso se vuelve mas apasionado, ambos se abrazaban con fuerza y lentamente Sea dejaba a Anky en el piso mientras la besaba con pasión y ella le sacaba el sombrero para revolverle el cabello con las manos.

Ambos se besaban y rodaban por el pasto, se estaban dejando llevar por el momento, Sea besaba el pálido cuello de su chica mientras esta sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Los besos siguieron por un rato, se miraron a los ojos mientras sentían que sus cuerpos ardían, les faltaba el aliento y el deseo empezaba a dominarlos.

De repente un rayo atravesó el cielo, en menos de un parpadeo la lluvia los atrapo dejándolos empapados.

Aun sobre ella Sea la miraba sin expresión con el agua de lluvia evaporándosele en la espalda -No deberíamos Anky o más bien yo no debería- se pone de pie ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

Ella se levanta también y se abraza a si misma por el frio de estar mojada, mira preocupada al "lobo" -Sea...¿Está todo bien?-

Este mira a otro lado -No, no lo está- la vuelve a mirar -Yo te amo Anky y lo sabes. Pero te amo, no por la forma que tengas, sino por lo que hay dentro de ti, y si hago contigo aquello que nunca hice cuando tenias tu verdadera forma significa que nunca te ame- levanta la cabeza y mira a la luna atreves de unas delgadas nubes de lluvia -Así fue el único a quien odio mi padre... y era cierto, eso no es mostrar amor de verdad-

Sea siente como la chica lo abraza por la espalda -Discúlpame por eso, yo quiero demostrar mi amor por ti, pero este no es el momento ni el modo...- lo gira para que la vea y le planta un beso, luego lo toma del rostro para ver sus ojos -Te amo Sea, veas cómo te veas lo que me importa es lo que llevas dentro- ella pone su mano en el pecho del chico sobre la coraza donde debería estar el corazón.

Sea dio una sonrisa viendo a Anky antes de volver a ser un lobo -Lo mismo digo amor (suspiro) lo mismo digo-

La semi-humana se sienta sobre sus piernas, toma el rostro del lobo con una mano y le da un dulce beso -Creo que mejor vemos donde refugiarnos de la lluvia-

El can le da otro beso antes de contestar -Vámonos- se voltean y ambos caminan uno a un lado del otro, ella caminaba en dos piernas y él en cuatro a la altura casi del pecho de esta -Pero no dejes que la opinión de alguien te afecte, yo falle muchísimas veces con los cuchillos antes de saber arrojarlo-

-Creo que saberme el libro de memoria no era suficiente...- ambos ven una cueva a lo lejos, la cual curiosamente tenia luz, en esta estaba el ladrón con una fogata.

-Parece que encontramos el mismo refugio Da!...- el ladrón miro a la pareja con la cara enmarcada por su sonrisa, este ya se había secado gracias a la fogata.

El lobo también sonrió antes de entrar a la cueva -Al menos mientras tanto- se sacude mojando una vez más al corcel luego va acostarse junto a la fogata -La lluvia pasara en un par de días, tenemos que conservar energía antes de seguir caminando-

A pesar de estar mojado de nuevo Roshia no dejo de sonreír, pero mentalmente planea la forma de hacer sufrir al can, Anky por primera vez se sentó junto a la fogata para secarse, aprovecho y recargo su cabeza en el lomo de Sea -Próxima parada Ponyville- dijo sonriente

Sea mirando la fogata susurra para sí mismo –Casa….-

-_Da!._._Desfrútenlo mientras puedan niños, mi plan comienza en ese aburrido lugar_- pensó el ladrón para sus adentros

* * *

_**Espero les guste el capitulo, yo disfruto mucho haciéndolo :D**_

_**No olviden dejar un review, ya saben son galletitas para el alma**_

_*****Quería hacer una nota aclaratoria, ya que muchos les parece curiosos los nombres de mis Oc por eso les diré de donde vienen.**_

_**Noruu-e (Noruega en japonés)**_

_**Denmaku (Dinamarca en japonés)**_

_**Aisurando (Islandia en japonés)**_

_**Nankyoku (Polo Sur en japonés)**_

_**Kasai (fuego en japonés)**_

_**Xiang (combinación de dos nombres de Hong Kong)**_


	12. Plan en marcha

_**Ciao! ~**_

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí viene otro capítulo :D perdón la demora ando de vacaciones y me fui por ahí a descansar jajaja. Espero que les guste y nos leemos más abajo para las aclaraciones.**_

_**Gracias a ninllot y a Fun Night, por toda la ayuda que me brindan para traer este capitulo**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado un tiempo desde que el rey de la Zona Helada paso a ser el juguete de satisfacción de la reina, algo que si bien no le agrado en un principio, comenzó a disfrutar al poco tiempo. Pero había algo que Den tenía la esperanza de lograr, ya que estos últimos días Noru daba ligeras muestras de estar más consciente de lo que hacía. Esto le daba la idea al pegaso de que quizás podría recuperar a su amada esposa, el único problema era que en cuanto acababa de satisfacer las necesidades de la reina, este era regresado a su celda privada. Aunque agradecía que ya no usara las cadenas y el aceite caliente para torturarlo, su plan requería de tiempo para hablar con ella y tiempo era lo que más necesitaba para hacer reaccionar a su esposa. Sin mencionar que Noru no era fácil de convencer. Pero hoy sería su gran oportunidad, ya que hoy le tendría que dar un masaje a la reina.

Los golems de hielo fueron a las celda privada del rey, ya era costumbre así que Den ya no pataleaba ni gritaba cada vez que lo llevaban a los aposentos de Noru. Una vez ahí, pudo ver a su reina sobre la cama.

-¿Ya son las diez?- Inquirió Den ya libre de los golems.

-Sí, ya sabes lo que significa idiota- Noru brillo su cuerno y uno de los cajones del armario en la esquina de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un látigo flotando hasta la reina.

-Si si si si, ya sé. Ya sé- Contesto Den, para luego abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche junto a la cama y sacar una pequeña botella con aceite. Noru estiro todo su esbelto cuerpo en la cama, para que luego Den echara aceite sobre sus cascos y hacerle un masaje a Noru.

-Sabes idiota. Creo que haces un buen papel de esclavo. Pero cuando vuelva nuestra pequeña no debe saber esto, se decepcionaría de mí-

Den llego hasta los hombros de la reina -No te angusties. Eres una buena madre, estoy seguro que Anky te perdonara si se lo pides- Le sugirió Den.

-¿Disculparme? ¡Pero si todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho porque la amo!- Se defendió Noru.

Den llego hasta su cuello -Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, tienes que disculparte con ella. Es la única forma que te acepte de nuevo, los dos la amamos. Te amo Noru, se que harás lo correcto-

Noru se sonrojo -Oye idiota, tengo una idea-

-Jejeje… ¿Nos sentaremos a charlar y tomar té?- Inquirió Den.

Noru rio, algo aun mucho mas inusual en ella -¡Prepara tus flancos!- Exigió Noru mostrando el látigo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- Exclamo Den aterrado.

De repente un aura mágica rodeo al pegaso azotándolo contra la cama, provocando que la botella de aceite se cayese al suelo, para que luego casi al instante Noru lo encerrara con sus cuatro extremidades. Den se dio cuenta que era tiempo de hacer algo, no iba a permitir que su esposa le hiciera esto, aunque estaría gustoso de tener otro hijo, no quería que sucediera con esta Noru, ya que no era la Noru que el recordaba y amaba. El quería de vuelta a su Noru, aunque eso signifique ya no oírla reír.

-¡No, no Noru. Espera, esta no eres tú ¡Esperaría este tipo de tonterías de mi!- Den rompió el equilibrio de la reina, haciendo que se tumbe aun lado de la cama, para luego este abrir sus alas y tratar de huir por la ventana.

-¡O no lo harás!- Dijo decidida la reina.

Un aura mágica atrapo a Den justo cuando este se encontraba en pleno vuelo a unos metros de la ventana del palacio. La magia lo llevo de regreso a la habitación golpeándolo fuertemente contra la puerta y dejándolo semiinconsciente a los pies de un armario. De detrás de ella, los golems preocupados tocaron la puerta de su reina.

-Majestad, ¿estar bien?- Pregunto uno de los guardias golems.

-Sí y… ¡No molesten!- Ordeno Noru para luego suspirar -Cabezas de iceberg- Noru suspiro para luego fijar su vista en el lugar donde había quedado inconsciente, pero no estaba -¡Den idiota! ¿Dónde estás?-

De repente la reina se ve atrapada por el pegaso, la que la toma del cuello por atrás tratando de cortarle la respiración para hacer que se desmaye y así quizás luego zafarse de esta. Era el método menos indoloro que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.

-Perdóname Noru- Dijo Den ya tratando de hacer que su esposa se desmaye. Pero algo rompe su concentración.

-¡Ja!- Exclamo Noru contenta -Eso… I-idiota, sabía que querías-

El miembro erecto del pegaso rosaba la intimidad de la reina, este rápidamente se avergonzó rompiendo toda concentración que empleaba en su llave.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?- Pensó Den para sus adentros.

Un aura mágica volvió a rodear al pegaso atándolo nuevamente contra la cama y dejándolo pegado a esta con las cuatro extremidades estiradas. Noru se volteo para ver a su esposo totalmente sometido frente a ella.

-¿Enserio pensabas que con una simple llave podrías someterme? Si que eres un completo idiota- Noru acerca sus labios a los del pegaso y le planta un corto beso -Pero eres mi idiota-

-De verdad ya no eres tú. ¡Pero planeo recuperarte!- Den tomo a Noru de la cintura y la dejo bruscamente sobre la cama y ahora él estaba sobre ella atrapándola con sus cuatro extremidades.

-¿Qué haces? Se te olvida que yo soy la que va arriba desde ahora en adelante-

Den solo se limito a besarla en los labios, Noru aun tenía mucho que decir, pero todas sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios del pegaso. Este beso era diferente a cualquiera que habían tenido antes, le recordaba a su primer beso. Ambos se separaron y se miraron, Noru seguía con su corazón cubierto por gruesas capas de hielo, pero poco a poco se iban derritiendo.

-Quiero volver a ver a mi Noru- Le dijo Den.

-Ya es tarde- Le contesto Noru antes de volver a besarlo y volverse a separar luego de unos segundos -Eres insoportable- Le dijo la oscura reina para luego depositar otro beso en sus labios y volverse a separar -Eres un idiota- lo volvió a besar y luego se volvió a separar -Pero eres mi insoportable idiota-

Ambos se volvieron a besar, el calor emanaba de ambos como una fogata sobre la cama. Las alas de Den se abrieron en su máxima envergadura, pero repentinamente fue empujado contra el techo de la habitación, y al instante Noru se posiciono frente a él encerrándolo con sus cuatro extremidades. Se besaron y dieron vueltas abrazados por el techo, giraron hasta una de las paredes tirando un armario. Noru mordió el cuello de Den, a la vez que rasguñaba la espalda del pegaso con sus cascos.

-¡Ah! Eso duele- Se quejo Den.

-Cállate- Le ordeno Noru.

Siguieron girando por las paredes besándose, acariciándose, y en el caso de Noru, mordiendo y rasguñando. En el proceso empujaron un librero, un estante y otro armario, dejando sus contenidos desparramados por toda la habitación y algunos hasta rotos. Finalmente Noru empujo a Den a la cama y rápidamente se lanzo sobre él. Respiraron agitadamente y se miraron, la reina abrió la boca y de ella salió una lengua fina como la de una serpiente que lamio la oreja izquierda del pegaso.

-Esta transformación tuya. Me da miedo- Confeso Den -Y por otro lado es muy sexy…(suspiro) esta será una larga noche….-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0

La princesa de hielo abrió los ojos, la luz del día pegaba directo a sus orbes azules, la lluvia se había desvanecido por completo. Se estiro para espantar el cansancio y froto sus ojos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus cascos habían regresado, se toco toda examinándose rápidamente, de nuevo tenía su forma, el hechizo había terminado su efecto

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- chillo emocionada

Roshia de paro de un salto y se puso en defensa asustado por el grito -DA! a las trincheras...¿eh?..-

Sea también despertó de golpe y se puso la olla con la que cocinaban a manera de asco y tomo la espada que estaba tirada a su lado -¡Déjamelos a mí, déjamelos a mí!- grita dando cortes al lado contrario donde estaban los ponys antes de darse cuanta que no estaba pasando nada -¿Qué... qué sucede?-

-Volví hacer yo!- grito Anky aun emocionada sin darse cuenta de la cara de los machos por haberlos despertado, ella se dedicaba a saltar feliz en su lugar.

-Da!...ahora si te vez hermosa princesita- dijo el corcel con malicia viendo de reojo al lobo. Este lo mira de la misma forma sacándose la olla de la cabeza -Ella SIEMPRE se ve hermosa Roshia... siempre-

-Da! camarada...lo que digas..- el corcel se estiro y sacudió como si nada, luego fue donde la yegua y la tomo del casco para besarselo -Buen día princesita, buscare en el busque algo de tu agrado para el desayuno-

Roshia salió sin más de la cueva embozando su peculiar sonrisa. Nankyoku se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos por el gesto, de inmediato volteo a ver al lobo -Buenos días Sea je..je..je..-

El lobo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados -Buenas Anky…- luego mira al corcel ya lejos -Será mejor que también encuentre algo que comer- dice fríamente antes de salir corriendo en dirección distinta al ladrón.

La yegua se queda preocupada, ese gesto tan seco del lobo la hizo sentir mal. Tendría que hablar con el pronto y contarle todo para que no se hicieran malos entendido, lo mas temía es que ya se hubiera generado uno.

Roshia iba caminando tranquilamente, si buscaba algo que comer pero al mismo tiempo ideaba mil planes para separar a los jóvenes enamorados y llevarlos a la Zona Helada, opto por que su primera presa fuera Nankyoku ya que era más fácil de manipular sus emociones y de paso no estaría mal pasar un buen rato con ella, después de todo aun la encontraba muy atractiva.

Mientras tanto, Sea arrastraba varias manzanas en una gran hoja de árbol por el piso hasta la entrada de la cueva, además tenia ya varios peses colgándole del lomo amarrados entre sí -Ya volví- dice el lobo orgulloso de lo que encontró.

-Sea!- Anky cerró su diario de inmediato y fue donde el lobo -Eso se ve delicioso! Eres increíble- le regala un dulce beso en los labios a su novio -Sea...¿está todo bien? te fuiste un poco raro..-

El beso y la alegría de su amada le ablando el corazón al lobo quien la miro sonriéndole -No cariño...- la toma de la mejilla con una pata -Está todo bien- dice antes de besarla.

-Kolkolko! Tortolos búsquense un cuarto- sonó la voz de Roshia por la cueva en total tono burlón al llegar a la cueva, en su lomo traía una cantidad de frutas y plantas que rápidamente opaco a lo que había traído el lobo, lo dejo en el suelo antes de dirigirse a la unicornio -Me hubiera gustado traer algo digno de ti princesita. Da! pero aun así espero disfrutes lo que busque especialmente para ti-

El lobo frunce el ceño y gruñe viendo al pony antes de voltearse a lo que trajo el y ver lo encontró Roshia -"_Este cabrón no me ganara cocinando_"- piensa para sus adentros antes de tomar un cuchillo -Siéntense que ahora si van a probar un verdadero manjar- pasa a lado de Roshia mirándolo con desdén -Porque no es solo encontrar comida, sino también cocinarla-

-Da! camarada tienes razón- sonreía con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a sus cosas y sacando unas cosas para cocinar-Veamos quien satisface el paladas de la princesita-

-Chicos no creo que sea necesario...- Anky trataba de calmar los ánimos de ambos chicos, sentía una tención entre ellos desde que comenzó el día y lo último que quería era una pelea por tonterías, pero ambos machos ya estaban muy concentrados en su tarea culinaria.

Después de un buen rato cocinando el lobo puso delante de la pony una hoja de árbol con varios rollos de manzana sobre ella y un vaso con sidra de manzana -Buen provecho mi amor- dice sonriente

-Woow! Se ven súper deliciosos- Anky probo los rollos y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción por el delicioso sabor que tenían -Sea...querido te luciste esta vez!-

El lobo se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando al ladrón sonriéndole socarronamente -Es que soy muy buen cocinero-

Nankyoku aplaudió a su novio feliz, de repente frente de ella Roshia coloco un plato tallado en madera, el cual contenía panecillos rellenos de manzana con un decorado de frutillas y una bebida de fresa -Disfrútelo princesa, todos mis años viajando eh aprendido algunas cosas-

La unicornio probo un bocado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no emitía sonido alguno, bruscamente tomo al can por la cara, le abrió el hocico y le metió una cucharada del postre de Roshia, era algo jamás probado antes, era increíble.

Los ojos del lobo se abrieron ante el exquisito sabor como el que jamás había probado antes, era lo más delicioso de toda su vida y lo que más detesto fue que Roshia lo había cocinado. Celoso se volteo y camino donde estaban los pescados para comérselos crudos mirando a la pony -Cuando terminemos de comer seguimos avanzando, Ponyville está lejos- da una gran mordida al pescado.

Anky bajo las orejas tristes porque el lobo no comiera con ella como siempre lo hacía, Roshia sonrió triunfante antes de ser él quien acompañaba a la unicornio.

Unas horas más tarde los tres iban caminando por el bosque para encontrar el camino de tierra, Nankyoku iba en medio de los dos, Sea aun no quitaba su ceño fruncido y Roshia seguía con su inexplicable sonrisa. La unicornio trato de acercarse a Sea pero este estaba tan molesto y metido en sus pensamientos que ni la notaba.

Sea solo pensaba en cuando le molestaba los intentos del corcel para dejarlo mal ante la unicornio, su ira lo distraía al punto de ni siquiera recordar porque era que iban a Ponyville y solo seguía caminando sin darse cuanta que la princesa le hablo en varias ocasiones.

-...Sea...- había intentado una vez más Nankyoku hablarle sin obtener respuesta, empezaba a deprimirse inmensamente por el actuar del lobo.

-Princesita, creo que el camarada esta ignorándola Da!- Roshia podría parecer tranquilo e inocente por fuera pero por dentro era un demonio sin corazón.

-Roshia! No digas esas cosas! Sea jamás me ignoraría! ¿Verdad Sea?..- la unicornio volteo a ver al lobo esperando que le respondiera.

El can se detuvo y miro en dirección al bosque contraria a ambos ponys -¿Escucharon eso?- dice con las orejas levantadas.

La unicornio sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, de verdad la estaba ignorando y ella ni siquiera sabía porque -Sea …eres..eres un…IDIOTA!- salió corriendo sin rumbo llorando.

Roshia observo a Anky corriendo desconsolada, luego fingió su mejor cara de desaprobación para ver al joven lobo -Bien hecho camarada...-

Por fin el lobo se da cuenta y se voltea a ver como se alejaba la pony -Espera ¿qué?- reacciona y solo gira los ojos antes de salir tras ella. Roshia espera un par de segundos antes de ir tras los dos, no podía perder la pista de todo lo que pasaba.

Por su parte la princesa seguía corriendo entre los árboles, nada detenía su carrera de tristeza. Ella corría con los ojos cerrados hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba corriendo, sino que estaba en el hocico del lobo quien la llevaba en un camino de tierra -a ociaes o esaes- dice con ella en los colmillos

La yegua dejo de mover sus patas -¿Qué dijiste?- dice triste sin mirar a Sea.

Saliendo del bosque el can la deja en el piso mirando un pequeño y lindo pueblo -Que la próxima vez no escapes... porque ya llegamos-

-Si claro...- la yegua aun seguía dolida, y lo peor era que parecía que al lobo ya no le importaba, se contuvo de llorar. Estaba muy enojada. Roshia llego corriendo saliendo entre los arbustos, apenas vio a la princesa la abrazo.

-Princesita! no te vayas así, me preocupaste Da! Por suerte el camarada te alcanzo-

Roshia reconfortaba a la joven princesa, Anky se sentía mejor, lo único que le dolía es que Sea no lo había sido quien la abrazara y solo se preocupara por llegar a su destino. Sea vio al par de ponys rugiendo una vez más, la lástima que sentía por la yegua era eclipsado por la ira de verla así con otro macho -Va... vámonos- dice vacilante caminando al pueblo.

Roshia la suelta a la yegua sin perder detalle de los movimientos del lobo -Vamos princesita...-

Anky empieza a caminar, pero no va al lado de Sea, si no más atrás, aun estaba dolida con él. Sin saberlo ambos jóvenes estaban cayendo en el juego del ladron.

Poco antes de llegar al pueblo una voz femenina y joven salió de detrás de ellos -Bienvenidos a Ponyville extranjeros- todos se voltean y se encuentran con una pony unicornio completamente blanca de ojos grises con una cuite mark de una pluma y una flecha cruzadas delante de un arco.

-Oh! Hola solo venimos de paso...- la primera en hablar fue Anky, Roshia se quedo al marguen de momento para analizarlo.

-¿Juana?- dice el lobo impresionado antes de que a pony saltara sobre el abrazándolo y llenándole de besos la cara -Al fin volviste, creía que no te vería de nuevo-

Roshia alza una ceja curioso al ver la reacción de Nankyoku antes la escena, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas de claro enojo contenido. -EJEM!- llamo la atención de lobo -Sea...¿nos presentas? parece que al conoces muy bien..-

-¿Conocerlo?- dice la pony emocionada saltando al lomo del lobo que solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados asintiendo en forma negativa -Este muchachón y yo hemos estado toda nuestra vida juntos- cae sobre la cabeza del lobo besándole la frente -Me sentí muy mal cuando te fuiste, creí que me dejarías-

-Yo nunca de dejare y ya te lo he dicho Juana- responde el lobo en tono de calma.

-Oh!...ya veo...son muy unidos...- dijo Anky en tono serio con una pisca de celos.

-¿Qué no me presentas?- dice la unicornio blanca saltando al piso.

-A claro que modales los míos, esta es Anky mi novia y Roshia... un amigo- dice con desanimo y un dejo de rencor lo ultimo -Chicos, esta es Juana... mi hermana-

Si la cara de Roshia marcaba sorpresa, la de Anky era un poema, casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, ahora estaba roja pero de vergüenza, tanto que el lobo le había contado de ella y no sabía quién era.

-Aah!...mu...mucho gusto soy Nankyoku pero todos me dicen Anky...- dijo sonriendo lo mas que podía bastante avergonzada de ella misma.

-Da! Un gusto pequeña, el camarada y yo somos buenos amigos- hablo el ladrón con típica sonrisa que ocultada su maldad. El lobo arrugo un poco la nariz al escuchar eso pero su hermana mostraba gran alegría -Bienvenidos a Ponyville, población UN LOBO MAS!- toma al lobo de la pata y lo jala al pueblo mientras este no se movía -¡Vamos tienes que volver, todos estarán felices-

Sea solo mantuvo en silencio y jalo a la pony para que callera sentada delante suyo -No todos hermana- dice melancólico -Recuerda que no puedo volver- le muestra el flanco tapado por su chaqueta -No después de lo que paso-

Anky se acerca pensativa al can y pone su pata en el hombro de este -Sea...¿de verdad quieres entrar a Ponyville?-

El baja la cabeza mirando al suelo con tristeza -Si quiero... pero no seré bienvenido-

-Querido...¿se te olvida que tu novia es una aprendiz de bruja? yo puedo ayudarte y nadie va a saber que estuviste ahí- Anky se escuchaba muy segura de sí misma -Con un hechizo de transformación...no como el de ayer jejeje...si no uno más básico-

-¿A qué se refiere con "no como el de ayer"?- pregunto la yegua joven

Anky sonrió tranquila -Esta no será una transformación a medias eso lo aseguro-

-¿A medias?- pregunta Juana aun confundida

-No querrás haberlo- le dice Sea con los ojos entrecerrados antes de ver a Anky -Bien amor- se pone en guardia -Muéstrame que puedes hacer-

-Confía en mí...- la unicornio lo toma del rostro y pega su frente a la de él mientras hace brillar su cuerno y un circula mágico aparece.

-Da! diez bits que le pasa algo al camarada- dice Roshia divertido con todo eso

-Acepto la apuesta- dice Juana parada a un lado de Roshia.

Anky abre sus ojos los cuales brillaban, de repente el cuerpo de Sea brillo, su pelaje se volvía corto, sus patas perdía sus dedos, su hocico era más pequeño. Al mismo tiempo la unicornio perdía su cuerno, el pelaje crecía se volvía mas esbelta de lo que ya era. Cuando todo acabo Sea era un semental y Anky una loba.

Sea abrió los ojos lentamente, con un dolor de cabeza se puso la pata en la frente pero le dolió mas con el golpe que se dio con su casco -Aush, ¿que pa...?- se queda callado viéndose a sí mismo, su cola ya no podía moverla y sus garras ya no estaban al igual que sus colmillos ahora eran solo muelas. Anky también se estaba viendo a si misma cuando la vista de ambos se cruzo.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos y dieron un fuerte grito de terror al cielo al mismo tiempo

-AAAAAAAAAH! dioses! ¿Por qué paso esto? se supone que solo te iba a afectar a ti!-

Roshia no pudo más y se fue de espaldas muerto de risa, Anky inflo las mejillas como puchero antes de sentarse y verse las patas -Que horror!- se toco toda viendo los cambios, era una loba pero más parecía una perrita rubia.

El ex-lobo tampoco estaba muy calmado por la situación -Mis garras, mis colmillos, mi cola- se pone de pie tratando de caminar pero se tropieza con sus propios cascos -¿Cómo caminan ustedes con estas cosas al final de sus patas?- se pone e intenta oler el aire -¡Y ahora no puedo olfatear ni lo que está a mi lado!-

-CALMATE! Diablos Sea...el efecto solo dura una hora no seas un llorón...yo tampoco puedo con estas cosa garras, me pesa la cola y...- mueve su nueva nariz y se sonroja -...Hueles bien...- este también se sonroja -A pues... tu también- dice sonriente el lobo.

-Oye caballito blanco- dice su hermana -¿Recuerdas que en el pueblo hay más de alguien que quiere verte?, si quieres trae a la perrita y al que no para de reírse- dice señalando con la cabeza a Roshia que los apuntaba con el casco y con el otro se sostenía el estomago mientras se reía.

-Da! Da! me hiciste el día princesita, esto es lo más divertido que he visto en mis 26 años de vida...- dijo Roshia poniéndose de pie después de su ataque de risa, fue hasta Anky y la examino luego la tomo del mentón -Pero aun así...no te ves mal Da!-

Anky se quedo perpleja ¿Qué le pasaba al ladrón? últimamente la alagaba mas, le gustaba en parte pero la hacían sentir extraña.

Sea se puso en medio de ambos mostrándole los dientes y arrugando la nariz al pony que ahora era más alto que el -Te recuerdo que viene conmigo, amigo-

-Da! Tranquilo camarada, solo era un cumplido para la princesita Da~…- dijo tranquilo el semental mayor sonriendo a Sea, luego se le acerco a la oreja y le susurro algo con la mayor malicia posible para que se mal entendiera -Pero no olvides quien la tuvo primero...Da!- se alejo de él para ir con Juana -Da! ¿Nos muestras el camino pequeña?-

Los ojos de Sea abrió los ojos como platos captando lo que le quiso decir, pero luego frunció el seño con ira -Ahora es mía….- dice para sí mismo.

-Claro, vengan conmigo- dice Juana recogiéndose de hombros antes de caminar al pueblo.

Tanto Sea como Anky se tropezaban en los primeros pasos, no tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a sus patas momentáneas, entraron a Ponyville sin más drama.

La princesa de hielo quedo encantada, era exactamente como se lo había descrito su padre, sus ojos azules brillaban con todo lo que veía.

Al caminar un poco más, justo delante de ellos terminaba una especie de coreografía muy elaborada con todos los ponys del lugar cantando, al terminar todos se dispersaron y una pony rozada llego rebotando a ellos mientras repetía "lalalala" -Hola tía Pinkie- dice Juana a la pony rosa.

-Hola Juana, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?- dice sonriente la pony.

Anky la reconoció por el nombre, Sea había hablado de ella y también su padre, aun así no debía exponer que sabia un poco de ese lugar, podían quedar al descubierto.

-Privet! Camarada somos viajeros que estamos de paso por este pueblito Da!- Roshia fue quien se apresuro hablar.

La pony inhalo de felicidad y tres minutos después termino de cantar dándoles la bienvenida con todos vestidos de hawaiano igual que ella -¿Somos amigos?- pregunto Pinkie terminando de cantar arrodillada delante del grupo mientras serpentinas caían del cielo.

-Da! si digo que si ¿dejaras de cantar?- pregunto el ladrón un poco fastidiado por la canción.

-JEJEJE fue genial! Claro que si- dijo Anky sonriendo mostrando los colmillos feliz por conocer a esa pony

-SIIIIIII - grito la pony rozada antes de voltearse -Está bien nos vemos más tarde, AH! y hola susurro entre los arboles hace mucho que no nos vemos, lalalalala- se va caminando mientras Sea la mira con la boca abierta. Su pequeña hermana le cierra la boca con su magia de color blanco -Recuerda que ella es Pinkie pie hermano- Sea asintió lentamente recordando que era su tía.

-Ella es más impresionante de lo que me contaba mi padre- dijo Anky tras una risita -¿Ahora que sigue?-

-¡TIENES QUE VENIR A VER A MADRE!- dice la pony agitándole el brazo a su hermano.

Sea se la queda mirando con los ojos como platos antes de voltearse a la loba -¿Te gustaría conocer a mi madre?- dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la emoción.

Anky se sorprende por la pregunta y baja las orejas un poco sonrojada -No pensé que quisieras que yo también la conociera- luego le dedica una sonrisa tranquila a su novio -Me encantaría-

Roshia fijo su vista en algo y sonrió calmado, eso solo indicaba que algo malo pasaría a futuro -Adelántense tortolos Da!, los busco más tarde...- el ladrón salió a trote sin esperar alguna respuesta. Vieron como se alejaba hasta que Juana rompió el silencio -Bueno vamos, madre esta con la tía Twilitght en la biblioteca... y quítense esas ridículas faldas-

Ambos siguieron a la unicornio a la biblioteca de Ponyville mientras se quitaban las faltas hawaianas que les puso Pinkie Pie -Veré otra vez a mi madre- decía Sea a sí mismo con el corazón saltándole de la emoción.

-Desde que te conocí, es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz- Anky pasa su cabeza de can por el cuello del Sea en forma de caricia, para expresarle su cariño y apoyo.

Este sonrío y acaricio su nariz contra la de Anky antes de llegar a la entrada del árbol-biblioteca -Esperan aquí un momento, no creo que quieras ver a madre con esa apariencia- dice Juana antes de entrar a la biblioteca.

Nankyoku se sintió un poco ofendida por el comentario -AAH! si es mi mejor hechizo hasta ahora...aunque también me afecto a mí...pero aun así!

Se ve que alrededor de la biblioteca aparece un escudo de fuerza de color purpura mientras que las formas de Anky y Sea volvieron a su verdadero ser. Juana asoma la cabeza por la puerta -Listo, cuando salgan del campo de fuerza volverán sus disfraces- dicho esto entra de nuevo a la biblioteca.

-Entra tu primero, creo que es lo mejor-

_OPCION #1_

Sea respiro profundamente, se ajusto el sombrero para que sus ojos no fueran cubiertos por él y entro lentamente en la biblioteca -¿Madre?-

Es derribado por una pegaso amarilla -Hijo- dice en un susurro la pegaso abrazando el cuello del lobo y acariciando su cabeza contra la de ella -Al fin has vuelto mi pequeño, te extrañe mucho mi amor-

El lobo la abraza delicadamente sintiendo el aroma, el suave pelaje y delicada carde de su madre -También te extrañe madre- una lagrima cae por su mejilla cayendo en el hombro de Fluttershy.

Nankyoku entra un poco indecisa, se queda en la puerta viendo la escena para no interrumpir, estaba feliz por su chico y un poco melancólica por pensar en su propia madre, al final solo consiguió que le doliera el estomago y mejor dejo de pensar en ella.

El lobo y la pegaso se separaron del abrazo tomándose de las patas/cascos y mirarse a los ojos -¿Cómo has estado susurro entre los arboles?-

-Estupendamente madre gracias, ¿y tu como has estado?-

-Preocupada por ti, creí que te había traumado mucho lo que paso...-

-Así fue... pero ahora ya estoy bien madre gracias- desde arriba de las escaleras los veía sonriente y derramando algunas lagrimas la alicornio dueña de la biblioteca, el lobo señalo a Anky con una pata mostrándosela a su madre -Esta es Anky madre, es mi novia-

La yegua se tenso al ser mencionada, se aclaro su garganta y fue hacia donde se encontraban ellos -Un gusto señora, soy Nankyoku- le hizo una pequeña reverencia como estaba acostumbrada en su hogar -Es un placer conocerla al fin, Sea me habla mucho de usted-

Fluttershy camino lentamente a ella con una hermosa sonrisa, le beso ambas mejillas y lentamente la abrazo del cuello con ambos brazos -Un gusto conocer a alguien que ama a mi cachorro-

Anky tapo su boca para ocultar una risita burlona mientras veía a Sea -JIJIJI "cachorro"-

Esa noche las tres ponys y el lobo estaban junto a la chimenea ya que Twilight voló por la ventana para darles espacio, ambos hermanos estaban durmiendo, Juana sobre Sea mientras Fluttershy le acariciaba la cabeza al lobo y hablaba con Anky -Susurro entre los arboles es mi primer hijo, aun recuerdo cuando nació, me asuste porque no era un pony... pero en el momento en que lo pusieron en mis brazos sentí su delicado cuerpo en contacto con el mío y en ese instante supe... Que era al animalito que cuidaría con más amor en mi vida-

-Sea es un chico increíble. Desde que lo conocí ha sido toda una aventura a su lado, y me sorprendí mucho al saber si naturaleza pero...no me causo desagrado- la yegua se pudo de pie repentinamente ya no aguantaba estar cerca del fuego -Me disculpa si me alejo un poco… no soporto el calor-

-Claro que no, vamos al balcón- ambas ponys estaban en el balcón admirando la bella noche -Como la madre de susurro entre los arboles debo preguntar, bueno si no te molesta, ¿hasta dónde han llegado él y tú? o ¿qué planean para el futuro?-

La unicornio casi se va de boca ante la pregunta, volteo a ver a la pegaso con una sonrisa nerviosa -No se preocupe señora, no hemos hecho nada...subido de tono- luego la cara de Anky se relajo y miro al horizonte hacia las estrellas -No sé que nos depare el futuro, pero quiero estar junto de él lo mas que se pueda...- la princesa empezó hablar con el corazón -De verdad amo a Sea...-

Fluttershy cerró los ojos mientras sonreía inclinando la cabeza -Me alegras el corazón al decir eso- mira también a las estrellas -Cuando me case con mi esposo también fue por amor y hasta el día de hoy no me he arrepentido en dada de esa decisión- mira a la pony y le acaricia el rostro con un casco -Siempre serás bienvenida en mi cabaña linda- mira a las estrellas -Porque conozco lo suficiente a mi hijo como para saber que se ira de nuevo-

-Yo lo seguiré a donde quiera que valla, eso téngalo por seguro- dice la unicornio embozando una enorme sonrisa de alegría

Fluttershy vuelve adentro para envolver a ambos alvinos con una de sus alas y sonreír -Confió en ti... solo te pido que lo traigas de vez en cuando- se aclara la garganta y empieza a cantar con su armoniosa voz -Calma a descansar, es hora de acostarse ya... calma a descansar muy pronto dormirás- ambos durmientes sonrieron relajándose aun mas dentro de sus sueños

Nankyoku después de verlos regreso al balcón, se apoyo sobre este y viendo a la luna poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Su madre en algún momento le canto así, la arropaba por las noches y le contaba cuentos usando un conejo rosa de peluche que le dio. Después dejo que quererla, le dolía todo eso y pensaba que siempre iba ser así. Fue a dentro para tratar de dormir.

_OPCION #2_

Sea respiro profundamente, se ajusto el sombrero para que sus ojos no fueran cubiertos por él y entro lentamente en la biblioteca -¿Madre?-

De una silla que le daba la espalda a la puerta se bajo una pony naranja rubia viendo con gran alegría al lobo-LA PRIMERA MANZANA DE MI ÁRBOL- decía derramando lagrimas la pony campirana viendo al lobo.

Sea fue corriendo con Applejack para darse un firme abrazo -Te extrañe madre- dice con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti mi manzanita- contesta Applejack cargando su cabeza contra el hombro del lobo

Nankyoku se queda viendo en la puerta tan conmovedora escena, por fuera su rostro enmarcaba una gran sonrisa, por dentro su corazón se estrujaba al recordar a su madre, tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso pues ya le dolía el estomago.

La pony comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos -¿Cómo has estado?- lo sigue besando -¿Has comido bien?- sigue besándolo entre cada pregunta -¿Donde estuviste? ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Porque no escribiste? ¿Te sirvieron las recetas que te enseñe para cocinar manzanas?- el lobo solo se reía mientras su madre lo llenaba de besos en la cara.

_-"Así que de ahí viene su buen modo de cocinar_"- pensó la unicornio para sí misma mientras veía como el can era llenado de amor maternal.

La pony campirana le ajusta el sombrero al lobo de modo de taparle los ojos -Y bueno ¿no me presentaras a la señorita que te acompaña?-

El lobo se saca el sombrero para ponérselo de nuevo aun riendo -Claro madre, esta es Anky, mi novia-

-YYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJA- aparece delante de la unicornio examinándole el rostro aun sonriéndole -Al fin alguien que trata de domar a mi retoño, ¿de dónde eres niña que no hablas casi nada?-

Anky se sorprendió por tanta energía e ímpetu de la pony, estaba claro que jamás había visto algo así de donde viene -Ahh..ah..Disculpe jejeje no quería interrumpir- se aclara la garganta -Me llamo Nankyoku y vengo de la Zona Helada-

De inmediato la pony empieza a temblar con Applejack agitando su casco -¡Muchísimo gusto niña, estoy más contenta que un campo listo para ser cosechado!- se voltea al lobo de inmediato -Y bien, muéstrame esa hermosa marca mijo-

-Pero madre, sabes que me avergüenza- dice melancólico.

-No te pido que se la muestres a Ponyville, muéstrasela a tu madre y se acabo- el lobo da un largo suspiro y mueve su chaqueta mostrando la cuite mark -YYYYYIIIIIIIIIJJJJJAAAAAAAAA mira esa preciosura, el mango de esa hacha es claramente de madera de manzano, solo un experto se daría cuanta-

-JEJEJE valla Sea, tu madre es más increíble de lo que me platicabas- rio la unicornio sobándose la pata por el fuerte apretón.

La noche había llegado y Twilithg salió por la ventana para darles espacio, Sea estaba tirado en el piso pansa arriba con su hermana apoyando la cabeza en su cuello después de tanto haber jugado juntos -Mi hijo se ve muy bien cuidado- dice ya tranquila Applejack sentada junto a Anky viendo a sus hijos -Dime ¿qué tan bien has cuidado a mi manzanita?- pregunta viéndola seriamente -Como su madre, tengo derecho a saber-

-Oh! Si tiene razón- la verdad era que AJ ponía nerviosa a Anky, estaba acostumbrada a vivir con ponys muy tranquilos y serios -Yo lo cuido tanto como él me cuida a mi-

La pony granjera apega su cara a la de la otra rubia -¿Y qué tanto vendría a ser eso? ¿Qué tan... "cercanos" son?-

Anky baja las orejas y parpadea varias veces -No...no hemos hecho nada..."intimo"...si es lo que pregunta- la princesa empezaba a cuestionarse, si así eran los padres de Sea, como sería su padre con el can en el remoto caso que se lo presentara.

Applejack aparta su cara de la de la princesa y cierra los ojos levantando la cara -Muy bien te creeré por ahora- la abraza del cuello con un brazo -Pero no te asustes, solo quería estar informada-

-Eh! si, si lo entiendo jejeje perdone- da un largo suspiro -De donde vengo no son conocido los ponys por su vivacidad, en tierras frías los ponys son fríos...-

-Pues aquí las cosas son distintas corazón- dice soltándola y caminando a sus dos hijos -Este lugar es tan cálido que hasta los sueños se hacen realidad- se arrodilla viendo a la cara del lobo -¿Sabes? yo nunca creí llegar a tener alguien como mi marido... pero lo acepte desde el primer momento en que lo escuche hablar y cuando vi por primera vez a nuestro hijo- mira a Anky -No te imaginas mi felicidad al tener a un hermoso lobo de blancos cabellos y ojos grises- vuelve a ver al lobo -Prepárate para que sus hijos también sean así-

Nankyoku sintió que se atragantaba y le salía humo por las orejas -No...no...no diga eso...- desvía la mirada un poco triste -Ni siquiera sé si estaré tanto con Sea para que lleguemos a eso...además...ambos solo somos unos niños...-

Applejack levanta el mentón de la unicornio con un casco para que la mirada -Yo también pensé eso mi vida, y si se aman llegaran, tampoco piense en la edad como tampoco en la especie- apega su cara a la de ella -Solo disfrútalo-

La princesa se sonroja, mueve su vista hasta donde está el can dormido y poder contemplarlo, se le queda viendo como solo una chica enamorada podría hacerlo -De acuerdo...-

El lobo estaba acostado sobre su espalda con las patas en el aire, abre la boca con la lengua saliéndole a un lado mientras empieza a roncar y la saliva de su lengua empieza a mojar la alfombra -¿No es hermoso?- dice Applejack viéndolo feliz de verla una vez más.

La joven solo se ríe acostumbrada por ver ese tipo de poses, después de todo compartieron muchas noches bajo las estrellas -De verdad que es único..-

-¿Se irán de nuevo no?- pregunta Applejack viéndolo, antes de que Anky contestara vuelve a hablar -No tienes que responderme, sé que si lo harán... siempre espere que fuera como su padre, pero ahora solo desearía que se quedara conmigo- baja la cabeza con tristeza -Pero sé que tiene que buscar su lugar en el mundo- vuelve a ver a Anky melancólica -Solo trata de que la manzana venga al árbol de vez en cuando-

Nankyoku le regala una sonrisa tranquila a AJ y la toma de una pata -Se lo prometo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras en el everfree forest el oscuro ladrón jugaba con una botella rosa en su pata

-Da! esto hubiera sido más fácil si solo hubieras hecho lo que te pedí y no me hubieras molestado con tus raras rimas...-

En el suelo, tirada y golpeada se encontraba una cebra, Zecora, la cual estaba tan herida que ya ni podía articular palabra.

-No pongas esa cara camarada, te dije que te pagaría- le arroja unos bits a la cara sin cuidado -Da! la próxima vez atiende mejor a tus clientes, ellos siempre tienen la razón y no se les niega nada Da!-

El ladrón salió de aquel lugar riendo con su peculiar risa -Da! esto me asegura ganar el juego con la princesita- el corcel lanzaba al aire la botellita rosada la cual tenía una etiqueta de corazón -Esta será mi carta bajo la bufanda DA! en caso que de verdad este enamorada de ese inútil niño lobo..KOLKOLKOLKOL-

El sol salió por el horizonte mientras en el suelo de la biblioteca aun dormían ambos hermanos alvinos y la princesa abrazada al lobo, Sea abrió los ojos lentamente y agito a la princesa con delicadeza para despertarla -Despierta cariño-

La yegua bostezo y le puso una pata al lobo en la cara -AAAW! Cinco minutitos mas...zzzzzz-

Este solo sonrío y despertó a su hermana moviéndole el hombro -Aaaah... ¿qué pasa?-

-Olvide preguntarte hermana, ¿donde está padre?-

-En Dragonia- dice acurrucándose contra el lobo lista para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Qué, es la plaga?-

-No (bostezo) fue para reunir a los vikingos (bostezo) planea invadir la zona helada y derrocar a la reina Noru-

Anky abre los ojos de golpe, le cae encima al lobo en el estomago para poder ver a la pequeña unicornio que estaba del otro lado -¿Que has dicho?! ¿Por qué iba hacer algo así?!-

El lobo tose por el golpe de su estomago mientras la pequeña contesta con normalidad -Los osos pies negros descubrieron que está formando una gran cantidad de golems de hielo y padre cree que ella está completamente loca, encerró a todo el castillo en las mazmorras incluyendo al mismísimo rey, a matado a muchos de sus sirvientes y padre cree que se está preparando para invadir los otros reinos-

La princesa tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero su cara se había quedado sin expresión -Eso es imposible...no como crees eso no puede ser, ella no mataría a nadie...sé que la reina tiene el peor carácter del mundo...pero jamás aria eso...mucho menos encerrar al rey...lo ama..- Anky no sabía ni porque estaba defendiendo a su madre, su cerebro le decía "ODIALA" pero su corazón le decía "Es tu madre"

Sea la ve preocupado sobre su estomago mientras su hermana sigue ablando -Es verdad, mi padre lo vio encerrado en las almenas el mismo, además el rey Den fue quien se lo conto y un rey no mentiría sobre algo tan delicado- cambia su tono a uno de alegría -Por eso ahora empezara una guerra ¡hermano, padre dijo que fuera con él cuando desembarcada ¿quieres ir también?!-

- Juana... yo...- se queda mirando a Anky preocupado por su estado.

La unicornio se quito de encima del estomago del lobo, este no podía ver su mirada pues estaba oculta tras su crin -Ella..Ella..No siempre tiene la razón...tiene mal carácter...y es muy enojona...pero...pero...- Anky alza la mirada y esta ya no parecía la de ella, era enojo, tristeza y remordimiento -ELLA ES MI MADRE! Y NO CREO NADA DE LO QUE HAS DICHO!- Se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca azotando la puerta con su magia.

-¡¿SU MADRE?!, ¿susurro entre los arboles lo sabías?- pregunta impresionada.

-Me temo que si- contesta el can poniéndose de pie.

-Pues tenemos que devolverla, es la única razón porque la reina este así-

-¡No Juana! ella no era feliz ahí-

-¿Crees que la felicidad de solo una pony vale la vida de un reino entero?-

-¡"Sacrificar a alguien que no quiere ser sacrificado es el temer a tus enemigos" dijo padre!, ¿lo recuerdas?- la unicornio bajo la mirada al piso -Yo no puedo ir por ella asique tendrás que ir tu-

-No lo sé...-

El lobo la toma de los hombros -HERMANA POR LA MADRE QUE NOS PARIO TE LO PIDO-

-(suspiro) Está bien... pero me quedare con tu habitación- dice esto y corre tras la pony

La princesa iba corriendo con furia entre las calles de Ponyville, su mente era un caos, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía regresar y hablar con su madre? o ¿debía esperar que su reino se viniera abajo? estaba actuando mal, su padre estaba en problemas, su reino lo estaba, y aunque no lo aceptara su madre también, como princesa debía pensar lo mejor para todos. De repente alguien para su carrera sin rumbo tomándola por la cintura.

-Da! Princesita ¿Por qué corres así?-

-Roshia! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Me encargue de un negocio- dijo sonriente

-¿Pu...puedo hablar contigo? de verdad necesito hacerlo...-

El ladrón vio su oportunidad de oro, la abrazo por el hombro y gentilmente le susurro -Vamos a un lugar más privado para que me cuentes todo-

Nankyoku asintió triste sin darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones de Roshia por estar pensando en su familia.

Juana siguió a la princesa muy por detrás, vio como se iba a otro lugar con el pony pero noto como un grupo de varios ponys que nunca había visto antes en el pueblo empezaron a seguirlos con sonrisas malignas y ojos que reflejaban concentración.

Sea estaba aun en la biblioteca hablando con Twilight -¿Donde se fue mi madre?-

-Fue a Canterlot por asuntos de la realeza, pero me dijo que te dijera que si te vas no es necesario que la esperes... ella ya sabe que te irás-

El lobo sonríe levemente -Gracias tía Twilight-

Lejos en el parque Anky y Roshia se sentaron juntos, la princesa le explico todo lo que había escuchado decir de la hermana de Sea.

-...así que no se qué hacer...-

-Princesita, debes regresar...es tu deber como princesa, tu pueblo te necesita. Yo mismo te escoltare de regreso lo antes posible...-

-Roshia...¿crees que es lo mejor?...¿qué crees que diga Sea?..-

El ladrón hizo un gesto de desaprobación -No creo que el camarada deba involucrarse más, no es su asunto y solo es un niño Da!-

Nankyoku rápidamente lo empujo para alejarlo de el -¿Pero qué estás diciendo!? Sea es mi novio y claro que tiene que saber lo que pasa!-

Roshia la mira con calma y toma un mechón de la crin de la rubia -Da! un lindo amor de niños, destinada a fracasar...-

-Porque dices cosas tan horribles! yo amo a Sea y nada de lo que digas me va hacer cambiar de opinión- ella lo ve con severidad -De verdad no eres lo que pareces! Eres un desgraciado! Debí darme cuenta antes de lo que hacías…..jamás me vas separar de él y hazle como quieras!- la yegua esta por abandonar ese lugar

Roshia la toma con una pata por la cintura y con la otra por el mentón. Los ponys que los veían eran ponys de hielo hechos por la reina a disposición del ladrón.

-Da! entonces tendrá que ser del modo difícil her princesita-

La pony luchaba mientras los de su alrededor caminaban serios con porte militar –Princesa venir, reina manda..- dice un pony de su alrededor, ella lo miro pero de repente una flecha le atraviesa la cabeza.

Todos quedaron perplejos y se voltearon adonde venia la flecha encontrándose con una niña de unos 14 de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises, vestida con un vestido tradicional de la tribu de GS. Esta sostenía un arco y les sonreía a los ponys -No se llevaran a mi cuñada a ningún lado-

-Da! esa no es tu decisión niñita...- el ladrón vio a los ponys -Elimínenla..- Roshia le apretó el cuello a la princesa para dejarla inconsciente la cargo sobre su lomo.

De pronto los ponys rodearon a la niña, estos empezaron cambiar de forma, incluso el que tenia la flecha en la cabeza se levanto, no eran ponys de verdad, eran de hielo los cuales se transformaban en golems de nieve. Los seres de hielo se acercaron amenazadoramente a la niña. Uno de ellos ágilmente logro golpearla, y al ser sus extremidades de hielo, le logro hacer varios cortes en la mejilla lastimada, y de estos cortes broto sangre. Otro se acerco y bruscamente la atrapo con sus manos. El que estaba frente a ella convirtió su mano en una afilada extremidad de hielo macizo.

Roshia sonrió satisfecho -Da! Mátenla y me alcanza luego- el corcel salió a galope rápido dejando solo a los golems de hielo que se encargarían de la "loba".

De repente a la derecha de todos, con una fuerza enorme, apareció Sea tecleando al golem de hielo que sostenía a su hermana. Nadia había visto venir al lobo, por eso que ninguno de los golems pudo actuar a tiempo, ya que este de un rápido movimiento partió a la mitad uno de los 3 enemigos restantes con sus cuchillos. El otro convirtiendo su brazo en una lanza de hielo arremetió contra Sea, pero este de un rápido movimiento tomo las piernas del golem que había partido a la mitad con anterioridad, propinándole al golem un certero golpe que hizo trisas su cabeza de hielo. Para luego ser atrapado por el último golem que lo tenía sostenido con una llave. Como si se tratase de una corrida de toros, Sea uso toda su fuerza en sus patas traseras para levantarse en dos patas y así caminar hacia atrás golpeando al golem con un árbol, provocando que lo suelte y así tomar sus cuchillas y partir la cabeza del golem en 4 partes iguales, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Miro a su alrededor observando como el primer golem que había tacleado se encontraba con su cuerpo destrozado en la fuente, que ahora estaba rota. Mientras que a su izquierda la mitad del segundo golem que había partido a la mitad con anterioridad se arrastraba tratando de huir. Pero no dándole tregua, corrió a toda velocidad, para luego pegar un gran salto y al caer hacerle pedazos la cabeza al golem, dejándolo fuera de combate. Preocupado se acerco a su hermana, quien no podía creer la habilidad de su hermano.

-Wow…- Musito la niña, a lo que Sea se le acerco.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Se levanto del suelo para ver a su hermano.

-Olí tu sangre. Vine corriendo a toda velocidad. Tía Twilight seguro debe estar enfadada por haber roto la pared norte de su biblioteca- Le contesto Sea -¡¿Dónde está Anky?¡- Le pregunto preocupado al sentir su aroma -Un momento… ¡Roshia!- Dijo enfadado al detectar el aroma del ladrón.

-Ese ladrón secuestro a mi cuñada ¡No debe estar muy lejos!-

-¡Debemos encontrar a Anky!- Dijo decidido Sea.

Ambos se miraron decididamente y fueron a la caza del ladrón que había secuestrado a la princesa de hielo. Sea no permitiría que nada que ocurriese al amor de su vida, aunque tuviera que desgarrar las entrañas de ese ladrón, no iba a dejar que se la llevaran en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora chicos y chica, ya saben que me gustan los capítulos largos ejejejeje**_

_**Con referencia a las dos versiones, fue petición del autor ninllot pues aun no se puede saber quién es la madre de Sea y aquí entre nosotros ni yo lo se jajajaja.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y muchas galletitas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	13. Despedido!

_**Ciao! ~**_

_**Llego el nuevo capítulo, espero que sientan la emoción que yo sentí al hacerlo!**_

_**Gracias a ninllot y a Fun Night, por su colaboración y toda la ayuda.**_

* * *

Nankyoku sentía su cabeza dar mil vueltas, a pesar de que aun veía todo negro, sentía un galopar que le revolvía el estomago. Era familiar, se mareaba como cuando el ladrón la cargaba y…..

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se percato de la realidad, la princesa de hielo se encontraba sobre el lomo del corcel negro. Este iba galopando rápida y fuertemente, no sabía dónde estaba pero eso ya no era Ponyville, había arboles muy feos y tétricos.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué le dolía el cuello? Los recuerdos llegaron como relámpago, lo vio todo. La discusión, la llegada de Juana, las palabras tan horribles de Roshia y luego todo negro. Apretó los dientes con furia.

-YA NO SOY UNA PRINCESA DEBILUCHA!- grito con enojo al tiempo que le jalaba la bufanda al ladrón ahorcándolo un poco, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Дьяволы! Maldita princesa Da….-

Anky se puso de pie al instante haciendo brillar su cuerno con la mirada seria.

-Aléjate Roshia….no quiero lastimarte…-

-Kolkolkolkol! Da! Princesita cree que puede lastimarme….muy divertido- hablo con voz carente de emoción pero sin borrar esa tétrica sonrisa –Ya me aburrí de esto Da~…llevo mucho rato en este negocio y ya quiero mi recompensa Da~…-

Sin decir más el ladrón se lanzo contra la princesa pero para su sorpresa su agarre fallo, Anky lo esquivo con facilidad sin perder la postura de ataque.

-Roshia! Te lo advierto por favor….no quiero lastimarte…solo aléjate de mí para siempre!-

-Da!...-

Roshia patio tierra directo a los ojos de la princesa, esta jamás vio venir algo tan bajo, el can jamás le enseño que hay quienes no tienen honor al pelear. Mientras la unicornio trataba de recuperar su visión el corcel la tacleo y rápidamente le dio un golpe certero en el cuerno. El ladrón sonreía satisfecho, grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella se zafó del agarre.

-Co…¿Cómo?..Da!…-

-Te dije que no soy la misma princesa que conociste en esa torre…ya no dependo solo de mi magia…-

Roshia arrojo humo por la nariz aun con la misma sonrisa antes de dar un golpe a la cara de la princesa quien se agacho y dio un gancho derecho a la nariz del semental, este retrocedió por el impacto. Sacudió la cabeza y con una ceja alzada vio como la princesa revotaba sobre sus cascos inferiores con los delanteros a nivel de su cara.

-Esto se pondrá interesante Da...será una lástima lastimar esa linda carita..-

El corcel golpeo el piso con fuerza en las patas delanteras mientras se agachaba listo para atacar. Ante esto la princesa dejo de revotar quedando con los brazos quietos delante de su cara entrecerrando los ojos viendo a su contrincante atentamente.

-Di buenas noches preciosa, este juego se acabo DA!-

-Te lo advertí Roshia...-

El ladrón corrió contra ella golpeándola en su estomago con el hombro, la arrastro varios metros, Anky lo tomo del estomago con ambas patas haciéndole un suplex para estrellarlo contra el piso.

De inmediato la unicornio dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el piso quedando sobre el ladrón para empezar a golpearlo varias veces en la cara con el casco, claro que estos no dañaron al corcel. Roshia le propino un fuerte cabezazo haciendo retroceder a la pony, aprovecho esto y la tomo por la cintura haciéndola girar para ahora ella quedar abajo

-Da!..Princesita remilgada- dice tomándola de las patas para aprisionarla, ponía tanta presión en el agarre que estaba enrojeciendo las patas de la princesa -Quieta preciosa Da..-

Mientras la unicornio ponía su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de zafarse, el ladrón la examinaba muy atentamente y la veía de un modo diferente.

-Roshia…no puedo creer lo que haces….tu…tu…DESGRACIADO!-

El corcel pego su nariz a la de la yegua.

-No tienes una idea her princesita….- Roshia sonrió lascivamente antes de darle a Nankyoku un brusco beso en los labios.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos llenos de indignación, pataleo y trato de empujarlo, pero solo conseguía que el corcel la agarrara más fuerte. Le quedo únicamente una opción, mientras aun la besaba, mordió el labio de Roshia con tal fuerza que lo hizo sangrar. De inmediato se separo, pero lejos de enojarse solo rio con fuerza.

-Me gustan las yeguas agresivas DA!-

-Eres un asqueroso! Estos labios solo son de Sea!-

-Puede ser…puede ser Da!...pero yo tengo un trabajo que cumplir y de paso divertirme un rato kolkolkol…-

Con una pata, el corcel tomo las dos de la yegua. De su bufanda saco un frasco transparente que contenía un líquido rosa.

-¿Qué…..qué es eso?..- pregunto algo nerviosa Nankyoku

-Digamos que, es mi As bajo la bufanda Da!...-

Roshia abrió el frasco con los dientes, ni tiempo le dio a Anky de replicar pues el contenido del frasco ya estaba bajando por su garganta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el bosque el lobo y la unicornio blancos corrían tratando de no separarse, el llevaba la tomahawk y la espada mientras que ella el arco y el carcaj en la espalda.

-¡¿Los hueles?!- pregunto gritando la unicornio.

-¡Si, solo sígueme!- de improvisto delante de ellos aparecieron dos de los ponys de hielo, los cuales se pararon en dos pata para trasformar las superiores en afiladas lanzas de cristal.

-Intercambiemos, tu al de mi lado y yo al tuyo- dice la unicornio.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con madre- el lobo y la pony hacen una X intercambiando de lado con la pony.

El pony de hielo ataco con la lanza de su pata a lo que el lobo la tomo con una sacando la tomahawk con su pata libre para romper la lanza con la pequeña hacha y girarse clavándosela al pony de hielo en la espalda.

Juana corrió hacia el otro pony, este también ataco con su lanza, pero esta aprovechó su pequeño tamaño tirándose al piso y arrastrándose entre las piernas del pony de hielo. Siguió corriendo hasta una roca donde salto contra ella transformándose en humana al tiempo que sacaba el arco y una flecha de su espalda para dispararle al pony de hielo justo en la nuca atravesándosela.

La joven cae sentada sobre el lomo de su hermano quien siguió corriendo -Eso los tendrá entretenidos un momento- dijo el lobo aun corriendo.

Con una mano la humana se afirmo del pelaje del cuello de su hermano y cabalgaba aun con el arco en la otra mano porque sabía que lo necesitarlo pronto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roshia se aparto lentamente de la yegua, esta se había quedado inmóvil con la vista al cielo, de pronto sus ojos azules empezaron a tener un tono rosa muy sutil. Ella se incorporo y se le quedo viendo al corcel muy detenidamente.

-¿Roshia?- hablo en un ronroneo

El ladrón por primera vez sonrió de verdad, la pócima había funcionado a la perfección.

En ese momento salen de entre los arboles Sea y Juana cayendo uno a cada lado de ambos ponys, los hermanos arrastraron sus pies en el piso hasta detenerse, la chica de piel blanca y vestimenta indígena le apunto con el arco al ladrón mientras el chico de piel morena desenfundó la espada corta en la derecha y la tomahawk en la izquierda.

-¡No te muevas!- grita Juana.

El chico camina a Roshia apuntándole con la espada -Deja a mi novia….- dice seriamente.

El corcel negro solo sonreía tranquilo, lo cual le dio muy mala espina a Sea, de pronto Anky se pone en medio de los dos con una mirada que no se podía descifrar.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?! No le apuntes con eso a Roshia!- la yegua golpea la espada para apartarla.

De inmediato el humano giro la espada para seguirle apuntando al corcel negro, pero ahora con el arma sobre su cabeza -¿Anky qué pasa?- pregunta desorientado el "lobo".

La yegua no duda en volver apartar el arma enfadada -Lo que pasa es que un lobo raro está amenazando...- voltea ver a Roshia con una mirada lujuriosa -A este sexy semental..-

Juana da una cara de duda mientras Sea guardaba las armas con la misma cara -¡No importa lo sexy que sea, te secuestro!- exclama el moreno.

-El no me secuestro! Yo quise ir con Roshia! ¿Qué no te das cuenta Sea? ¿De verdad creías que yo, una princesa, UNA PONY! Iba a estar con alguien...como TU!-

El corcel negro escuchaba atento a cada palabra de la yegua, disimulaba lo más que podía para no estallar en risa, su plan iba mejor de lo que creyó.

Sea no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cayó sobre sus patas delanteras volviendo a ser lobo mientras veía a la pony delante suyo con las orejas bajas y la boca abierta -Pe... ¡pero tú y yo ya somos pareja!-

-Y yo ya no quiero serlo! Yo quiero estar con Roshia..- hablo fría y directamente embozando una sonrisa.

Aun con las orejas bajas el lobo avanzó un paso a ella -¿Pe... pero porque?-

-¿Preguntas porque? ¿de verdad eres tan ciego?- la yegua giro bruscamente dándole un colazo al lobo en el hocico -Para empezar el no es un fenómeno- empezó a caminar alrededor del lobo –Roshia no es un niño tonto, el ya es todo un semental, además y sobre todo- ve al can a los ojos -El si es de mi especie-

Estas palabras estremecieron al lobo quien dio una cara de completo dolor mientras la unicornio retrocedía y se paraba a un lado del semental quien la abrazo por su hombro.

-Da! Anda ya camarada, ya oíste a la señorita, piérdete de una vez- este empezó a besar a Anky por el cuello malicioso pero de reojo seguía a detalle los gestos del lobo quien habría lentamente la boca mientras los ojos se le dilataban. El semental termino de subir por el cuello de la unicornio para terminar en sus labios y así sellar un beso apasionado, fue de tal forma que quería dejar en claro a quien prefería Anky.

Sea sintió como se le desgarraba el alma y se le rompía el corazón viéndolos besarse, se noto cuando una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

Ambos ponys se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, uniendo aun ambos labios. Los ojos de Anky brillaban mas con el tomo rosa, cosa que solo Roshia noto, este frunció el seño, parecía que ella aun peleaba desde su subconsciente, tenía que moverse rápido o cabía la posibilidad que el hechizo se rompiera pronto. La tomo de la pata para jalarla y empezar a caminar.

-Nosotros nos vamos de este pueblucho, tenemos "cosas" que hacer- mostros su típica sonrisa al lobo.

Nankyoku se dejo llevar por el ladrón sin decir nada, solo lo veía insistentemente con una sonrisa de niña enamorada.

Ambos se fueron perdiéndose entre los arboles dejando al lobo en ese mismo lugar quien aun estaba con la misma cara viendo adonde una vez estuvieron ambos ponys besándose.

Juana dejo la flecha y el arco en el piso, camino lentamente a su hermano, se paró a un lado de él, quien era de su mismo tamaño entado en el piso como lobo, se le quedo mirando unos segundos con tristeza antes de abrazarlo de golpe a lo que este no reacciono ni se movió.

Mientras caminaban Anky se pegaba melosamente a Roshia, cosa que a él le fastidiaba, solo tenía que aguantar hasta llegar a la Zona Helada.

-¿A dónde iremos mi terroncito de vodka?- pregunto la yegua besándole la mejilla

-Iremos a tomar el tren preciosa- la aparto un poco de su espacio vital -Tomaremos la ruta rápida a un lugar nevado..Da!-

-¿Me va gustar ese lugar? Vas estar a mi lado todo el tiempo mi terroncito de vodka?-

-Da! será toda una sorpresa her princesita...kolkolko...- la sonrisa de Roshia se volvió más torcida mientras a lo lejos veía la estación del tren.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Días pasaron desde que el ladrón y la princesa se fueron de Ponyville y el lobo no estaba recuperado del todo, ya no le importaba la opinión del pueblo sobre su cuite mark y solo se acostaba en la orilla de la fuente del centro de la ciudad mientras movía el agua de estas con su pata... todo esto completamente desnudo exhibiendo aquello que mostraba era un fenómeno.

Un día el lobo estaba practicando arrojando flechas a blancos cerca del Everfree Forest -Susurro entre los arboles…- escucho detrás suyo y vio a la pequeña pony blanca vestida completamente con una armadura plateada y de bordes rozados.

Después de verla solo tomo otra flecha -¿Para que la armadura?- dice secamente y arroja otra flecha.

-Voy al este... con padre- el lobo se detiene antes de tomar una flecha de su espalda -Se que no quieres... pero eres el heredero al trono, la primera espada de Dragonia, a padre le gustaría que estuvieras con él cuando valla a la Zona Helada-

Con furia el lobo toma una flecha y tensa el arco hasta casi romperlo -¡NO IRÉ A ESE MALDITO LUGAR!- dispara la flecha fallando el blanco pero incrustándola hasta las plumas en la rama de un árbol.

-(suspiro) Entiendo- baja la cabeza dándose la media vuelta y caminando -Pero harás falta….-

El lobo tomo otra fecha y apunto con un ojo cerrado tensando el arco -No hay nada ahí que me interese- dispara la flecha dando en la frente del dibujo de Roshia que estaba en un blanco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras la flecha atravesaba el dibujo, en un lugar muy lejano el ladrón estornudaba fuertemente

-¿Estás bien mi terroncito de vodka?- pregunto preocupada la yegua mientras avanzaba por el lugar. El ladrón solo se rasco la nariz.

-Da! Creo que alguien habla de mí a mis espaldas…-

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? Ya me canse de caminar por todo esta tierra…-

-Eso no será problema Da! Mira hacia al frente preciosa…-

Nankyoku fijo su mirar y abrió los ojos impresionada, al pasar el lago frente de ellos el paisaje cambiaba drásticamente, el camino de terracería desaparecía por completo, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, el cielo, las plantas, los arboles, incluso las flores parecían hechas de cristal.

La princesa estaba maravillada, pero dentro de ella la verdadera conciencia le gritaba por darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, estaban a unos metros de la frontera de Zona Helada.

-Ooooh Roshia! Es hermoso!-

-Da! Muy lindo- contesto aburrido antes de echarse al lomo a la yegua para atravesar el lago. Al llegar al otro lado era como ingresar a un mundo completamente diferente, Anky se sentía tan a gusto en la nieve que empezó a saltar y a tararear mientras caminaba al lado del corcel.

Pasaron largo rato caminando hasta que el cielo se lleno de estrellas.

-Nos detendremos en este claro her princesita, aun estamos lejos de nuestro destino…-

-Claro mi amor lo que ti digas- de inmediato la yegua empezó acomodar todo para preparar una fogata. Mientras ella hacia eso Roshia le miraba el flanco, pronto la entregaría ante su madre y todo acabaría, pero antes de eso quería un poco mas de ella.

No podía negar que la unicornio sabia besar y ahora quería llegar más lejos, sería como su pago extra, al menos el lo consideraba así.

Anky se encontraba extendiendo una frazada en el suelo cuando el ladrón la abrazo por detrás y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello.

-Aaaaah! Ro..Roshia..¿qué…qué haces? Aaah..-

-Solo relájate Da!...-

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo mas, la volteo y empezó a besarla con lujuria, no pensaba contenerse esa vez. Pasaba sus enormes cascos por el suave pelaje violeta de la yegua sacándole pequeños suspiros. Llego hasta su cutie mark la cual apretó y jalo más a su cuerpo.

Roshia derribo a Nankyoku, le seguía besando, acariciando y frotando su cuerpo contra la de él.

Por fuera, la cara de Anky estaba roja y pedía a gritos el cuerpo del ladrón, por dentro, la verdadera conciencia de ella gritaba por detenerlo

_-"NOOO! NOOOO. Odín no lo permitas, te lo suplico yo no quiero esto….¿porque dioses? ¿POR QUÉ? Sea…Sea….por favor…que alguien me ayude…que alguien me oiga…"_-

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de la yegua, esperando el milagro de que alguien las oyera, su mente atrapada empezaba a llorar por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Hazme el amor…. sé el primero mi terroncito de vodka- Le dijo Anky seductoramente mientras despeinaba a Roshia con uno de sus cascos.

-Kolkolkolkol… Da! Se nota que eres una princesa, hueles y sabes exquisito- Le dijo el ladrón saboreando su cuello como si de un dulce se tratara.

Anky abrió sus patas traseras voluntariamente mientras pegaba suspiros de placer. Su corazón latina más fuerte y comenzaba a sudar sintiendo mas y mas deseo. El calor causo que soltara un delicado aroma que llego hasta las narices del ladrón, el cual sonrió pervertidamente.

-Oohh… Roshia… Soy toda tuya! Haz conmigo lo que quieras- Le dijo Anky aunque en su interior decía y deseaba todo lo contrario.

-Da! Así me gusta. Tenemos toda la noche para disfrutar- Le dijo Roshia.

El miembro de Roshia ya rozaba la entrada de Anky. Pero cuando Roshia estaba a punto se de entrar en la joven intimidad de la yegua, alguien lo jala por la cola levantándolo un par de metros.

-¿Qué mierda? Da! ¿Pero qué haces inútil? Bájenme!-

El ladrón le gritaba al golem de hielo que lo había levantado, desde el suelo Anky los veía impresionada y un tanto confundida

-Oye maldito! ¿Qué le haces a mi Roshia?!-

De entre los arboles salió otro golem quien tomo a la yegua y también la levanto del suelo, poco a poco el lugar se lleno de al menos 7 golems.

-No snus nus princesa, reina ve todo….mandar por ladrón...- hablo el golem que traía a Roshia por la cola.

-¿Qué? De qué diablos hablan pedazos de hielo buenos para nada!- el semental pataleaba por liberarse, cosa que no funciono, los golems empezaron a caminar llevando a los dos ponys.

Después de algunas horas llegaron a un imponente pero lúgubre castillo hecho de hielo negro. Nankyoku solo veía curiosa todo, pues dado que esa no era su conciencia verdadera no podía expresar lo que realmente pasaba dentro de ella.

Entraron al castillo y avanzaron hasta lo que parecía una sala del trono, ahí los golems soltaron a los ponys. Cuando ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo la alforja de Anky se rompió y derramo su contenido.

La unicornio trataba de reincorporarse, se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe cuando frente de ella vio algo azul, era un pequeño oso de felpa, aquel que lobo le regalo poco antes de declararle sus sentimientos. Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos y de estos salieron un humo rosa, su conciencia verdadera había sido liberada, todo el tiempo había sido consciente de lo que decía y hacia, pero sin poder hacer nada. No solo tenía el corazón destrozado por tan horribles palabras que le dijo al ser que ama, sino que también estaba furiosa por lo que el ladrón intento hacerle.

Se puso de pie apretando los dientes –Tu maldito desgraciado! Te voy a matar y voy hacer que te tragues tus propias viseras!- le gruñía a Roshia que seguía en el suelo.

-No tolero el mal lenguaje en mi castillo…-

Nankyoku sintió que la sangre se le helaba, pudo ver como su aliento salía de su boca, ya consiente del todo se fijo donde estaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de horror y giro lentamente el cuello hacia donde estaban los tronos.

-Mi sol ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

De entre las sombras salió la corrompida reina con una perturbadora sonrisa, avanzó lentamente por el salón hasta quedar frente a la princesa y el ladrón.

Nankyoky quería llorar de miedo, no podía creer donde estaba ahora y sobre todo no podría creer que esa fuera su madre.

La reina tomo el mentón de su hija y se acerco lascivamente –Mi solecito…te estaba esperando mi pequeña-

La joven unicornio no podía articular palabra, las patas le temblaban. Sentía que algo muy malo estaba en su madre.

-Mi niña ¿estás temblando? No creo que tengas frio JAJAJAJA!- la reina vio al ladrón que estaba aun tirado atrás de la princesa –Mi pequeña, porque no vas a saludar a papá mientras yo hablo de negocios con el joven…-

Anky reacciono –Madre! ¿Qué estas…..que te pas…?-

Noru le cayó con el casco en los labios de la unicornio menor, luego empezó acariciar su cara. Esto provocaba que Anky sudara frio.

-¿Madre?….-

El castillo retumbo por el sonido de una bófeta

-Haz lo que te digo! Yo soy tu madre! Tu madre te ama y siempre tienes que estar al lado de tu madre!-

La cara psicópata de Noru quedo gravada en los orbes de Nankyoku, la reina hizo una señal a sus golems. Estos tomaron a la princesa y se la llevaron dejando a Roshia solo con la oscura monarca.

-Hora de hablar de negocios jovencito…-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado en Ponyville, Sea convertido en humano vestido solo con pantalones estaba en el patio de la casa de su madre golpeando repetidamente un poste de madera con una espada de este mismo material mientras sostenía un escudo metálico con la otra mano.

Su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, toda la piel morena de su torso y espalda estaba sudada y manchada por el polvo que se levantaba bajo sus pies al cambiarlos de lugar cada vez que golpeaba.

Después de golpear varias veces con la espada golpeo con el escudo embistiendo el tronco mientras mostraba los dientes con ira, pero eso dejo ver a su derecha encontrándose con la princesa Twilight quien caminaba a hacia él.

El joven se separo del tronco bajando el escudo y la espada agotado pero sonriente -hola tía, ¿qué sucede?-

-Hola amor- contesto felizmente -¿No fuiste con tu hermana a la Zona Helada?-

Sea borra su sonrisa y vuelve a levantar el escudo con la espada mirando al tronco -No soy necesario- sigue golpeando con la espada de madera al tronco.

-Está bien pero al menos deberías ir a ver a Zecora al hospital-

El joven estoco el tronco con la espada quedando en esa posición viendo a la princesa sobre su hombro -¿Qué le paso a la tía Zecora?-

-Fue horrible- contesta enojada y preocupada -Un pony brabucón de color negro, una bufanda ridícula y un acento muy marcado la asalto para robarle una de sus pociones-

Los ojos del humano se abrieron como platos viendo a la alicornio mientras bajaba la espada lentamente quedando de pie normalmente -¿Qué... qué pócima le robo?-

Twilight se toca el mentón una y otra vez con el casco viendo al cielo -¿Cuál era, cual era?... ¡Ha claro!, una botella de toxico de amor- vuelve a ver al humano -¡Irónicamente tu hermana encontró la botella el mismo día que se fue tu amiga!- se dio cuenta de que Sea no estaba, solo quedaba la espada y escudo tirados donde una vez estuvo.

El humano abrió un armario completamente oscuro donde se metía un rallo de sol iluminando la coraza con una cruz en medio, la misma que uso Sea durante toda su aventura. Estaba puesta en un maniquí a la misma altura que el pecho del joven moreno.

Sea movió la mano por la muralla a un lado de la puerta donde encendió la luz revelando que el maniquí estaba completamente acorazado con una armadura de placas en gris y con un yelmo que tenia la visera en forma de T.

Se puso el acolchado sobre la piel, las placas sobre el acolchado. Estiro los brazos tomando de arriba del armario una caja de zapatos la cual abrió mostrando una sobrevesta blanca que tenía una cruz roja en medio.

Parado en la entrada de la casa de su madre, el humano estaba con una espada corta en la espalda y una tomahawk en la cintura mientras sostenía el yelmo con las manos, lo levanto y lentamente se lo puso mirando con sus ojos grises entrecerrados hacia el horizonte. Dio un salto cayendo sobre el piso como lobo y la armadura se adapto a su nuevo cuerpo mientras corría en dirección sur sin quitar los ojos del horizonte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De vuelta en la Zona Helada, la princesa fue lanzada a la mazmorra, de inmediato se incorporo para toparse que ya la habían encerrado, corrió hacia los barrotes.

-Déjenme salir! – suspiro abatida mientras se sentaba en el suelo o ponía su pata en la frente -¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Esa era mi madre?...-

-¿Anky…eres tú?...-

La princesa volteo su vista para darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, en la misma celda estaba su padre. El rey vikingo estaba entero pero se veía cansado, además de que tenía muchas marcas por todo el cuerpo, marcas de latigazos.

-Anky! Anky!- los ojos de Den se llenaban de lagrimas mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a su hija –Oooh mi Anky…mi pequeña…estas aquí…- se dio cuenta de lo obvio –ESTAS AQUÍ! ¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Papá te extrañe mucho….¿qué está pasando?...¿porque mamá esta…así..?-

-(suspiro) Hija…han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste…-

El rey comenzó a contar todo desde el día que Noru se entero de que su hija se había fugado del castillo. A Nankyoku le costaba seguir la historia, muchas cosas no las podía creer y menos que su madre de verdad allá matado a varios ponys, sentía que todo era su culpa.

No pudo evitar desmoronarse en llanto mientras su padre la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla.

-Tranquila hija…encontraremos la solución…-

-Papá….(snif) pero yo provoque esto…y además le dije cosas horrible a alguien especial….jamás debí salir del castillo, nada de esto estaría pasando y el estaría bien…-

-¿De quién hablas hija mía?- pregunto Den confundido mientras aun abrazaba a su hija.

Con grandes gotas de tristeza en sus orbes azules, Nankyoku empezó a contarle todo a su padre, incluso le hablo sobre el lobo y su relación con el, lo que por cierto dejo a Den con la boca completamente abierta y el sentimiento de querer desmayarse.

(…)

En la sala del trono, Noru ocupaba su lugar como monarca mientras Roshia estaba frente de ella.

-Eh cumplido el acuerdo Da! Her princesita esta en el castillo-

-Te felicito por haber traído a mi hija con éxito. Pero no pienso pagarte ni una sola moneda de oro- Le dijo fríamente la reina.

Roshia se puso furioso al escuchar esas palabras –Da?! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Un trato es un trato ¿no es así?-

-Eres un insecto mal habido que quiso aprovecharse de mi solecito! Como si una escoria como tu la mereciera….NADIE LA MERECE! ELLA ES MÍA!-

El ladrón saco un cuchillo de sus alforjas -¡Da! Arriesgue mi vida por traer a la princesita devuelta al nido- Alego amenazando a la reina.

-¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy? ¿Enserio crees que no te reconocí? Tú estuviste ese mismo día que Anky se escapo. Sé que tuviste algo que ver en eso- Le dijo la reina con una sonrisa burlona.

Roshia abrió los ojos como platos. Si no le iban a pagar, lo único que quedaba por hacer es matar a la reina llevarse todo el oro y desaparecer, como había hecho en otras ocasiones cuando el cliente se pone de digno. Arrojo su cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas, pero este se iba congelando en el aire conforme se acercaba a Noru, hasta detenerse y caer al suelo con la hoja y el mango todo congelado. El corcel saco dos ligas con afilados cuchillos, estas ligas se las puso rápidamente en sus patas delanteras, mientras dejaba una navaja en su boca.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Piensas matarme con eso? Jajajajaja, mejores lo han intentado…- La reina soltó unas enormes carcajadas lo que ofendió y enfureció al ladrón. La unicornio de hielo hizo brillar su cuerno y todo el salón se lleno de golems. Roshia fácilmente podía calcular aproximadamente unos veinte siete golems listos con sus extremidades afiladas para destriparlo.

-Vamos a picar hielo, Da~-

Roshia miro a su alrededor, no se movían aun. Debía matar a la reina porque matar a todos los golems era algo imposible incluso para un profesional como él. Ignorando a todos los golems que estaban atrás y a sus lados, solo se concentro en los que tenia adelante. Pego un enorme salto y le corto la cabeza al primero. Todos los demás reaccionaron y se lanzaron al ataque. Roshia salto haciendo que cuatro de ellos colisionaran entre sí.

-Da! Inútiles-

En el aire vio su objetivo y arrojo la navaja de su boca con un rápido movimiento de cuello, iba rápido directo hacia la reina. Esta vez Noru no hizo nada, ya que justo frente a ella se materializo un golem de diez metros, en el cual se clava la navaja. Roshia es atrapado con la garra gigantesca del golem, intenta liberarse pero sin éxito.

-¡Suéltame antes de que te use para un vaso vodka, Da!- Exclama furioso el ladrón, a lo que el golem se ríe.

Los demás golems se posicionan debajo de Roshia, esperando que el golem mayor lo dejara caer. Noru flota hasta el hombro del golem mayor para ver más de cerca al ladrón. Esta lo miraba burlescamente haciéndolo enfurecer aun más.

-Idiota! Creías que podías contra alguien como yo…no lo sabes así que te lo diré…yo soy una reina y tu una miserable alimaña!- Noru camina por el brazo del golem hasta llegar con el ladrón -Cuando termine contigo no vas a ser más que la sombra de lo que eres ahora, lástima que la alfombra quedara hecha un asco…-

Roshia le escupió a la reina en la cara, esto obviamente no hizo más que enfurecer aun más a Noru, quien luego de limpiarse la cara le dio una bofetada a Roshia haciéndolo sangrar de la boca -Suéltalo- Le ordeno a su sirviente.

El golem abrió su garra y Roshia cayo directo hacia los demás sirvientes de la reina que esperaban ansiosos para eliminarlo. El ladrón junto sus dos cuchillas y en picada logro destrozar a uno de los golems, pero los demás se le echaron encima apenas toco el suelo. Uno de ellos rompió una de sus patas dejándolo solo con una cuchilla. Por primera vez en su vida, Roshia se encontraba desesperado. Un golem lo tomo del cuello y lo comenzó a golpear tirándole dos dientes, mientras otros tres golpeaban su tórax y sus demás extremidades.

-¡Esperen!- Exclamo Noru bajando de su golem. Todos los demás golems le abrieron paso a su temida majestad. La reina camino hasta Roshia quien se encontraba contra la pared mirando cabizbajo y con su cuerpo todo lastimado -Te permitiré unas últimas palabras, asquerosa rata….así sabré que poner en tu tumba-

Roshia escupió sangre y levanto la vista, tenía todo su rostro con cicatrices hechas por los afilados nudillos de los golems y varios huesos rotos. Tomó aire y débilmente se pone de pie, camina erráticamente usando la pared como apoyo. Los golems y Noru estaban muertos de la risa al verlo intentar mantenerse en pie. De un momento a otro la sonrisa de Noru se desvaneció al ver donde intentaba llegar el ladrón.

- прощайте- Dijo Roshia tratando se subirse al marco de la ventana.

-¡Deténganlo!- Ordeno Noru, pero era demasiado tarde, el ladrón ya se había posicionado en la ventana para luego pegar un salto rompiendo el vidrio con su cabeza -¡NO DESGRACIADO!- grito la reina enfadada por perder a su presa.

Rápidamente rompe la pared con un rayo de hielo para ver donde había caído Roshia, pero cuando miro hacia abajo no había nada, el ladrón había desaparecido. Noru se enfada y se dirige a sus golems -¡Búsquenlo y terminen el trabajo!- los golems asintieron y se dispusieron a buscar al ladrón saliendo de inmediato de la sala del trono.

Mientras tanto en uno de los barrios de la servidumbre a los pies del castillo, yacía Roshia sostenido con su cuchillo de una pared de una casa. Saco su cuchillo y cayó a una caja llena de papas, miro a su alrededor y aunque estuviera al borde del desmayo por la pérdida de sangre se levanto de nuevo y tomo una manta sucia que se encontraba al lado de la caja. Rompió un madero de la caja y lo uso como bastón, tenia suerte de que fuera de madrugada y no hubiese nadie en las calles.

Escupió un poco de sangre y miro el castillo -Da… maldita bruja miserable- rompió un pedazo de la manta y lo uso para una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Luego de asegurarse de que había medio vendado sus heridas, comenzó a caminar antes de que alguien lo viera -Nunca debí dejarte ir princesita- El ladrón se perdió entre la nevada que caía esa noche.

* * *

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores eso es todo por ahora, de verdad espero que me dejen reviews dándome su opinión :D**_

_**Puede que me tarde un poco más en sacar el siguiente, pues empecé mi nuevo semestre en la universidad T_T, pero aun no puedo decir nada seguro.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	14. Guerra en la nieve

_**Ciao! ~**_

_**Perdonen la demora, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya saben uno entra a clases y todo su tiempo se emplea en tareas y demás cosas, en fin nos leemos más abajo.**_

_**Gracias a ninllot y a Fun Night, por su colaboración y toda la ayuda.**_

* * *

La Zona Helada parecía que había vuelto al pasado, aquellos tiempos cuando el Rey Helado gobernaba con tiranía, pues los ánimos de los aldeanos estaban decaídos y el acercarse al castillo de hielo era una sentencia de suicidio.

Dicho castillo había perdido su brillo y esplendor, era opacado por la oscura aura que lo cubría además del hecho de los golems que vigilaban día y noche.

Sin embargo una dulce tonada que venía de lo más profundo de la inmensa estructura, traía un poco de paz a quienes la escucharan. La princesa de la ZH estaba encerada junto con su padre el rey, esa era una cruda verdad, sin embargo el corazón de ella seguía tan cálido y amoroso que contrastaba abiertamente con el de su madre.

Nankyoku al ver que las mazmorras estaban hasta el tope con los ponys que habitaban en el castillo, sintió ganas de morir, ella creía que todo era su culpa; que de haberse quedado encerrada nadie más sufriría.

Tal vez no podría remediar todo el mal que ella desato pero…si podría traerles un poco de paz en ese momento.

Tras la mirada atenta de su padre y de algunos guardias, la dulce pony se paro en medio de su celda y empezó a cantar delicadamente, su cutie mark se mostraba con orgullo pues, su talento especial es llegar a los corazones de los demás con su canto.

No paso mucho tiempo en que todos los prisioneros quedaran encantados con tan privilegiada voz, por primera vez en meses podían sentir un poco de tranquilidad en ese agobiante sitio.

De repente los goles de la reina aparecen en las celdas, sacando a todos del ambiente de calma que había logrado crear la princesa.

-Reina snus nus...- dijo uno de los goles mientras habría la celda donde estaban Den y Anky

-¡Qué?! NO! No...esperen no esta vez no!- chillo el pegaso casi mordiéndose la lengua con un gran problema interno de doble moral

-¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué te van hacer?...- la cara de la princesa se lleno de terror mientras abrazaba a su padre para que no lo separaran de su lado.

El pegaso se quedo viendo a su hija, sentía que el corazón se le iba a quebrar, la separo delicadamente y la tomo de los hombros -Estaré bien…debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, tratare de que tu madre baje la guardia y tú debes irte hija, no puedo permitir perderlas a las dos...-

Antes de que Den pudiera seguir calmando a la unicornio, el golem lo tomo por las alas y lo arrastro fuera de la celda llevándoselo, Anky solo pudo quedarse gritando por su padre mientras pasaba los cascos por los barrotes.

-Papá...-

Los guardias se sentían afligidos por su princesa y entre ellos empezaron hablar secretamente para formar un plan y ayudarla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lejos del castillo de la reina, arriba de una de las montañas heladas, ojos grises reflejaba el castillo siendo rodeado por una fuerte tormenta de nieve y de muchos golems protegiendo cada entrada.

Los ojos se entrecerraron a lo que el dueño se agacho entre la nieve desapareciendo por el color de su piel y la sobrevesta que cubría el pecho y espalda de su armadura.

-Padre….- dijo Juana viendo al gran lobo quien miraba a la costa de la Zona Helada -¿Seguro que no hay otra opción?-

-Si hubiera otra la tomaría Juana, pero sabes tan bien como yo que la reina Noru no está en su sano juicio y es un peligro para la Zona Helada y para el mundo-

-Pero padre, me hermano ama a la princesa...-

-¿Y tú amas a tu hermano?-

-... Pues... si-

-¿Pero si él estuviera del lado de la reina no lo combatirías?-

Sorprendida por la pregunta se queda mirando al inmenso lobo que era su padre –NO!... ¡Claro que no!-

-Pues harías mal, si mi hijo se volviera malvado yo mismo lo cazaría, por eso no debe importarte el amor que él le tiene a la princesa Nankyoku, solo concéntrate en derrocar a la reina y salir con vida…con respecto a lo de Anky- baja la cabeza mirando las olas que golpeaban el barco -Solo espero que este bien y no se vea involucrada-

Una pegaso roja se acerco al lobo volando -Majestad, ya casi llegamos-

-Bien, hoy te reunirán de nuevo con un primo tuyo que ahora es rey- el barco vikingo en el cual se encontraban estaba en primera fila siendo seguido por una infinidad de drakkars que navegaban en dirección de la Zona Helada para liberarla de la tiranía de su reina enloquecida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el castillo Noru seguía en la sala del trono, su risa lunática se escucha por cada rincón de ese helado lugar.

-JAJAJA! ¿De verdad creías que podrías conmigo idiota?! Si no pudiste en esa ocasión, ¿qué te hacía pensar que esta si? cabeza de aire JAJAJA!-

El rey vikingo estaba bajo las patas de la reina muy, se encontraba muy golpeado, ella levitaba su amado látigo con su ahora oscura magia.

-Noru...por el amor que se que aun me tienes...deja ir a nuestra hija, esto no es justo para nadie….-

-¿Dejarla ir? ¿Pero si ella quiere estar aquí conmigo!- le propino una fuerte bofetada en la cara -Nadie la ama más que yo, nadie la merece más que yo, es MIA es mi sol!- pateo al pegaso hasta el pie de los tonos, con una mirada perdida volvió acercarse al pegaso -Así tenga que cubrir el mundo de nieve, ella estar a salvo siempre.

Noru poso su delgado cuerpo sobre el semental -Ahora compláceme que para eso estas idiota...-

Una vez más Den no pudo controlar las reacciones físicas de su cuerpo ¿Y quién podría con tan hermosa hembra? Podría ser que ella lo maltratara hasta lo más bajo y aun así Den la amaba, una vez mas Noru lo sometió a sus más bajos instintos.

(….)

En la mazmorra Anky miraba por la única ventaba abarrotada -Sea...- cerro los ojos sintiendo la fría brisa, su cuerno brillo y una flor de cristal apareció justo fuera del lugar.

-Señorita Nankyoku...queremos hablar con usted...tenemos una idea para sacarla de aquí...- se acerco uno de los guardias cautivos desde la celda de junto.

(….)

Los golems hacían guardia fuera de las puertas del castillo, cuando dos caminaron uno a un lado en direcciones diferentes, se vieron y luego siguieron su camino.

En el momento que se dieron la espalda salió desde abajo de la nieve el joven lobo blanco quien salto contra la espalda baja de uno de los golems para impulsarse contra la espalda del otro, luego la cabeza del primero y así saltar las murallas cayendo en los jardines helados de la fortaleza, una vez adentro se volvió agachar mientras caminaba hacia el palacio.

Los golems se voltean a verse enojados mientras se sobaban donde el lobo los golpeo saltando contra ellos

-Tu golpear espalda-

-Tu golpear trasero-

Ambos se dan de puñetazos destrozándose mutuamente mientras Sea escalaba las murallas del palacio en dirección de un balcón que se veía con las ventanas abiertas. Al entrar se topo con una habitación decorada al estilo de la realeza pero al mismo tiempo tenía un toque demasiado femenino, era el cuarto de la princesa, la cual parecía una máquina del tiempo, pues cada cosa estaba exactamente como quedo el día que se fugo del castillo y la reina cayó en la oscuridad.

El lobo camino viendo todo aquello que estaba en el lugar, respirando a fondo sentía el dulce aroma de la pony a la que amaba. Sobre la cama logro ver un conejo rosa de peluche que se notaba era viejo, a su lado había una tiara que por las telarañas parecía que nadie la tocaba hace mucho tiempo y en la cama un vestido de apariencia muy fina igual abandonado y maltradado.

Sea tomo la tiara con una pata mirándola con melancolía –Anky….- la coloca en su cinturón y sigue caminando por el castillo siendo guiado por su nariz tratando de encontrar el aroma de la pony dueña de su corazón. Pero el olor que capto era por demás distinto, arrugo la nariz, era demasiado penetrante y conducía hacia una enorme puerta. No estaba seguro pero presentía que ahí podría estar la raíz del problema.

(…)

En la sala del trono, Noru aventaba a Den contra la pared

-Eres patético! No duraste el tiempo suficiente!-

El pegaso se levanta con dificultad mientras se limpia la sangre de la boca -NORU POR ODÍN! soy tu esposo no tu juguete personal!¿Donde está aquella pony que se enojaba y se sonrojaba sobremanera cada que le decía que la amaba!- se mantenía de pie por fuerza de voluntad pero la verdad es que donde solamente le quedaban fuerzas era su espíritu que ese era inquebrantable.

-Haces perder mi tiempo...tengo cosas que preparar para mi Anky...guardias!- Noru llamo a sus golems

De la gran puerta se escucharon los gritos de furia de los golems y de hielo junto con roca quebrándose, de repente la enorme puerta es abierta de una sola patada.

La reina y Den miraron a esta encontrándose con un humano vestido en su totalidad con una armadura de metal y una sobrebesta templaría encima, traía una espada en una mano y una tomahawk en la otra -¡REINA NORU HE VENIDO A DETENERTE!- dice Sea desde adentro de su yelmo que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-¿Quién dejo entrar a esta alimaña a mi castillo?! Guardias maldición! Parece que conjure un montón de pedazos de basura!-

De las pareces y el piso empiezan a formarse mas golems de hielo que rápidamente rodearon al humano.

-Sáquenlo de aquí y no manchen la alfombra con su sangre!- ordeno con un rugido la imponente yegua mientras se dirigía a su trono para sentarse.

Den se quedo helado ¿acaso era lo que le dijo GS? ¿Ese tipo estaba ahí para derrocar a su esposa?, empezó a sentirse realmente confundido y sus emociones nublaban su razón mientras trataba de permanecer de pie.

Los golems atacaron con sus enormes puños, pero eran esquivados con agilidad por el joven humano quien contestaba golpeando con el hacha y la espada al mismo tiempo desquebrajando el hielo de que estaban hechos. Después de unos minutos de pelea los golems estaban destrozados po todo el suelo del palacio y el humano caminaba al trono apuntando con la espada a la reina -¿No sabes quién soy cierto?- pregunta Sea jadeando de cansancio.

La reina se queda en silencio observando al joven con sus ojos casi de reptil, de pronto esta muestra una sonrisa lo que hace que el "lobo" sienta un escalofrió por toda la espina.

-Sé quién eres...-

La espada que usaba Sea para apuntarle a la reina es bajada por otra, Den estaba frente al humano con una espada que había sacado del escudo de armas que decoraba el lugar.

-Eres un cadáver JAJAJAJAJA!-

Den veía a Sea con sus ojos llenos de cansancio y ojeras, su cuerpo aunque aun tenia la complexión de un fuerte vikingo estaba ya gravemente marcado por latigazos.

-No te acerques mas...no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi esposa..- hablo Den muy serio e intimidante.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron antes de dar un corte contra el cuello del pegaso, quien puso su arma para bloquearlo, ambos se miraron a centímetros de sus caras a lo que Sea le susurro disimuladamente -Por mi derecho de sucesión y soberanía sobre mi corona, te recuerdo que tu familia le juro lealtad a la mía desde hace casi mil años-

-No sé quién eres, ni que quieres pero por tu bien vete de aquí...no voy a dejar que lastimen a mi Noru, yo mismo me encargare de ella, deja de entrometerte o tendré que lastimarte en serio...-

-Pues que así sea- el humano le da una patada en el estomago asiéndolo retroceder, Den logra detenerse abriendo sus alas.

Ambos se miraron en guardia girando lentamente haciendo un circulo, sin previo aviso el pegaso vuela al humano quien golpea la espada del nórdico para luego mover el hacha contra su cara pero este la retrocede esquivándola.

El pegaso vuelve a dar un corte tratando de partir a la mitad al humano desde arriba a abajo, pero Sea levanta la espada mientras se inclinaba a un lado saliendo de la línea de muerte de la espada del pegaso.

Ambas espadas chocaron y aprovechando la inercia de la fuerza del vikingo Sea bajo la espada mientras giraba alrededor del eje que era el pegaso rojo para terminar subiendo la espada y bajarla contra los cascos de Den asiéndolo gritar de dolor mientras caía al piso sangrando de los cascos que ya no podían sostener el arma.

El rey levanto la mirada y vio la punta de la espada del humano -Serás un rey, pero peleas como un plebeyo con falta de entrenamiento, sin mencionar que los años te abran ablandado- levanta la espada y da un gran grito antes de descenderla contra el pegaso.

De pronto, una patada en la espalda saca volando al humano contra la pared más cercana -Solo yo maltrato a mi juguete!- La reina esta parada done yace el rey vikingo viendo al humano sin expresión alguna.

Sea se apoyo sobre una pierna con el hombro de la espada colgándole mientras veía a la reina con sangre corriéndole por la cara -Y creer que tu pudiste ser mi madre…..- arroja la tomahawk contra la reina.

Noru pateo a Den para hacerlo a un lado, el mal herido pegaso se quedo recargado en una estatua decorativa del lugar.

En un parpadeo del suelo salió una pared de hielo donde se incrusto el tomahawk.

-Grave error...me molestaste y ahora tendrás el privilegio de que yo misma te mate...- dijo la corrompida yegua mientras atravesaba el hielo para ver al humano, pero este ya no estaba en ese lugar -¡EL HONOR SERÁ TUYO!- grita atacando con su espada desde un lado a la reina, pero esta lo rodeo con su magia y lo levantó hasta el techo aplastándolo contra este mientras se escuchaba como la armadura se torcía. Otro sonido que inundo el castillo fue la risa de la reina, enloquecida y maniática.

-Te aplastare como el insecto que eres!-

Mantuvo a Sea contra el techo mientras lo aplastaba con su magia, el "lobo" no pudo contener un grito de dolor al sentir que sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse por la precio. Dicho grito llego hasta lo más profundo del castillo.

-¿Sea?!- Dijo Anky alzando las orejas y mirando hacia la puerta de salida -Por favor! Hay que darnos prisa!-

-SI SU MAJESTAD!-

Los guardias hacían presión en los barrotes, habían usado unas cuantas armaduras para hacer tipo ganchos que tiraban con fuera, la princesa había contribuido debilitando la estructura con su magia de hielo.

En el máximo intento de los guardias, lograron derribara un par de barrar por donde pudieron pasar para ir donde Nankyoku. Cuando esta fue libre de inmediato se dispuso a salir del lugar para saber si el grito era de quien creía.

-Espere su majestad!- la paro uno de los guardias -Tome esto, sabemos que lo necesitara, nosotros la apoyaremos hasta que salga del castillo...-

Le entregan a la princesa una armadura de los que ellos usaban, la unicornio lo toma un poco conmovida al darse cuenta de que todos se preocupaban por ella, sin dudarlo se lo coloco sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

-Gracias...gracias a todos...pero...no saldré del castillo!-

-¿Qué?!-

-Alguien necesita detener a mi madre y ese alguien debo ser yo...ustedes pónganse a salvo salgan por la puerta de la servidumbre y esperen afuera...si las cosas se ponen peor...desalojen al reino...-

Anky hablaba como la realeza, se veía decidida, por esa razón ningún guardia pudo contradecirla. Después de estas palabras salió a todo galope hacia donde venían los gritos y al parecer una risa desquiciada.

(…)

La presión persistía en el adolorido humano, este cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de juntar los brazos y romper la magia que lo rodeaba haciéndolo caer desde la gran altura del techo del castillo.

Sea golpeo el piso de pecho quedándose sin aire y tosiendo algo de sangre –Aaaaay….. eso duele….- muy dificultosamente se levantó quedando de pie viendo a la reina delante suyo, pero vuelve a toser sangre poniendo una rodilla en el piso aun sosteniendo la corta espada, la que era la única arma que le quedaba.

La reina mueve la cabeza y una gruesa capa de hielo aprisiona la mano del humano con la espada.

-Patética existencia...- dijo avanzando hacia Sea hasta quedar a unos centímetros, bajo su cuello para verle a los ojos -Soy una buena reina, por eso te permito tus últimas palabras...- empezó a brillar negro su cuerno.

-Vete al infierno…..- da una estocada con la espada pero justo antes de tocar a la reina en un destello negro la espada explotó en miles de pedazos derribando al humano mientras sangre brotaba de su mano derecha la cual tenía incrustados varios pedazos de la espada y hielo.

Sea gruñía de dolor derribado en el piso de hielo, Noru lo vio sin expresión alguna, levanto su casco lo más alto que pudo y lo posiciono encima de la cabeza del humano mal herido.

-No hay lugar para ti en este patético mundo...yo misma acabare con tu sufrimiento! JAJAJAJAAJ!-

Al ver el casco de la reina sobre su yelmo una lagrima se desliza por su rostro al no poderse haberse despedido de su amada, el no poder abrazarla una vez mas y tener que separarse después de tan poco tiempo de estar juntos -Anky... perdóname-

El casco empezó a bajar y se estrello con un sordo golpe, pero no quebró la cabeza de Sea, si no solo el hielo del piso

-¿Qué diablos?!.- siseo la reina y levanto la vista, sus ojos se dilataron ante lo que vio

Nankyoku tenía al humano entre sus patas, sobre ella una armadura de metal azul incluyendo el casco.

-Madre...BASTA! Esto ya debe llegar a su fin...- dijo la princesa con una mirada severa

-Mi solesito ¿Qué hace aquí mi pequeña? tú debes estas a salvo y no tocar cosas sucias...-

-Suficiente!- Dejo al humano recargado al pie de las escaleras -Madre, estas equivocada...estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos y no lo voy a permitir, mucho menos dejar que lastimes a quien amo...-

A le reina le dio un tic en el ojo ante las últimas palabras que escucho -Oooooooh...con que así va ser- dijo Noru acercándose a Anky quien tomaba posición defensiva -Mamá va tener que castigarte para que aprendas mi pequeña, a mamá no se le alza la voz...mamá te ama y quiero que sepas que esto le duele más a mamá que a ti...mamá no se equivoca...-

Nankyoku empezó a sentir mucho miedo, pero se mantuvo firme, tenía que hacer que su madre recobrara la cordura o todos acabarían muertos incluyéndola a ella.

-Sea...- hablo la pony en un susurro -Perdóname por todo...te amo...-

-Anky...- dijo débilmente antes de desmayarse.

La princesa se lanzo contra su madre y ambas empezaron una pelea de brujas de hielo.

Los conjuros salían tan rápido como un parpadeo, hielo volaba por todas direcciones, si uno no tenia cuidado quedaría empalado en una estaca de hielo.

A pesar de que Anky tenía menos dominio, lo compensaba un poco con su rapidez y agilidad sumando además que usaba algunas cosas que aprendió con el lobo. Noru por su parte, su magia era terrible, parecía que ya no le importaba si le hacía daño a su propia hija, era claro que no era ella ya.

Ambas atravesaban el hielo, lanzaban rayos, se golpeaban entre sí.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso? Yo jamás te lo permití!- gruño la reina alzando una columna de cristal para aplastar a su hija contra el techo.

-Porque yo te admiraba! Y quería ser como tú, por eso aprendí por mi cuenta! Pero ahora no hay nada de ti que quiera ser!-

Grito Anky con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se lanzaba desde la gran altura y usa el viento helado para aminorar su caída. La pelea siguió por varios minutos. Den las observaba con ansiedad en su rostro, había llegado al punto que su mente colapso al ver a su amada familia en esa situación.

Noru y Anky estaban agotadas, habían llegado a su punto crítico donde ya no podían crear más magia sin poner en riesgo su propia existencia

-Madre...esto debe acabar...- jadeaba la princesa llena de heridas y con parte de su armadura rota

-Acabara cuando estés a salvo...- Noru no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Anky tenía que pensar rápido, debía haber un modo de arrancar esa oscuridad del corazón de su madre, la idea llego como un golpe de una bola de nieve, el último hechizo que aprendió en el libro, invocar su propia alma.

-Perdóname madre pero yo te derrotare aquí y ahora! Así ponga en riesgo mi propio existir!-

-¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!?-

De repente una gran roca atravesó el lugar pasando en medio de las dos yeguas, la reina se distrajo un par de segundos, siendo aprovechados por la princesa para teclearla, ambas cayeron por el agujero hacia los jardines del castillo.

Den se puso de pie como pudo, el castillo estaba siendo destruido y tenía que salir de ahí o moriría, vio al humano en las escaleras semi-consiente -Diablos...- cojeando se acerco a él y se coloco en el lomo -Esto me pasa por ser un buen vikingo...-

El humano lo miro sin entender porque lo ayudaba –Gracias….- justo en ese momento la pared junto a ellos es destruida por otra roca -Y creo no eres el único vikingo aquí- veía por el agujero a un gran ejercito vikingo peleando contra los golems de hielo y detrás de los nórdicos las catapultas de disparaban gran cantidad de pesadas rocas demoliendo el castillo torre por torre.

-Diablos! Tenemos que salir de aquí...espera...ese...esos son del pueblo donde vivía- dijo Den mirando por el agujero -¿Le temes a las alturas?..- Sea se aferra fuertemente del cuello de Den -Hazlo de una vez-

El pegaso despliega sus enormes alas y salta desde el borde -JAJAJAJA! Hace tanto que no hacia esto! JAJAJA- decía mientras caían a la nieve

-¡PUES SE NOTA!- grita joven mientras caían.

Ambos aterrizan en suelo, pero a Den se le sale una lagrima por sus heridas en patas -Es...estamos en tierra...bájate YA!-

-Vaya vikingo eres- se levanta y toma al pony poniéndolo en su espalda -Sujétate- cae al piso sobre sus cuatro patas ya convertido en lobo para comenzar a trotar hacia los jardines reales.

-EEEH! ¿un lobo?...espera, espera, espera...- Den sentía que le iban a salir las canas en ese momento -¿Tu eres Sea?...-

-El mismo que viste y solo a veces calza-

El pegaso se tallo los ojos con un casco -Muchacho...tu y yo tendremos una larga platica cuando esto termine...-

-Claro... si sobrevivimos puede hablar con mi padre también si quiere- el sonido de los gritos de los golems y los vikingos inundaban el lugar mientras las murallas del castillo se iban derrumbando una a la vez.

-Apresurémonos a la batalla, tenemos que detenerlos, sé que mi hija podrá hacer entrar en razón a su madre...-

-¿Bromeas? voy a ayudar a Anky contra la bruja…-

-No te metas niño...tú no sabes nada de ellas y más cuando se enojan, ellas tienen una magia única que se basa en sus almas, si ellas lo liberan entonces todo lo que se encuentre a su paso podría...-

Den no pudo terminar de hablar, se sintió un temblor y al momento a lo lejos se levantaron dos formas humanoides trasparentes de largas garras, una celeste y la otra más pequeña violeta. Ambas criaturas rigieron y empezaron atacar entre ellas.

-Esto se puso serio...- dijo Den viendo preocupado lo que se asomaba al horizonte

-Yo diría- con las fuerzas que le quedaban el lobo corre a la escena sintiendo el aroma de su amada maximizado por el sudor y el miedo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las unicornios de hielo habían caído en la nieve después de Anky tecleó a su madre. Estas rodaron un poco quedando una enfrente de la otra muy agotadas y golpeadas.

Nankyoku se puse de pie con gran esfuerzo –Madre…su alma esta corrompida, dentro de ella hay un abismo negro que no te deja mirar la verdad…..pero siendo tu hija…ya sé como remediar eso…-

-NO TE ATREVAS NANKYOKU!- grito aun en el piso

-Mamá…..no te odio…..te amo….-

Los ojos de la princesa brillaron intensamente igual que su cuerno, debajo de sus patas apareció un círculo mágico muy diferente a los que invocan. La reina de inmediato lo reconoció, y segada por su oscuridad imito a su hija.

La crin se ambas se elevaba al cielo con violencia mientras que la nieve alrededor se levanto y se quebró cerca de ellas.

Con un grito de ambas salió rápidamente un humo de color celeste y lila, los cuales tomaron forma humanoide con grandes garras. En el pecho de cada criatura estaban las unicornios, brillándoles los ojos sin descanso.

La esencia de Noru fue la que dio el primer golpe, mandando a Anky un par de metros atrás, pero esta contraataco rápidamente poniendo sus brazos en defensiva como le había enseñado Sea, un estilo de pelea que Noru desconocía.

Anky fue haciendo que su madre retrocediera, cuando vio que esta estaba por darle un zarpazo con sus temibles garras ahí vio su oportunidad. Esquivo el golpe agachándose le dio un golpe directo para sacarla de balance y la otra garra la dirigió a su pecho.

El reino estero se lleno de un grito de agonía mientras Anky tenía clavada su garra espectral en el pecho del alma de Noru. Dentro del pecho la garra de la princesa se abrió camino hasta llegar al cuerpo de la unicornio mayor, mientras los gritos de agonía continuaban, Nankyoku atrapo el cuerpo de Noru y lo tiro hacia afuera, pero lo que saco fue otra cosa.

Cuando la garra salió del pecho lo que tenía atrapada era un humo negro con la forma de la corrompida reina.

El hechizo de Noru y por ende su invocación de alma se fue desvaneciendo, la unicornio celeste rápidamente se precipito al suelo estrellándose con un ruido sordo contra la nieve.

Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, la princesa aplasto ese humo negro entre sus garras, cuando lo hizo su hechizo también se desvaneció y al igual que su madre se precipito contra el suelo quedando a un lado de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Noru y Anky yacían en la nieve quemada, ambas estaban inconscientes pero la reina había vuelto a su forma normal, su pelaje había vuelto a ser azul, su crin de nuevo era sedosa y de color rubio claro.

-¡ANKY!- dijo Sea en cuanto llego para abrazar a la princesa en el piso.

Ella no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba sumamente frio, aun mas frio que lo que era normal en ella, Den corrió a su esposa y la abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la pegaba a su pecho.

-Nooo! Nooo… Odín no te las lleves aun…. Noru despierta...tu y Anky son lo único que tengo...no...no me dejen...sin ustedes no tengo razón de vivir…-

-Anky...- el lobo derramaba lagrimas mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pony quien no daba ninguna señal de vida -Por favor- la abraza con sus grandes brazos -Te amo Anky, por favor no me dejes….-

Den trago duro tratando de dejar de llorar y pensar con claridad para ayudar a su familia -Hay que llevarlas al castillo, si su cuerpo esta frio y con toda la nieve aquí...jamás...despertaran...- cargo a su esposa entre las patas abriendo sus alas para volar.

El lobo beso los labios de la princesa antes de apegar su frente a la de ella –Vamos….- la cargo en su lomo y siguió a Den dentro del castillo.

Ambos machos iban con el corazón que les pendía de un hilo pensando que el amor de sus vidas podrían jamás despertar.

* * *

_**Bueno lectores, nos estamos acercando al final, ya quedan muuuy pocos capítulos.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y mis galletitas :3 Nos estamos leyendo a la proxima**_


End file.
